East of Valhalla
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: A dangerous street racing circuit. A bloody fighting ring. A secret drug cartel. And Valhalla, the underground of the underground. This is what awaits a pair of former lovers who are thrown back into life in the fast lane when an old enemy makes a threat against a family member. Feelings emerge, secrets are revealed, and drama ensues. Ready. Set. Go. Delena AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's the new story I've been hinting at!**

 **Think of it as a cross between Fast N Furious, Never Back Down, Gone in Sixty Seconds and all those type movies lol.**

 **Been a while in the works and I hope ya'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

* * *

" _He always had to feel the rush, the heartbeat, the speed. He had a passion for things he knew could hurt him, but he never stayed long enough to get hurt. Sometimes, I guess he found that feeling with me. And the other times, he found it being lost." - Peter Pan (Kelsea Ballerini_ )

* * *

 **Prologue:**

* * *

"Damon!"

Sirens whirled through air that was so frigid, you could see your breath with every exhale.

The cold slowed everything down, setting a filter of surrealism over the reality of what had happened.

"Damon! Damon, baby please! Wake up. Please!"

Police speaking over intercoms; the wails of an ambulance in the distance...none of it felt real.

Even the glass shattered all over the road, that Elena could feel digging into her knees, registered no pain.

The entirety of her focus was on the man in front of her, his beautiful face covered in blood, his eyes closed, and mouth unresponsive.

"No, no, no...Damon…"

Someone was speaking to her, but her mind wasn't computing what was being said.

They didn't matter.

"Damon? Oh, God…"

Hands on her shoulder jerked her to her surroundings, and she turned, swinging.

The officer stopped her arm before she could make contact, and grabbed her wrist in a vice grip.

"No!" she screamed, fighting against him, "Let go of me! Damon!"

"The paramedics need to do their job, Miss! Please!"

She struggled against him until he was forced to press her into the side of his cruiser, "Calm down."

When she stopped moving, he released her, and she nearly crumbled.

"Elena!" she glanced over to see a head of blonde hair rushing towards her.

Rebekah, thank God.

As she came up, the officer gave them a look, then turned to check the scene.

The girls arms flew around her, "I'm so sorry! I saw the crash. I tried to find you, but everyone was taking off. It was madness!"

She squeezed Elena to her chest, "I'm so sorry. Is...is he…"

"He was bleeding so much," she whispered, pulling away from her friend, tears racing down her cheeks, "And he wouldn't open his eyes, Bekah. He wouldn't...oh God."

"Hey, shhh," she was being hugged again, as Rebekah scoped the scene by the ambulance, "I'm sure they'll take care of him. Come on, he's Damon. He'll pull through."

Elena forced a nod, before her memory came back to her, "The others...did they get away?"

"Yeah, the guys cleared out before the lights started flashing. There were a few arrests, but none of ours; They're looking for Klaus. Mason has Stefan and Tyler. I think they're going to regroup at Lily's."

She swallowed, "Good...that's good. But Lily's gonna want to know about..."

Looking over, she saw that the paramedics were now lifting Damon onto a stretcher.

"You should get out of here," she told Rebekah quickly, "As soon as the chaos dies down, they'll start rounding up for questioning. And if they find out your Klaus's sister, you might as well pick out a cell."

"What about you? Being the Crow's girl is just as bad, and orange isn't exactly your best color."

Elena looked back at the ambulance, "I'm not leaving him."

The blonde hesitated, and Elena urged her, "Just go. Give Lily the details; and have her meet me at the hospital."

Reluctantly, Rebekah nodded, "Alright. Stay safe."

She placed a hard kiss on the brunette's lips before they parted, then Elena rushed over to the ambulance, just as the paramedic was about to close the door.

"Wait!" she called, "I'm riding with him."

The man nodded and moved so she could climb in, then shut the door behind her.

* * *

It took only a few hours for the police to clear the scene, and the chief felt rather pleased with himself.

They had, after all, been tracking Klaus Mikaelson's street racing circuit for months now, and had finally caught a break.

Sure, perhaps the "King" himself had gotten away, but they'd secured a few of his top racers with quite the long records.

Damon Salvatore being at the top of that list.

As soon as the hospital declared that he was no longer in critical condition, an official arrest would be warranted, and a personal notch would be added to the chief's belt.

If he was honest, he'd wanted Salvatore more than Mikaelson.

The self proclaimed "Crow" had flown away one too many times, mocking in the fact that he'd managed to give them the slip.

But all things come to an end, and now his wings were clipped.

He'd do his time, and the force would eventually track Mikaelson down.

"Sir," one of the deputies walked over to him, "Should I add this to evidence?"

It was the banner that had been strung over the makeshift entrance to the race.

The chief took it into his hands and rolled it out onto the ground, so that it could be seen.

"Welcome to Valhalla?" the deputy read, confused.

"The underground of the underground," the chief smirked, "The Mikaelson's elite. The top of the street race and fighting ring. They only hold it once every five years and always change the location, so it's been difficult to track down."

"But why Valhalla?"

"Ah, who knows," he spat, wadding the sign up, "These SOB's think they're gods or some shit. Just toss this in the trash, where it belongs."

"Yes sir."

The chief watched him disappear and thought that he should probably take off himself.

After all, he would rather like to be there in the hospital when Salvatore woke up.

* * *

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm posting the prologue and the first chapter together, to give ya'll a better sense of the story.**

 **The chapters will get longer as it progresses.**

 **I'm so excited and can't wait to hear what you think!**

 **Also, shout out to** kimminnee **, who has spent many late nights with me working this all out!**

 **:)**

* * *

Elena soaked it all in.

The pounding of the music.

The revving of the car's engines.

The cheers of the crowd, be it for the race, or the fight.

It all blurred together, into one continuous hum that marked everything she'd ever known.

This was her life in all it's dangerous, fast paced glory.

She lived in the night and got off to the rushes of adrenaline that ran through her veins with each ride.

She had hundreds of friends in passing, she was adored, she was special...and she didn't care about any of it.

In fact, there was only one thing that mattered to her in this sea of madness and mayhem.

Damon Salvatore.

Piercing blue eyes, tightly formed body, and a just-can't-help-being-bad, devil-may-care attitude.

Damon. Salvatore.

The love of her life.

Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore.

Damon-Salvatore-Damon-Salvatore-Damon-Salvatore...Beep-Beep-Beep

Beep!

BEEP!

* * *

Elena jumped awake, sitting up to catch her breath.

Holy shit.

Beep beep beep.

Her alarm was going crazy on the nightstand, and she ran a hand over her face, and through her hair, before reaching to turn it off.

When she did, the silence was jarring, and her heart was still pounding.

Well, it's what she deserved, having dreams like that.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the emotions that were beating on the back of her brain, and stood up to run a shower.

She only had an hour before her shift started at the hospital, and she'd be damned if she was going to be late because her mind had decided to ambush her with a trip down memory lane.

The water felt nice, though she didn't make it was warm as she would have preferred, in hopes that the coolness would help clear her head.

It had been nearly five years since she'd walked away from the life, and she had no interest in entertaining fantasies about what she'd left behind.

Washing quickly, she finished up and dried herself off, before pulling a pair of scrubs out of her drawer.

As she dressed, she caught sight of her drying hair in the mirror.

The two red streaks that she usually kept hidden for hospital policy were hanging free now.

She'd always liked the color; had since the day Rebekah Mikaelson had talked her into getting it.

However, after her dream, she was considering coloring her entire head something ridiculous, like black, or blonde, just so she wouldn't have to mistake her reflection for the girl she used to be.

With a sigh, she pulled up her scrub bottoms, and tied the strings.

Once they were in place, she grabbed her hospital ID and pinned it to the pocket.

This, she thought to herself, staring at the ensemble, _this_ was her life now.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson fought her way through the crowd.

Chanting grew louder over by the drawn ring, and she pushed around the people to watch at it's edge.

Two men were locked in tight, fist striking each other's sides, probably breaking ribs as they traded blows, twisting around the mats, blood dripping.

These contestants were unfamiliar to her, and since they'd had no themed song introduction, she assumed they were lower ranked, trying to earn enough cred to play with the big boys.

She shook her head.

Men, and their need to prove themselves.

It was baffling.

But, since she was here, she might as well find Tyler and place her bets.

There really was nothing like some easy money.

* * *

Caroline didn't like this; at all.

But she'd promised Stefan that she'd keep an open mind, and she was trying hard to stick to that promise.

Because she loved him, she really did.

But as they stepped out of his car, the scene before her didn't instil much confidence.

They'd pulled up to a blocked off section of a street, near an abandoned field outside the city.

People were everywhere, dancing, making out, checking under the hoods of the cars lined up on the sides of the street, generally partying.

Most of the men looked like criminals, all leather, wife beaters, and gold chains, but some were muscled up, clearly fighters.

The girls that flocked them were dressed in the bare minimum amount of fabric allowed without being considered naked.

Mini dresses that showed side boob, to small bikini tops and denim skirts. Shorts riding so high, the cheeks of their asses flashed with every step, and bare midriffs in all directions. She shuddered, pulling her own jacket tighter around herself as some lingering eyes nearby raked over her.

This was so far beyond her comfort zone.

She hurried to Stefan's side, taking his hand.

He smirked, "Babe, relax. It'll be fine, you'll see."

She didn't agree, but nodded anyway.

About that time, a few guys walked over.

"Well, well. Look who made it!" One teased, stepping forward, "How's it going, Ripper?"

He clapped Stefan on the shoulder.

Stefan laughed, "It's going. Caroline," he addressed her, "This is Mason, aka the Wolf, his cousin Tyler, and Kol, the Jackal."

She smiled politely at them, "Hello."

"At least I see why you've abandoned us," Kol teased, staring at Caroline, "Blondie here sure is something. You come to watch your boy race?"

Stefan answered before she could, "I'm not racing tonight, man. I'm hitting the circle."

Mason frowned, "No can do, Ripper. King's got the whole thing reserved for the newbies. Strictly rank system tonight."

Stefan groaned, "You're joking."

"He wishes," Another voice cut, a man with dark features stepping up between Tyler and Kol, "But you know the way it works. Klaus says jump, and these bloody fools do so...well hello gorgeous."

Caroline blushed.

"Your brother here tonight?" Stefan asked Kol.

Mason answered first, "Of course he is. The King is on his throne."

He pointed up, to the roof of the building behind them.

Sure enough, dark figures could be made out, watching the scene from above.

"So, who's your friend?" The new guy added.

"My girl, Caroline," Stefan introduced, "Babe, this is Enzo."

Caroline hated that his eyes immediately trailed over her.

Making her feel naked around all these people.

"Oh for heaven's sake," someone called out, "Don't tell me you bastards are scaring the poor girl already."

Caroline sighed in relief when a familiar face came to stand among them.

"We're behaving," Kol smirked.

"Yeah, like I'd ever believe that," Rebekah Mikaelson laughed.

She and Caroline had known each other in high school, even though Rebekah was a few years older, but they hadn't talked much until a few months ago, when Caroline had started dating Stefan Salvatore, who ran in Rebekah's circle.

"Well, if you guys can pack up the testosterone for a minute, there's a race about to happen," Rebekah told the group, "They're pooling for spots now, and it's looking good. Probably fifteen large, at least."

Kol let out a whistle, "I could use that kind of cash. Mary's gonna need a tune up soon."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

She knew most of the guys named their rides, but the amount of devotion they put into them...like they were a pet instead of a vehicle.

Whatever, not her business.

"If you want in, I'd hurry," she motioned over her shoulder, "Oh, and Tyler, that kid in the red shorts won the fight. I need three Benjamins.

Tyler nodded as Mason and Kol took off.

He handed her the money, and Rebekah smiled, pocketing it.

These bastards made it too easy.

Once the others, minus Enzo, filed over to the street, Rebekah looked at Stefan, "You in?"

"Nah," Stefan noted, "I didn't prep Alexia for the race. I just wanted to fight, make some numbers. I can't afford to lose any more cash right now."

She wanted to comment, but Enzo did first, "Klaus riding you about it?"

"It's nothing," Stefan assured them, "But, uh, I'm gonna go watch the race. You coming?"

He looked at Caroline.

She shook her head, "I think I'm gonna stay and talk to Rebekah. But I'll meet you over there in a bit?"

Stefan nodded, then fell into the crowd.

Rebekah sighed, turning to Enzo, "How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?" He feigned innocence.

She glowered at him, "Don't mess with me Lorenzo. Come on. Stefan clearly owes Klaus something. How bad?"

Enzo set his jaw, "Alright, alright. But I don't have all the details. I just know that some big hit came up. Stefan went against a higher level in a fight, got a fucking beat down. He couldn't afford to pay up what he lost, so Klaus stepped in, covered his ass, except now-,"

"He owes my brother money," she finished, "Great. Just perfect."

Her eyes shot to Caroline who had gone pale.

"Damn. I'm sorry, Caroline," she hurried, "I'm sure he'll get it worked out."

"This sounds serious," the blonde swallowed.

"Owing people money in this business is serious," Enzo confirmed, "Especially Klaus. Ripper was supposed to win it back in a race, but came in second."

"Okay, you aren't helping," Rebekah shot.

Enzo chuckled, coming up behind her as she gave a sympathetic look to the other girl.

He placed his hands on her hips, and put his lips to her ear.

"You know," he breathed, "It really is too bad the Crow left. I bet he could have gotten his brother out of debt with a single fight."

Rebekah sent her elbow into Enzo's shoulder and he released her.

She turned, "Are you really trying to rile me with that line? I'm not Elena. Besides, everyone knows that Damon's long gone. So whatever he might have been able to do is irrelevant. Stefan will figure this out."

She grabbed Caroline's hand, and led her away, as the sound of tires squealing filled the air.

The race had started.

"So what happens if Stefan can't get the money?" Caroline asked, concerned.

Rebekah frowned, "It depends on the amount to be honest. But Enzo was right, it's not good to owe money to anyone in this business. And Klaus isn't very forgiving."

"And that thing he said...about Damon?"

Rebekah sighed, "Damon could get the money. And he always was stupid protective of Stefan. But hell, when he left, Stefan wasn't even competing yet. It's been years. I don't know if Damon would even come."

Caroline considered that, "Do you know where he is?"

"There were rumors about Mexico, but who knows. Stefan maybe...but I've never pressed for details. Hell, I'm not even sure Lily knows."

Caroline tried her luck, "If we found out, do you think-"

"Ah ah ah," Rebekah shook her head, "I know where you're going with that, and no. I doubt Damon would come out of hiding for anyone except Stefan himself, who would never admit to big brother that he's in trouble."

"But there has to be something we can do…"

Rebekah stared at her for a moment, then narrowed her eyes slightly, "You know, there might be one other person that Damon would listen to...but convincing her to help is gonna be a challenge."

* * *

Klaus held his head high as he watched the race.

Kol pulled Mary across the line mere seconds before the Wolf did with his ride.

He couldn't quite remember the name that Lockwood had given the GTO, but didn't really care.

In fact, none of it mattered, except...

He spotted Stefan Salvatore watching with Tyler Lockwood from the sides.

The Ripper hardly ever raced, choosing instead to use his fist...but the kid was not his brother.

That was who Klaus wanted.

The Crow.

But Damon Salvatore had left years ago, and had remained undetected since.

Klaus needed him now, though, for the job at hand.

There was no better driver than Damon.

None.

And the delivery he needed would be nearly impossible with anything less than the Crow behind the wheel.

He had to have Damon.

And, with his eyes on Stefan, he knew just how to draw the man out of retirement.

He looked back at his men, "Marcel...why don't you bring the Ripper up for a little chat?"

The man smirked, then left to do as he was told.

Klaus turned back to the edge of the roof, certain that Damon would be coming home to them soon enough.

* * *

 **First two chapters are officially up!**

 **So you see that little button down there? The one that says review?**

 **Click it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Glad to see yall are liking it so far!**

 **Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

Elena's eight hour shift had turned into a twelve hour one, and she was running on coffee and the few crackers she'd managed to cram down her throat after helping with a surgery.

Her eyes were bloodshot and she longed for a hot shower and her bed.

Instead, she got her pager beeping like mad, demanding her attention as she crossed the hospital hallway from OR.

With a deep sigh, she caught the elevator and made it to the ground floor in record time, hitting up the front desk.

"I was paged," she said, leaning over the counter.

"Elena," her coworker, and sort of girlfriend, Josette Parker came up beside her, "I paged. You had a visitor. Some blonde; she's in the waiting room."

Elena frowned, stepping to the side so they could talk without listening ears, "Did she say who she was?"

Jo just shrugged, "Beats me. You can go check it out, but make it quick, okay? We still have to get those records filed before we can head out, and somehow I don't think picking up Chinese for a third time this week is healthy."

Elena smirked, "You love chinese...but yeah, I'll go see what's up."

Jo nodded, "Alright, come find me when you're done?"

She agreed and as Jo walked off her curiosity spiked.

Who the hell was up here at this hour to see her?

* * *

The question was answered in spades, when she turned the corner to the waiting room, and got hit with a ghost from the past.

"Rebekah?"

The barbie like blonde turned and smiled widely, "Well, well. Look at you, Doctor. It's been a while."

Elena couldn't help but smile at the woman, her vision flooding with memories of the hell they'd raised, back in the day.

"Oh my god…"

The woman laughed, then moved forward and pulled Elena into a hug that was only slightly appropriate, "It's so good to see you, Hum."

She chuckled at the old nickname, and pulled back, "I haven't gone by Hummingbird in years, but it is good to see you too."

"I wish it had been sooner. I would have called," Rebekah said, "But you went a little off the grid, after...everything happened."

Elena nodded, "Yeah. Things were crazy. I guess I just needed some distance from everything."

The blonde looked around, "Well, it seems like you found it...you look different. Good, of course, but different."

"Funny," Elena mused, "You look exactly the same."

Rebekah smirked, and she gave her outfit a once over.

The tight jeans, knee high boots and low cut shirt were tame compared to some of the other things Elena had seen on her, but were still trademarked to the life, nonetheless.

"So what's up with the random drop by? Not that I don't appreciate it, but I can't imagine you showed up after all this time for a social call."

"To the point," Rebekah laughed, "At least that hasn't changed."

Elena gave her a look, and she nodded, "Okay, you're right. There's a reason I'm here...Stefan's in trouble."

Elena frowned, "What kind of trouble."

"He owes Klaus money; a lot of it, from what I hear."

"Shit," she breathed, "Stefan's racing now?"

The guy was four years younger than her, and had always felt like the brother she'd never gotten to have.

Rebekah shrugged, "Sometimes. Mostly fighting. He's not bad, actually. I mean, he's not Damon, but he has potential...though speaking of Damon-"

"I'd rather not," Elena cut her off.

"I know," Rebekah assured her, "Trust me, but that's actually why I'm here."

She grabbed Elena's arm, as if afraid she'd storm off, "You know that he's the only one that could square off to Klaus. Or at least he could front Stefan the money until then."

"Then go talk to him," Elena insisted, "Not me."

"You really think Damon is going to listen to any of us?"

"It's not my problem," she said, pulling her grip free, as her pager started beeping again.

"You're his _wife_ ," Rebekah reminded her, "His problems are your problems."

Elena flinched, then checked the pager as it beeped again, "Not anymore, they're not. And I have a trauma patient that's being brought in, so excuse me."

"Elena-"

She paused, staring into the blonde's clear eyes, and let out a deep sigh, "Goodbye, Bekah."

She didn't wait to hear the reply, and left the room as fast as her feet would allow her to, heading toward the trauma ward.

She felt bad for Stefan, she did, and guilty for running out on her the woman who used to be her closest friend.

But this wasn't her life anymore, and no matter how she felt, what she missed about it, she couldn't let herself be dragged back into it, just because-

Oh god.

It seemed that fate had skipped the flashing signs and had gone straight for shoving destiny down her throat.

The trauma patient waiting for her attention was Stefan.

Bloodied and bruised, and with his Salvatore features prominent on his angular face, she was hit with the memory of his brother, strapped to a similar bed.

But this wasn't trauma from a car wreck, and there were too many wounds for him to of gotten them in a single fight.

"What the hell happened to him?" she demanded, even know she already knew.

He'd been ganged up on and beaten nearly to death.

This was Klaus's work.

"He was dropped off here, don't know by who, but he's suffering from severe bleeding and lacerations. Looks like a beating, possibly a mugging," one of the nurses mused as they moved by.

The other nurses buzzed around her, hooking up machines, and taking vitals, prepping Stefan incase he crashed, and all Elena could do was stare.

This was wrong...all kinds of wrong.

Stefan was just a kid; he wasn't supposed to be a part of this.

"Doctor?"

She shook her head, and focused on the RN in front of her, "Yes, sorry?"

"We need to move him, can you get the charts?"

"Oh, uh yes..."

She found what the nurse needed, then followed them down the hall, wondering if it was somehow possible for dreams to seep into reality.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Rebekah had hoped that Elena would call her.

She hadn't realized, until seeing the woman, just how much she'd missed her over the years.

Once upon a time, they'd been partners in crimes, the best of friends; and on a few occasions, even lovers.

That kind of bond wasn't something that time and a pair of doctor scrubs could erase.

Elena would call.

She couldn't have changed that much from the girl Rebekah had once known.

* * *

" _He's in the lead!"_

" _What? Are you sure?!" Elena gasped, standing on the tips of her toes._

" _Yes!" Rebekah screamed over the roaring of the crowd around them, and the vibration of engines from the vehicles that were fast approaching._

" _Oh my God, yes!"_

 _Tires squealed, rubber burned, and a rush of cars came down the final stretch._

 _Rebekah could see Damon's black Mustang clearly now, and it was nosed out in front of her oldest brother, Elijah's blue Camaro, but barely._

" _It's so close!" her friend grabbed her palm, squeezing._

 _Four seconds left…_

 _Three seconds…the flag was lifted._

 _Two…._

 _The cars zoomed by, screeching to a halt as they stopped, leaving tred on the road, and it felt as if silence had spread through the hoard._

 _Finally, whoever was announcing got their shit together, and a voice bellowed over the speaker system, "And The Crow takes first place! Damon Salvatore wins!"_

 _The audience exploded, some in cheers at the victory, other's in groans and complaints, and possibly a fist fight._

 _Bets had been placed, after all._

" _He won!" Elena exclaimed excitedly, jumping a little, "Bekah' he's cleared for the semi-finals!"_

 _Rebekah laughed as the girl practically jumped into her arms, and squeezed her neck, "He won!"_

 _Elated, Elena's lips landed on hers, and she pressed a quick, celebratory kiss against them, before pulling back with a grin, "Let's go!"_

 _They fought through the crowd, to get to where the cars had stopped, and reached the edge of the circle as Damon and Elijah stepped out of the vehicles._

" _Damon!" Elena called out, grabbing his attention._

 _Damon turned, smirking as his girlfriend ran to him, and he pulled her into his chest, lifting her off the ground as she grabbed his face and kissed him._

" _Congratulations, baby!"_

 _Rebekah joined them, just as Lorenzo and Mason came over._

" _Caw, fucking caw," Enzo grinned, as Damon pulled away from Elena, "You did it, brother. Only three more races until Valhalla!"_

 _Damon grinned, clapping hands with the man, as Elijah called out, "Salvatore!"_

 _He spun around, and Elena gave Rebekah a confused look as her older brother walked over with something in his hands._

" _A deal's a deal," Elijah stated, holding his palm out to Damon, "Good race, Crow."_

 _It was a pair of car keys._

 _Damon nodded, squeezing his prize in one hand, then lifting the other to shake Elijah's, "Good race, brother."_

 _His blue eyes were full of emotion, and Rebekah couldn't blame him._

 _After all, he'd been after that Camaro for years, and finally having earned it must have been something special._

 _Especially considering that Elijah had won the thing from Giuseppe Salvatore, before his death._

 _Damon now held the key to his father's car, and with this streak of luck, he'd be taking her to Valhalla in just a few months._

 _Rebekah caught Elena's eye, and the brunette smiled at her before addressing Damon, "What do you say we go celebrate?"_

 _With a grin, he nodded and tossed Enzo the keys to his Mustang, "Make sure she gets home."_

 _When the guy nodded, Damon motioned to the blue Camaro, "Let's go."_

 _Elena grabbed Rebekah's hand and they followed Damon to the car, climbing into the back seat._

" _Hello beautiful," Damon purred, dropping behind the wheel, "It's been a long time."_

 _Elena leaned to whisper in Rebekah's ear, "Giuseppe taught him to drive in this car."_

 _The blonde smirked, and Damon glanced back at them in the rearview, "Secrets don't make friends, you know."_

 _Elena laughed, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck, "Actually, do you want to know what I know?"_

" _What's that?"_

" _That I'm impatient," Elena kissed his neck, leaning forward just enough to give Rebekah a nice view of her ass in those black jeans._

 _Her crow tattoo peaked over the top of the waistband, sexy and inviting, despite it marking her as Damon's._

" _I'm also a little buzzed," she continued up Damon's neck, "And dying to cum all over your tongue. So let's get this baby back home so you can take care of_ your _baby. Sound good?"_

 _Damon chuckled, cranking the car, "Anything you want, Hummingbird. Though maybe she can help you out," he winked at Rebekah, "Until we get home."_

 _Elena tossed her hair over her shoulder, as she turned to look at her friend._

 _Rebekah only crooked her head and waited._

 _It wouldn't be the first time the two girls had entertained each other._

 _The brunette smiled and climbed into her lap, straddling her._

 _Then she pushed Rebekah's long blonde curls off her shoulders and met her gaze._

" _You know," Elena's fingers moved to the waistband of her pants, "Damon got me off in less than forty-eight seconds last week. Think you can do better, Bekah?"_

 _Rebekah grinned and met Damon's heated expression in the rearview mirror, "I think that's the one race I'm willing to make a bet on."_

* * *

It was two hours until Rebekah's phone rang, a strange cell number lighting up her screen.

She answered it, and got the response she wanted.

However, the feeling of relief was fleeting, as she listened to Elena explain what had happened, after she left.

"Stefan? Is he alright?"

Elena explained more, and Caroline, who was currently at Rebekah's apartment with her, came over, "Stefan?"

Rebekah held up her hand, "What? Oh my god...yeah. Yeah, hold on."

She put Elena on speaker, "Stefan's girlfriend, Caroline, is here too."

"Hi," Elena addressed.

"Is Stefan okay? What happened?"

"Someone did a number on him," Elena explained, "It's...it's bad."

"Define bad…"

"He's still unconscious," Elena said, and Rebekah could hear the shaking in her voice.

"But none of his major organs were damaged," she continued, "So I'd guess that this was more of a message than a threat."

"Sounds like my brother," Rebekah spat, feeling annoyed.

"I hate to admit it," Elena sighed, "But you might be right. Damon's the only person I know who could fix this."

"So you'll help us-"

"I can get the information," Elena said, "But I'm not tracking him down. I have no desire to see him again. And to be honest, I don't really condone his involvement. If it were anyone but Stefan…"

"But Rebekah said that you and Stefan are the only ones he'd come back for," Caroline pleaded.

"Then if you find him, tell him I sent you," Elena snapped, and Rebekah felt as if maybe she should have warned Caroline about their touchy past, "But I wouldn't hold your breath either way."

"Stefan's the only one who knows where Damon is," Rebekah said, "Could you at least ask him if-"

"Still unconscious, remember," Elena said, "What about Lily?"

"She hasn't spoken to Damon much since he got out, as far as I know."

"Damn," the woman muttered, "Well, there might be someone else who knows. And if they don't…"

A deep sigh echoed through the phone, "I may have another way to help. When's the next race?"

"Tonight," Rebekah said, "At the Pit, just outside the city."

The line was silent, "Elena?"

"Meet me there at ten."

* * *

Elena knew that this was against her better judgment.

Hell, she could practically hear her brain screaming at her, but Stefan had been like family to her once, and if she didn't do something to help him, she knew that his battered face would haunt her.

At least, that was the excuse she was going with.

It was true of course, but mostly because she didn't want to admit her ulterior motive.

Which was the ache to dab her toes back in the lifestyle she'd tried to run from.

Easier in theory.

She gave herself a once over and headed towards her car, glad she'd kept the girl tuned up.

Tonight, she was going to need it.

The party was in full swing by the time she arrived, the blocked off streets full with one treasure after another in the form of classic to modern vehicles.

It was her dream come to life, a faded slideshow of the girl she used to be.

Butterflies churned her stomach, and she parked.

Rebekah wasn't hard to find, thankfully, though Elena was caught off guard by her company.

Hello ghost number two.

"Holy shit," the guy laughed, raising his hands, "Elena fucking Gilbert! How've you been, baby girl?!"

Mason Lockwood crossed the space to where she stood and wrapped her in a crushing hug.

"Hey, Mase."

He pulled back and flinched a little, "Fuck. That guy really got my ribs."

Elena looked down, and realized that not only was the guy shirtless, but he was bloodied and beat red.

Particularly on his left side.

"You should put some ice on that," she said leaning closer so he'd hear her over the music, "Uh huh. No small talk until you tell me where the fuck you've been. We've missed you around here."

She smiled, but was unable to stop her doctor side from showing, "Let's go get that iced, and I'll tell you whatever you wanna know."

He nodded, "Deal."

The coolers full of alcohol were stashed off to the side of the ring, where it was less noisy.

And surprise surprise, one of the people she actually needed to talk to was already there, holding a pack to his busted lip.

"Rough night?" She guessed.

Lorenzo smirked, "Damon's little Hummingbird returns, I'll be damned."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the ice pack from his hand.

"Hey!" He protested.

"He needs it more than you do," she promised, giving it to Mason, but tossing Enzo a beer to compensate.

Rebekah moved to stand next to him, and leaned against one of the tables as he pressed the can to his lip.

"It's good to see you back here," he said to Elena, then shot to Mason, "You really got busted."

"Fuck off," the guy groaned, "At least I made the cash."

"Too bad it's all going to go towards the splint you're gonna need for that shoulder you're nursing," Elena sighed, "And cut the pissing contest out. We have an actual problem."

Enzo eyed her, "Nice to see you're still embracing your inner bitch."

"I'm just trying to stay focused," she defended,"I'm not here because I want to relive old times, okay?"

"You sure?" Mason pressed, "Not thinking about stepping into the circle?"

She let out a dry laugh, "As if. You guys might enjoy getting your knuckles bloodied, but I've always prefered the adrenaline."

"So you're racing," Enzo concluded.

Elena was well aware that all three of them were staring at her, and sighed, "I figured I'd try the fifth stretch. It was always easy money."

"Fifth stretch had better be easy money," Mason chuckled, then winced slightly, "You used to race in first. Why settle for the amateurs? There's less cash."

She shrugged, "It's a definite win and I need the money."

"The hell you do," Enzo challenged, "Aren't you some hotshot doctor now? I bet you're banking more than any of us."

She sighed, and joined Rebekah against the coolers.

"I don't need it for me."

"Stefan," Mason guessed, "Yeah, 'Bekah told us."

"He got roughed pretty badly," she confirmed.

"That's what he gets," Enzo spat, "Only a fool would take Klaus up on an offer."

"Why he did it isn't important," she cut, "Just getting his debt cleared is."

Mason was shaking his head, "The kid never should have gotten involved in this, let alone stepped in the circle. He wasn't ready; just trying to prove a damn point."

"Eh, he's got some talent," Enzo defended, "Damn blood thirsty too, or did you forget how he earned his title?"

"Yes, but a drive isn't enough," Rebekah interjected, "I mean, we all know the reason he started."

Enzo nodded, "Damon."

Elena felt a heat shoot down her spine.

"Damon didn't make him do anything," she practically growled, "Don't blame him."

"Easy, love," Enzo raised a hand, "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No less true, though," Mason met her gaze, "Stefan idolized Damon. Would have followed him into hell, back in the day, so long as Damon said jump."

"We all would have," Enzo added, then nodded, "But you're right. There's no use in pretending Damon's not the reason Stefan fights."

Elena crossed her arms, "Well, Stefan's an idiot."

"Good taste, though," Enzo smirked, and she wondered if he was referring to Caroline.

The poor girl.

Stefan had had no business bringing her into this life.

Elena only vaguely remembered her as an underclassmen, but she'd been the sweet, clean cut, all American type.

This would never be her world.

Just like it shouldn't have ever been Elena's.

But it was too late to change the past, and all she had to do now was help Stefan and get back to her life.

"Enzo," she addressed, staring across the space at him, "Where is Damon?"

He gave her a look, "How should I know?"

"Oh don't bullshit me. He told you everything."

"Things change," the guy mused.

Elena narrowed her gaze, "You want a black eye to match that lip?"

He huffed, "Fine. Last I heard from him, he'd gotten himself a little beach house off the Mexican Coast. I have the address somewhere…"

"Good," she said as a voice came overhead some speakers and announced the lineup for the next race, "Find it, and text it to Rebekah's number. I've got to go register."

He nodded, but Rebekah caught her before she could run off, "Elena, wait."

"What?"

The girl smiled warmly, "It's good to have you back."

* * *

They say that old habits die hard.

Well, Elena was suddenly a believer of that statement, as she pulled her Dodge Charger up to the starting line.

Like riding a bike, it all came back to her with a comforting familiarity, calming her nerves and letting her focus on the task at hand.

It had been a few years since she'd ran her baby as hard as she was about to, but she knew that it wouldn't be an issue.

She just prayed that her skills came back too.

Ignoring the other drivers, she stared ahead, measuring the road in front of her, letting the adrenaline run through her system, gearing her up.

A scantily dressed asian woman wearing a bikini moved out to the middle of the road, holding a flag.

The countdown.

Elena's breath caught.

The flag waved.

And they were off.

* * *

 **Can't wait to hear what you guys thought :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Couldn't wait to get this posted for you guys!**

 **I'm loving this story so far and love getting to share it with you guys!**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far! :)**

* * *

Elena was dead on her feet when she walked into the hospital for her shift.

The previous night had been a long one, the thrill and rush of racing her Charger again was about as good as any drug she could think of.

And she'd won, earning a couple grand, though she'd been sure not to drop her full name on the slips.

Last thing she needed was for the rest of the higher ups knowing that she was back in the game, albeit, temporarily.

Swallowing a yawn, she clocked in, and checked her charts.

They'd moved Stefan out of intensive care at least, though it seemed that they were now volunteering him for a long nap while the damage to his skull healed.

She should go check on him; but first, coffee.

The break room already had a pot put on, thankfully, and was on the way to the recovery wing.

She made a quick stop, before finding the right room number.

But she froze as she stepped inside.

Stefan was there, still unconscious and hooked up to a handful of monitors, but he wasn't alone.

Lily Salvatore sat at the bedside, her expression blank.

* * *

Elena had half the urge to run, but the woman's gaze had already lifted.

"Doctor," she started, before recognition dawned on her, "Elena."

"Lily," she acknowledged, thinking that the woman hadn't changed a bit since the last time she'd seen her.

Dark wash jeans over heeled boots, and a tight black shirt, covered by a leather zip up, she was the embodiment of life on the circuit.

Her dark hair fell straight, just past her shoulders, and her blue eyes were sharp.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here," Elena admitted stiffly.

Lily stared at her, "From your expression, I'd suppose that is the truth."

"Visiting hours don't start until two. How the hell did you get in?"

"It's nice to see you too," Lily shot.

Elena stared at her, "No. It's really not. Now answer my question."

"I have my ways," the woman straightened.

Elena scoffed, "Right. I guess I'd forgotten how influential you can be."

"It's been a quite a few years, Elena," Lily stood from the chair she'd been occupying, "I would have thought your attitude would have adjusted with time."

"Well, I learned how to be a bitch from the best," she stated, "And I know how resourceful you are, so I doubt this is a chance encounter."

Lily smirked in a familiar way that gripped Elena's heart, "Smart girl aren't you, Doctor. Did you ever think that maybe I just wanted to look in after my son? His new little girl and Rebekah came by; told me what happened."

"Except you never do anything without an ulterior motive, and you could have come to see Stefan later."

A chuckle left the woman, then she met Elena's gaze, "You're right. I heard worked here and was hoping we could talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Then I'll do the talking," she said, "I want to know where Damon is."

Elena laughed harshly, "Then you definitely have the wrong girl. He wanted nothing to do with me, remember? I haven't spoken to him since his arrest."

Lily narrowed her eyes, stepping closer, "So you never got in contact with him after he got out?"

"No," Elena crossed her arms, "And if you're coming to me to find him, I assume you didn't either."

"Yes, well," Lily cleared her throat, "It would seem that he left us both in his rear-view."

* * *

Elena rolled her eyes and walked to Stefan's bedside, checking his vitals.

"He's going to be alright," she said shortly, "In case you gave a damn."

Lily huffed, "And what makes you think that I don't?"

Elena turned to face her, "Well, let's look at your track record, shall we? Your husband dies on the circuit, yet you let your oldest try his luck in it. Then when he crashes and burns, you let your youngest follow in his footsteps. And now we're here, in the hospital. Or did I miss something?"

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"That's a fine looking high horse, sweetheart, but have you forgotten that you were right there in all of this too?" Lily was nearly nose to nose with her now, "Or is my son's name not still inked into the small of your back, under his crow? Hmm?" She smiled as Elena blushed, her eyes roaming over Elena's uniform, then her red streaked hair, "At least I know what I am."

Elena shook her head, "It doesn't matter. My past and your opinion don't change the fact that you should have stopped him. Stefan never should have been apart of this."

That same coy smirk crossed Lily's lips, "He's blood, baby. He was born apart of this, same as Damon. And he's the reason Damon's gonna come home, you mark my words."

She lifted her chin, "Are you prepared for that?"

"Damon doesn't scare me," Elena squared off to the woman, "And neither do you. I've changed since the last time we talked. I grew up."

"Yes," Lily's eyes roamed over her, "You most certainly have. Can't _imagine_ what caused that..."

Elena's jaw flexed in frustration, "Leave the past in the past, Lily. I'm done with it."

"That doesn't mean it's done with you," the woman said, "Like I told you, it's all in the blood, and you're a part of that."

* * *

Caroline was almost certain that she shouldn't be here.

It was probably a huge mistake, especially coming alone, but Stefan was hurt, and this seemed to be the only way to prevent further harm.

She knew that he would probably be pissed when he found out what she'd done.

But if it would save him, it was worth it, wasn't it?

And everyone had seemed fairly certain that this was the best option.

With a sigh, she stopped stalling, and got out of her car at the address that Rebekah had given her.

It was an impressive set up, to say the least.

A sleek red car sat next to a small beach house that was set into the cliff overlooking the ocean below.

It had taken her an uncomfortable flight and a rental car, but she'd finally made it.

And just in time for the sun to set over the water of the Caribbean.

If someone had wanted to be remote, they'd succeed.

Nervously, she forced herself to walk up to the house's steps, then knocked on the wooden door.

Then she crossed her arms and prayed that this plan wouldn't backfire.

* * *

It was a minute before the door opened, and she straightened as a man stepped into the frame, filling it.

A very good looking man, her mind noted, with dark hair and eyes that were more blue than the water crashing down below them.

He filled the entirety of the doorway, and his shirtless torso pulled her attention, though maybe that was more to do with the tattoos that littered his skin than anything else.

"Can I help you?" He shot, his tone impatient, then he looked her over, "You're American..."

He sounded surprised.

She swallowed, fighting back the urge to run to her car, "Um, yeah. Hi. My name's Caroline...are you Damon?"

She was pretty sure he was, given that the name "Elena" was scrawled in ink across his right pectoral, and that seemed like a pretty big coincidence for him to be anyone else.

The man stiffened, "Depends on who's asking."

"I'm Stefan's girlfriend," she told him hurriedly, getting the impression that he wasn't the kind of man you kept waiting, "And Elena Gilbert told me that maybe you could help me."

Oh she definitely had his attention now.

"What happened?" he demanded, taking a step outside.

Caroline backed up a little, then proceed to tell him what she knew about Stefan's money trouble.

About his run in with Klaus, and how she had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

Damon listened quietly, without interruption, his hand occasionally sweeping through his dark hair.

* * *

Once she was through, his lips were a tight line.

"So that's why I came," she finished, "I guess I thought that if they assumed you could help, then-"

"You did the right thing," he assured her, pulling out his phone.

She nodded.

"We'll take my car," he told her, "It's a bit of a drive, but I'll make due. You need to take the rental back?"

"Yeah, but how did you know it was a-"

"I know cars," he brushed her off, "Give me three minutes to get dressed and pack. Then I'll follow you to the rental."

She was too intimidated to argue.

No wonder Stefan and the others spoke of Damon Salvatore the way they did.

This man demanded control and had a cold look in his blue eyes that made her think of blood and violence.

And from what she'd witnessed the other night, perhaps that was just his world.

* * *

Three nights after her encounter with Lily, Elena finished her third race.

She'd raised a couple grand which, all in all, wasn't bad.

She accepted the prize money, trying to remind herself that this was temporary.

 _You're only here for Stefan. Don't get greedy._

The pep talk only helped a little, because damn, it felt nice to make a month's salary in a week, and she hadn't realized just

how much she'd missed the purr of a speeding engine.

"Look at you," Enzo came up beside her, Mason and Tyler with him, "About ready to stop playing with the children and join us big boys in the first stretch?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not here for the competition. I told you, it's about the-"

"The money," Mason interjected, "Yes we know. But I saw your face out there. You were having fun; admit it."

She shook her head, and changed the topic, "Are you fighting tonight?"

He nodded, "As soon as the wolf howls, baby."

She smirked, remembering his song lead all too well.

"Good. Maybe someone will pop that lip for me."

"Ouch," he grinned, covering his heart.

Enzo moved around him to talk to her, "Have you heard anything back from Stefan's play thing?"

She shook her head, "No, not yet. I was going to ask Rebekah, but I haven't seen her. She's supposed to be here later though."

"That's a shame. Stefan still in remission?"

"The hospital is keeping him in a medically induced coma while his swelling goes down. I've only been taking half shifts this week, so I'll be able to find out more on Monday, when-"

"Damon."

* * *

Elena's sentence cut off at the word and she looked up to see that the others had frozen.  
"What?"

"Holy fucking shit," Mason breathed, looking over the crowd.

Elena's brows furrowed, and she paused.

Then it hit her.

Like a thousand bricks, it knocked into her chest, robbing her of breath.

The music had changed.

The beat introduction of each fighter that had been looping through all night, and this was a familiar one.

It was Damon's song.

But that could only mean…

Now she was searching, along with the guys, noticing a line where the crowd had parted slightly.

And a head of dark hair cutting through it.

"I don't believe it," she whispered, pushing past Enzo and some half naked girls, toward the circle, where the part seemed to be heading.

As she moved closer, the announcer's voice echoed out from the DJ stand.

"Yo, listen up! Trouble just rolled into the stretch, disguised as one of our own! A legend is in the house tonight! The Crow has returned! Caw, caw, mother fucker! Welcome home!"

Whoops and cheers sounded out, engines revved, and the music blasted back in full.

"Unbelievable," Enzo, who was standing behind her muttered, "Disappears for fucking years, and still comes back a hero."

"That's Damon for you," Tyler smirked, as the chaos died down.

"Speaking of the bastard," Enzo noted, as the swarm parted just enough, "Salvatore!"

Elena barely had time to prepare herself before he came into view.

Tall, clad in leather, and sexy as ever, Damon strode over.

Even covered, his body demanded attention, dragging up every memory she had buried of the two of them, and she had to remind herself to breathe.

Oh god.

* * *

Damon smirked when he heard his name called, and recognized his old friend.

The crowd parted for him as he walked over.

"Enzo," he grinned.

His brother, in every way but blood, smiled back, "Well, you sure know how to make an entrance."

The two embraced.

"What can I say," he defended, "Old habits die hard. But I'm not really surprised to see you here. And you..." he took note of Mason, fist bumping, "I see you got your little bro running now. How're you holding?"

"Not bad," Tyler smirked, and Mason cut in, "Better than your brother it would seem."

"Yeah," Damon's face fell a little, "I'm here to see what we can do about that."

The others nodded and he opened his mouth to ask them about the situation at hand, but got cut off by a different voice.

One that sent a shiver through him that made him feel nineteen again.

"So it really is you..."

He turned slowly, and sure enough, was face to face with the love of his life.

Elena.

And damn, did she look good.

Eyes the color of milk chocolate pierced him from her beautiful face, which was framed with the same brunette locks she'd always had.

He noticed that her red highlights were still in place.

Tight dark jeans, hugged her slim legs, with a flashy belt around her waist.

Her stomach was covered by a tank that did nothing to hide her curves and the top half of it squeezed against her breast just enough that he could almost see the exact ridge of her bra line.

But then her arms crossing, and she took a defensive stance.

"Elena," he exhaled, having almost forgotten the easy way her name slipped from his tongue.

"I didn't think you'd come back," she admitted, "But here you are."

She didn't sound too happy with the fact, not that he entirely blamed her.

"Temporarily," he assured her, then looked at Enzo and the others, "Will you give me a minute?"

They nodded, Enzo clapping him on the shoulder, "I'll catch up with you later, brother."

Damon nodded, and turned back to Elena.

"Come with me," he commanded.

Her brow shot up, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I have some questions and I need you to answer them."

He admired her fighting spirit, but this was bigger than their personal bullshit.

Which apparently she agreed with, because she nodded, and he motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

Elena walked with Damon to the edge of the crowd.

Luckily his title was more famous than his face, so not too many people stopped them.

He kept going until they reached a shiny, dark red Mazda RX-7.

There was no doubt in her mind that this one was his.

"What year?" She asked casually.

He eyed her, "93'...get in."

She shot him a look, but pulled the door open and slipped into the passenger's seat.

Damon climbed in as well, and when he shut the door, most of the noise outside faded away.

It also reminded her of just how little room the front of this car held, because they were a hell of a lot closer than she wanted them to be.

And Damon was staring at her, the way he always had; like he was hungry, and she was a buffet.

But she forced herself to meet his gaze.

His eyes roamed over her, and a little smirk lit his face, as if he had remembered something.

"Don't tell me you're having flashbacks," she taunted.

He chuckled lowly, "1970 Charger SS, for starters. That was one sweet ride. I'm sure you remember."

Oh, she remembered, but even better, "I still own her."

Damon's brow raised, "No kidding?"

Elena sighed, "I didn't come here to walk down memory lane, Damon. And neither did you."

"Baby, sometimes memories are all you got," he settled back into his seat, looking all too at home.

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Poetic...did you hear that from Katherine?"

"Ouch," he smirked, "That was downright vindictive."

She shrugged, "Then get to the point. I'm sure this is about Stefan."

Damon sighed, but nodded, "A little blonde bombshell showed up on my doorstep. She gave me the rundown; said you sent her."

"I didn't send her," Elena shot, "There were comments made about you being able to help Stefan. They were convinced that you'd only come for me or him, so I let her drop my name...though I'm still not a hundred percent sure that she should have involved you."

"She shouldn't have," Damon stated, "You should have been the one at my door."

Elena huffed, "Right, because that would have ended well. Considering your response, or lack there of, the last time I reached out to you."

"If it was about Stefan, you know that I-"

"No," she cut him off, "I don't know what to expect from you. And besides, you're the reason he's even here, in this mess.

So just tell me the plan you have to fix it, and we can all go back to our happy little lives."

Damon fell silent.

She waited, unapologetically.

When he spoke next, his words were void of emotion, "I need to speak with Klaus. Figure out just what we're dealing with. If I have to go a few rounds, or run a few races, I will. It shouldn't take too long to pull Stefan's ass out of the grinder. Then I'll give him the beating he apparently needs, so this won't happen again."

Elena nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

Damon considered her, then stared ahead.

"Take me to the King."

* * *

 **Third story to update tonight! lol**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow nearly 80 reviews for the first few chapters! You guys are awesome!**

 **I'll try not to keep you waiting too long ;)**

* * *

At the prospect of seeing Klaus, Damon stepped out of his car and waited for Elena to do the same.

He noticed, as she moved out of the way to shut the door, that her eyes lingered over the sleek paint job and the updated interior.

A smirk played across his lips.

So his baby still loved hot rides.

But then again, maybe he shouldn't be surprised; Elena had always been fit for this life, despite the doubts she'd sometimes had.

He wondered what had made her leave...

He didn't want to believe that it had anything to do with his own choice of departure.

* * *

She pulled out her phone, and her fingers flew across the screen.

"What's up?" he asked, walking around the car.

"I'm texting Rebekah," she told him, "I have no idea where Klaus is at, but maybe she does."

"Is she here?"

"Supposed to be."

Damon glanced out over the crowd for the blonde.

Rebekah Mikaelson was one of the few in her family that he could tolerate.

Unlike her older brother, he'd considered her a friend, back when he was competing and she and Elena were thick as thieves.

It was impossible to see anything through the herd of people though, so he gave up, looking back at Elena as she brought her phone to her ear.

Voicemail picked up.

"Damn it," she muttered, then glanced at him, "I'll try her again in a bit, but until she answers, Klaus will have to wait. Did you want to go see Stefan?"

He considered the offer, "Not until after I speak to Klaus."

"But he's in the hospital," Elena said, staring at him, "And he's hurt pretty badly, Damon. Do you really think his girlfriend would have flown down to Mexico to get you if this wasn't serious?"

"I know it's serious," his eyes narrowed, "But he's in a coma. He's not missing me, and if I see what Klaus did to him…"

His hesitation and the way his fist clenched reminded Elena of the power behind those hands of his.

What he was capable of…

Damon took a breath, "I need to be able to keep a level head when I talk to Klaus. I won't be able to if it's filled with images of Stefan in a hospital bed. Alright?"

She nodded, without pressing him any further on the matter, "Okay. Then you should probably at least let your mother know that you're in town. She's been waiting."

He rose a brow, a surprised expression crossing his face, "You've been talking to my mother?"

"We...shared words," Elena said, sounding as if she was attempting to be polite, and he laughed, "That sounds about right."

Then he shook his head.

His mother was one hurdle he didn't want to have to cross just yet.

"No, let's just wait here for Rebekah," he decided, "You said she's meant to turn up?"

"Sooner or later," Elena nodded, "Then you can go find Klaus."

He crooked his head, moving to stand in front of her, "You aren't coming with me?"

"I have to go to work in the morning; I have a life to get back to. You're here now, so this is on you to deal with ."

She turned to walk away, but Damon grabbed her arm, "If you weren't gonna stay, then why even come back to the circuit? Blondie mentioned that you'd left, and were working as a doctor-"

"That's right."

"-but she also said that you've been racing this week."

"For the cash," Elena defended, "To help Stefan, because I didn't know if you were going to show. But you did, so now-"

"Now what?" he challenged, sounding annoyed as he stepped closer to her, "You just leave again? Is that it?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "You were the one that left first, Damon. So don't lecture me. Stefan is _your_ brother, Klaus is _your_ past. This is _your_ problem."

* * *

Damon stared at her with his jaw clenched, and Elena waited for his retort.

His hot headed anger was something she'd had to learn to navigate when they were younger.

Naturally impulsive, with a reckless attitude, Damon was the poster boy for explosive tendencies, and she was ready for the lashing.

And ready to return the favor to the point that she was shaking with the urge to cut into him.

However, he responded in the last way she'd expected, by grabbing her and pulling her body against his own.

He pressed their foreheads together, hard enough that it nearly threw off her balance, and breathed her in, "Fuck, baby, I've missed you."

Elena couldn't help but go slack in his arms, leaning into him for a moment.

It felt so good to hear those words leave his mouth in that longing tone.

To know that the regrets hadn't been one sided all these years.

But then again, she wasn't the one that shut him out.

She wasn't the one that had abandoned him when he needed her the most.

She tilted her head up to look at him, and found his gaze already on her.

One of his hands came up to her jaw, and he gripped her face between his fingers.

He was so close, touching her in so many places, overwhelming her with each exhale.

"Elena," he whispered, those blue eyes darkening as they fell to her lips.

Steeling herself, she pulled back, pushing off of his chest, "No. No, you don't get to do that."

Damon blinked at the air that was now between them, "Do what?"

"Tell me that you missed me, for starters," she snapped, "Or touch me like that, or say my name like your only thought is getting me into bed with you. That's what."

He smiled, breaking her heart all over again, and said in a teasing voice, "Well, it wasn't my _only_ thought."

She rolled her eyes, and pulled out of his embrace, "That's my point. There's a difference between missing me, and missing sex. You left, remember? If you really missed me, you could have been there for me! You could have come back. Or better yet, you could have thought twice before ending things at all."

Oh he had thought twice...he'd thought it through several times.

Memories of that night in the hospital flooded Damon's mind.

It had broken his heart to tell her to move on with her life...not to wait for him while he was locked away.

He'd been scared, with no idea what was about to happen, and at time time, it had seemed like the best option for her if he set her free.

The only regret he'd had was having to break her heart in the process.

His jaw flexed now, as he swallowed, "You think I _wanted_ to? I was trying to do the right thing by you, and at the time, it was letting you go."

"But that wasn't your decision to make!" Elena exclaimed, slamming her hand against his chest, "Damn you, Damon, I begged! I begged you to let me visit, I begged you to see me, to talk to me, but you wouldn't listen. Even after..."

She fought back a sob that rose in her chest, as everything she'd been unable to say for years rose to her lips, and she exhaled sharply, "Do you have any idea what it felt like to have to get information second hand from Lily? To see her expression when she got home from visiting you in jail, knowing damn well that I wanted to be there! To have her be the one to tell me that you refused to even talk to me about...about what happened! But no, it wasn't your fucking _problem_ , right?!"

"Elena," Damon reached for her, but she held up a hand.

"I am _not_ done."

His mouth shut, and she took a shaky breath, tears filling her eyes, "I wanted to fight for you. For us. I didn't care that I had to wait for you. I would have done it. But you pushed me away. You left me when I needed you the most! And in hindsight, maybe it was for the best, because I made it through the hardest time in my life, without you. And I made a new life for myself, a good one, a _legal_ one, and I'm content with that. So how dare you get pissed at me for wanting to go back to it. I owe you nothing."

* * *

Silence fell between them, and suddenly it was like she remembered that they weren't alone.

Not that anyone was paying them any attention, as far in the back as they were, but still, maybe this wasn't the best place to-

"I'm sorry," Damon said, and she looked over at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "You're right. It should have been your choice."

" _That's_ what you're sorry for?" she scoffed.

He kept their gazes locked as he moved closer, "You have to understand something, babe. I didn't know how long I was going to jail for. I didn't want you wasting your time on false hopes and conversations through a glass. I loved you too much to put you through that, and like you said, it worked out for you. You went back to school, finished your degree...you did what you always wanted."

Elena shook her head, "I wanted to do it with you! Don't you get it? This," she motioned around, "I loved it because you did! But we both knew the end game! How many conversations did we have about starting a life together? It was always one more fight, one more race, because we knew that Valhalla was the big one. That was supposed to be it! We convinced ourselves that that was the win we needed to start over, and-"

"And the cops intercepted the race, causing the crash," he stated, "I know."

"No, you don't," she insisted, "I almost watched you die that night, Damon! If you'd told me you wanted out, I would have left without a backwards glance, but you didn't tell me anything! I sat with you for days through your recovery and you just...you ended it! You never gave me a chance to change your mind. And it's bad enough that you refused to see me at first, but after everything else happened...and then you get out and never bother to get in touch with me-"

"Because Enzo told me you'd left!" Damon yelled, cutting her off, "He said you got out of the circuit and I was afraid that being with me, that us being together...we weren't good for each other, Elena. Neither of us would have admitted it, but we weren't. _I_ wasn't good for you, and when I got out, I was in no place to try and make it work between us. But you managed to survive on your own, and now you have this good, _legal_ life. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty for going back to it. Hell, baby, I want that for you. But the problem is that you aren't going back for the sake of going back. You're running, and that's what pisses me off!"

"Excuse me?" her eyes became slits and he stepped closer to her, lowering his voice.

"The girl I knew was fearless."

"The girl you knew was an idiot who gave her heart to a selfish jackass!"

He rose a brow, "Oh so now I'm selfish for wanting you to have a good life? Or maybe for wanting you to own up to why you're really here…"

"What?"

"You knew I'd come," he insisted, crowding her, "You knew I'd be here."

"Oh pull your head out of your ass, you arrogant bastard! I came to help your brother. It had nothing to do with you!"

"The hell it didn't!" he grabbed her face, pulling it closer to his own with blazing eyes, "Are you really going to stand here and pretend like you feel nothing? That we never meant anything to each other?!"

"Get the hell off of me, Damon," she pushed at him, but he wrapped his arm around her, holding her.

Before she could maneuver free, he was leaning down, his fingers digging into her jaw, and his lips pressed against hers in a rough kiss.

So she hit him.

With all the strength she had, Elena drove her fist into the side of Damon's head, and he pulled back with a curse.

Then she hit him again, her knuckles catching his lip and drawing blood, but she didn't care.

"I said to get the hell _off_."

* * *

Damon brought his hand to his mouth, more in surprise than pain, and pulled it away to see red.

His girl packed a hell of a punch, he'd give her that, and it was only his years of experience that had allowed him to take the hit without so much as a stumble.

With a dry chuckle, he shook his head, "And to think I was ever worried about you being able to handle yourself."

Fire burned behind Elena's watery eyes, and she crossed her arms, "You should have thought twice about teaching me how to fight then."

He rubbed his jaw, "No...I'm glad I did. I just didn't think you'd ever be using it on me."

"Well it's what you get for assuming," she stood her ground.

He stared at her, "Like you were actually surprised that I would kiss you. You are my wife after all."

"Only on paper," Elena shot, "And no, I'm not surprised that you'd kiss me. I was surprised that you thought I would want you to."

"You never denied me before-"

"Before you left," she cut him off, "Before you abandoned me when I needed you, and things changed."

* * *

He opened his mouth to say more, but a man had walked over to them.

"Damon Salvatore," he addressed, an authoritative tone to his voice, "Klaus wants to see you."

Damon straightened, and turned to face him, "Good. Where is he?"

"Not here," the guy said, "Tomorrow afternoon, at the Quintana Hotel, downtown. Be there at one."

"Or what?" Damon challenged, "Is he gonna have his cronies try to take _me_ on? Please."

"He has a proposition for you...concerning your brother's debt."

Damon huffed, "So he knows why I'm here at least...fine. I'll meet with him tomorrow."

The man nodded, and walked off.

Damon turned back around, to face Elena.

Her arms were crossed and there was still a tear on her cheek, making him feel like a jackass.

"Elena," he said softly, "Look, baby, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, alright?"

She shook her head, and wiped her eyes, "I'm done talking about it. Just fix this for Stefan, and we can go back to ignoring each other's existence."

He sighed, but then she had turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Damon ran a hand down his face, wondering how the fuck he'd managed to let his life get so complicated.

* * *

Lily Salvatore stared at the photos spread across her mattress.

Her boys, throughout different stages of their lives, and her dear husband, who she still missed on occasion.

A lifetime of memories, frozen in these polaroid prints, as faded and immortal as the names they'd made for themselves.

She sighed heavily, reaching over for the box she'd drug out, and stacked the photographs back inside.

The house was quiet tonight, and she wondered how long before the echoing silence drove her mad.

She missed her youth.

She missed the rush, riding next to Giuseppe, high on life, and raising her boys to experience that same sort of freedom.

Things had gotten so astrayed as time had passed and she just wasn't sure where it all fit together anymore.

A knock on the door downstairs pulled her from her thoughts, and she frowned.

It was late.

Too late for a courtesy visit, so whatever it was, it was either bad, or important.

Or both.

She tightened the robe that she adorned, and headed down the stairs, and glanced through the peephole.

Her mouth fell open at what she saw, and she threw the door open, "Well, I'll be damned."

Damon smiled, her own blue eyes staring back at her from his face, "Hey, Mom."

Lily wrapped her arms around her son, hugging him tightly, "Welcome home, baby."

Damon hugged her back, squeezing hard, "It's good to see you."

"Well, it's only been a few years," she pointed out, releasing him to get a better look.

His hair was longer than she last remembered, and his bottom lip was split, but worse for wear he was the same handsome man he'd always been, "Could have called a time or two, you know."

He smirked as she stepped back to let him inside, "Hey, you were the one that suggested I take some time off, get some perspective. After a while, a fresh start just seemed like the best option."

"Hmm," Lily rose a brow, "And how did that work out for you?"

"Don't start," he told her, "I'm here now. I'm gonna fix this."

She sighed, and reached over to pat his cheek, "I know you will."

Damon nodded, and she noticed that he had a bag on his shoulder, "You planning on staying awhile?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind me crashing here. At least until this was over."

"Of course you can stay here," she assured him, "You're always welcome, you know that."

He smiled appreciatively, dropping his bag, "Thanks."

Lily ran a hand through her hair, "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Damon shook his head, "No thanks. It's been a bit of a crazy night already, and I really just want to relax."

"Crazy?" Lily prodded, moving to sit down on the couch, and Damon followed, plopping into the adjacent chair.

"Yeah...I went straight to the Pit, tried to find Klaus. Found everyone else instead...even Elena," he rubbed his jaw as he said the girl's name, and Lily noticed the slight bruise that matched his busted lip.

Lily froze, "You saw Elena?"

He nodded, "Yeah. We talked a bit, but she was pretty pissed at me. Can't really say that I blame her."

"That her handywork?" Lily asked, motioning to his face.

Damon chuckled, leaning back in his seat, "Hell of a welcome home present, huh? I don't blame her though. Other than that, things seemed the same up there. I did manage to run into one of Klaus's guys; set up a meeting tomorrow to talk about Stefan's debt."

"Good," she nodded, "Hopefully he'll learn his lesson about borrowing money he doesn't have."

Damon shrugged, "We can hope."

Silence fell between them and Lily bit her lip, "So...Elena?"

"What about her?"

She mused around the question, "What exactly did you talk about? What did she say to you?"

Damon smirked, shaking his head, "As much as I appreciate your concern, I'm not that messed up over running into her again. It was actually nice to see her. Been a long time coming."

Lily wasn't sure what that meant exactly, and pressed a little further, "So you didn't talk about your separation? Anything that happened while you were incarcerated?"

Damon chuckled, "Mom...don't worry about it."

"Hard not to," Lily shot, "You lose your head when it comes to that girl, you always have."

"Yeah well," he stood up, "I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle my relationships, okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her cheek, "But I do need to get up early; take care of a few things, so I'm gonna head up. Thanks again for letting me crash here."

"Of course."

* * *

Lily watched as he grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs, her chest heavy.

She hadn't expected that he would run into Elena quite so soon.

What was the girl even doing out at the pit?

Hadn't she given up the life?

And what would have happened if she'd told Damon about….

Lily took a deep breath.

No...he definitely would have said something if he knew the truth.

She would just have to have a word with Elena...explain things, before the two had another chance encounter, and secrets got spilled in a way that would be messy for everyone involved.

Suddenly, she was missing the silence.

* * *

 **Who doesn't love feisty Elena? lol  
Let me know what you thought! :)**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, 100 reviews already! You guys are awesome!**

 **I think this chapter will answer a lot of your questions.**

 **See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

" _Fuck, I'm sore," Elena groaned, as she sat up from the bed that she'd shared with Damon at the hotel they'd crashed in._

 _Damon laughed from where he laid on stomach, next to her, "Good, that means I did my job."_

" _Ha. ha," Elena rolled her eyes, "I meant from the race the other day. I guess my car's not the only thing that got banged up. Speaking of which, I need to call Oscar, get a number for the damage. Do we have any more meds?"_

 _Damon lifted himself from the pillows to reach over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, "Val, perc, hydro, oxy….pick your poison."_

" _Just give me some of the hydrocodone," she said, extending her hand._

 _Damon grabbed a bottle and threw it over to her._

 _She tossed back two of the pills, hoping it would ease some of the ache in her shoulder._

" _That's not aspirin, you know..." Damon pointed out, settling back into his pillow._

 _Elena shrugged, laying down beside him._

" _Better?" he asked._

" _I guess we'll find out in a minute. What time is it?"_

" _Too damn early for all this chatter," another voice said, and Elena turned her head to see Rebekah's bareback._

 _She smirked and moved closer so she could throw her arm over the girl, "Aw, I'm sorry, Bekah."_

 _The blonde sighed with fake annoyance, "Yeah yeah. If you were that sorry, you'd let me sleep."_

" _Fuuuuck," a groan came from the floor, "Now you guys have me wide awake."_

 _Elena glanced down to see Mason pulling himself up to a sitting position by the foot of the bed._

 _He ran a hand down his face, then glanced at his bare torso before eyeing the rest of them, "Did we have a fucking party or something?"_

" _In your dreams, Wolf," Elena smirked, turning back towards Damon, "You barged into our room last night, rambling about some lost keys or some shit. I'm fuzzy on the details, but I'm pretty sure you threw up in the bathroom, then passed out after that."_

" _Fuck," Mason stood, buttoning the pants he was wearing in the process, "Enzo took my car. And where the hell is my shirt? Never mind, I don't need it."_

 _Damon chuckled as he left the room without so much as a goodbye, and Elena shrugged._

" _I guess it was a late night for everyone," Damon smirked._

 _She maneuvered onto her side so that she could run a hand across his back, "They've all been late, here recently."_

 _His muscles coiled and relaxed in rhythm as her fingers grazed over them, and she smiled, admiring the way the ink under his skin moved with each roll._

 _It was a gorgeous thing, she had to admit._

 _The tattoo was the wings of a crow; the feathers curving down onto his shoulder blades, the thick lines trailing the length of his muscles, as if the wings actually belonged to him._

 _Each feather was detailed so vividly, that the shading and layers almost made them real._

 _She traced over them carefully, in admiration, before leaning down and placing a kiss to his shoulder._

" _I'm proud of you, baby. I really am. We're so close to Valhalla."_

 _Damon nodded sleepily, "A few races; a handful of fights...should be a cakewalk."_

 _She laughed and curled into his side, "For you, it always is."_

* * *

Elena clocked out on lunch, feeling slightly guilty that her mind had been at half mast all day.

Usually, she loved her work.

She loved the patients and the staff, and the sense of accomplishment her job gave her.

But today, all she could think about was last night.

About seeing Damon again, and him kissing her, and that he would be meeting with Klaus this afternoon.

Of course that wasn't what she should be thinking about.

She should be thinking about her patient.

Stefan was improving, his wounds healing as well as could be expected, and they were going to take him off the anesthesia soon.

Idly, she wondered if Damon would come visit him, after the King made his proposition.

She also wondered if the eldest Salvatore would get himself in a world of trouble and try to pick a fight with the circuit leader the second he saw him.

The idea seemed plausible.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been so hasty to leave last night, because Damon might need her to-

No, she told herself, as she stepped outside the building, into the midday sun.

Damon didn't need her for anything, and besides, why should she bother being there for him when he certainly hadn't given a damn about being there for her.

She sighed, forcing back the bitterness that rose in her chest.

There was just no point.

With the shake of her head, she searched in her purse for her car keys, hoping that a salad and some coffee would help her feel better, and moved to cross the ER entrance, towards the parking lot.

However, before she could get to her car, her name was being called, and she turned to see Jo hurrying towards her.

She paused and smiled, letting her catch up.

"Thank God," the woman said, "I thought I'd missed you."

"You ended up getting to take a break after all? I thought you were in surgery?"

"It was rescheduled," she explained, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, "So I was hoping I'd be able to catch you in time for lunch."

Elena nodded, "I didn't have anything fancy planned, but you're welcome to join me."

Jo chuckled, "Sure. It'll be almost like that date we somehow never get around to having."

"Hey, I enjoy movie night at your place just as much as you do," Elena defended, "But I'll admit our scheduling has been a little chaotic."

Jo crooked her head, "Yeah, about that. I noticed that your hours had been cut back? Is everything okay?"

"Oh that...yeah, just had some stuff I needed to take care of for a friend."

Jo narrowed her eyes, "You're cute, so I'm going to pretend like I believe you, but I don't."

Elena laughed, "Well the pretense is appreciated nonetheless."

She motioned to her car, "Come on, I'll explain over salad."

"Ugh. Healthy food," Jo complained, and Elena smiled, before leaning in to give her a quick kiss, "You'll survive, I promise. Come on."

They'd almost gotten to the parking lot when a shiny black Cadillac pulled out in front of them and unfortunately, it was a car that Elena would recognize anywhere.

The window rolled down, and Lily Salvatore looked up at her, a brow arched.

"Elena," the woman greeted, then gave a long glance to Jo, before asking, "Are you off work?"

"Lunch," Elena said, moving her purse up further on her shoulder, "If you're here to visit Stefan, you need to-"

"I'm here for you," the woman said, "Get in. We need to talk."

Her tone left no room for arguing, and Elena, figuring this had to be about either Damon or Stefan, turned to Jo with a sigh, "Sorry, but this could be important. Can we raincheck?"

"Uh yeah," Jo said hesitantly, with a confused expression, "Are you sure?"

Elena knew that Lily could appear intimidating to outsiders, and she hated bailing on Jo, but whatever Lily needed to tell her could have to do with Stefan's debt, and she owed it to the kid to find out.

"Yeah, I'll just find you when I get back."

Lily cleared her throat from the driver's seat, "We don't have all day. Elena…"

"I'm sorry," Jo stared down at her, "But who are you exactly?"

The arched brow returned, "I'm the mother of her husband."

"Ex husband," Elena shot a glare at the older woman, though she didn't really care what Jo heard.

She'd been upfront about her past from the beginning of their relationship.

After all, it was kind of hard to deny when the words "Property of Damon Salvatore" were stamped on her back in permanent ink.

"Look, just go get lunch, and I'll text you on my way back," she told Jo, placing herself between her and Lily.

Jo nodded, "Okay...let me know if you need anything."

Elena smiled at her in a way she hoped was encouraging, then turned around to shoot Lily a hard look after Jo walked off.

"Seriously?"

The woman just shrugged, and she sighed, "Just so you know, I have to be back in an hour."

"This won't take that long."

Elena rolled her eyes, but moved walked around to the passenger's side of the car and got in.

* * *

Lily didn't say anything right away, which was surprising.

It wasn't often that the woman didn't have the exact words for whatever was on her mind.

But Elena wasn't in any hurry to press on the unpleasantries, so she relaxed against the dark interior of the car, and tried to pretend she was anywhere else.

Like on her lunch date.

Oddly enough, it was as if Lily read her mind, because the second she thought of Jo, the woman cleared her throat, "So uh, who was your friend back there?"

Elena let out a dry laugh, "Oh, I am not going there with you."

"Fair enough," Lily said, "But did you at least have the courtesy to tell Damon?"

She pretended to ponder that.

"You know, funny enough, it never came up. I guess I was too busy yelling at him for being a selfish asshole for the past five years."

Lily chuckled quietly, "You're going to make this pleasant."

"Make what pleasant?" Elena asked, "Where are you even taking me? I thought you wanted to talk…"

"I do," her mother-in-law said, "And we will. Just sit back. We're getting close."

But it wasn't until they'd made a few turns, and taken a couple familiar roads, that Elena realized where they were heading.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, turning to look at the older woman.

"Like I said, we need to talk," Lily prompted.

Elena glanced out the front windshield, and there was an unmistaken hint of panic in her voice, "We don't have to do it at the cemetery."

"It'll be good for you to go see him," Lily said, "Besides, he's involved in what I need to talk to you about."

Elena paled slightly, her nerves tensing, but she didn't comment further.

Curiosity and fear both tugged at her body, but she knew this couldn't be anything good.

Especially if her mother-in-law wanted to have a conversation here.

It only took another moment or two for them to pull up to the wrought iron archway, and Lily pulled over, parking in the grass off to the side.

"I brought flowers," she announced, reaching into the back seat, and pulling out a small bouquet of blue carnations, then handed them to Elena, who fingered the soft petals delicately.

She swallowed hard, "Why are we here Lily? Why did we have to come here for you to talk to me?"

"Let's just go over, and-"

"No," Elena looked up at her, "You tell me, right now. Why are we here?"

"Because I had a visit with my son last night," Lily said, "And right now, I think you need to have a visit with yours...then we'll talk."

* * *

 _It had barely been twenty minutes since Lily had returned to her home when a pounding started on her door._

 _It was a hard frantic beat that rattled the entire frame._

 _What the-_

 _She frowned and moved to the living room to open the door, not even bothering to check and see who was trying to break down the damn thing._

 _Elena stormed in, her hair a tangled mess and a long black sweater wrapped around her shoulders._

" _Did you see him today?" she asked, her voice on the verge of hysteria, "I know it's Thursday and every Thursday you go see him, did you see him?!"_

 _Lily blinked in surprise as the girl whirled around._

 _Makeup tracks ran down Elena's cheeks, and her eyes were bloodshot, as if she hadn't slept at all and had been crying for hours._

" _Sweetheart, what's the matter?" she asked, shutting the door and walking over to the young woman._

 _Elena shook her head, "Just tell me if you saw Damon today, please!"_

 _Lily sighed and nodded, "I did. And I'm sorry, but he hasn't changed his mind. He doesn't want anyone else to visit him."_

 _The girl's face scrunched up, as if in pain, and she crouched down, dropping her head into her hands, her fingers gripping her scalp._

" _No...no, no I need to see him,_ please _Lily," she looked up, "You have to tell him to see me! I've tried writing him, getting Rebekah to visit, Stefan...but you're the only one he talks to. Please."_

" _I've tried," Lily reminded her, reaching down to pull her back up to her feet, "He's stubborn. You know that. He's still convinced that he's doing the right thing."_

" _Telling me to move on with my life isn't the right thing!" Elena insisted, "Telling me that we're better off apart, that I don't need to wait for him...that our marriage is…" she choked on the words as her throat grew thick again._

" _I'm sorry, sweetheart," Lily sighed sympathetically, "Maybe after he's out the two of you can-"_

" _No, you don't understand," Elena shot, fresh tears pooling, "I need to talk to him now! Everything is so fucked up! I fucked up! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna...oh god," she shivered as another sob overcame her and Lily wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the couch, and they sat down._

" _Elena, you have to talk to me, baby...what's going on?"_

 _She just shook her head, covering her face with her hands as she sat down, and cried even harder._

 _Lily rubbed her shoulders, unsure how else to comfort the girl._

" _I need Damon," she moaned through her fingers, "I need to talk to him. I have to tell him…"_

" _Tell him what?" Lily urged, and Elena dropped her hands slowly, taking a shaky breath._

" _I have to tell him about the baby."_

 _Lily stiffened and her hand paused on Elena's back, "Sweetheart...what baby?"_

 _Another harsh inhale._

" _Our baby….I'm pregnant."_

 _Lily swallowed as Elena broke into sobs again, trying to wrap her head around what she'd just been told._

" _I don't know what to do, Lily," the girl trembled, "Damon won't talk to me and these past few months...it's not good. I fucked up...what if I hurt the baby? Oh my god, what did we do? What if we, oh god-"_

" _Hold on," Lily told her, gripping her shoulder, "Just hold on. Take a breath, baby. Slow down, then explain."_

 _Elena did what she was told, but her small frame still trembled, "These past few months, leading up to Valhalla...w-we partied a lot. I've been taking different pills and smoking other things, and I have no idea what all Damon was doing, and we were drinking, and then the crash, and I just thought I was late because of stress, but it's been two months and I haven't had my period, so I...I took a test. And I'm pregnant, and Damon needs to know, but he won't let me see him, and I need him, Lily. I'm so scared; I don't have anyone else, and I need him!"_

 _Tears drowned out the rest of the words, and Lily pulled her daughter-in-law into her arms._

" _Shh, sweetheart, it'll be okay," she cooed, an odd feeling growing in the pit of her stomach._

 _It was such a harsh situation, but this girl was carrying her grandbaby...the next generation of Salvatore, and to hell if she was going to be alone for that._

" _You have me," Lily promised her and Elena gripped her harder, "We'll figure this out, baby. You aren't alone."_

 _She sniffled and pulled away, "How?"_

" _Well, we'll start with a doctor's appointment," Lily decided, "But you have to go clean right now, Elena. Whatever you were doing before-"_

 _The girl nodded, "I know. I have...I even threw out my cigarettes yesterday when I found out. I don't want to hurt the baby..."_

 _Lily brushed her hair back out of her face, "Of course you don't. So we'll get you to the doctor and we'll go from there."_

" _And what about Damon?" she asked, her lip quivering._

 _Lily sighed, "You let me worry about Damon. As soon as he knows about the baby, I'm sure he'll-"_

 _Elena was shaking her head, "No. I need to tell him. I need to be the one he hears it from. Can you just talk to him please? Get him to put my name on the visitation list."_

 _Lily nodded, "I'll do what I can...just try not to worry, okay? We'll work this out."_

 _Elena swallowed, then wiped her eyes, and in the absence of the tears the poor dear just looked exhausted._

" _Thank you," she said, leaning back into the couch as Lily wrapped her arms around her again, "Thank you."_

* * *

Klaus waited in his suite for the Crow's arrival.

If he were being honest, he was dying to lay eyes on the man again; to be sure that the rumors were true, and that Damon had truly come back to town.

His men had promised a meet up and he was expecting no less.

He checked the time, slightly impatient.

Any minute now.

Then he heard the noise he'd been waiting for; the opening of the door in the room over, and his brother, Finn's voice, "Salvatore's here."

Klaus smirked and stood from his chair, dismissing the two guards that stood next to him as he walked into the other half of the suite.

Sure enough, the Crow was entering through the large double door, looking much the same as he had the last time they'd seen each other.

"Well. Well. Well," Klaus drawled slowly, and Damon's eyes shot to him at the sound.

He wasn't surprised when the eyes then narrowed, and Damon's lip curled slightly, "Klaus."

"So much hostility," Klaus smirked, "I take it you got my...message."

Damon straightened, "If you're referring to that little trip you arranged for my brother to the ER, yeah...I got it."

The guard by the door tensed some, as if waiting for Damon to launch an attack, and Finn stood, suspended between the two men, nervously.

Klaus chuckled, "No need to fret, gentlemen. We all know why we are here."

Damon's jaw flexed, "Do we?"

"Your brother borrowed money from me, Salvatore...a lot of it. We are here to discuss the terms of...compensation. Would you mind having a seat?"

Damon eyed the chair he'd motioned to reluctantly, then with a huff, fell down into it, "Fine. Start discussing."

Klaus sat in the chair adjacent to him, patting Finn on the shoulder as he passed him, "Of course. Right to it then."

The Crow only stared at him, so he cut to the chase, "Stefan owed me more than he could afford to pay. He thought he could win the money in a race, but he lost. Now he owes me and he's heavy on the negative side of his bank account, understand?"

Damon clenched his teeth, "Just tell me how much it will take for you to leave him the hell alone."

"More than you have lining your pockets," Klaus assured him.

Damon shook his head, "I can make the money. You know that."

"Five years ago I did," Klaus reasoned, "But times have changed, Damon. You've been out of the game for a while."

The man's lip curled back again, at the insinuation, "Doesn't mean I'm not still good."

"I don't need good," Klaus said, "I need the best. That used to be you. I want to give you the chance to prove that it still is."

Then he leaned back into his chair, motioning for one of the men to grab him a glass of his Irish Scotch.

Damon hesitated, "What are you talking about."

Klaus waited until the drink was in his hand before answering the Crow's question.

"I have a job," he said, "Dangerous, difficult, and if you're caught you are likely to spend hard time behind bars. I need someone that I can trust to pull it off. Someone fast that knows a car as well as he knows his own body. I need the Crow that existed five years ago."

Damon set his jaw, but didn't interrupt.

He appreciated that about the man.

"So here's my offer," he said, "You join the circuit again. Stefan Salvatore will not be harmed so long as you compete. Valhalla is being held on the outskirts of Palm Desert, bordering Nevada, in exactly three months. Qualify and win. Prove to me that you are still the man you were."

Damon considered his words, then held his gaze, "And if I win? If I _prove_ myself?"

"Then I tell you what the job is that I need done and you do it. If you're successful, you're free to walk away. Your brother's debt is cleared, you get the prize money from Valhalla, and an extra...bonus, for the job."

"Bonus?" Damon pressed, and Klaus smirked.

"How does two hundred and fifty large sound?" he enticed.

Damon rose a brow, "It sounds like a quarter of a million dollars. It also sounds like whatever this job is, it has nothing to do with the circuit."

"You let me worry about that," Klaus told him, "All I need to know is if you are in or not?"

Damon shook his head, "It's kind of you to make it seem like I have a choice."

He chuckled, mainly because Damon was right.

He always got what he wanted in the end.

"What will it be Salvatore? Viva la Valhalla?"

Taking a drink, he let Damon consider his options and, after a moment, the man nodded.

"Alright, fine. I'll bat. But I have a counter."

Klaus waved him on.

"The deal you offered stands. But if I pull off whatever the hell this job is, Stefan doesn't race for you anymore," Damon said, "He doesn't race for anyone. He doesn't fight, he doesn't bet, he doesn't borrow….he's done. You have the capability of making sure he never competes again. If I do this for you, he walks away."

Klaus turned the plea over in his head then nodded.

"I think that can be arranged."

Then he offered his hand to the Crow, "You have yourself a deal, mate."

Damon took his palm and shook it firmly.

"Good."

* * *

Elena stared down at the small headstone with the angel carving, tears flooding her vision.

Lily had at least been polite enough to stand a good distance away, allowing her some space as she kneeled onto the ground and placed the flowers across the base.

She trailed her fingers over the words engraved in the dark stone.

 _Grayson Damon Salvatore_.

Her son.

She swallowed thickly, and closed her eyes, "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

She'd tried; she really had.

After finding out she was pregnant, she'd gone to every doctor's appointment, ate all the right foods, and didn't so much as take a sip of even coffee, but in the end...it hadn't mattered.

Somewhere between the drugs, the drinking, the stress, and average pregnancy complications, her body hadn't been able to do what it needed.

Her son had been born just over four months after she'd found out she was pregnant.

The doctors had told her the chances of survival were less than twelve percent, but Elena had hoped.

Even small and frail, and hooked up to God knows how many machines, her baby was still the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life.

She hadn't known it was possible to experience the kind of love that she'd felt, gazing down at that little boy, even though it was through an incubation tube.

Four days.

Four agonizing days, her baby had fought to live before it was finally just too much.

The day she buried him, she buried her own heart.

Nothing in the world could compare to that pain, the gut wrenching torture that clawed at her chest, even still.

It hadn't mattered that Lily had stood beside her, sharing the grief.

It hadn't mattered that even Rebekah had shown up and held her hand sympathetically throughout the entire service.

The only one who could have even began to understand what she was suffering had been locked up and refused to see her.

But God, she'd needed him, more than ever before.

Even if it had been through a fucking glass; she just needed to see Damon's face.

For him to look her in the eyes and tell her that somehow things would make sense again and that she'd find a way to live.

That life was even worth living.

" _Just tell him,"_ she'd said to Lily, after the funeral, " _I don't care anymore; I just need him. So please, tell him everything when you see him."_

Clearly, it would be the only way he would ever find out.

Elena thought that he would have cared.

That this, more than anything would finally push through his stubborn resistance and he'd just be there for her.

However, that hadn't happened, and no punch in the world could make up for the way his answer ripped what was left of her heart to shreds.

" _I'm sorry,_ " Lily had told her, as she waited on the bench outside the penitentiary.

" _What do you mean?"_ she'd asked, jumping up, " _You can't be saying that he still won't see me?"_

When the woman didn't answer, Elena knew that that was exactly what she was saying.

" _No,_ " she'd shaken her head, " _No. He has to...he...you told him about the baby? About...what happened? He still doesn't want to see me? How is that possible?!"_

That wasn't her Damon.

He wouldn't just abandon her to this pain...

She'd tried to control her panic, but there was only so much that a person could take before the dam broke.

Hers had come in the form of one single sentence from her mother-in-law's lips, " _He wanted me to tell you that...that he doesn't see how this is his problem."_

Followed by, " _I'm sorry Elena, I really am...but he hasn't changed his mind. And I don't think he's going to."_

The dam had broken, and she drowned for a very long time before finally finding a way to breathe again.

That way had been to leave it all behind her; to go back to school, and to start over.

Yeah, look how well that worked, she scolded herself, wiping away tears as she stood from her son's grave.

The ache was still so raw, so painful, and part of her believed that it would never dull, no matter how much time passed.

All she could do was keep moving forward to the people she could actually help, and right now, that was Stefan.

She kissed her fingers and pressed them to the grave before saying her goodbyes, then wiped her eyes a final time as she walked back to where Lily waited.

* * *

"Are you okay?" the woman asked.

Elena stared at her.

After relaying Damon's message that day, the two had had nothing left to say to each other.

Lily hadn't even tried to stop her from walking away.

Maybe the woman partly blamed her for the death of her grandchild.

It wouldn't be surprising, but it hardly explained why she had dragged her all the way out here just to talk.

And all because she'd had a conversation with Damon last night?

Had he changed his mind then? Decided that maybe he should give a damn about having a dead child lying six feet under the cold Earth?

He sure as hell hadn't been in a hurry to bring it up when she'd talked to him.

And the fact that he'd even tried to kiss her?

God, the nerve of that man.

He deserved a hell of a lot more than a punch to the lip, that was for sure.

But she could deal with him later; right now she had another difficult Salvatore to handle.

"Why did you want to come here to talk?" she asked, instead of answering Lily's question, "Or was it just to get your kicks off, seeing me in pain?"

"Of course not," Lily stated, "But there is something that I need to tell you. You're going to be angry, but I need you to try and understand."

That didn't sound good.

"Understand what?" she pressed.

"Why I had to do what I did," Lily said.

Elena crossed her arms, "Yeah? And what exactly is it that you did, besides drag me away from a perfectly nice lunch?"

Lily sighed, and moved closer to the car so that she could lean against the hood, Elena followed her with a few steps, but whatever the woman was chewing over made her think that she might want some space between them.

Lily brought her gaze up to meet Elena's stare, "I lied to you."

"You lied to me?" Elena repeated, "Want to elaborate?"

"About Damon," Lily's voice was even, "About what he said that day...at the jailhouse, after the funeral."

Elena felt her body tense.

Wait….

"What do you mean?"

A beat of silence.

"Lily, I swear to fucking god, if you don't tell me-"

"He never said anything," Lily forced, with a slight pause before admitting, "Because I never told him."

Elena could only blink at the woman in front of her, shock leaving her frozen.

"I never told him about any of it," Lily continued, "The baby, the early birth...the death. I never told him."

Somehow, Elena found her tongue, "Wh..how- why? Why the hell would you- What are you even saying to me right now? That Damon never knew I was pregnant?!"

When Lily nodded, her anger spiked, along with her tone, "Why the _fuck_ would you keep that a secret? Why the FUCK?! So...what? You just let me believe that he didn't fucking care?! How in the hell could you do that to me?!"

She was screaming the words.

"I did it for Damon," Lily told her, her own voice just as harsh now, just as sure, "There was no point in telling him that he'd almost had a family just to follow up with the way it had all ended."

"That wasn't your call!" Elena spat, her fist clenching.

"Maybe not," Lily drew herself up, "But I watched the pain you went through. All I wanted was to spare Damon the same agony. _That_ is why I brought you here. To remind you of exactly what he's going to feel if you tell him what happened, and if you ever gave a damn about him, you'd understand. You would spare him this."

Elena's mind was reeling faster than any car she'd ever driven.

What the fuck? What the actual literal fucking…

Damon…..he never knew.

He never...Oh god, she shook her head, as the revelation sunk in.

"You destroyed me," she breathed, "I needed him, damn it! When you told me that he didn't care, you knew how it killed me."

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered, "I am. I loved you Elena...but I loved Damon more. Surely you can understand why I wouldn't want him to go through this."

And the problem was that she did understand.

She knew exactly what Lily was doing, what she was asking her now, and how fucking twisted this made everything that she thought she'd known.

"You want me to keep lying to him," she accused.

"No," Lily said, "I want you to consider if telling him this is worth his pain."

"Maybe it isn't," she swallowed, hot angry tears running freely, "And maybe it's selfish, or cruel; but Damon deserves to know. He always has. That was not your choice to take from him."

Lily's jaw flexed, but she didn't say anything to the contrary.

Elena took a steadying breath, then stepped up to the woman, "Give me your keys."

"What?"

"Now!" Elena demanded, her voice strong, despite the thickness of her throat.

Lily hesitated, but eventually did as she asked, and pulled out the car keys from her pocket.

Elena snatched them, "Now I'm going to tell you what's about to happen. We're going to go find Damon. We're going to tell him everything-"

"Elena-" Lily cut, but the younger woman lifted her hand, "Shut the fuck up. You don't get an input."

Lily's mouth closed and Elena continued, "As I said, we're going to tell him everything, and then you can explain to him exactly why you felt the need to go behind his back and keep this a secret. Understand?"

The woman was glaring daggers at her, but she nodded, and that was all the conformation Elena needed.

"Good. Now get in the car."

* * *

"Oh, before you go…"

Damon wanted to groan, but forced himself to repress the urge, and turned around to stare and the King.

The man looked right at home in the fancy ass hotel room that might as well of been a small apartment.

Though it wasn't as if he expected a guy like Klaus to hold private meeting in dump motels.

The King had stood from his chair where they had agreed upon the terms of this new arrangement, and he had a curious look on his face.

"Yeah?" Damon prodded.

Klaus pointed to his mouth, "The lip...it's purely curiosity, but have you fought already?"

Damon lifted a finger to the damn thing and chuckled harshly, "Not exactly. Let's just say that my wife wasn't as happy to see me as you were."

Klaus smirked darkly, "Ah yes, that little Hummingbird of yours. I thought that was her doing the races this week. Is she back as well?"

Damon shrugged, "We didn't really get that far into the discussion before she bloodied my lip."

Klaus laughed at that, "Yes, I imagine she was a little pissed. Rebekah told me all about your...ordeal. I have to say, that was a cruel move, Salvatore. Even for you."

Damon stared blankly at the man, "What are you talking about?"

"The baby, of course," Klaus said as if it were the most obvious thing, "The one your Hummingbird was pregnant with when they locked you up."

* * *

 **BOWWow.**

 **Okay so this chapter had a lot going on lol.**

 **Let me know whatcha thought! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow you guys are blowing me away with these responses!**

 **Your reviews make my night :) Thank you!**

 **A/N: I know a lot of you are concerned about Jo, but don't worry, this is a DE story.  
Also, thanks Kim, once again for letting me talk ideas out with you until they make sense lol.**

 **On with the story, now!**

* * *

Damon had never moved faster in his life than he did in that moment when he crossed the room to stand in front of the King.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Klaus's men had stepped forward, but the man in question didn't even seem bothered that Damon was now in his grille, and waved them down.

"You didn't know?" Klaus asked, one brow lifting, "Well, that's curious."

Damon grit his teeth, "Are you trying to tell me that Elena was pregnant?"

"According to my dear sister," Klaus nodded slowly, "And as you know, the two of them were practically inseparable."

"And she told you Elena was pregnant?" Damon demanded.

Klaus lifted his chin, "She also told me that you had refused to see Elena...tore the poor girl up something terrible."

All of the air rushed from Damon's chest, and his mind was turning in so many ways, he didn't even think to try and get it back.

Elena had been pregnant?

And he'd refused to see her...

Bile rose in the back of his throat and he could practically feel the blood leave his face.

Klaus's voice brought the room back into focus, "I take it from your reaction that you, in fact, did not know the girl carried your child..."

Damon shook his head and tried to remember English, "No...no, I...I uh...I need to go."

He cleared his throat, "We can finish this later; I'll be at the next meet."

Klaus nodded,then motioned for one of his men to open the doors, "Of course. I hope you are able to work things out."

Damon gave a nod, "I'll be in touch."

* * *

Elena's hands shook as she held her cell phone in them.

They'd made it back to her mother-in-law's house, and she was still so furious that she hadn't been able to stand being in the same room as the woman.

So she'd grabbed her phone, got Lily to write down the cell number Damon had given her, and had locked herself in the spare bedroom.

This, however, had been a mistake, because apparently that was where Damon had crashed, and the few things that he'd brought, mostly clothes, had been emptied out of a bag and scattered out on the mattress.

She fingered the fabric of one of his T-shirts, unsure exactly how she was going to tell him what he needed to know.

How did one hear something like that?

Especially after so much time had passed.

She shook her head.

It's no wonder he'd acted so unapologetic at the meetup the other night.

He hadn't really understood why she was so angry at him; he thought this was all about the fact that he'd broken it off before he'd gone in the pen.

And sure, she had been pissed about that, but after everything that had happened with the baby, it had dimmed in comparison.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself, and quickly dialed the number written on the paper she had squeezed in her hand.

Her heartbeat spiked when it rang, and half of her prayed it would go to voicemail.

Leaving a message for him to meet her at Lily's would be a lot easier than actually hearing his voice right now.

But she had no such luck, and Damon answered on the third ring.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?"

There was the low hum of an engine in the background, and Elena bit her lip.

"Um, it's me, actually."

"Elena?" Damon clarified, his tone changing.

"Yeah," she said, "I was….can we talk? In person?"

"Yes," he said immediately, "I was actually on my way to the hospital right now to find you."

She gripped the phone tighter, "I'm at your mom's right now."

"Okay. Just meet me at our old spot."

"No, wait, we need to-" but the line was already dead.

Great.

She sighed and debated about calling him back, then changed her mind.

Maybe it would be a better idea to have this discussion with him alone first.

He could confront Lily afterwards.

Calming herself, Elena stood from the bed and walked out of the room, yelling, "Lily, I need to borrow your car."

* * *

Damon knew that Elena would remember exactly where to go.

"There spot" was this old park outside of the city that had been abandoned years ago.

The metal bars of the playground had rusted and broken through the years of neglect and grass had grown up through most of what remained.

They'd ended up here the night of their first official "date".

He smiled a little as he recalled that memory in particular.

* * *

" _When you said you were taking me to the movies," Elena began, "I didn't think you meant it was so we could sit in the back and throw popcorn at hipsters."_

 _Damon smirked as they got into his car, "But you had fun doing it."_

" _It was kinda fun," she admitted with a grin, and he couldn't help but stare._

 _Elena Gilbert had grabbed his attention the first time that he saw her at the race they'd had a few weeks back._

 _She had been among the crowd, hanging out with Rebekah and a few of the others that ran in his crew, but she hadn't looked familiar._

 _He'd later learned from Enzo that that was because she had only just started coming to the competitions._

 _But fresh meat was fresh meat, and she had certainly turned heads since her arrival._

 _By the time he'd gotten to talk to her, she'd already had a pile of offers for things more suggestive than he cared to repeat._

 _However, unlike most of the other track side groupies, she'd yet to give anyone the time of day._

 _Which had only made him want her more._

 _He was used to attention from the female population._

 _On any given night he could have his pick of hundreds of scantily dressed, horny women of varying ages ready to do anything and everything he could dream up._

 _But Elena hadn't seemed interested in who he was, how many fight's he'd won, or how many finish lines he'd crossed before anyone else._

 _She'd told him no and to all but go to hell, just like she had the rest._

 _In fact, the only time he'd gotten anything more than a sassy comeback out of her was when she'd seen his car._

 _The black mustang had piqued her interest, and he'd offered to give her a ride._

 _Reluctantly, she'd agreed, and he'd been sure to pull out all the stops, using his one talent in hopes of impressing her, and maybe trying to scare her just a little._

 _But Elena had thrown back her head and laughed as he'd swirled them into a complete one-eighty, drifted on two wheels, and broke speed limits that hadn't even been created yet._

 _She'd loved everything about it._

 _After the ride, she'd agreed to a date on one condition, he teach her how to drive like that._

 _He'd agreed, and here they were._

" _So where'd you want to go next?" he asked her as she fastened her belt, "Tonight, the city is yours."_

 _She smiled at him, "Actually, I was hoping we could get out of the city. You did promise to show me how to drive like you do."_

" _And I'll make good on that promise," he assured her, "But I figured you'd want, you know, an actual date night before we jumped right into the fun part."_

" _I'm good," she said, "So let's ride."_

 _Never one to disappoint a woman, he grinned and gave her a nod, "Whatever you say, baby."_

 _He put the car in gear and moments later they were on the road, lights blurring by them._

 _The speed climbed and climbed as the night traffic thinned and he found the open highway that would take them away from the city._

 _Elena settled into the seat beside him and closed her eyes._

 _She was breathtaking, and when she whispered the word "Faster", he fell a little bit in love._

 _The rest of the night had been just as crazy of a ride._

 _Once they'd hit dirt, Damon had opened up fully and had nearly flipped his car a few times, just to keep that damn smile on Elena's face._

 _She'd screamed and laughed and gripped his arm before demanding that it was her turn, and hesitantly, he'd switched seats._

 _He'd never let his dates drive his car before, but then again, most of them were only interested in how fast he could get them to a hotel and how much they could brag about it after the fact._

 _Maybe it would be worth the risk this one time…_

 _He'd given her all the instructions she'd needed before turning her loose, and by the end of it, he'd been the one left gripping his seats._

 _But a grin had split his face._

 _Elena was a natural, and watching her handle his car like it was second nature had had an interesting effect on his nether regions._

 _And he'd only gotten harder when she had come to a stop, right in front of the old park, and let out an enormous exhale, her body slamming back against his seat._

" _Wow."_

 _He chuckled, "Quite the way to get your blood pumping, huh?"_

 _She slowly moved her stare over to him, brown eyes wide, "You didn't tell me it would be like that."_

" _It's one of those had-to-be-there kind of things," he explained, before reaching over to brush her hair out of her face._

 _Still breathing hard, Elena dropped her gaze to his lips, "It's...it's so..."_

 _She smiled wide enough to show those perfect teeth, her eyes flashing back to his, "It's such a rush. The most alive I've ever felt. I can literally feel my heart pounding through my chest."_

" _It's the adrenaline," he said, his finger stroking her cheek, "It makes everything crazy seem worth it."_

 _And man, was he having some pretty crazy thoughts right now._

 _To keep himself from acting on them, he made to pull his hand away, but Elena grabbed it, "Wait...don't stop."_

 _Something hot blasted from those chocolate pools of emotion, and suddenly their lips were crashing, hard and demanding._

 _He grabbed the back of her head, holding her to him as his tongue found its way into her mouth and she moaned, her fingers gripping the ends of his hair._

 _They fumbled and pulled, turned and maneuvered until somehow ending up in the back seat, where she straddled him before pulling her shirt over her head._

 _Impatient, Damon gripped the front of the bra she wore and ripped it in half._

 _The scraps fell off her shoulders and she bit down on his lip._

 _Now he was the one moaning and she was the one tearing; his shirt opening to reveal his chest for her hands to roam over._

 _Her nails dug into his pecs, raking slightly as he worked in the small space to remove her jeans._

 _Then his belt was attacked, her hands all over him, and in an instant she surrounded the tip of his erection._

 _He let his hands fall to her hips, pausing her movements, "Wait."_

 _She hesitated, "What's wrong?"_

 _He motioned towards his glove box, "You might want to grab a condom first."_

 _A blush colored her cheeks at the realization, and she nodded, "Yeah, okay."_

 _She turned to get the protection and he ran his hand down her spine, admiring the way her dark skin made his seem even more pale against the dim light that the night around them offered._

" _You're beautiful," he told her._

 _Elena lifted a brow as she straightened and held the condom out to him, "Are you gonna keep talking? Or are you gonna help keep my blood pumping?"_

 _He smirked at the teasing tone, and took the rubber, "Well...you did want me to show you how to ride."_

 _She laughed, "Alright then. Let's see if the Crow lives up to his reputation."_

* * *

Damon shook his head at the memory, and at how naive he'd been, how careless, and resented the fact that he had continually caused pain to the one person he'd cared about the most.

Elena had been a virgin that night; though he hadn't figured that out until he'd seen the blood after the fact.

He'd gone too hard with her; too fast, and it had to of hurt, but she'd never once gave evidence that it was anything but exactly what she wanted.

The sex hadn't been about him that night.

It had been the rush; the thrill.

Elena was everything he could have wanted; his other half in ways he had only began to understand in the weeks that followed their date.

She was like him; living for the sake of feeling alive.

Nothing was too dangerous, too reckless, too insane to attempt, because they were immortal in their fearlessness.

Untouchable, as long as they could go a little further; move a little faster, until the world became nothing but the gray blur of the smoke they inhaled into their lungs, after a long night of fucking or fighting, and blew out into the wind that would once again sweep them off their feet and into a spiral of money, booze, power, and love…

And he had loved her.

Fuck, he'd loved her.

Which is why he was hoping that Klaus, for whatever reason, had lied to him.

That he didn't leave Elena alone and pregnant with their baby.

But what if he had?

What if she really had been pregnant?

Damon took a breath to settle all the possibilities of that scenario.

Scared and alone, with zero help from him, Elena may have chosen to abort the baby.

Or maybe she had it, and gave it up for adoption.

He couldn't believe that she'd kept it, because if that were true and she had never found him to tell him…

He shook his head, trying to remember that he couldn't blame her for any choice she may have had to of made.

He'd pushed her to that point by deciding she'd be better off without him.

Fuck.

What if she'd kept the child?

It would be about four...maybe five years old now.

His heart pounded at the thought of having a son or daughter with Elena and he found it hard to breathe again.

How the hell was he supposed to be any kind of father, with the life he'd led?

What was he going to do?

* * *

As he pondered this, a car pulled up a few yards from his own.

It only took a glance for him to realize that it was his mother's and that Elena was stepping out of the driver's seat.

He unbuckled, then opened his car door.

Ready or not, his answers were waiting.

* * *

Elena tried to keep her heart from pounding as she watched Damon get out of his car, and stare over at her.

His expression was as dolorous as she felt, and briefly, she remembered that he'd met up with Klaus today.

Worry for Stefan overcame her and she wondered what the King had demanded as payment.

Perhaps that's why Damon had wanted to meet.

"You're in Mom's car?" he asked when she walked over.

Elena looked back at the Cadillac, then nodded, "Mine's still at the hospital."

The hospital where she was currently supposed to be, but had called in on her way home because of this mess.

"Though, speaking of your mother, we need to talk," she said.

Damon crossed his arms and leaned against the hood of his car, "Yeah, we do. I went and saw Klaus earlier..."

Elena paused, then nodded, figuring it might be better to ease into the conversation, "What did he say?"

"Basically that he needs a job done," Damon said, "If I do it, Stefan's cleared. But first he wants me to make Valhalla, to prove I can still handle myself."

"Shouldn't be too hard for you," she offered, "Assuming you _can_ still handle yourself."

He arched a brow, "You're doubting me?"

Elena shook her head,"Not in the slightest. I know what you're capable of."

For some reason, the words made Damon flinch slightly.

"You know," he stared hard at her, "Klaus did mention one other thing."

His tone had changed slightly, and Elena felt her body tense reactively, "Yeah?"

He nodded, eyes focusing as if he were gauging her response, "Yeah. Apparently Rebekah told him something when I was locked up. Something about you being pregnant…"

Elena stared back at him and her eyes widened a little.

He _knew_?

She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

This wasn't exactly the way she'd been prepared for this to all come up.

Damon's own mouth was a tight line, "So it's true?"

She forced her head to nod, and had to swallow to clear her throat, "Yeah. Yeah, it's the truth."

Another swallow, "But I didn't know that Klaus knew. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have found out like that."

Damon's expression eased as he noted the tears that were forming in her eyes.

She tried to fight them back, but after the emotional roller-coaster she'd had today, it was impossible.

"Shh," Damon reached for her, "Come here, Hummingbird."

She let herself be pulled into his arms and relaxed into his chest.

And damn if it didn't feel good.

* * *

"I understand why you never told me," Damon said, resting his head on hers, "I shut you out...I'm so sorry, baby."

Elena shook her head, pulling back some, "I wanted you to know. From the start. I had just hoped you'd have changed your mind so I could tell you myself."

"What happened?" he asked, that blue gaze burning, "Did you...did you keep the baby?"

Elena closed her eyes under a new wave of pain, especially since there almost seemed to be a slight hope in his voice, "So Klaus didn't tell you everything?"

She felt Damon's finger on her chin, and hesitantly she looked at him.

His brows had creased, forming lines between his eyes, "He only told me you were pregnant. I didn't want to think it was true...that I'd left you alone to that."

She grabbed the hand that was now resting on her face and clenched it into her own, "You didn't. At least, you didn't mean to. And now I know that."

"What do you mean?" he asked, letting his free hand drop to her waist.

Elena took a deep breath, and held his gaze, "I had planned to keep the baby. I wanted to, but I went into premature labor. There were too many medical issues and...he didn't make it..."

Damon froze as she trailed off.

"He?"

Elena nodded, and tears fell down her face, "It was a boy and he was so beautiful, Damon. Such a perfect little angel. He was a fighter. He lived for four days."

She took a hard breath to calm herself and Damon felt his own eyes prick.

"I told Lily to tell you," she said, after an exhale, anger creeping into her sorrow as she wiped her eyes, "It was too late for anything to be done, but you had the right to know."

Damon frowned at her, "Mom never said anything about-"

"I know," Elena said, "I know that she never told you. She lied, Damon. She let me believe that she had, and that you just didn't care. She said that you'd decided it wasn't your problem."

 _What_?

His mother had said that?

He shook his head, "Why? Why would she lie about that?"

Elena swallowed, "To spare you."

"Spare me?"

"The pain," she said, "Lily saw how much losing our baby hurt me. She knew it would be painful for you too, and I guess she thought that since there wasn't a child to worry about after all, you'd be better off just not knowing."

"When did she tell you this?" he demanded, feeling as though his insides had frozen over.

"This afternoon. With you being back in town...I think she wanted me to keep the truth a secret."

Damon shook his head again, his mind whirling.

"This was never any of her business," he spat.

"I told her that," Elena said, "And it's not that I wanted to hurt you, but...you needed to know."

He nodded and brought his hands up to cup her face, "I'm so sorry. Hearing that must have hurt _you_."

"It killed me," she admitted shakily, "We had a funeral, and afterwards...I needed you, Damon. I hated it, but I needed you. It hurt so much, and I didn't think I'd survive, and you were the only thing I could imagine making it easier. And when Lily told me you didn't care..."

A sob racked through her body, stealing the rest of her words, and Damon wrapped his arms around her.

Pulling her against him so she could let go.

As she clung to him and cried, he held her tightly, kissing her head.

"I'm here now, baby, " he promised, "I'm right here."

* * *

When Elena had cried out all the tears she could, she just rested against Damon's body, letting his calming voice wash over her, the way it used to.

She was reminded of the millions of night's they'd spent together like this, starting with that very first one, in this exact place.

His hand trailed down her arm soothingly as his lips pressed against her hair, and she caught sight of the ring on his middle finger.

Damon wasn't one for jewelry, hell, they'd never even gotten around to getting wedding rings, but this one was his trademark.

It was a thick piece of metal, heavy, as she recalled, and it had the risen carving of a crow in it's square platform.

She'd remembered why he wore it and shuddered, then with a sigh, she pulled away to look up at his face.

Damon smiled softly at her, and lifted a hand to wipe her tears, "You okay?"

"I will be," she assured him, "It's better, now that I know the truth though."

He nodded, "Yeah, no kidding. I'm finally starting to understand why you were so pissed at me. I mean, I had an idea, but it makes a lot more sense now."

She chuckled a little as he held his palm against her cheek, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't be," he said, and her eyes fell to split in his lip, "But...if I try to kiss you now, you won't punch me again, will you?"

She smiled, a little sadly, and shook her head, "Damon, you can't...we can't."

His finger moved to lift her face, forcing their eyes to meet, "Why not?"

"Because, it's not right," she said, "We aren't the same people we were back then. We aren't those reckless kids anymore."

"Maybe not," he allowed, "But that doesn't mean that what I feel for you has changed. And with Klaus's stipulations...I need _you_ this time, Elena. Since we've been together, I haven't competed without you. I need you beside me if I'm going to make it to Valhalla, and save Stefan."

"You're asking me to come back," she reasoned, "And I don't know if I can do that. I have a life outside of all this. I'm more than just the Crow's girlfriend, now."

"You were always more than that," Damon insisted, "You're my wife. Unless that particular trip to Vegas happened to fade from your memory and-"

"I remember," she cut him off, "But like I said, we were young, Damon. We had no clue what we were doing, let alone what that kind of commitment entailed."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't real," he said, grabbing her hips so that she couldn't turn away from him, "You know it was. We loved each other."

Elena shook her head, "What do you want me to say? Yes, it was real. Yes, I loved you, but things happened, Damon. Even if I'd never gotten pregnant, you still left me. And I know-" she held her her hand to keep him from interrupting, "I know you were trying to do the right thing, I get it. But now we have completely different lives, and I'm not so sure that jumping back to our old one is a good idea. And as for us being married," she sighed deeply, "Let's just face the truth. No matter what it says on paper, I was never your wife. I was just the first girl you let drive your car."

"Elena-"

"And I'm seeing someone."

Damon frowned, "You are?"

"Yes, I am," Elena said, "And I'm happy, Damon, so please...don't ask me to give that up."

He stared at her in silence for a long moment, then finally gave a nod, "Alright, fine. If that's really what you want, I'll let you get back to your life. Once I clear Stefan's debt, he'll be out of the racing circuit, I'll leave, and you won't ever have to worry about us again."

"Damon," she sighed, but he shook his head.

"No, I mean it," he insisted, "Hell, I'll even do you one better and give you a divorce."

She tensed as he stared down at her.

"But," Damon breathed, moving closer, "If there is even the slightest chance that you still feel something, anything, for me, I need to know. Because I'm not going to walk away from this, thinking of what might have been. I've spent too long doing that already."

His hands came up once again to grab her face, "So look me in the eyes, right now, and tell me that it's over between us...that you don't feel anything. That what we had didn't matter."

"Of course it mattered," Elena swallowed, "But it has nothing to do with-"

"Ah ah," he stopped her, "That's not what I asked."

She bit her lip as her heart pounded.

"Do you love me?" Damon pressed, and her eyes shot up to his.

He chuckled at her deer-in-the-headlights look, "It's a simple question, baby."

"No," she told him, "It isn't. And neither is the answer. Nothing about this is simple."

She brushed his hands away from her, and stepped back, needing to breathe.

"You can't ask me to make that kind of decision in a split second," she told him, "I need time to think."

"So think."

"Without you around," she amended, "I need to be able to think straight, and when I look at you…"

She trailed off to do just that.

The emotions she felt as she took him in weren't easy to explain, even to herself.

Love and nostalgia, but also pain and anger, and she had no idea what was real and what was just an echo from her youth.

This man had broken her heart, but he was also her husband; the love of her life, and half of her wanted to fall into his arms, hold on and never let go, but the other half of her wanted to run as far away as possible from those piercing blue eyes before they could pull her in again.

"Take whatever time you need," Damon said, breaking her trance, "I want you to be sure about your choice."

She smiled a little, "Thank you."

"But I also don't want this to slip away from us," his added, "If you need distance, okay, but I want the chance to show you that we can still be good together. To prove there is still something between us worth having."

Elena sighed, and shook her head, "You have Valhalla to worry about, Damon, we can focus on us after-"

"No," he cut her off, "Because this has nothing to do with the circuit, with Klaus, the races, any of it. This is about you and me; our future."

"If we even have one," she pointed out.

"Either way, we need to find out," Damon insisted.

Elena considered that, and nodded, "Fine, then what do we do?"

"I want to start with what you told me," he said, "About the baby…"

Elena tensed, "What about him?"

"You said there was a funeral?"

She nodded.

"I want to go see him," Damon decided, "You and me."

Elena swallowed, but didn't argue, knowing that in this case, at least, Damon was probably right, and it would be good for them to do this together.

Maybe the pain would be easier to deal with if he was at her side.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Sooo they talked and now they are gonna go see their baby!**

 **What did you guys think? Let me know :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long chapter for you guys :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I just wanted to mention that I read your reviews, and comments about Damon's reaction last chapter.**

 **All I'm gonna say is to trust me ;)**

* * *

The headstones glistened in the rays of the afternoon sun as Damon walked through the rows with Elena at his side.

Her small hand was tucked into his as she led him to the place where their son was buried, and he was just trying to keep his heart from pounding to quickly.

They'd dropped off Lily's car at her house, though he'd been unable to go confront her yet, knowing what was about to happen.

That he was about to visit his child's grave.

But he needed to do this; needed to see this, for it to be real.

The facts he'd been told were turning in his mind, clenching his chest as he tried to work through exactly what this meant; where it left him.

And he needed this moment at the cemetery to let the truth settle over him.

Elena had carried his baby and that baby had died.

And she'd had to endure it alone.

He thought perhaps that he should feel more sorrow, that some piece of his heart should have been dislodged at the information...the revelation he'd been given.

There was an ache in his chest for what had been lost, but mostly, he just felt anger.

A blistering anger that seeped through his veins, darkening all other emotions.

Anger at his mother for lying, and at himself for abandoning Elena to this pain.

It wasn't fair.

But then again, when had their lives ever been?

He'd lost both his father and Katherine to Valhalla...then through his own stupidity he'd pushed away the only woman he'd ever loved.

The he'd learned that they'd almost had a family.

And now Stefan was in the hospital, and for the next few months Klaus was practically going to own them all.

Elena was on the brink of disappearing from his fingers again, and he had no idea what he was getting himself into this time.

So yeah, fairness wasn't exactly something he should expect to be in the cards, especially in this moment.

The anger was easy to embrace, to harness into purpose.

But it wasn't what Elena needed from him now.

* * *

She had pulled them to a stop, and Damon's eyes followed hers to the headstone in front of them, his breath stopping at the proof of his mother's deceit...at the proof that he'd had a living, breathing child once.

The grave was a dark marble with the carving of an angel protruding from the top.

 _Grayson Damon Salvatore._

His throat tightened as he read the name, and he had to swallow several times before he was able to speak.

"You...you gave him my name?"

Elena didn't look at him, but her head nodded slowly, "Grayson, after my father...Damon, after his."

Damon closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as a slow ache burrowed into his chest.

He'd had a son with Elena.

A son that had been born, and had died, while he was behind bars.

Because he'd thought he needed Valhalla in order to be happy.

Of course those years alone had taught him that he'd already had everything he'd needed for that.

And he'd let her go.

Fuck, how selfish he'd been...and look at what it had cost him.

* * *

With stinging eyes, he looked down at his wife, and took note of the tears pouring down her cheek.

His stomach tightened with guilt as he imagined the pain she must have endured.

Going through the strain of labor just to watch their son die...to have touched him and loved him in a real way, just to lose him in the end.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what that would have been like.

He didn't want to.

And then she'd had to go to the funeral, stand here in this spot, all alone with her grief.

His heart broke for her; and for what they'd lost, but as he looked back at the gravestone, he felt heated.

It hurt, to think that he'd almost had a family with Elena, and the same wild rage burned in his chest for the injustice his own mother had done her in telling her that he didn't care.

That it wasn't his fucking problem.

The hell it wasn't.

Elena was left hurting and alone because his mother had decided he couldn't handle the same pain that his wife had to feel on her own.

Though as he stared at Elena's tears, he considered that their emotions might not even be touching the same levels.

Their child was a name to him; a tragic reality of what he could have had.

To Elena…she'd carried him, maybe even held him.

She'd spent days in the hospital with him and had waited in hope, just to be told their child didn't make it.

His couldn't begin to even fathom her emotions, let alone meet them.

But he could at least do what he should have been able to all along.

* * *

"Elena," he whispered her name before reaching out for her arm.

The moment he touched her, she turned into his chest, leaning against him, and let him comfort her in the way she'd needed him to years ago.

Through sobs, she squeezed him, "I'm sorry."

Damon shook his head and kissed hers, "Don't apologize. Don't ever apologize for this."

"I lost him," she cried sharpy, and Damon flinched.

"Baby, it's not your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is?" she demanded, "Why does it h-hurt so damn much just to breathe every time I think about him?"

"Because you loved him," he said sadly, "I'm so sorry, Hum."

He leaned his head down to rest against hers as she sucked in a shaky breath, "He had your eyes."

Hers looked up at him as she said this, and the ache returned, "Big and sky blue...he wasn't supposed to die. And you weren't supposed to disappear."

Damon nodded, his expression pained, "I know."

"Sometimes I hated you," she admitted, "But mostly I just missed you. I missed you, and I missed him, and now, knowing that Lily kept it all a secret from you...I don't know what I'm supposed to feel I don't know where we go from here."

He frowned, cupping her face in his hands, "I don't know either. But my mother will answer for what she did, and you'll never be alone again. I promise you that."

Elena shook her head a little, "I don't want promises, Damon. You don't have the best track record at keeping them."

He hated that she was right.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," she said, pulling away to wipe her eyes, "But we can't change anything now."

She was right about that.

He couldn't change the fact that he'd left her.

That she'd been pregnant.

That the baby had been lost.

He couldn't change the fact that his mother had lied to her, making certain she would be alone in her grief.

But he would make it right, somehow, make it better for her.

Now that he had the chance.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" he asked her, trying to figure out what she wanted; how he could begin to make this up to her.

She considered this for a moment, then looked up at him, "We do what we'd planned to do. I'm going to go to work, and help Stefan in the way that I'm good at...and you'll compete; help Stefan in the way that you're good at."

"And the rest of it?" He pressed, "This...us? Where does it stand?"

"I can't think about that right now," Elena told him, "And I'm not sure when I can, or if I want to. This is too much at the moment...so can we just focus on Stefan, please?"

Damon swallowed thickly, "We have to talk about this eventually, babe. I mean, we're married. We had a child together," he glanced over at the tombstone, "We can't just act like these things didn't happen."

"I know," she said, crossing her arms, "And I'm not saying that we should...I just need some time first, before having to focus on it, on anything to do with us, okay?"

He sighed, but she took it as as much of an agreement as she was going to get, and reached for his hand again, "Come on, we should go see him."

"Stefan?"

With a nod, she reminded him, "That is the whole reason you came back."

Damon stared at her, "Not the whole reason."

Her expression softened a little, but her determination remained, "Either way. We should still go. I don't think I can be here any longer right now."

Damon nodded, then turned back to his son's grave.

"Thank you," he told her, "For bringing me here."

Then reached out and touched the stone, trying not to imagine the tiny body buried beneath it.

The child that had counted on him to be there…

The urge to scream ripped through him, and he clenched his teeth to repress it.

He learned long ago that channeling these emotions were more effective than losing control of them.

And he'd already lost too much.

So he swallowed hard and forced back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes.

"I wish like hell things could have turned out different," he murmured, half to Elena, half to their son.

He heard her exhale, then felt a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah...me too."

* * *

Elena let Damon lead her back to his car, and even waited as he opened the passenger door for her.

It was an odd familiarity as he climbed behind the wheel and cranked the thing.

The rumble of the engine, the sleekness of the interior...so many memories filled her mind of the numerous times they'd been in this exact same position, and as Damon pulled out onto the road, she could think of only one thing that might make her feel normal again.

So she reached over and rolled down the window, then glanced back at Damon.

His eyes were on her, "You okay?"

She felt her head move, "I will be."

He offered her a look of sympathy then reached for her hand as they hit the blacktop.

She moved her finger over the ridge of his ring, as the breeze outside ruffled through her hair.

Then she sighed, "Damon…"

"Yeah?"

"Drive fast."

Elena felt the stare he gave her, but then he hit the gas and the engine roared like a living thing, and the car sped forward.

Faster and faster, until the world around them was a blur and the wind was blowing against her face in a deafening hum.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat, trusting Damon's ability with her life, and he didn't disappoint.

They weaved in and out of lanes, slowing only when they had to make a turn, then hit top speed again down endless roads.

She let the coldness of the breeze wipe away the numbing pain and the thrill of the ride took her away, back to simpler times with this man, in cars like this.

It was home to her in a way nothing else had ever been, and slowly, she found a way to let go, and rode it out all the way to their destination.

* * *

She was glad when they reached the hospital without any issues, and Damon finally slowed down to pull into the parking lot.

It was later in the afternoon now, the sun having mostly disappeared behind the distant tree line, but Elena wasn't worried about the visiting hours.

She could get Damon in easily enough, and part of her was anxious to check on Stefan.

They were planning on taking him off of the anesthetic medication today, so with luck, he'd be waking up soon.

It would be good for him and Damon to talk.

And speaking of which, "You work here?"

She looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah, for a while now."

It surprised her when a little smile teased his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, still smiling, "I'm just proud of you. I know how hard it was for you to leave school in the first place. I'm glad you got to go back and do what you'd dreamed."

"Yeah well at the time my priorities were a little different," she recalled, and her face dropped for a moment, as if lost in an unpleasant memory, "It took me awhile to get back on track."

They reached the front entrance and with the shake of her head, Elena pulled the doors opened.

Inside, there was the light buzz of every hospital, with doctors and nurses talking, guests in the waiting room, phones ringing, copiers running, machines beeping.

The noise of her day to day life eased her even more, and she fell into her usual role, "Stefan's out of intensive care now. His swelling has gone down enough that we feel confident in waking him up. Hospital policy will require a police report if he admits to assault."

"He won't," Damon said lowly, "Not if Klaus did this."

"Yeah," Elena agreed, "Just thought you should know."

He nodded as she motioned down the corridor, to the elevator, and pushed the button.

When it came down, Damon followed her inside.

"Will he be awake now?" he asked as the door closed and she hit the button for the third floor.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, "He might be, but it could also take a few hours for him to become lucid once they stop the medicinal treatment. I'd have to check his charts to see when they cut him off."

Damon nodded, and the elevator came to a halt on the next floor, opening to let on more passengers.

To Elena's surprise, Jo was one of few to step inside.

* * *

"Jo," she addressed, and the woman's head shot up from the paperwork she was reading over.

"Elena? Hey! There you are," Jo stepped forward, "I thought you were coming back after lunch? You never texted-"

"Yeah, sorry," she offered, "There were complications and I had to call in so I could deal with some things."

"Deal with what?" Jo pressed, her brows drawn, "Anything to do with that woman who stopped by?"

Elena hesitated then answered the best she could, "Sort of...it's a long story."

"Is she talking about Mom?" Damon asked, leaning down to Elena's ear and catching Jo's attention.

Elena nodded, answering him, "Yeah she came by after lunch and picked me up so we could...talk."

His expression wasn't a pleasant one, not that she could blame him, and those blue eyes turned dark, holding a focus he often saved for the fighting ring.

God, if she wasn't so pissed herself, she might be a little afraid for Lily.

Ignoring that emotion, she looked back at Jo, "I thought you were supposed to be out of here by six?"

"So did I," the woman said, "But that surgery was rescheduled for nine, so it looks like I might be here all night."

They reached the third floor and Elena sighed, "We're getting off here."

Jo stepped out behind them, "Wait, are you not here for work?"

Elena shook her head, "No, but I was going to check on Stefan."

Jo nodded, then gave Damon another glance before looking at Elena questioningly.

Figuring she might as well get the awkwardness over with, she sighed, "This is Stefan's brother."

"Stefan's brother?" Jo repeated, as if trying to work out in her head the significance of Elena's tone.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon introduced himself, taking a step closer to Elena.

"Wait," Jo's gaze shifted to him at the movement, "You're Damon Salvatore? As in tattoo Damon Salvatore?"

Damon lifted a brow, then glanced down at Elena with a stare that was way too personal for company, "You still have that?"

"That's not important," she waved him off, before answering Jo, "And yes...he's that Damon."

"Oh," she looked over him now with a different expression, "Your husband, Damon."

Damon crooked his head curiously, and Elena sighed, "He just in town because of Stefan. He hasn't had the chance to see him yet."

"Right," Jo drawled, "Um, can we talk over here for a moment?"

Not waiting for an answer, she motioned across the hall, and walked in that direction.

Elena bit her lip, then focused a hard look at Damon.

"I'll be right back. Just stay here."

He nodded and she felt slightly relieved, before following Jo over.

* * *

"I'm sorry," she started, after seeing the woman's expectant look, "I wasn't planning on this."

Jo's expression changed to concern, "Is everything okay? Are you?"

"I don't know," Elena admitted, "But he needs to see Stefan, and the sooner this all gets wrapped up the sooner we can move on."

"What wrapped up?" Jo demanded, "What's going on, Elena? I mean, you get a random visit from some blonde bombshell, then your husband's brother ends up on your floor, beat to hell, and now apparently that husband is back, and his mother is dragging you away to talk, and you're taking time off work-"

"I know," Elena sighed, "And I promise to explain everything to you when I can. But right now...I just have to take care of some things, alright?"

"Is that what he's doing?" Jo asked, glancing over at Damon, "Taking care of things?"

"He's here to help Stefan," Elena repeated.

Jo's expression was still worrisome, "Does this have anything to do with your past on the circuit? The racing and stuff?"

"Sort of," Elena admitted, "Stefan and Damon are both part of it...but I don't know everything yet. I'll explain it when I do."

Jo sighed, "Alright, just...are you sure about this? About...him?"

She flickered her eyes towards Damon again, "He did hurt you pretty badly, once."

Elena didn't really feel like going into Lily's deception quite yet, mostly because she wasn't sure what it meant for her and Damon and knew that Jo would be wondering that exact thing so she just nodded, "I can handle Damon, don't worry."

"We're dating. It's in the job description to be worried about you," Jo pointed out.

Elena smiled a little, "Well thank you, but I'll be alright. And I'll make lunch up to you, okay?"

Jo nodded, "I'll hold you to it."

Elena leaned forward and kissed her shortly, "Thanks for understanding."

* * *

As Jo left, Elena sighed and walked back over to where Damon was waiting.

His expression wasn't one she could easily recognize, despite how long she'd known him, but she didn't let it bother her.

"Everything good?" he asked, as she crossed the hall.

She nodded, brushing her hair back behind her ear, "Fine. Come on, Stefan is this way."

Damon waited until they had walked a ways down the corridor before asking, "Your friend doesn't seem to like me much."

Elena threw him a glance, "She doesn't know you."

His brow arched, "No, but she sure seemed to know you."

"Meaning?" she challenged.

He just shrugged, "She's seen your tattoo, she wanted to talk in private...you _kissed_ her."

Elena sighed, "If you want to ask, then ask. But try to remember that it's none of your business."

"The hell it's not," he stopped, grabbing her arm to stop her too, "And I don't have to ask. She clearly knew who I was, and she was glaring over through half of your conversation. I did the math."

Elena glared at him, "Good for you. Now let go of me, would you?"

The hall was practically empty, as late as it was, but still she didn't want to run the risk of drawing attention, and apparently neither did Damon because he released her arm.

But then he stepped closer before she could continue walking.

"How long have you been seeing her?"

Elena really didn't want to have this conversation, here of all places, but knew Damon well enough to know that he wouldn't stop asking until he got answers.

"A few months."

His eyes bore into her face, "Is it serious? I mean, I'm assuming she's the reason you turned me down before."

"There was more too it than just this, and you know it," she told him, "And not that it should matter to you, but Jo and I...it's still new, okay?"

"New doesn't mean it isn't serious," he said, and she huffed, "Look, we mostly only see each other here at work, but I like her. And she makes me happy."

Damon went quiet then, but she didn't like the accusation in his expression.

"Were there others?" he asked eventually.

"Sorry?"

"Others, before her," he explained, "That you've dated?"

Elena fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Damon-"

"Just answer the question," he growled, and when she arched a brow at him, he sighed and added, "Please."

She didn't want to do this.

She didn't want to feed into his jealousy or make things even more complicated than they were, but she also knew that if she didn't tell him, he'd just assume the worse and things would be complicated anyway.

"No," she said, "Not really. After Grayson...I wasn't really interested. I went on a few dates here and there, but there were never second ones. Not until Jo, anyway. She really helped me when I started here and we were friends before it became anything more, and now, well…"

"And now she's seen your tattoo," he finished, and Elena blushed a little at his double meaning.

"You know, it's not like you were here," she pointed out, "And you were the one that told me to move on."

He scoffed, "Yeah, well, it turns out that hindsight's a bitch."

"Look, I can't help how things turned out," she told him, "But this is the way it is, and this is my life now. You have to respect that."

"I know," he assured her, "And I'm not trying to blame you for anything...I just...this is harder than I thought it would be. Knowing you're seeing someone and seeing you with them...that's two entirely different things."

She sighed and reached for his hand, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't slept with her. Or anyone, since you."

Damon paused, his eyes taking her in, as if unsure that she was being truthful.

She forced her gaze to his, and watched as his pupils grew, "Fuck, baby."

"I didn't tell you that so you could ideas," she scolded, "I just don't want to have to waste time with you being a jealous dick."

He smirked a little, clearly feeling a bit better, "It's not being jealous if we're married. Jealousy is coveting something you don't have. This is being territorial over what's already mine."

"I'm not yours," she said flatly, "I haven't been for a long time."

"Your back says differently," he told her smugly, "Or did you forget how to read during med school?"

"Damon," she chided.

He moved even closer to her, so that her back pressed against the wall when she stepped away.

"You didn't have to keep it," he pointed out, "You could have had it removed at any time. But you didn't. I find that a little curious. I mean, you hated me, remember? So, why keep it?"

Elena swallowed, "I...I don't know. I guess it served as a good reminder not to make any more stupid decisions."

"You didn't think it was so stupid the night that we got them," he reasoned, and she rolled her eyes.

Maybe she hadn't; but then again, she'd done a lot of stupid things back then.

Going with Damon to a tattoo shop that night was one of the lesser of her sins.

* * *

" _I can't believe you talked me into this," Elena laughed from her position on her stomach, as Damon sat in front of her, smirking._

 _The skin above his right pec was an angry red, and the black ink stood stark against it._

 _Her name in a swirling font._

" _Oh come on, baby," he winked, "We both know you don't do anything that you don't want to do."_

 _She grinned then tried to peek over her shoulder, "How's it looking?"_

 _Damon glanced at her lower back, where the tattoo artist was drawing his needle through her skin._

" _Sexy as hell," he promised, then leaned down and kissed her._

 _Elena smiled against his lips, "I love you."_

" _I love you, too."_

 _She flinched a little and he straightened, "Almost finished?"_

 _The guy doing the tattoo nodded, "Just working on the shading now….nice ink, by the way."_

 _Damon's shirt was still off, and Elena too had to admire the other pieces of art he'd had added to his body._

 _Other than the signature crow wings that covered his back, Damon had a Valknut on his left collarbone, the Viking symbol of three interlocking triangles, as tribute to his dream of Valhalla._

 _Then there was the skull and rose next to it on his bicep that he'd gotten after his father died, and the one he'd gotten last year, of Katherine._

 _Elena's name was just the newest addition to his marriage of ink._

 _Damon thanked the man, just as he finished up on her tattoo._

" _Alright," the guy told her, "That's it. I'll take a picture for you, then I'm gonna wrap it up. It's best if you leave the wrap on for the night, okay?"_

 _Elena nodded and he did as he said, snapping a photo with her phone, and then taped some sort of ceramic wrap around her new tattoo._

 _She looked at the picture when he handed the phone back and had to smile._

 _The crow was absolutely stunning, the body just above her pants line, the wings stretching across her lower back, and the "Property of Damon Salvatore" curled under the creature in beautiful font._

 _Damon was staring at her heatedly, so she knew that he was definitely loving it._

 _She smiled at him, as the artist began speaking._

" _It'll get a bit itchy over the next few days but try not to scratch it. I'll get you some wax to put on it that should help."_

" _I've got some," Damon told him, and the guy nodded, "Good. Then all that's left is the payment."_

 _Damon smirked, but pulled out his wallet as the man helped Elena off of the table._

 _She almost laughed as the his eyes widened slightly once spotting the thick wad of cash Damon had tucked away in there._

 _It had been a good night for them both in the races._

" _That should cover it," her boyfriend said, handing him a few bills "Keep the rest as a tip."_

" _Thanks, man."_

 _Damon nodded and handed Elena her shirt, "Satisfied?"_

 _She smiled up at him, "Very."_

 _That look was back in his eyes and he pulled her into his chest and kissed her hard, before bidding the artist goodnight and leading her to the door._

* * *

 _The air outside was a welcoming coolness, rushing over them as Damon led her to his black mustang._

" _Might be a little sore," he warned, when she moved to slide into the passenger's seat._

 _She nodded and was careful not to let her lower back lean against the upholstery._

 _The position wasn't the most comfortable, but the way Damon had all but pulled her into his lap sure was._

 _He kissed on her and let his hands roam freely, despite the multi tasking that driving required._

 _It was late though, so it wasn't like many other cars were out, and Damon was the best driver she'd ever seen._

 _In fact, the assuredness and confidence in which he handled his car was one of the most attractive things about him._

 _That, and the fact that he brought out this reckless, impulsive side of her._

 _He had a way of making her feel young and alive, which was something she'd lost for a long time, after her parents had died._

 _A car crash had killed them her sophomore year and she'd been sent to live with friends of the family in California, who didn't really give much of a shit where she went or what she did, so it wasn't exactly like she had anyone to give her direction._

 _And she'd been lost for a long time._

 _At least until Rebekah Mikaelson had befriended her and introduced her to the racing circuit…_

 _To Damon._

 _That was one ride she'd jumped on and never looked back._

 _She hadn't needed to, because he was exactly what she'd needed._

 _Somehow in teaching her how to race, how to drive the way he did, he'd taught her control._

 _He'd given her back a piece of herself, and she loved him all the more for it._

 _And he loved her back._

* * *

" _Fuck," he groaned, as they stopped in the hotel parking lot and Elena kissed down his neck, "You're gonna have to stop that if you want to make it inside, babe."_

" _Who needs a bed," she questioned, pulling his mouth back to hers, "Just fuck me here."_

 _Damon groaned against her lips, "As much as I would love to do that, it won't be comfortable for you in here. Not with your back being tender."_

 _She gave him a pouting look, and Damon chuckled, "Come on. Just another minute and we'll be upstairs, in our own room. Then I'll take care of you."_

 _She nodded, and let him crawl out of the car, following behind him._

 _They'd checked in earlier that afternoon and brought up their duffle bag then._

 _Elena was glad because that was one less thing to worry about now._

 _Damon grabbed her hand and they took off to the hotel, catching the elevator to their floor._

 _He kissed her there, in that little box, and when it opened he had her lifted in his arms._

 _They didn't give two thoughts to the affronted looks of the guest they passed as he carried her down the hall to their room._

 _It took a moment of fumbling to get the door unlocked, but once they were inside, it didn't matter._

 _She stripped Damon of his pants, then took off her own shirt as he shed his._

 _Her name captured her attention again, and she found that she rather liked it being there on him._

 _Making him hers._

 _Damon smirked as he noticed her gaze, and his hands came to her hips, "You know, I should probably make sure that guy spelled my name right."_

 _Elena laughed and he flipped her, so that her palms landed on the bed, and she was bent over it._

 _Damon's mouth touched her spine, and his hands slipped around to undo her pants button, then he dragged them down her legs._

" _Fucking sexy," he huffed, and she felt him bite her thigh, just under her pantie line._

 _She shivered as he then kissed the spot and worked his way up to where she was so desperate to have him._

" _Hmmm," he purred, "Are you wet for me, Hummingbird? I think you are."_

 _His tongue brushed against her covered core, and she nearly lost it._

 _But thankfully, so did Damon._

 _In the next second her underwear was torn from her body and his cock had replaced it, pushing into her._

 _Elena gasped at the sudden intrusion, and her face hit the mattress before she could prepare herself._

 _Damon didn't slow down._

 _His hips snapped to hers over and over with each thrust, and one of his hands gripped her hip while the other rested on her back, just above the new ink, and somehow she knew that he was staring at his name, forever imbedded into her skin._

 _She smiled against the bed, thinking that this whole tattoo thing was a really fucking good idea._

* * *

"Elena?" Damon called, pulling her from the memory, and she had to blink a few times to recall what they'd been talking about.

Right. His possessive tendencies.

"You okay?" he asked, and she forced a nod, not wanting him to know where her mind had gone, and afraid to look into those eyes of his lest it went there again.

Memory lane was a very dangerous road.

"It was just a dumb, impulsive decision," she said in way of answer, returning to their topic, "And besides, having your name on me doesn't make me yours."

Damon lifted a brow, "No? Then why is it that you haven't slept with anyone else in the past five years? Can't imagine other guys get off to knowing you belong to someone else."

"Fuck you," she spat at him, and moved to turn away, but Damon stopped her, "No more running. Answer me."

She pulled away from him, "No."

"Why?" he pressed, "Or maybe that's why you're dating women now? Don't tell me I ruined men for you."

"God, could you be more full of yourself?" she asked him, "Hate to break it to you, but not all of my choices are about you. I'm with Jo because she's not complicated. She tells it how it is, and doesn't go off half cocked on wild ideas. She makes me happy. I haven't slept with anyone because it didn't feel right, and I promise you that that has more to do with our son than it ever did you. So could you back the hell off?!"

Damon's eyes eased some, and she sighed, dropping her face into her hands, "Look, I'm sorry, okay. I'm not trying to fight with you. I just don't need you riding me about this right now."

He managed to look a little guilty and nodded, "Yeah, you're right...sorry."

She nodded, but then he was close again, his hand clasping hers and bringing it to his chest, "For what it's worth, though...I still have mine too."

Elena swallowed, and realize he'd placed her palm right where her name was on him.

She knew better, she really did, but it was impossible to stop her fingers from trailing over the area.

Damon's eyes closed at her touch, and she drifted to the collar of his shirt.

Luckily, the V-neck pulled aside easily, sure enough revealing her name, still inked into his skin.

She traced the letters, suddenly having the urge to cry again.

But then Damon's hands were on her hips, and her body was turned.

She felt his hand brush her lower back, snaking under her shirt, lifting it slightly, and her breath caught.

"D-Damon."

"Shh," he breathed against her hair, "I just need to see."

She was powerless against his touch, his stroking over her skin which was erupting into goosebumps.

Then his hands were back on her hips and she was pulled into his chest; his mouth by her ear.

"You know, I think you kept yours for the same reason that I kept mine. We're connected Elena. And a part of us is always going to be, whether you like it or not."

He released her then, nearly throwing off her balance, and she grabbed the wall to catch herself.

"What room number was Stefan's again?" Damon asked, as if nothing else had happened.

Elena shook her head, hating that she'd been affected like this.

But this wasn't why they were here.

Hospital. Stefan. Right…

"This way."

* * *

They found the room easily enough after that, but unfortunately, Stefan was still passed out.

She wasn't in the mood to do Damon any favors, but she knew how much it would mean to him to get to actually talk to his brother.

At least the youngest Salvatore looked a hell of a lot better, though, since the swelling had gone down and his bruises were beginning to fade.

But still, some marks remained, and it was easy to see why he was where he was.

"Damn it, Stefan," Damon hissed from behind her, and Elena turned, giving him a sympathetic look.

"He's going to be okay."

Damon's head shook slightly as he stared at his little brother, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

Elena reached for his trembling hand, "Damon…"

His eyes pulled away from Stefan and landed on her, "I'm sorry...but he did -"

"I know," she assured him, "But you're the only one who can make sure it never happens again. Challenging Klaus won't do anything but make the situation worse, and we both know it."

He sighed, and moved closer to Stefan's bed.

Silence fell for a long moment, then Damon said, "Call Rebekah. See what time the meet is tonight, please."

Elena nodded and moved to the door, giving Damon some time alone with Stefan.

* * *

 **Loong chapter lol.**

 **Also, I'm not a doctor, so sorry if anything medical is off. Just try to go with it ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy guys, new chapter! And we hit over 200 reviews :) Thanks!**

 **A/N: Just putting this out there, since so many of you have commented about it.**

 **I don't like Elena with anyone other than Damon either (obviously) lol.  
But conflict is conflict and Jo (in my AU story) is a woman Elena was able to befriend and felt stable with after all the crazy in her past.**

 **You don't have to like her, lol.  
But Elena is a loyal person and will need to be fair.**

 **WE know she belongs with Damon, but she has a lot to figure out for herself before jumping back into that wild ride!**

 **So just stick it out. I promise, D/E is coming!**

 **Anyway...on with it :)**

* * *

The race sight had been moved from the previous nights, but the location was easy enough to find with Rebekah's directions.

Elena rode with Damon, simply because he'd walked out of Stefan's room with the same expression he'd held at their child's grave.

Overwhelmed. Lost.

Feelings she remembered all to well.

But she came also because a small part of her was apparently a masochist.

And she was curious to see him in action again.

* * *

As they pulled up to the all too familiar scene, Damon's eyes were hard, focused, but his hand was twitching on the wheel, the metal of his ring making a tapping sound as he did so.

"Are you nervous?" she asked quietly, and he peered over at her.

"I'm never nervous."

She chuckled a little, "Right, I forgot. Emotions don't affect The Crow the way they do us mere mortals."

He gave her a look, "You know that's not what I meant. I'm just...I'm ready to get this over with."

She nodded, "I felt the same way when I raced again last week. At least, the first time."

"And then?" he prompted.

She shrugged, "Then I remembered what I loved about it. It made it easier."

His blue eyes softened some and he reached for her hand, "Thanks for being here tonight, Hum. I know we don't see eye to eye right now, but having you here...you don't know what it means to me."

She sighed, but squeezed his fingers, "Well you winning helps Stefan, right?"

He nodded, "For Stefan."

"For Stefan."

* * *

They got out of the car and made their way through the crowd to find the others.

However, the others found them first.

"Elena!"

Turning at the sound of her name, Elena spotted Rebekah, and the blonde was waving them over.

She motioned to Damon, and he nodded when spotting her too, then grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her through the throng of people, towards their old gang.

Enzo, Tyler, and Caroline stood with Rebekah, though Elena was a little surprised to see the last one there.

"You made it," Rebekah smiled, before she could ask about the other blonde, and grabbed Elena in a hug, "And look who you brought along."

Damon smirked at her, "It's good to see you again too, Barbie Doll."

"Always with the nicknames," Rebekah rolled her eyes, but moved to hug him too, "I take it you had a conversation with my brother?"

Damon huffed as they pulled apart, "Your brother is lucky I that I don't cave in his skull for what he did to Stefan."

"How's the kid doing?" Enzo asked.

Damon glanced over at him, "Better, apparently, but still looks like shit."

"He'll be waking up soon," Elena added, "They took him off the meds that induce his coma."

Enzo nodded, "Klaus tell you how much he's expecting?"

"It's not a number," Damon said, crossing his arms, "He wants me to compete."

"Compete?" Rebekah echoed, "What the bloody hell for?"

Damon shrugged, "Apparently he has some job he needs done and wants me to prove I can still beat the best. He wants me to win Valhalla."

"Fuck," Enzo shook his head, "Not asking for much there, is he?"

Damon sighed, "He could ask for the fucking moon for all I care. I'm only doing this to get Stefan's ass out of the fire."

"Careful that you don't light one to your own," Enzo noted, and Damon chuckled, "I'll do my best...where's Mason?"

"The ring," Tyler pointed across the crowded yard, "He's up next to fight."

"Are you fighting tonight?" Enzo asked, "Or racing."

Damon frowned, "Not sure, really."

"Well, you can always-"

"Gentlemen, Ladies…" a new voice interrupted, and Elena turned to see Kol Mikaelson.

Klaus and Rebekah's brother.

"Holy shit, don't tell me your brother has you running now too," Damon straightened.

When they'd left those years ago, Kol had still been on the bench, so to speak, with Stefan and Tyler.

Eagerly watching, but too young to participate.

Kol shrugged, "Elijah wasn't too happy about it, but Klaus is running things now, so I got my shot. It's good to see you back around these parts. I'll need some competition soon."

"Yeah, once you manage to make it past third stretch," Enzo taunted and Kol shot him a dirty look, "It'll happen. But that's not why I'm here."

"Right, and why are you here?" Rebekah asked him, "I didn't think you were racing tonight."

"I'm not," Kol said, "I just came to scout the girls, but Klaus sent me over. He wants to talk to you, Crow."

"Of course he does," Damon's mouth twitched, and Elena got a bad feeling, "Where?"

Kol pointed to a building across the way, "Other side of that, there's an abandoned lot with a parking garage. Meet him there."

Damon nodded and Kol went on his way, his message delivered.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Elena asked immediately, "Meeting Klaus in a shady, private place-"

"It'll be fine," Damon assured her, "Besides, I have a few things I would like to say to him as well."

"I'm coming with you," she said immediately, and he hesitated, "Elena-"

"Don't Elena me," she cut him off, "You really think that I don't know what you're thinking right now? You don't need to face him alone."

Damon sighed, "Fine. But you stay close to me."

She nodded, and Rebekah added, "I'll come too. Niklaus is a hell of a lot less likely to try anything with me there."

"Hell," Enzo added, "Make it a party. We'll all walk over with you."

Damon paused, "I doubt a group is what he had in mind."

"It's absolutely not what he had in mind," Rebekah agreed, "But it will probably piss him off, which is what I'm sure you live for right now so…"

Damon met Elena's eyes, then nodded, "Alright. Let's go see what he wants."

* * *

As they left the party and made their way to the building, Elena fell into step behind Damon, who Enzo was talking to.

She really didn't think that seeing Klaus was a good idea for him right now, but at least he wasn't alone.

And between Lorenzo, Rebekah, and herself, she was sure they could keep him in check should Klaus provoke him.

She exhaled, wondering if time travel was possible, because this all felt a bit too familiar.

In fact, the only real difference between five years ago and then, was the addition to the group.

Caroline, who was walking next to her.

Elena felt an odd pity for the girl who must of felt as out of place as she looked, "How are you holding up?"

Caroline looked over at her, "As well as I can, to be honest. How's Stefan? I went by to see him today, but the doctors didn't say much."

"He's going to be just fine," Elena assured her.

The younger woman nodded, then glanced at Damon, who was next to Enzo, in front of them, "Do you really think he can get Stefan out of this?"

"Yeah, I do," Elena said, "Damon's good at what he does."

"I've heard the stories about him from some of the others," she admitted, "Sounds like he used to be the best."

"He was," Elena nodded, "Though I have to admit that I'm surprised you're still coming to these races, let alone have been around enough to hear the rumors."

"Stefan and I moved in together," Caroline explained, "And since he's not home...well, it's easier to just spend time with Lily or Rebekah, when I'm not at the hospital. And being here makes me feel closer to him than standing next to his unconscious body does."

Elena had it in her to feel bad for the girl.

She remembered those emotions all too well, when Damon had been the one in the hospital bed.

"We'll get this fixed," she promised, "Then you and Stefan will have a fresh start...and if you want a word of advice, make him take it."

Rebekah's blue eyes watched her face, clearly having heard what she said, but Elena couldn't find it in her to feel the least bit apologetic.

The life was consuming and nearly impossible to leave.

If Caroline was smart, she'd take Stefan and run as far from it as possible.

* * *

Soon, they arrived to the location, and Elena was relieved to see Klaus already standing in the open lot next to the garage.

Some of his men were with him, but at least it didn't seem like this was some sort of ambush.

"Glad you could make it," The King drawled upon seeing Damon.

He gave half a glance to the rest of them, and raised his brow as he spotted Rebekah, "I wasn't aware you'd be here, little sister."

"Oh you know me," she picked, "Never one to miss the fun."

He laughed a little, "Right."

Then he focused back on Damon, "It's a good thing you showed up tonight, Crow...and with your Hummingbird, no less. I take it the talk went well?"

Elena stiffened, and Damon reached back for her hand.

She stepped forward and collapsed his palm.

No matter their personal history, she wasn't about to make him face Klaus alone after seeing the way he'd reacted to Stefan.

"You wanted me to compete," Damon reminded him, the smallest hint of hostility in his voice, "So I'm here. This isn't about her."

"You're right," Klaus nodded, "It's about you."

Damon sighed, "So, what is it? You want me to race? Fight? I'm assuming you called this meeting for the specifics."

"You'll be fighting tonight," Klaus said, almost boredly, "We'll save the race until Saturday. I think you'll need that long to get your car ready."

"My car is ready," Damon spat, "And frankly, I'm insulted that you'd think otherwise."

Klaus chuckled, "You know, I really have missed you being around here. I believe this negotiation will play to both of our advantage."

"Somehow I'm not feeling the same comradeship that you appear to be," Damon snarked, "So why don't you just tell me what this is about so I can go do what I came here for."

"You spoil my fun," Klaus frowned, "But alright, if you're in that big a hurry...I just thought I'd include something else for you in our deal."

Damon scoffed, "Right. As if you have anything else to offer."

"I might," Klaus teased.

Damon smiled coldly, "And what might that be? More money? A chance to be one of your hired guns here?" he motioned to the men standing next to Klaus, drawing a smirk from the King.

"Thanks," he continued, "But I think I like our arrangement. I do this for you and you leave Stefan the hell alone."

"I suppose those terms are satisfactory," Klaus nodded, "But then again, I could do you one better."

Damon waited expectantly and the King gave him a dark smirk, "I'd like for you to be in top shape for your race, and I like to think I'm a generous person...so here's my pot sweetener, Crow. In a gesture of good faith...I'll give you Katherine."

* * *

Elena felt Damon stiffened, and even her eyes widened, before slanting to a glare at the man before them.

What was he playing at?

Caroline's turned to her in confusion and whispered, "Who's Katherine?"

"Damon's first love," the she answered briskly, keeping her eye on Klaus and her hand on her husband, just in case this was some kind of trick.

"Katherine's here?" Damon asked, a certain surprised and undisguisable longing had entered his voice, despite the hatred he held for the King.

Klaus chuckled, and pulled out his cellphone.

He hit a key and put the thing to his ear, his eyes remaining on Damon.

Someone answered and Klaus instructed, "Go ahead and bring her over."

A few minutes later, the parking lot rumbled with the sound of a car engine, and Damon's entire body tensed as he turned.

Headlight appeared around the corner then, and a car drove up.

A shiny blue Camaro with sleek paint, and the decal of a crow spread across her hood.

"Katherine," Klaus announced, "Exactly the same as you left her. Though perhaps a little less totaled."

* * *

Damon's hand fell from Elena's as he stepped toward the car.

The engine was killed and one of Klaus's men got out of the driver's seat.

Klaus gave him a nod, and he stretched out his hand, offering Damon the keys.

He took them hesitantly, and stepped forward to run his fingers over the Camaro's hood, "How is this possible?"

"You'd be surprised what a good amount of cash can do," Klaus came up next to him, "And she was yours, after all. It seemed fitting that if you were going to race Valhalla, you do it with her."

Damon eyed him then, pulling his hand back, "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Klaus promised, "I just want to be sure you're...satisfied with your end of the bargain."

Damon clutched the keys in his palm, "This doesn't make us even, you know...not even close."

"Of course not," Klaus countered, "You still have a fight to win."

* * *

The King's words echoed through Damon's mind even as they'd left the parking lot in favor of heading back toward the excited group of observers.

He knew he should go register for the fight, but found it impossible to step out of his car just yet.

His car.

After so many years, Katherine was once again under his hands.

The sheer power she offered vibrated through him and he had to close his eyes in reverence to the fact that she'd survived.

Surely Klaus had salvaged her as a sort of trophy, but in the moment, he didn't really care.

She was his again.

He'd have to see if Oscar was still in business.

His old friend was the only one he trusted, other than himself, to work on his cars and he would have to have a full sweep done to be sure Klaus hadn't in some way tampered with his favorite one.

He wondered if one of the guys would know how to get in touch with him…

Damon was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his window, and glanced up to see Elena, who had chosen to walk back with the others than ride over with him.

With a little smirk he motioned to the passenger side, and she nodded, walking around to get in.

* * *

"Wow," she breathed, climbing into the seat and shutting the door behind her, "She looks good."

"Yeah, she does," he agreed easily, running a hand over the dash, "Especially considering I thought she she was scrap metal by now."

Elena smiled in that knowing little way, and it felt as if no time had passed between them at all.

His fingers itched with the desire to reach over and pull her closer, or to drag her into the back of Katherine's seats and make up for lost time.

But she'd been right before.

Things weren't the same as they used to be, when they were younger.

Those two kids had nothing to worry about but loving and staying alive.

This was more complicated. Messy.

And there was a lot more at stake.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Elena asked, pulling him back.

He smiled, throwing her a look.

After all this time, she could still read him so well.

"Just thinking about how much simpler this all use to be."

She chuckled dryly, "Actually, I'm not sure it was ever simple. I think we just got older."

"Maybe," he allowed, "But you have to admit, everything seemed easier back then."

"Everything?" she asked, "You mean the fighting?"

"I mean everything," he corrected, "The competition is nothing more than having control of your body and your car. I mean the reasonings. The outcomes; the consequences. This used to be fun, remember?"

She considered that, and smirked a little, "It still kind of is, to be honest."

He rose a brow, "Yeah?"

A blush colored Elena's cheeks, but she nodded, "Don't get me wrong, I don't think engaging in...all of this is a good idea. It's dangerous and illegal, to say the least. But I missed parts of it."

He stared at her and watched as her expression dropped.

He could guess why.

"You left because of the baby, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

Elena sighed, and leaned her head back against the seat, before turning it to look at him, "It's not exactly the ideal environment for a child."

"No...I suppose not," his voice drifted off as he tried to fight the image of raising a little boy, and teaching him to race.

The same way his father had with him.

He swallowed hard, "I feel like I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that we almost had a family."

He wasn't sure why he was admitting this to her, but Elena nodded, "It's a lot to take in. I'm sure this all has been."

Understatement of the century.

"I mean, when he died," she continued, "I felt lost, too. I didn't know what to do. I grieved for a long time before I was able to do anything…"

An odd look passed her face, but then she shook her head and it was gone, "Eventually, I decided to go back to school. And I'm proud of that choice, of what I've made for myself. In a way, I did it for him. But made me scared to miss the past. Especially since I worked so hard to put it behind me."

"Yeah...I get that. There are parts I missed too," Damon admitted, "You, obviously, and the others...but there was also some weird sense to it, you know? To the fights, the races...like the adrenaline made everything clearer."

She nodded, "It did, back when we were just competing to win."

"We still are," he pointed out, and her head shook, "No. We're not. You're not. It's about so much more than winning now. This twisted plan Klaus has for you, it goes beyond this, beyond Valhalla even."

"Yeah, but what other choice is there?" he asked, and she didn't have an answer to offer.

Instead, she stared at him, those brown eyes of hers swimming with questions and empty hopes, pulling him in and drowning him.

"I would have left," he told her, and confusion crossed her features.

"Before the accident," he clarified, "If it was really what you'd wanted. I would have left this for you."

"I know," she reasoned, "But you wouldn't have been happy. You loved it too much."

"I loved you more," he promised, "Hell, I still do. I never stopped. And if I'd known you were pregnant..."

She sighed, "Damon-"

"I'm not trying to push anything," he insisted, and she relaxed some.

He hardened his gaze before continuing, "I just want us to be honest with each other, you know? Avoid anymore miscommunications. And you need to know that I love you. That I've missed you and wished I'd never left, and when this is all over...I want you in my life."

Elena's expression was unreadable, but her hand slowly drifted up to his face.

He leaned into her the second her palm touched his cheek, and her thumb stroked his skin.

"That's the thing," she whispered, almost sad, "It's never over, is it? We both got out, yet here we are."

"Together," he pointed out, reaching up to take her hand, "We're here together. That has to mean something."

"Yeah," she huffed, "That fate has a cruel sense of humor."

"You don't believe in fate," he reminded her, and she smiled sadly, "Minds can change."

He allowed that, and straightened as she dropped her hand.

Elena copied the movement, glancing out at the crowd, "It's almost time, huh?"

He nodded, "One to put down and five more to follow."

She squeezed his palm, "You'll win. You always did."

"With these stakes," he said gravely, "I'd better.

"You will," she assured him, "Now, come on. You should go register for-"

"Wait," he tightened his grip on her, "Just...one more minute, okay?"

She crooked her head and he gave her a little smile, "I just want to be a guy sitting in a car with a girl for a while longer. No complications...no expectations. Just you and me for one more minute, like it used to be."

Elena seemed to understand, because she settled back into the seat, and nodded, "Okay. A minute."

* * *

The minute didn't last as long as Elena would have liked it to, but perhaps that's why it was best that it was over.

Being in any kind of tight, enclosed space with Damon was a bad idea, but the fact that it was Katherine just made it worse.

Especially because she was pretty sure their child had been conceived in the back seat of that car.

She shook her head as they met up with the others and Damon excused himself to go sign in.

Getting close to him again, falling back into their comfortable habits...it wasn't smart.

But she had to admit, it was nice.

No one new her like Damon did, and having that connection again...not having to hide or pretend; she'd missed that.

She'd missed him.

And now she was going to stay and watch him compete, because she couldn't make herself leave.

However dangerous that might be.

"Are you excited?" Rebekah asked, coming up beside her.

Elena smiled and turned to look at the woman, "I'm not the one fighting."

"Maybe not," the blonde allowed, "But you always did love to watch. I'm surprised you actually came with Damon though. Are the two of you working things out?"

"Not exactly," she admitted, suddenly glad her old friend was there.

After all, no one understood her and Damon better than Rebekah did.

"Lily lied to me," she said, and the blonde frowned, "What do you mean?"

"She never told Damon about me being pregnant."

Rebekah's eyes widened, "You're joking!"

"I wish," Elena sighed, "But no. He never knew...at least, not until today."

"Oh my god," the woman shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Hum. Why the hell would Lily lie to you?"

"You remember what I was like after he died?" she prompted, and Rebekah nodded.

"Lily didn't want to cause Damon the same pain, apparently."

"What, but it's okay for her to make yours worse?" the blonde shot, "What a bitch!"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't too happy with her either. Damon's furious."

"Of course he is!" Rebekah exclaimed, "His own mother doing that to his wife. That's fucking low. What did he say to her?"

"He hasn't yet," Elena said, "I think he's afraid to...he doesn't know how he'll react when he sees her."

"Well whatever it is, she deserves it," Rebekah hissed.

"It doesn't matter now," Elena said, looking across the crowd, "It's not like we can change the past."

"No," Rebekah agreed, "But it could affect your future, right? I mean, knowing that Damon wasn't actually an asshole to you."

"I don't hate him anymore," she admitted, "But so much time has passed, and we're both so different now."

Rebekah crooked her head as Elena spotted Damon, making his way toward them.

The sight of him relaxed her, and he smiled when he caught her gaze.

"Perhaps not that different," the blonde whispered near her ear, and Elena swallowed as Damon joined them.

* * *

"It's done," he said, "I'll be up in a few."

Mason walked over to them, having noticed Damon as well.

He was looking better than the last time Elena saw him, but his upper lip was cut, "You are here. I heard you're fighting tonight."

Damon nodded, "That's right. How'd your round go?"

"I've had better," Mason admitted, "But I won at least."

"At least," Enzo drawled, having joined them with Caroline and Tyler.

Damon smirked, "At least he got in the ring."

"What, and ruin this pretty face?" Enzo shot, "Not tonight."

"Sweetheart, that was ruined a long time ago," Rebekah shot, and he gripped his heart, pretending to be wounded.

Elena chuckled, having missed this as well.

Almost everyone that they'd used to run with was here, except for a select few.

"Where's Jeremy?" she asked, curiously, "Is he still running the circuit?"

The kid had been younger than her, but old enough to compete and had spent plenty of afternoons with Damon, trying to improve his skills in the ring.

"He's good, but I don't hear from him very often," Enzo answered, "He hooked up with a pretty thing and got out last year. I think they actually have a little one on the way."

Elena couldn't help but smile.

That was good news.

"What about Will, and Aaron?" she pressed, wanting to know more.

"Aaron got busted boosting cars for some guy. He's locked up," Mason told her, "But Will went legit a few years back. Owns a bar now, but he keeps in touch."

"How about Oscar," Damon piped then, "He still at the shop?"

Enzo nodded, "He's still up and running. Why, thinking about having your sweetheart tuned up?"

Damon smiled at the mention, and Mason rose a brow, "Sweetheart?"

"Didn't you hear?" Rebekah smirked, "Klaus gave him Katherine back."

Mason blinked, "No shit? I thought she was totaled at Valhalla."

"You and me both, brother," Damon said, "But she made it...actually…"

He turned to Elena, and pulled the keys from his pocket, "You mind holding these for me? I don't want to risk losing them in the fight."

She nodded, the smallest of smirks on her face, "Just like old times, huh?"

"Almost," he breathed, then glanced down at his hand.

His ring.

She swallowed as he slipped it off, and offered it to her.

"Damon…"

"We both know I'm going to win," he told her, "You said so yourself. I just need you close, like before."

"You don't have to use it," she pointed out, "This isn't like last time."

He nodded, "Either way, I'd feel better knowing you have it."

She sighed, then nodded and took it from him.

Just like she remembered, the metal was heavy against her palm.

* * *

Glancing up, she noticed that Damon's eyes were focused on her face, the blue sharp as ever.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then the music started.

They all looked up, and the crowd had started cheering.

It was Damon's song.

His eyes found hers again, and all the tenderness was gone, "I'd better go."

Elena nodded, and fought the urge to embrace him, "Good luck."

He paused for a second longer, his gaze drifting to her lips.

For a moment she wondered if he would kiss her.

He always had, before fights.

But that was a different life, and right now, he had things to take care of.

So without another word, he turned and headed toward the ring, his name sounding through the air in a repetitive chant.

* * *

 **Well that's that chapter. Katherine revealed! lol**

 **Also, for the doctor thing, as I mentioned, I don't know a lot about it, but I was told it takes 8 years. If it is more, or something is missing/wrong with that...sorry.  
**

 **Just try to go with it. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think you guys will like this chapter :)**

 **See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Screaming.

People were screaming all around him, and Damon got lost in the familiarity of the scene as he stepped toward the makeshift square that served as a stage for the fight.

The announcer was overhead, and he heard his name in the mix, the Crow's return, but he didn't focus on what the man was saying.

All that mattered to him right now was the fact that Stefan needed him to win this fight.

The man he would be going up against was already in the "ring", running around, riling up the crowd, and some were cheering for him, calling out his title.

The Snake.

That was cute.

Damon couldn't help but smirk as the man made some comment about eating Crow for breakfast.

The younger ones always did like to shit talk.

He however, had learned that it was easier just to go in and stay focused.

This was a fight, after all, not a publicity contest, and he honestly could care less if the crowd hated or admired him.

This wasn't about them.

The screams grew louder as he stepped up onto the stage, and walked to his corner.

An odd peace had overcome him, despite the surrounding chaos, and he watched his opponent as he took his place.

The guy was a decent build, a few scars on his torso suggesting previous fights, but he was cocky.

Damon stripped his shirt and tossed it off to the side, then stretched out his arms and rolled his neck and shoulders.

It would be best to get this over with quickly, then maybe he could talk Elena to going back up to the hospital with him.

Stefan might be awake by now.

Also, he was trying to avoid seeing his mother, until he figured out exactly what he wanted to say to her.

Right now...well, he wasn't entirely sure he could trust himself not to lose control if he confronted her.

Not with what she'd done to Elena...to him.

Anger rippled through him, a welcoming burn.

Good...he would need the edge.

He glanced around and caught sight of Elena, standing with the others off to the side of the ring.

It relaxed him, to know that she was there, empowered him.

His eyes also found Klaus, who was observing the fight, and Damon figured that he should have guessed the King would stick around for this.

After all, it was all his planning that had led to Damon being back in the first place.

What he'd done to Stefan…

Rage burned in him now, and he forced his body to channel it.

Fight first, then personal shit.

"Alright, alright," the announcer called out, "You all know the drill. Fight goes until one of you is K/O! No weapons allowed, but anything else is fair game. Good fight, gentlemen, let's see some blood!"

More cheers rang out, and Damon waited for the signal.

His body tensed and his eyes settled on his opponent.

Ready. Set….a horn blew, and the guy charged.

* * *

Elena reached over and grasped Rebekah's hand without thinking.

The years of habit came back to her as she watched the guy in the ring take a swing at Damon, and her heart jumped to her throat.

Oh god.

But her husband's reputation didn't come to be on it's own.

Damon moved unlike anyone else she'd ever seen; fast and sure.

He avoided the blow, and struck out with several of his own, catching the guy's jaw with the second one.

He stumbled back a little, and Damon allowed him that.

After all, the crowd loved a show.

The guy cursed and jumped back in, seeming more determined now, delivering punches with skilled certainty, but Damon was more experienced.

He blocked the guy, almost easily, only taking a few of the hits, and in a quick move, gripped the guy's neck and brought his head down to his knee.

Blood poured from the Snake's nose, and he fell off balance.

Damon moved in with a cold focus and forced the guy beneath him.

His fist came down, and in two quick strikes, the Snake's head bounced on the platform, and he didn't move.

But he was groaning, so the fight wasn't over yet.

Damon lifted his arm to hit the guy again, but seeing what was about to happen, the Snake brought his feet up, and landed a hard kick to Damon's chest.

Elena covered her mouth to stop a scream when he fell backwards from the blow, and Rebekah squeezed her hand.

How in the hell had she ever managed to enjoy this?

The doctor part of her brain was going crazy, praying that kick hadn't broken a rib that could puncture his lung.

Thankfully, Damon recovered quickly enough, and his expression had darkened.

He was pissed now, as his opponent tried to stand.

Elena's breath caught as he moved, faster than she'd thought possible with the impact he'd taken, and knocked the guy back down.

They tumbled for a moment, a mess of flips and fist, but eventually, Damon won out, and he landed with the guy pinned beneath him.

Holding nothing back now, his fist came down, over and over, with blood flying each time he drew back, his muscles gleaming with sweat.

The sound of flesh tearing through flesh somehow reached her over the deafening whoops of the crowd, and Elena had to swallow several times to calm her stomach.

Her eyes dropped to the ground, until it stopped, and everyone began chanting for the Crow.

She forced herself to look then, and found Damon, standing in the ring now, breathing hard.

His body shone under the stage lights above, and his tattoos moved with each inhale he took.

He turned then, and his wings stood dark against the contrast of his skin, which was splattered at random in blood.

She didn't have it in her to look at the opponent, and let out a sigh.

The Crow really had returned.

* * *

Damon stared down at the guy he'd defeated.

He was going to be missing some teeth when he woke up, and it would be a couple days before he'd be able to see out of both eyes.

But he was breathing.

The announcer declared him as winner, and Damon sighed.

At least this was over, and he was one fight down to getting Stefan the hell away from all of this.

The crowd screamed his name, but he only cared for one face among them.

Elena wasn't where she'd been before, but he hadn't expected her to be.

He'd won.

She would be waiting for him.

Surely enough, he found her after a second of scanning, closer to the edge of the stage, and despite her eyes being slightly wide, she looked happy that he was alright.

Not that he'd expected her to greet him the way she used to...so this was better than nothing.

He offered her a smile, then started that way.

"Ah, ah," A voice called, and he paused, then turned to see that Klaus had climbed up onto the stage, two of his men waiting off on the side.

Damon glared over at him as some of the noise died down.

"I won," he told the King, "That's what you wanted."

Klaus smirked, then extended his hand, "I want you to prove that you are still the man you were," he said.

Damon reached out and took what he was offering.

A wad of cash, for the win. And...a lighter.

"Finish it," the King commanded, and backed away.

Damon sighed, and gripped the lighter in his palm as he pocketed the money.

Klaus wasn't going to accept him grudgingly agreeing to hospitalize dumb, young fighters.

No.

He wanted more than blood by Damon's hands.

He wanted the Crow.

* * *

Damon's annoyance pushed him forward, to the edge of the platform, where Elena was waiting.

Her eyes were reading him, but from her expression, she knew exactly what was about to happen.

They'd danced this song one too many times in the past for her not to remember how he marked his victories.

"Damon," her lips formed his name, but it was drowned out by the other voices.

He just reached his hand down, knowing she would give him what he wanted.

And she did, though hesitantly.

She pulled his ring off of her thumb and lifted her arm up to place it into his palm.

He took it, then gripped her fingers, forcing her to meet his gaze.

She wasn't happy about this, but it wasn't really like he had a choice.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed, and hoped that somehow, she knew he meant it.

He released her and straightened, committing to the observers now, especially since so many of them knew his reputation.

Knew what was coming.

He lifted his arms, like he had a hundred times before, after hundreds of fights, with the lighter in one hand and his ring in place on the other.

The crowd cheered as he struck the flame and brought it to the metal, heating it.

The ring was designed so that he didn't feel any of the heat himself as his emblem glowed red.

It wasn't meant to mark him.

Once he was satisfied that the Crow on the ring was hot enough, he killed the flame and turned to his victim.

How many men walked around with this brand on them, he wondered, as he bent over the body and the crowd chanted his name.

Well, now there would be one more.

He placed the ring on the guy's chest, until the smell of burnt skin filled his nose and he was sure the mark would last.

It was such a familiar motion, and when he pulled his hand away, a perfect emblem of his Crow was left behind, forever a scar on his opponent's body.

The tag he'd left on all of their bodies.

He hated seeing it now, but mostly...he hated the satisfaction that filled him at the sight of it.

* * *

The crowd's cheers eventually died down, as attention was diverted to the race that would be happening soon, and Elena waited for Damon to join them.

She could tell that he hadn't wanted to mark the guy, an action he'd taken such pleasure in when they were younger, but Klaus was calling the shots for now.

She hated it.

She hated it for him, and knew that Damon wouldn't be doing this if there was any other way to help Stefan get out.

Idly, she wondered why he didn't just go to the police.

Surely they would still want Klaus, for running all of this, but then she considered the fact that all the names on the registry lists would incriminate people that she and Damon cared about, and it wasn't his nature to rat.

He'd do this by street rules, and those rules meant that he'd do as Klaus said...for now.

"He's really back," Mason stated beside her, and Elena couldn't even force a smile.

Damon didn't want this.

She'd seen that much in his eyes.

Even now, she watched as he grabbed his shirt, then made his way off stage, other men coming to take the Snake away, and there was a look of distance in his expression.

It lessened some when he saw her, and she pulled away from the others to go to him.

"Elena."

A million words passed between them, but more than anything, his rattled eyes got to her.

That, and the bruise forming under his pec.

She reached over and placed a hand on the spot.

He winced when she pressed slightly.

"You may have a cracked rib," she told him, the doctor in her taking over, "We should go get it X-rayed."

Damon smiled a little, some of that haunted look leaving his face, "Nah. I just need a few pills and some sleep and I'll be fine."

"No, we can go up to the hospital," she argued, "We're still technically married so I can run you through my insurance to cover it. You can get the pain killers legally."

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Thankful he was actually going to let her help, and on buzz from what she'd witnessed, she couldn't fight the urge to go to him.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, being gentle with his injury, and buried her head in his neck.

Damon's arms closed around her, and she felt his sigh before relaxing into her body.

He must have been as shaken as she felt, because he just held her, and she held him right back, ignoring how good it felt to have him this close again, despite the sweatiness.

But soon the others had joined them, and the moment was broken.

"Caw, caw," Mason grinned, "You've been practicing haven't you?"

Damon pulled away from her a little, but kept his arm over her shoulder as he answered, "Apparently not enough. He caught my rib with that kick."

"Saw that," Enzo nodded, "Looked painful."

"It was," Damon assured him, "We're gonna go get it checked, and might try to see Stefan again-"

"Guys!" a voice cut in, and Caroline was joining them, a phone to her ear, "Lily's on the line. Stefan woke up!"

Both relief and fear spread through Elena at the words.

Relief because Stefan really was going to be okay.

And fear because Damon had gone stiff at the mention of his mother's name, and Elena knew they'd yet to talk since he'd learned the truth.

And maybe the hospital wasn't the best place for that to go down.

She started to voice that opinion, but Damon answered before she could, addressing Caroline, "Tell my mother that we're on our way...and that it's in her best interest not to be there when we arrive."

Caroline seemed confused, but relayed the message anyway.

Damon squeezed Elena's shoulder, pulling her harder against him, in comfort or support, she wasn't sure, but his voice was steady when he addressed the others.

"Anyone else want to ride up? I'm sure he could use the company."

The others agreed, and soon they were crossing the space to their cars, Elena handing the keys to the Camaro back to her owner.

Hurt or not, Damon would drive Katherine.

* * *

It seemed that Lily had taken Damon's warning to heart, because when the gang arrived at the hospital, she was nowhere to be seen.

It was late of course, well past visiting hours, but Elena was able to talk to the Chief, who she was on good terms with, and he okayed the group since Stefan had just woke up.

But he made her agree to keep the visit short.

She nodded and thanked him, before motioning to the others to follow her to the elevator.

As they piled in, Damon leaned some of his weight over onto her, and she wondered if he was as okay as he was pretending.

"We can go do that X-Ray now," she offered, but he shook his head, "I want to see Stefan first."

Of course he did, she smiled with the shake of her head.

He was nothing if not stubborn.

"Alright. But afterwards though. Just to make sure nothing's broken."

Damon smirked at her, obviously amused, "Whatever you say, Doctor."

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him, and the elevator landed on the third floor.

"This way," she said, letting Damon use her as a crutch, despite the fact that he'd never admit he was doing so, and they walked down the hall.

It didn't take long to reach Stefan's room, and sure enough, the youngest Salvatore was awake, and even propped up on the hospital bed.

His face broke into a grin as they entered.

"Hey guys," he said, and Caroline hurried to his side, grabbing his face and kissing him, "Mhmm, hey babe."

"Don't you hey babe me," she pulled away, "You're an idiot."

He chuckled a little, "Yeah...yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and just hugged him, as they all walked into the room.

It was then that his eyes landed on his brother.

"Damon?" he let Caroline go and his face paled a little, his expression turning into a cross of incredulity, and embarrassment.

"Hello, brother."

"What are you doing here?"

Enzo moved next to the bed, "Saving your ass."

"Klaus made a deal," Damon corrected, "Nothing you need to worry about though."

Stefan swallowed, "I...I'm sorry. I'll pay you back, I swear-"

"No," Damon cut him off, "You won't. Because you aren't racing or fighting anymore...not like this. Not with Klaus in charge."

Stefan apparently knew better than to argue, though Elena could tell that he wanted to.

His eyes drifted over to her then, "Elena?"

She smiled, "Surprised?"

"A little," he admitted, his lips curving up again, and she moved so that she could hug him, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he admitted.

"I'm surprised Klaus got the drop on you," Mason teased him then, "Last I checked, you could hold your own."

"Yeah, in a fight," Stefan shot, "That asshole doesn't like playing by his own rules. Had me jumped."

"It wasn't about you," Rebekah told him, "He just wanted you to get Damon back in the game."

Stefan looked at his brother again, and his eyes trailed down to Damon's bloodied fist, "You fought."

Damon forced a smile, "I told you not to worry about it, didn't I? You're job is to get better. Let me deal with Klaus...he's not going to mess with you anymore."

Relief filled the kid's features, then Caroline was talking to him again and the conversation moved on to lighter topics.

Elena focused on Damon as he watched his brother interact with the others.

"You okay?"

His gaze dropped down to her, and he slid his arms back over her shoulders, so that he could pull her into his body.

He leaned back against the wall to support their weight, and lifted a hand to brush her hair back, "I am now, Hummingbird. I am now."

* * *

It was late by the time Josette had gotten out of surgery and finished her rounds.

She'd changed over and was ready to clock out when one of the nurses mentioned that they'd seen Elena go up the elevator.

Elena was here?

She didn't think she was taking a shift tonight, and it seemed as if there was a lot going on in her life at the moment.

Jo was worried for her, especially since she remembered Elena talking about her past and how hard she'd had to work to leave it behind.

Maybe she'd gone up to check on Stefan Salvatore again.

Making a quick decision to just go up and see, on the off chance that Elena was alone and wanted to talk, Jo caught the elevator and hit the button for the third floor.

It didn't take long to make her way down the corridors to the right room, but all the voices and laughter spewing out informed her that her girlfriend was, in fact, not alone.

Still, curiosity got the best of her, and she peeked inside the open door.

There were quite a few people in there, with the patient who was now awake, and they were sharing stories of some races.

But none of them held her attention.

Because she spotted Elena, looking very comfortable all tucked into her husband's chest.

Damon's arms were wrapped around Elena's body, holding her against him as he listened to the others, a certain contentedness in his expression.

One that matched the look on Elena's face.

With her closed eyes and lips curved up in a secret smile as she rested on Damon's shoulder, she looked more relaxed than Jo had seen since knowing her.

So she decided not to interrupt them.

It hurt a little to do so, but she forced her feet to turn and take her back down the hall, slipping off the floor and out of the hospital with Elena completely unaware she'd even been there.

And to be honest, she doubted the woman much cared right now.

* * *

 **Anway...review? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**In light of last night's election, I've decided to go ahead and post!**

 **Sorry it's been a bit, I've started back at work and have been super busy lately! But I will continue to update when I can.**

 **Hope you are all well today, and that at the very least, this chapter will offer a distraction from all the crazy going on in rl. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I saw that," Damon said, as Elena covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm sorry. I've only been up since the crack of dawn, yesterday."

He chuckled at her tone and she finished looking over his X-rays.

"So what's the verdict?"

"You're lucky," she told him, "Nothing's broken. You'll probably just have a mean bruise for the next few days, but you'll live."

"Thank God for that," he said, straightening, "Does that mean we can get out of here now? I still have to find a hotel."

Elena frowned, turning off the light to the viewing screen and taking down Damon's samples, "What do you mean? I thought you were staying with-"

"Mom?" he finished, his expression darkening, "Yeah well, let's say it's probably best for the two of us to have some distance right now."

Elena couldn't fault him that, but still, the idea of him alone in a hotel room after everything that had happened tonight...it didn't sit well.

"Is there nowhere else you can go?" she asked hopefully, and he cocked an eyebrow, "Why? Are you making an offer?"

She couldn't help but blush a little, "Not really...but I don't want you to have to stay in a hotel either."

He shrugged, "It would hardly be the first time. But we really should get going, it's past midnight."

She nodded in agreement.

* * *

The others had already gone home, apart from Caroline who had gotten permission to stay with Stefan overnight, but Elena had insisted on having Damon X-rayed before allowing him to leave.

But she imagined he was starting to hurt, and knew the soreness would only get worse.

God, she couldn't just let him hole up in some motel room to wait for it to pass.

"Damon," she called to him, once they'd finished up and walked out of the hospital.

"Yeah?" He turned back to look at her, his dark hair shining beneath the street lamps that surrounded the parking lot.

She bit her lip, wondering if this was a good idea, but couldn't help but ask anyway.

"Do you think you can behave yourself?"

He crooked his head in confusion and she sighed, "If you come home with me tonight...I have a couch. You're welcome to it."

Slowly, understanding crept into his features, and his lips curved, "I can try to behave."

Elena had to laugh at the teasing lilt, and shook her head, "Well try hard. And I'm taking my car. So, follow behind me, okay?"

He nodded, pulling out the Camaro's keys and she did the same for her Charger.

* * *

Damon stayed close on her tail for the ride back to her house, Katherine's headlights a constant presence in her rearview, and she wondered if it bothered him to have to stay behind her.

He was a racer after all, and had to be itching with the urge to pass her.

She chuckled at the thought of racing him.

Her Charger against his Camaro...talk about the old days.

But this was the fastest way for him to find her house, and he wasn't exactly in top racing shape, so that particular idea would have to wait to be entertained.

A few roads and turns later, and they were pulling up into her driveway.

Her house was a modest two bedroom one bath, with a covered parking garage.

She pulled into it and waited as Damon pulled up next to her, before getting out.

He seemed a little stiff, but otherwise alright, as he walked over to her.

"This is your place?"

She nodded, "I rent it, but yeah, it's home."

He appraised the small yard and the front with the steps leading up to the door, "It's nice."

She chuckled at the polite observation and shook her head, "It's small, but it works."

With her keys in hand, she walked up the few steps to unlock the door, and he followed behind her.

There was nothing special about the inside of her place.

A simple layout with discount furniture and average household items that she had accumulated over the years.

But it had a homey feel, and it was nice place to come back to at the end of the day.

* * *

"Sorry if it's a mess," she said as they walked inside, "I haven't had much time to clean lately."

"It's perfect," Damon assured her, as she flipped on the light then proceeded to the couch to sit down, dropping her purse and keys to the floor.

"Trust me," he added, after taking a glance around, "If you'd seen my place, you wouldn't think this was bad at all."

"Your place," she rose a brow as he shut the door behind him, "You mean that beach house you were shacked up in in Mexico?"

He smirked, walking over to the couch to sit beside her, "I think shack is fairly accurate, though the view was nice, I'll admit."

She mused over that, "How long were you there?"

"I got the it right after I got out, so I guess it's been about two years. I'd thought about coming back here, but I talked to Mom and…" he trailed off, his expression darkening.

"What?" Elena prompted.

Damon shook his head, "That fucking bitch."

The change in his tone froze her, "Sorry?"

Damon straightened, "After I got out. I wanted to come here. This...you...it's all I had, you know? I knew you'd be angry but I thought maybe we could talk or something. Mom encouraged me to start over. She said that it would be better for me not to get involved again, especially after being busted at Valhalla. The way she said it made sense. I talked to Enzo some; he told me you'd left the life anyway...and Mom kept assuring me that all was well. Guess she had her own reasons for wanting me to stay away from here."

Elena frowned, "She came to me looking for you. She didn't know where you were-"

"I never told her," he admitted, "After we talked, I spent a couple nights alone in this hotel, near the border. I had no idea where to go or what to do now...but I mean, I was good with cars. I had some money still stashed from the races, so I took it and got on a plane. Enzo actually knew a few guys down south who would put me to work fixing cars…"

"And that's where you've been?" she pressed, "Working as a mechanic in Mexico for the past two years?"

"Pretty much," he answered, more mellow as he settled into the couch cushions.

Curious now, Elena turned her body and crossed her legs as she faced him, "What else?"

Damon's brows furrowed.

"I mean you didn't work twenty-four seven, right? What did you do for fun?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes I drove. When the sun would sink down over the ocean and everything got this haze...I'd drive and try to forget."

She frowned, readjusting so she could wrap her arms around her knees.

It was strange to think that he found solace in the same way she had...behind the wheel of a fast car.

But then again, that always was where Damon had been the most at home, and she'd found her place right there next to him.

She swallowed to clear her throat, a new question burning, "Did you drive alone?"

"You mean did I race?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"No...I mean...did you give rides?"

He stared at her for a moment, then seemed to catch her meaning.

A small smile tugged at his mouth, "Does the thought make you jealous?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Never mind. Forget I asked."

She uncoiled herself and stood up, but Damon followed, catching her arm, "Elena, wait. I'm sorry."

She sighed and turned to look at him, "No, don't be….maybe the thought does bother me a little."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she said, "Because we were together for a long time? Because I loved you and you took my virginity? Or maybe for the same reason the thought of me sleeping with anyone else bothers you. We spent a lot of time together once, so it's not exactly pleasant for me to think about you in someone else's bed."

Damon's pupils dilated at her words, and his hand trailed from her arm, up to her neck, where he stroked her skin.

She let out a dry laugh, "You like that, don't you? That it bothers me?"

"Hell yes, I like it," he growled, his body suddenly crowding her with it's size, "I love knowing that some part of you still feels like she's my wife, like I'm only yours, because it's true, Hum. It's only been you."

Elena met his gaze head on, "Right. Like I'm supposed to believe you haven't taken one girl to bed since you've been out?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Damon asked, his expression hard, "You're my wife, Elena. I've never wanted anyone else."

She swallowed as his hand gripped her shoulder and he stepped close enough for their chests to touch.

"My dick hasn't touched another woman since that first night at the park, when you rode me in the back of my car."

Heat rushed through Elena's face, reddening her cheeks, "I...I just assumed that-"

"That I'd look for a quick fix?" he asked, and his head shook, "Not really my style, babe. Now of course that doesn't mean I never did the job myself...but it was always you on my mind when I did."

Past blushing now, Elena's entire body was on fire, though from embarrassment or something else all together, she wasn't sure.

She just knew that Damon was incredibly close, his fingers teasing her jawline, and his voice was a sexual purr against her skin.

She swallowed hard as he moved, circling her slowly like prey, his hand drifting over her shoulder as he came up behind her now.

His chest pressed into her back, and his mouth dropped to her ear.

"Do you want me to tell you what I thought about?" he asked breathily, "Which memories made me cum while I imagined you there with me?"

Elena exhaled sharply as she felt his teeth nip at her neck, "Damon-"

"I thought of that night on Katherine's hood," he continued, ignoring her protest, "Before we left for Valhalla. It was dark and you were naked, sprawled out on my Crow."

Her breath faltered as Damon's hands moved to grip her waist, his palms massaging the skin there, "Do you remember than night, Hummingbird? Do you remember the hour I spent with my head between your legs? I do…"

His fingers were moving now, grazing the waistline of her jeans, and she couldn't find the willpower to stop him, too lost in the memory .

"I thought about how wet you were flowing onto my tongue, so fucking ready for me."

Elena closed her eyes as Damon's head leaned against her own, and she fell back into his body, those hard muscles holding her.

"I loved fucking you on that car," his voice was hot velvet now, fingers working open her pants button, "Even when it started raining, and we just kept going. I loved hearing you scream my name...do you think you could do it again for me?"

His hand was slipping into her underwear now, his arm holding her back against his chest, and she could feel his hardened cock pressing into her ass, "I want to watch you fall apart, Hummingbird. I've imagined it so many times…"

Then he was touching her, the tips of his fingers sliding down to rub her clit, and a moan escaped Elena's throat.

"Fuck, baby. Right there," Damon purred, sounding close to climax himself as she rubbed against him out of habit, "That's it. That is so it."

She mewled for him, unable to stop the noises her body produced as he worked her higher and higher.

"So wet already," he said approvingly, dropping a kiss to her neck as his fingers lowered further, searching for her entrance.

Elena shook her head, trying to think straight.

"Come on, baby," Damon urged her, "Let me take care of you."

She wanted him to, God did she want him to do exactly that.

But Elena knew they'd already gone too far, and if she didn't do something now, they were going to end up in her bedroom, reliving her favorite parts of their past...and she would regret it in the morning.

Because she wasn't sure that she was ready for this, and even if she was, cheating wasn't her style.

It never had been.

Even when she'd spent time with Rebekah, she'd done so with Damon's complete approval.

And she couldn't let them start out like this. Not after so long apart.

They deserved better.

* * *

"Damon-" she said, fighting through the desire in her voice, "Damon, stop."

His movements halted almost immediately, and Elena pulled away from him, removing his hands from any part of her.

"What's wrong?" he pressed as she put some distance between their bodies.

"This isn't going to a good place," she told him.

Damon begged to differ, "You want me, Hum."

"I'm not denying that," she admitted, and he seemed a bit surprised, "We've always had sparks. But we can't do this."

He sighed deeply, "Is this because of your doctor girlfriend?"

"Partly," Elena told him honestly, "But it's not just about cheating...it's also about us, about how I feel. I can't let whatever this is turn into some cheap, scandalous, fiasco just because we lack control around each other."

"We're married," Damon reminded her, "So who's cheating who here?"

"Damon-"

"No," he pressed, walking over to her, "I want you, Elena. Now. And you want the same thing, so don't try to pretend like this isn't exactly what it is-"

"I'm not," she promised, "Damon, I'm not, okay? I want to this too, but-"

"But what?" he asked, closing the space between them, "Why does anything else matter?"

Elena sighed, "Because I'm still me, and I know what doing this would mean. Being with you...it's more than us. It's going back."

"You're already back," he insisted, "You didn't need me to make that decision. You were back before even I was."

Elena sighed, "That doesn't mean I want to stay. And whether you like it or not, I do have to think about Jo."

"You said it wasn't serious," he pressed, "Just dating, remember?"

Elena frowned at him, "Still, I would never have done this to you, so I can't do it to anyone else either. She's is a good person, Damon, and if something is changing between you and me, she at least deserves to know."

Damon blinked at her words, his features softening, "Are you admitting that something is changing between us?"

A hint of her blush returned, but Elena ignored it.

"Maybe," she said, "I don't know. And I don't know about the circuit or what's going to happen in the future...but I do know that I can't be with you like this, feeling what I feel, and still date someone else at the same time. It's not right or fair, and it's not the kind of person I want to be, whether I'm back on the circuit or not."

Though Damon didn't seem happy with the answer, he at least appeared to understand her reasoning.

"Alright," he said, "Then it sounds like something has to give. Tell me which one. You owe that much to me."

Elena sighed, knowing what he was asking.

She knew what it would mean for her to answer honestly, and from the focused burn in Damon's stare, he knew it as well.

But there wasn't really a choice to be made, because the truth was something she'd always known, yet denied.

At least, until now, as Damon's blue iris' tore it from her lips.

"I've never loved Jo," she said quietly, "As much as I wish it were different, she was only ever a distraction from missing you. A sad attempt at moving on with my life...just like the others. But something was always missing. I couldn't love them."

Damon's hand reached for her, cupping her cheek, and she closed her eyes as he spoke.

"And me?" he murmured, "Do you love me?"

He held her gaze, and she sighed, "You know that I do."

His body relaxed with her answer, and she shook her head, "But that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that the circuit life isn't one that I want anymore. Or that you and I shouldn't just pick up where we left off."

"Why not?" Damon demanded, dropping his hands, "You love me, and you know that I love you. This thing with Klaus isn't going to last forever, so when will you let us be together?"

It took everything in her not to give in to him right then and there, with the vulnerability pouring from his gaze, but she owed them more than that.

"I want to be with you," she admitted after a moment, "That's all I've ever wanted. But not like this."

"Because it's not easy?" he accused, moving closer, "We've dealt with worse."

"Have we?" she wondered, "You don't know what Klaus is planning, so you can't possibly reassure me that this isn't all going to go to hell. And if we are ever going to have a chance to make it work, we can't live like that. Waiting on the edge, wondering if today's the day one of is going to be arrested, or god forbid, killed? I don't want that for us. Not this time."

"You're right," Damon frowned, "I can't promise anything. But no matter what's waiting for us, I need you, Elena. You do what you gotta do to make it right for you, but I don't want to do Valhalla without you."

His expression reminded her of the one on his face before, in the ring, when Klaus had insisted he mark the guy he'd defeated.

Damon didn't want this any more than she did, but much like her, love was forcing his hand.

* * *

Elena sighed, then slowly moved to wrap her arms around him.

He copied her motion, drawing her close in an embrace, and breathed against her hair.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "We'll figure this out, okay? But for now, I think it's best if I go to bed."

He rose a brow as she pulled back, so she added, "And put a locked door between us."

Damon smirked a little at her comment, but it lacked his usual humor.

Though his eyes still dropped to her lips, "I guess there's no chance you'd let me kiss you goodnight, then?"

Now she was the one smirking, "You're supposed to be behaving, remember?"

He chuckled, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She shook her head, "Goodnight, Damon."

With a slight hesitance, and utter reverence, he brought his lips down to her cheek, brushing her skin softly, "Goodnight, Hummingbird."

* * *

An alarm sounded off entirely too early the next morning, but Damon woke up instantly.

The room around him was still mostly dark, as the sun had yet to rise, but once his vision adjusted, he was able to recall where he was.

Elena's house.

The alarm must have been coming from her bedroom.

With a groan, he pulled himself up and the crochet blanket he'd been using fell to the floor.

As he moved to swipe a hand over his face, his chest tensed with pain, and he frowned, looking down.

Oh right, he'd fought last night.

He pressed on the tender area where his opponent had landed his kick, and it seemed a little swollen still.

Oh well. He'd take some pills and get on with his life.

Speaking of which, he needed to get ahold of one of the guys and get Oscar's number.

If Elena had to work today, he might as well do something productive and have Katherine checked over.

Better safe than sorry when dealing with the King.

Maybe he could stop by the hospital for Elena's lunch afterwards, and they could go check on Stefan.

And then, if he was certain he wouldn't ring her neck, he'd go see his mother.

Memories from the day before poured into his head as the alarm was turned off.

He and Elena at their son's grave...the fight and the branding...Stefan, finally awake.

It had been an eventful few days to say the least, and he still felt as if he were trying to catch up.

He heard Elena get up, and his thoughts jumped to the other thing they'd discussed…

She loved him; had even admitted it.

So if she needed to work through her morals in order to feel like she was being honorable, he'd give her that.

But the idea of her wanting him stirred up all kinds of emotions, and as he recalled her moaning around his fingers, he wondered just how patient he'd be able to remain.

If he didn't hold the love and respect he did for her, he'd of pushed his point last night, and would have ended up in her bed.

But Elena deserved more than that from him, especially after everything else she'd already been through, and he wanted to do things right this time.

For them to start over, and to show her that he was capable of being her husband, for real.

So he'd wait as long as she needed to be comfortable.

* * *

Climbing to his feet then, Damon picked up the blanket and folded it the best he could before tossing it to the end of the couch, not wanting to leave a mess behind him.

The thought had him glancing around.

Elena's house was small, but it suited her.

Minimal furniture, arranged in a delicate way.

No dining room table, from what he could see of the kitchen, but she had a coffee table and a tv stand.

A small bookshelf was along the far wall that had a few random odds and ends on it, but for the most part everything seemed pretty much in it's place.

"I'm not home much."

He turned at the sound of Elena's voice, and spotted her standing in her doorway, watching him.

He smirked, "It's not a mess, you know. Quite the opposite actually."

"If you say so," she allowed with a smile, then her eyes traced his frame, reminding him that he'd stripped down to his underwear last night, before falling asleep.

He smirked, "My eyes are up here, sweetheart."

Elena turned red, but an honery look took place in her expression, "Don't flatter yourself. I was looking at your injury."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," he teased, reaching to the ground for his pants as she rolled her eyes, "It's too early for this."

He laughed as he dressed, then began crossing the room to her, "I'm just messing with you. Though there's no shame in admitting that you like what you see."

The look she gave him was full of sass, but it didn't stop her eyes from moving down to his chest.

His breathing deepened when her hand followed, coming up to touch his pec.

She moved in closer as her fingers once again trailed over the ink of her name.

"Were you being honest?" she asked quietly, "Last night. When you said you hadn't slept with anyone else?"

He waited until she met his gaze before answering, "Completely."

She didn't explain why she'd asked, just simply nodded and let her hand further explore, running down his sternum now.

"I shouldn't like that fact as much as I do...," she spoke almost to herself, with her hand on the tattoo of Katherine now, tracing the blue ink.

"I've always loved these," she admitted, moving from the camaro to the skull tattoo, until she was behind him and her hands were on his Crow wings, "Especially this one."

Damon turned, letting her hand slide across his waist before dropping.

"I remember," he assured her, "Flashing them was all it used to take to get you into bed with me."

She smirked, "I guess they really sold your bad boy vibe...but I liked that about you. That you were reckless and impulsive."

"And madly in love with you?" he added, and she met his stare.

He opened his mouth to ask her about the sudden trip down memory lane, but she spoke before he could get the question out, "I couldn't sleep last night."

Damon paused, "Yeah?"

She nodded, "At first it was because of our conversation, and what happened before it."

His dick stirred at the memory of her moans.

"I almost came back in here a million times," she admitted, "But I don't think it would have done us any favors...then I kept thinking about the rest of our talk."

Damon's eyebrows pulled together, "Is that a good thing?"

She nodded, "I think so...I've missed you, Damon."

He smiled a little, and reached out to brush her hair, but really it was just an excuse to touch her in some way.

"I've missed you too, baby."

Their gazes locked, and that same warmth passed in the air, tangible enough that Elena actually sighed, and pulled away from him, "I should get ready for work. Do you have plans for today?"

Feeling as if he'd just experienced whiplash, it took him a minute to answer, "Uh, yeah. I was gonna try to track down Oscar, get Katherine looked at."

Elena nodded, "Alright, well, there's a spare key under the flower pot by the porch. Use it if you leave."

Before he could even nod, Elena had pressed a fleeting kiss to his cheek, then disappeared into her bathroom.

He shook his head, wondering what the hell that was even about.

* * *

It was going on eleven before Elena was able to catch a break.

A school bus had wrecked, courtesy of it's drunken driver, and a handful of kids had been brought in for injuries.

Luckily none had ended up being too serious, the worst of the lot was a fractured wrist, and she'd just gotten through assuring worried parents that everything was alright.

She sighed, grabbing a coffee from the break room, and downed as much as she could, despite the heat.

She should have tried to get more sleep last night, but the images of Damon's hand down her pants had played over and over in her mind, as had the story he'd spun for her.

That night on Katherine's hood had been iconic, to say the least.

They'd been entirely into the moment, and just when Damon had slid inside of her, the sky had opened, and rain had poured down.

Not like that had stopped them.

If anything, the slickness of the water only intensified their passion, until they were full on fucking in the rain, hands roaming over wet skin, as the droplets pierced through the heat.

It was a moment of purity; complete connection to each other, to the car, to the earth, to destiny.

She'd never felt more alive, as it was electric in it's entirety, even when they'd eventually moved to the back seat to finish.

She remembered it well because she was pretty sure it was the night Damon had gotten her pregnant.

She shook her head, and thought of their conversation last night...of his expression when she'd admitted that she still loved him.

But how could she not?

Everything Damon ever did was for the people he loved.

For her, for his brother...his selfless really did know no bounds.

And somehow, last night she was reminded most of the things she'd truly missed about him.

The memories she'd let anger burn away at.

She'd loved Damon since she was eighteen, and everything they'd ever gone through together, no matter how crazy, had still made her happy.

Because it had been with him.

So whatever Klaus had planned, whatever was waiting for them on the other side of this all...she owed it to herself to be happy with her life, not just content.

It was crazy, yes. Dangerous, and even irrational.

But what she had with Damon was real.

He was still her husband, still the person who knew her better than anyone.

He wouldn't make life easy for her, nor would it be boring with him...but this, among so many other things, is why they deserved another chance at making it work.

Like magnets, they were drawn to each other, and she was tired of pretending otherwise.

And nothing she had to give up was worse than the pain of losing him again.

So she would stick with him through this...as if it had really ever been a choice.

This was one risk she'd have to take, full throttle, all in, and pray that she didn't crash and burn this time.

* * *

"Elena-"

Her thoughts faded at the sound of her name, and Elena turned, half expecting there to be another emergency for her to dash off to, but it was Jo.

"Hey," she greeted, as the older woman stepped into the break room, "Hey yourself."

A little sorrow overcame her, at the thought of what she needed to do, but Elena was certain of her decision, and no amount of guilt or nostalgia would change that.

"I was looking for you," Jo said, "Do you have a minute?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, sure. I was actually planning on finding you soon too."

"You were?"

"Yeah," she admitted, "I needed to talk to you."

"Oh. Yeah, me too."

They stared at each other for a moment, neither sure of who needed to speak first.

Then Elena figured she should go ahead and rip the bandaid off.

"Jo, listen-"

"This isn't working anymore, is it?" Jo cut her off.

Elena swallowed, "Am I that obvious?"

Jo gave her a dispirited smile, "Not really. But after seeing you with Damon, I suppose I expected it."

Elena sighed, "I'm sorry. You've been great to me, and the last thing I want is to hurt you, but everything going on with Damon right now is-"

"It's okay," Jo said, "You don't have to explain. I get it."

"You do?"

Now Jo was the one sighing, "Elena, we've been together for a few months now, and as much as I wish I could understand you, there's a part of you that you keep closed up. I used to think it was because you'd been hurt, but I after seeing you the other day...you still love him."

It wasn't as if she could deny that.

"And to be honest," Jo added, "I'd rather you have told me now than to of waited until it became a bigger deal than it needed to be and we wasted our time. You can't help how you feel, and if Damon makes you happy, you should be with him. Not to mention that the world the two of you come from...it's complicated. And right now, complicated isn't what I need in my life."

Elena nodded, "And you shouldn't have to deal with it."

"You shouldn't either," Jo pointed out, concern on her face now, "I'm not even going to try to understand what's going on, but remember that you left all of that behind for a reason. Together or not, I don't want to see you hurt."

Elena forced a smile, "Don't worry. I had years to get good at dealing with the complications."

Jo smirked, "I'm sure. But I was talking about Damon. Be careful."

"Yeah well," Elena sighed, "I got good at dealing with him too. I'll be fine."

"I hope so...and I hope you find whatever it was you were looking for."

"Thank you," Elena told her honestly, and before she could change her mind, she moved in to hug the woman, "For everything."

Jo nodded and squeezed her back, "You're welcome."

* * *

Damon got back to Elena's house later than he'd anticipated, but she still wasn't home, so it wasn't really as if it mattered.

His day hadn't been quite as productive as he'd wanted, as Oscar hadn't been at the shop when he'd called, so he'd spent the rest of his time with Lorenzo, going through the new pecking order in the races.

He was feeling a hell of a lot more confident, after looking through the current scores, and was actually starting to feel excited about the race next week.

Especially now that he'd have Katherine to drive.

Shrugging off his jacket, Damon threw it over the back of the couch and made his way into Elena's kitchen.

He was starving, and had half a mind to cook up something for them both to eat, once Elena was home from work of course, but when he opened the fridge, he found it mostly bare.

There weren't too many groceries, but there were however left over take out boxes from some Chinese place, and he had to chuckle.

Elena never had been much of a cook anyway, so this honestly shouldn't be surprising.

Maybe he could just go pick them up something instead.

If he remembered right, Elena had a soft spot for eggplant, and he knew a little Italian place that wasn't too far of a drive, if it was still up and running.

Of course, he could go the easy route and just order in.

This idea settled better, because at least that way, he'd be home whenever Elena got back.

Making up his mind, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket to start looking up places that delivered, while also looking for a piece of mail or something that would hold Elena's address for him to give the restaurant.

Unfortunately though, the kitchen was as clean as the living room, so there wasn't anything laying around.

He frowned and pulled out a few drawers, but nothing besides utensils, stove mats, and left over sauce packets filled them.

He moved back into the living room, hoping he'd find something there.

The coffee table and entertainment center was empty, but the bookshelf was disarrayed enough to look promising.

He flipped through a few papers on top of it, which all turned out to be hospital stuff, probably from Elena's job, so he skimmed down.

No mail or envelopes, but a book on the bottom shelf did catch his eye.

Curiously, he reached down for it, and when it slid out, he realized it wasn't a book at all.

It was an album.

On the front was the frame of a sonogram picture, and below, the an etched name.

 _Grayson Damon Salvatore_.

* * *

 **Sooo a lot happened here lol.**

 **Let me know what you thought! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Happy Friday!**

 **Here's an update for you :)**

 **I'll try to keep them regular, but I've been pretty busy lately.**

 **As for this chapter, I think you guys will like it. It is a big reason as to why Damon was "lacking" an emotional response, which I know some of you were concerned with.**

 **Also, for those reviewing as guests, I can't respond to your questions without you having an account! Sorry.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

Damon sat on the couch in silence, the picture album of his son unopened in his lap.

His fingers grazed over the picture on the front.

A sonogram.

His _son_.

Swallowing hard, he fought the same war inside his head that he had been for the past ten minutes.

To open or not to open.

His hand hesitated on the binding.

There was a pretty good chance there were pictures of his son, after being born, in this thing and he wasn't sure if he was prepared to see that.

If he was ready for this to be that real.

The other half of his mind scolded him for being a coward.

He could step into a ring and take down a man twice his size and literally cheat death behind the wheel of his cars, but this, a simple _picture_ , he was terrified of?

But it wasn't just a picture, was it?

This was real, living, undeniable proof that he'd had a son, that Elena had given him a child...and that the baby had died.

Who would willingly torture themselves this way?

Still, he felt as if he owed it to his son, to Elena, and even to himself, to go through with it...to embrace the reality of what had happened.

So with a deep breath, he tucked away the part of his mind that screamed for self preservation, and opened the damn book.

* * *

"Oh _god_ ," he breathed, catching an eyeful of the first image.

Elena, young and beautiful as ever, smiling down at her rounding stomach.

She was small enough that the baby bump was plenty noticeable, and her arms cradled it like she was already imagining holding her child.

Damon's eyes stung, and he blinked several times before he was able to look at any of the other pictures on the page.

Most were sonograms, labeling different parts of the fetus's body, the last one reading "boy".

Damon exhaled, and forced himself to turn to the next page.

More of a pregnant Elena, her stomach a little bigger now, and he'd never hated himself more than in this moment.

God, he'd failed her.

He'd failed her, and he'd failed this baby.

This baby boy who should have had the chance to live a full life, with him and Elena raising him together...away from all this chaotic bullshit.

More pages, more pictures.

Each one tore into his chest a little more, until he got to the last few.

Hospital pictures.

It took everything in him not to close the album then and there and throw it across the room...but he didn't.

He needed to finish this.

Needed to feel this.

So he forced himself to look.

He looked at Elena, face scrunched in pain, seeming mid contraction.

Someone was holding her hand, though he couldn't see their face, but if he had to guess, he'd say Rebekah.

It wasn't right.

He should have been there.

Tethering on the edge of some sort of tightrope, he moved his eyes further down the page, flinching at each picture of the labor, hurting for his wife...and for himself for missing it.

Until finally...finally…

Something ruptured inside of him and he had to fight just to breathe, as he took in the last picture.

His son.

This tiny, innocent thing, lying in an incubation tube with all kinds of machines attached.

He was so small, his head barely the length of the finger that was reaching through the hole to stroke him, that Damon was pretty sure belonged to Elena.

But despite the frailty, and prematureness, the child's eyes were opened.

Big and blue, just like Elena had said.

Tears pooled in Damon's own eyes then, and he was unable to control them.

Hell, he had no reason to.

This was his son.

This was his fucking baby boy, and he'd never get to see him!

He'd never get the chance to apologize for not being there, or to touch that delicate skin and protect his child like a fucking father is supposed to.

He'd never get to know him.

Fuck.

* * *

Damon jumped from the couch, the album falling from his lap, but he couldn't just sit there.

He needed….he needed...something.

Pacing, his hands came up to his head, and he tried to breathe.

It didn't much help.

Which really fucking sucked, because he felt like screaming.

Or hitting something, or...or….or….oh _God_.

His legs gave out and a sob ripped through him as he hit his knees.

The pain that encompassed him was unlike anything he'd ever thought he could feel, and closing his eyes didn't stop the image of that baby from playing in his mind.

This wasn't fair.

God, it wasn't _fair_!

He wished he had known the moment Elena was pregnant.

But his stupid self had pushed her away until it was too late for her to tell him.

And his mother...his own fucking mother…

This wasn't how he was supposed to find out that he could have been a father, years too late to do a damn thing about it.

And maybe if he hadn't pushed Elena away….maybe if she hadn't been so stressed about him leaving her all alone with this…

 _Fuck_!

What if he'd caused this?!

He'd killed his baby…

He shook his head, as if doing so could shake the thought from it, but it didn't help.

He's not sure anything would.

* * *

With trembling hands, he reached over and grabbed the album from where it had fallen, needing to see the pictures again.

Needing to embed them into his mind forever, to know every detail of his son.

But when he lifted the thing, something fell loose.

A lot of somethings, actually, and they fell out, fluttering to the floor.

Frowning, Damon gathered them, then fell back onto his ass to look at them.

They looked like letters, torn and ragged, except they were all ripped along the side, as if pulled from a book.

Or a diary, he realized, recognizing Elena's handwriting.

He remembered that she'd kept one, back in the day.

She'd claimed it helped her think, to be able to write out her emotions and thoughts, then read them back to herself.

He could only imagine what these would say, and paused before reading them.

If she'd hidden them away in this book, there was a good chance it was because they were about their son...or perhaps too painful for her to want to go back and read.

He swallowed, and wiped at his eyes.

Elena would have written it all down.

The pregnancy, the birth...the death...in her own words, exactly what she had experienced.

If he was any kind of gentleman, he'd put the damn pages back in the album and shelf the thing.

These were private thoughts...but they were also Elena's pain.

Pain he should have been there to ease for her...to share with her.

And now he could.

So even though it twisted his stomach, he forced himself to look down at the words, and read.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm pregnant._

 _It doesn't seem real, and my mind is still spinning like crazy. I don't know what to think or how to feel. I'm having a fucking baby! A child. I am nowhere near ready to be a mother. God, how could I let this happen? It doesn't help that there are so many emotions rolling around in my body, and all I can think about is how Damon would make them stop. I need him, but he still refuses to let me visit. I'm hoping Lily will be able to change his mind. I told her about the baby… it's the only way I think she'd really work to convince Damon to talk to me. As pissed as I am at him...we're having a baby, and I need to tell him that in person. And hopefully he'll stop this "you deserve better" charade and tell me what I'm supposed to do. Because I'm lost without him, and I can't do this alone._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Damon still refuses to see me, but Lily has promised to keep trying to talk some sense into him._

 _I went to the doctor today, and got to see the baby. Maybe it was the hormones, but the second that little bean appeared, I broke down. I've never believed in love at first sight until today. I always thought that kind of thing was something made up for movies, but I'm telling you, the moment I saw my baby...I was overwhelmed with the most powerful love I could ever imagine. I don't know if I'll be any good at this mom thing, but damn it if I won't give it everything I have._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's a boy! I'm having a boy! To be honest, I wouldn't have cared either way, but knowing the gender somehow makes this all more real. Lily is thrilled, and even offered to see if she still had any baby clothes left of Stefan and Damon's. Speaking of Damon...he still hasn't budged. Lily has offered to tell him about the baby, but I don't want him to hear it from her. This is a life we made together, and as soon as his idiotic ass quits trying to be noble, I'll be the one to tell him that. I'll admit though, a part of me is afraid he never will give in...I don't want to have this baby without him even knowing. If he's still holding out by the end of the pregnancy, maybe I'll let Lily tell him. Surely then, he'll let me visit? He still loves me, I know it. And he'll love this baby. I just have to believe that time will change his mind._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I know I haven't written lately, but that's because I haven't been able to find the words to even begin to admit this to myself...but I have to try._ _I gave birth to my son. He was premature...and he died._ _He died. He's dead. Maybe if I write it enough, think it enough, it'll start to make sense in my head. Maybe. But how can there be sense to any of this? My child is dead!_ _The doctors have all told me that this could happen to anyone._ _Premature labor, miscarriage, stillborn babies...common pregnancy complications._ _Sometimes the baby doesn't make it._ _Oh yes, it's all so scientific with statuses and facts and charts. Who the hell gives a flying fuck about that? The only thing that I care about is that my baby...my beautiful baby boy, was only given five days on this earth._ _I buried my son, and I feel like I died with him._ _As strong as my love was for him, this pain is even stronger...how am I supposed to survive this?_ _I feel like I'm spiraling out of control with nothing to hold onto._ _My son is gone, and Damon...Damon doesn't care._ _Lily told him the truth, and it hadn't even mattered to him. The baby is dead, so it's not his "problem."_ _My family is gone, and I've never felt this alone in my life._ _How do I make sense of that?_

* * *

Fresh tears were running down Damon's face by the time he got to Elena's last entry.

This one was different than the others.

Instead of being titled "Dear Diary", she'd written "Dear Grayson".

Because it wasn't an entry, he realized, it was a letter.

He blinked his eyes clear, and read the last page.

* * *

 _Dear Grayson,_

 _I know you'll never read this, but I have to write it anyway.  
_ _There are things I don't understand, and things that I'm beginning to, and I want you to know them all.  
_ _First of all, I'm so sorry baby.  
_ _I was supposed to have years with you, and you were suppose to grow up and be happy, but I couldn't hold onto you long enough for you to have the chance.  
_ _Maybe it's my fault, maybe it was happenstance, but either way, I am so sorry that you didn't get to live the life you deserved.  
_ _I love you.  
_ _I love you so much that without you, I didn't know how to cope.  
_ _For weeks, I was in this haze, lost and hurting, unable to see light on the other side of my grief.  
_ _I had nowhere to go that didn't make me think of you, and that always made the dark feelings darker.  
_ _Driving helped a lot, and your Aunt Rebekah let me borrow her car so I wouldn't have to remember your Dad in mine.  
_ _I didn't plan for what happened to happen...but it did.  
_ _It was late, I was driving too fast, just trying to stop the numbing feeling of the pain.  
_ _The bridge was there…_

 _I've never been crazy or suicidal, but the moment that bridge came into view, I saw an opportunity to end the pain. To be with you again.  
_ _Maybe I wasn't thinking straight, but I didn't see a reason not to take it.  
_ _So I turned the wheel.  
_ _I thought it would be over quickly, but it wasn't.  
_ _Everything slowed down, and I saw you...this beautiful little boy, healthy and living as you should have been, everything that I'd ever imagined.  
_ _You saved me...you brought me to the surface._

 _Of course, later, I was told that it was actually a stranger, some man who'd seen the crash, pulled me out, then called an ambulance.  
_ _But I know that you were there.  
_ _The doctor asked questions and I told him that I'd just lost control of the car.  
_ _I don't know if he believed me, but he told me that it was a miracle.  
_ _Not only had I lived, but I hadn't even broken a bone.  
_ _A major wreck and I was going to walk away with a few minor scratches.  
_ _The doctor said that I must have some sort of guardian angel looking out for me…  
_ _And now I know I do.  
_ _I know, because the moment I hit that water, I saw you, and I knew you wanted me to live.  
_ _I have to live because you can't, and I owe it to you._

 _So thank you, thank you for showing me how to breathe again, and know that my love for you is eternal.  
_ _I will hold you in my heart until the day I can once again hold you in my arms._

 _Forever your mother,  
_ _Elena._

* * *

A feeling like ice trickled down Damon's spine as he read Elena's letter to their son.

It wasn't until the third time through that his mind was able to process what he'd learned.

Elena...had almost died.

He had almost lost her forever, just like he'd lost their son…

He stared at the pages and his entire body began to tremble.

Then the front door opened.

* * *

Elena was relieved when she'd pulled into her driveway to see Katherine sitting out front.

The prospect of having Damon waiting for her at home was nice, especially now that she was able to fully embrace the fact that she didn't want to lose him again.

However, she hadn't expected the scene she walked in on.

Damon was on his knees in her living room floor, papers crumbled in his hands, and an expression was on his tear streaked face that was a cross between ready to kill and wanting to die.

His eyes jumped to her as she pushed the door open further.

"Damon?"

She stepped inside, closing the door, and walked over to him.

"Damon, what's wro-"

It was then that she saw what had caused this.

Grayson's baby album was splayed before him, and the pages of her diary she'd tucked away inside of it were what he was holding.

She swallowed hard, and slowly bent down so that she and Damon were level.

"Hey," she reached for his arm, and his eyes bore into hers.

"Is it true?" he asked, and his voice sounded even worse than he looked.

He held out his hand, and in it was her letter to their baby.

"You were going to die," Damon breathed, the words barely audible.

Elena sighed, knowing there was no denying it, "I'm sorry."

He was on his feet then, nearly knocking her over with the force of his movement.

" _You're_ sorry?!" he demanded, "You are the last person on this fucking Earth that needs to be saying that!"

She jumped at the volume spike of his voice, and straightened, "I only meant that I'm sorry you found out like this."

"As opposed to what?" Damon demanded, "Fuck, I almost lost you! I almost really lost you, Hum! And it's my fucking fault! You were so alone...FUCK! I should have just fucking talked to you. I should have been there!"

Elena reached for Damon as his expression changed to one of destruction, but he pulled away from her.

"Damon, hey!" she grabbed his arm forcefully, "Don't do this to yourself. You didn't know."

"But I should have!" he insisted, "I shouldn't have ever been in jail in the first place! I should have been with you the moment you found out you were pregnant and every fucking second afterwards! And maybe then our son wouldn't have-"

He cut off abruptly, either because they sentence was too hard to finish, or because the fresh tears in his eyes had clogged his throat, she didn't know.

But she'd experienced this exact blame game before, and she knew how ugly it could get.

And in the end it wouldn't do anything but make the pain worse.

"It wasn't your fault," she said, "What happened to Grayson happened. It's unfair, and it hurts, and I'm sorry, but this won't bring him back. And I'm the one who never told you I was pregnant, so you have nothing to feel guilty about. You didn't know, Damon!"

His body was shaking now, and his eyes were unfocused, despite being trained on her face.

He shook his head, and she grabbed the papers from the ground, "Damon...listen to me, you didn't do this."

* * *

Those words seemed to grab his attention, because his gaze locked with hers, then trailed to the pages in her hand.

"You're right," he breathed, and his body straightened, suddenly very still, "I'm not the one who lied to make sure you were left alone to a pain so unbearable you thought dying was the only way to escape it."

There was something dark burning behind Damon's eyes now, and fear shot through her.

"Damon?" Elena pulled away a little, "What are you-"

"I'll be back," he said suddenly, and was across the room before she could even process the fact that he was moving.

Oh god.

"Damon, wait!"

She ran outside after him, but he was already getting into Katherine, and something told her that she wasn't going to be able to stop him anyway.

Not that it mattered.

She knew exactly where he was going.

"Damn it," she hissed, and hurried inside to grab her car keys.

* * *

Damon wasn't sure he'd ever driven this fast in his life, and with all the races he'd been apart of, that was saying something.

He was just lucky not to of passed any cops on the way to his destination, not that he couldn't have lost them if he'd tried.

But he didn't have the patience to deal with them, not right now.

Because right now, the only thing that mattered was getting the fucking explanation he deserved.

Pulling up to his old house, he spotted his mother's Cadillac in the driveway.

Perfect.

He hurried up the stairs and pounded on the door, not caring what time it was, or that the wood was creaking under the pressure of his fist.

He'd break the damn thing down if he had to.

Thankfully, it opened before he had to resort to those measures.

"Damon?" his mother stood in front of him, a stunned look on her face, "What in the world?"

He was sure he looked like hell, but could hardly care as he pushed past her, into the house.

"You lied to me," he accused, the second she turned from shutting the door, "And you lied to Elena."

Understanding filled Lily's expression, and her chin lifted, "I was wondering when you were going to bring that up...look, son, I'm sure you're upset. But you need to hear me out."

"So you can tell me how you did this for me?" he demanded, "How you let Elena believe I didn't give a shit about her or our baby, just so you wouldn't have to break the bad news?! You're fucking right I'm upset! You should have told me!"

"You were better off not knowing," she insisted, her temper firing up just speared his own, "There was no need for you to be worrying about things you couldn't change while being locked up! It was better for you!"

"But not for Elena!" he bellowed, "You have no idea how badly you hurt her!"

"Better her than you," Lily snapped.

Damon's anger grew, "How can you say that? You knew what she meant to me, what she still means."

"Oh please!" his mother shot, "She was a hot piece of ass that you knocked up. You were better off without her, especially since the only good thing that could have come from her died because of what she did to herself."

Damon's expression darkened, "It wasn't her fault. It was mine...and you lied about it and damn near killed her."

"Oh don't be dramatic," Lily scolded, and Damon snapped.

The words Elena had written played like a tape in his mind, as the image of their child was seared into his skull.

Everything could have been different…

He could have done something, if it wasn't for the woman in front of him.

Rage, unlike anything he'd felt in a long time consumed the entirety of his body and his vision went red.

He grabbed his mother, and her back met the nearest wall.

" _Dramatic?_ " he hissed, his face close to hers, his hand moving to her throat, "Elena drove herself off a bridge because you let her believe she had nothing else to live for...because you couldn't help yourself from meddling in our life. You never could."

Lily's eyes widened slightly, but he felt nothing from the fear he saw in them.

No regret. No guilt.

Just a raw undiluted anger for the way his family had suffered because of this woman...and because he'd been dumb enough to be taken away from them.

But even still, Lily was the one who'd encouraged him into this life, even after his father died.

She was the one who'd let Stefan follow behind, even after he'd gone to jail.

She was the one who'd lied...

"This is your fault," he stated with a hard voice, his hand tightening.

"Damon," she begged, trying to free herself now, "Please-"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, slamming her into the wall again, hard enough that she cried out, "You don't get to talk."

She was crying now, and his stomach clenched with an odd pleasure at the fact.

She deserved to feel pain for Elena...for Stefan...for his son...for the secrets and the lies, and someone had to be held accountable for it all.

It was too much, too big, not to be answered for.

His son was dead, his wife had almost followed, and he'd been lied to, talked into leaving, and his brother was in the hospital, and now he was having to save him, and the only fucking one unaffected by all of these decisions was the one person who'd played the biggest part in helping make them!

Every mistake that had been made, everything bad thing that had happened...it was her fault.

Her fault.

And his.

His fault.

He'd stayed away because she told him to.

He'd trusted her.

Elena had almost died because he'd left her all alone.

His son was dead and there's a chance he could have stopped it.

"D-Damon," his mother gasped, "Please."

Elena's words, written on tear-stained paper haunted him.

" _I feel like I'm spiraling out of control with nothing to hold onto.  
_ _My son is gone, and Damon...Damon doesn't care.  
_ _Lily told him the truth, and it hadn't even mattered to him. The baby is dead, so it's not his "problem."  
_ _My family is gone, and I've never felt this alone in my life."_

He closed his eyes, anger for her boiling.

" _I saw an opportunity to end the pain"_

Like a mantra, this ran through his head, over and over.

My fault.

Her fault.

Elena tried to die.

My fault.

My son...I had a son….my son died.

My _fault_.

* * *

Elena had always been aware of Damon's temper.

She'd always known he was impulsive when it came to the way he handled that anger, or expressed his other emotions.

But she'd also known him better than she knew herself, once, so when she got to Lily's house, she wasn't surprised to see his Camaro there.

Not wasting any time, in case he decided to destroy Lily's house, she rushed to the door and was thankful to find it unlocked.

However, shock number two of the night was what awaited her on the other side.

Damon had Lily pinned to the wall by her neck, and the woman was crying and clawing at his hand to get loose.

Damon didn't seem to notice, and from the look in his eyes, Elena wasn't even sure he was capable of rationality in this moment.

But Lily was turning blue, and despite her personal feelings, she couldn't let him do this.

"Damon."

Her husband's entire body froze at her voice, and his head snapped around, their gaze locking.

She wanted to cry at the pain she read in his eyes.

Everything he'd come home to...it was all finally too much for him to bear.

"Damon," she addressed again, keeping her voice soft, "Damon, you need to let her go."

He eyes moved back to Lily, and she noticed his body was shaking.

"It's her fault," he said quietly.

Elena moved forward then, getting closer.

"Partially," she agreed, "But this won't fix anything...come on, baby. Just let her go and come home with me."

She saw the hesitation cross his face.

"Damon, please," she begged him, "I need you."

He winced at the words and Elena could tell that he was torn.

His mind had something else to focus on than the anger though, and that was all that mattered.

It had always worked this way when he'd had close calls in the ring.

Her voice leveled him, brought him back.

But this wasn't a fight, and Lily had hurt her, and Damon wasn't liable to think reasonably when it came to that fact, no matter how much time had passed.

"Please," she asked once more and slowly, Damon straightened, his hand sliding from Lily's neck.

The woman's face was one of terror, as if she actually had been unsure of how far Damon was going to go.

Her hand flew to her neck, which was red and swollen now, and she gasped in air.

Then Damon swung.

* * *

Elena and Lily both screamed as his fist put a hole in the wall, next to his mother's head.

"You're done," he told her, his voice heated, "With me, with Stefan...with anyone that will ever be in our lives."

"I'm your _mother_ ," she spat, clutching her throat.

"And if you weren't…"

His threatening promise wasn't subtle, and even Elena shivered.

"Don't call," he told her, "Don't bother going to the hospital either. This is the only warning I'll give you."

"Or what?" she challenged, hateful tears in her eyes, "Are you going to kill me, Damon?"

He huffed, as if it were a thought, but then shook his head, "No. No I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to do to you the same thing you did to my wife. Leave you all alone with your misery...it's what you deserve."

He turned away then, and grabbed Elena's hand, pulling her out to their cars without the slightest hesitation.

* * *

 **Soooo...there's that.**

 **Can't wait to see what ya'll think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Happy belated Thanksgiving!**

 **I know it took a bit to get this chapter posted, but I think you'll like it.**

 **It's the longest one yet, too, so there's that. lol**

 **Also I've included a flashback that was originally used as a oneshot for a different story, but I was able to work it for this one, with a little jealous Damon (since we all love him ;))**

 **Anyway, enjoy, and I will see you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

Damon hadn't said anything since stepping out of his car, and Elena wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not as she watched him walk up to her house with a distanced expression.

However, he waited for her to join him before opening the door to step inside.

His gaze seemed to advert from hers, but she could tell he was still worked up over what had happened.

Hell, she was feeling pretty shaken herself, just having witnessed it.

It had been a while since she'd had to deal with Damon's anger the way that she had tonight, and being reminded that that side of him existed brought back the reality of their situation.

Reminded her of the fucked up point the circuit life could drag you to.

But what her husband was dealing with...Elena understood it; she'd been through it herself.

The dam had busted for him and the river was washing through.

So as he moved to sit on the arm of the couch, she did the only thing she could think of that might help, which was pour them both a drink.

All she had at the moment was a half empty bottle of wine in her fridge, but it would have to be good enough, because tonight they needed it.

* * *

Damon was exactly where she'd left him, when she came back into the living room with two glasses from the kitchen, except now, there was a lit cigarette between his fingers, the smoke curling upward into the air.

"Here," she told him, offering the drink, "It'll help more than that will."

"I doubt it," he sighed, but took the glass anyway, and drank a swig.

She picked up the album from where they'd left it in the floor, and gathered the strands of loose diary entries, placing them carefully back inside of it before putting it back in it's place on the bookshelf.

"I'm sorry," Damon said, once she had finished.

She ignored his apology, choosing instead to grab the small trash bin she kept by the door, and put it in front of him, before moving to his side, "Here. For the ashes."

He nodded, sitting his glass down next to hers on the coffee table, as he took another drag.

She noticed his hand was raw from where he'd punched the wall at Lily's house, and shook her head.

The motion didn't go unnoticed.

"I really am sorry," he said again, flicking some ashes into the trash.

"For snooping in my house, reading my private letter, or nearly killing your mom?" Elena asked, watching his expression.

"I'm sorry for tonight in general, I suppose," he sighed, "But for the record, I wasn't snooping. I was looking for something else and I when saw the album…"

"You looked through it," she guessed, and he nodded.

"Yeah."

More silence followed, and Elena tried to figure out where his mind was at.

"Damon," she said quietly, when he offered nothing more, "Baby, talk to me. What are you thinking?"

He exhaled heavily, flicking the cigarette again, "That I should have done something years ago. All this shit...it wasn't worth losing our family for."

"We didn't lose everything," she pointed out, and his eyes moved to her face.

"We lost enough," he insisted, "And I'm not trying to take any more from you."

* * *

After sticking the light between his lips for one final inhale, he pinched the thing and tossed it, then climbed to his feet.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, watching him.

His features held an undercurrent of frustration, and an echo of the pain she'd seen before.

"I'm gonna go see Stefan," he told her, "I need to explain tonight to him before our mother tries to, and if I stay here…"

Elena stood as he shook his head, "I'm not doing you any favors by being here tonight. This whole scenario is exactly the sort of baggage you've been trying to shed off, and I get that now. You were right before...this is my mess to deal with, not yours."

"Wait, so you're just going to leave," she questioned, her body stiffening, "That's seriously what you're saying to me."

"I'll be around," he promised, "You have my number and I'm always here if you need me. But I'm done ruining your life. Dragging you back into this isn't fair."

"Fair?" she arched a brow, "Since when has anything about our lives been fair? And you were the one who pointed out that it's too late for either of us. We're both a part of this now. I can't watch you just walk away, especially after tonight-"

"That's my point," his voice was tense as he faced her, "Tonight wasn't something that you should have had to deal with!"

She shook her head, ready to protest, but he wasn't done.

"I thought we could be different," he said, "Better. That somehow I could begin to make all this shit up to you, and that this time it would work, but I can't. Not yet. I can't be responsible for any more of your pain, and I can't walk away from the circuit until Klaus is done with me. And you deserve better than that."

* * *

Elena wanted to yell at him, but knew that he would only have a counter.

Not that it mattered. Though she understood what he was saying, his reasoning was way off, and she had already made her decision.

"I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson about trying to think for me," she accused, and Damon pulled up short.

"I'm not trying to think for you."

"Yes you are!" she insisted, stepping closer to him, "You're making the assumption that I have no idea what having you here means. That I'm not fully aware of what I'm getting into by agreeing to take this all on again. But I do, and I am."

"Then why the hell aren't you running as far away from it as possible?!" he demanded, "Getting the hell out before it's too late?"

"Because I love you!" she exclaimed, "You stubborn, pain in the ass. Because I chose you and I'm standing by that choice, and you don't get to take that away from me again"

Damon's eyes were blazing as they searched her face, "You think that's what I'm trying to do? I'm trying to protect you, Elena!"

"I never asked for you to protect me!" she reminded him, "I'd only ever asked for you, Damon. That's all I've ever wanted! So if you want to do what you did before, then fine. Go! Walk away convinced that you're doing the right thing, since it worked so well for us last time!"

"I don't want to do this!" he declared loudly, "You think I wouldn't give anything to stay with you? But if me leaving means you don't have to go back to all the illegal shit and jeopardize everything you've worked for-"

"I know what I signed up for," she pressed, "I'm all in. So don't make excuses about sparing me. If you leave, it's for you, because I want this. I want you."

She moved closer, pressing their bodies, together as she grabbed his hands, and Damon closed his eyes, "Elena, don't."

"Why not?" she demanded, moving his hands to her waist, "I'm done with the high road. I'm done pretending this isn't exactly what we both want to do."

She grabbed him by the hair, and despite the warning in his expression, pulled his face to hers and covered his lips in a hard kiss.

* * *

Damon's will seemed to crumble at the touch, and then he was all over her.

In a whirl, his arms came around her, crushing her body against his, and his hand tangled in her hair as his tongue forced itself into her mouth.

She could taste the sweetness from the wine and the lingering bitterness of the cigarette smoke, as Damon kissed her into a high that was better than any a drug could offer.

God, it had never been like this with anyone else, and she relished in the euphoria of her husband's passion.

Then, just as suddenly, it was gone.

Damon pulled away, putting space between their bodies and left her feeling dizzy from the loss.

"We can't, baby," he was still close, but just out of reach, "We can't."

"Why not?" she asked, a little breathless, "What's changed from last night when you had your hands all over me?"

He shook his head and turned, but she stopped him, "No. You don't get to walk away! Answer me, damn it!"

"Fine!" Damon spun and was suddenly very close, "You want to know what's changed? I saw what being with me did to you. I saw what it did to our son! I found out that you almost died! _That_ is what's different. Wanting you now, getting you to give me another chance while I'm still on the circuit...it's selfish. And I can't be selfish with you."

"You trying to be selfless is how we got to this point," Elena spat, refusing to back down from him, "And yes those things happened, but you don't get to dictate my decisions because of them!"

He began to argue, but she cut him off, "Do you want me or not?"

"It's not that simple," Damon insisted, but she shook her head, "Make it that simple! Do you want me or don't you?"

"Of course I do!" he stated harshly, "But I'm not going to let you-"

" _Let_ me?" Her brow arched, "Yes, please. Finish that sentence! Since clearly I can't decide for myself what I want."

The frustration in his blue eyes matched the anger pumping through her, and as she watched his jaw flex, she wasn't sure if she wanted to fuck him or strangle him.

He took a tense breath, then said, "I don't think you really know what you want right now."

* * *

Elena scoffed as she stared up at him.

That beautiful face she'd fallen in love with stared down at her, and she fought the urge to slap it.

How dare he come back into her life, stir up her love, then decide to grow a conscience.

Her head shook as she held his gaze.

"Go to hell, Damon," she ordered venomously, before pushing past him; their shoulders brushing, "Go right to-"

Her words were cut off as she was grabbed from behind, and her body met the far wall.

She cried out as Damon's hand wrapped in her hair, pulling her head back as he molded against her.

"I _am_ in hell," His voice was a rough growl in her ear, and was followed by his teeth biting into her neck, and his erection grinding against her ass.

* * *

Elena moaned as Damon spun her around and grabbed her hands to pin to the wall above her head.

His mouth came against her with bruising force, and his hips drove into her, teasing the area she wanted him most.

"Damon," she breathed his name, and he cursed.

Within a blink, her back was on the floor, and he was ripping her clothes away.

She helped remove his too, needing to feel more of his body; to connect in some way with this man who she still loved so much that she hated him for it.

There was no preamble to what was happening between them.

No teasing, no foreplay.

Damon kicked off his pants, tore away her underwear, and was suddenly thrusting into her.

The intrusion of him in her body again was so great that it almost hurt, but wasn't that the point?

Were they not punishing each other now for all the pain they'd suffered?

She cried out as his hips snapped forward, stretching her wide, over and over with each pounding movement.

Her back rubbed against the carpet, and her hands shot to his neck, clinging to him just to hold herself in place.

He didn't complain when her nails drew blood; instead, he just kissed her harder, her name a groan in his throat.

Years of pent up frustration boiled over, and Elena's body seized up in a quickly building climax.

"Oh god, baby," she gasped, grabbing Damon's shoulders as she got lost in the grinding motion of their bodies taking from each other.

This was everything it had always been with him...hard, wild, and raw...desperate to make each other feel as much as possible while driving their pleasure to its breaking point.

"Damon!" she screamed, throwing her head back as the orgasm hit, stealing her ability to think of anything accept the waves that overtook her.

Her vision nearly blacked at the intensity, and eventually her lover stopped moving enough for her to regain some sense.

Elena breathed hard, and let her hands fall slack from Damon's arms.

"Wow," she exhaled, and felt his hips swivel.

She moaned when she realized he was still hard inside of her.

"We aren't finished," Damon's whisper ran through her ear and brought bumps along her skin.

Then he was pulling out of her, and she was being lifted as he stood.

* * *

He took her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them before throwing her, more roughly than she'd been expecting, onto the sheets that covered her mattress.

When she moved to straighten herself, Damon's hand gripped her leg and dragged her to the edge of the bed, where he turned her onto her stomach.

She felt him move; felt as his lips brushed her shoulder, his tongue dipping out to taste her skin as he trailed down her spine, eventually stopping at her tattoo.

"Mmhm," he murmured against it, his free hand come up to trace his name, "You were always mine, Hummingbird."

Elena knew this was the part where she was expected to argue with his claim.

To state her independence and to remember that she was a mature adult now who refused to "belong" to anyone...but she couldn't force the words out of her throat.

Not when being Damon's was so much more fulfilling than fighting against him.

His hand came between her legs then, and forced them to spread further apart.

He cursed when she arched her back in a shameless offer.

"Finish it," she begged him, and Damon came up against her.

She felt his cock slide over her sensitive skin and trembled.

"I've been imagining this moment for years," Damon told her, "I don't want it to end too quickly...but-" he slid into her with a hard thrust that made her cry out, "I can't stand not being inside of you."

He pulled out slowly, agonizingly slow, then slammed back into her.

Each thrust stole her breath and drove her against the mattress, but she loved it.

She loved that Damon was still such a familiar weight against her backside, that his throbbing cock moving inside of her was something she remembered all too well, and her climax built again.

"I feel you tightening," he purred, "I feel you getting wetter...god, I've missed this, Hum."

He sped up his thrusts until she was rocking back on him in a steady pace, absorbing his intrusion each time their hips came together with a delicious noise.

She tried to flip around, but Damon held her waist.

"Please," she said, "I want to see you."

He released her then and let her turn.

The moment she was adjusted though, he was covering her body again, falling into her entrance easily.

"Better?"

She nodded, reaching up to touch his face, "Much."

He kissed her hard, as his hips began to move again, and her orgasm started to build once more.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Damon whispered against her, "So beautiful like this."

His pace quickened, driving her higher and higher, as both of their bodies clenched with the need to release.

Damon slipped a hand between them and teased her clit with the experience that only a couple who'd done this a million times before could have.

It was just what she needed to be thrown off the edge and her orgasm exploded out, Damon's quickly following.

The deep groan he let out as he came sent a shiver down her spine, and prolonged the tremors of her own climax as he filled her.

* * *

"Fuck," Damon hissed a moment later, when he rolled off of her.

"Basically," Elena exhaled, trying to convince her heartbeat to return to normal.

However, Damon had other ideas, as he pulled himself up, "You got a bath or shower?"

"Both," she answered, and he nodded before moving to help her up too, "Then what do you say we soak for a bit. I recall you being particularly fond of bubble baths."

She smiled, "I think I have some under the sink."

"Perfect."

* * *

She let Damon lead her into the bathroom, and he ran their water while she cleaned up the mess he'd made of her thighs.

She watched him, once she'd finished, paying extra attention to the pull of his muscles beneath his skin and the movement of his ink.

His lower back had a few scratch marks from where she'd gripped him, and his neck was still bleeding, but she didn't much think he'd mind.

Damon had always liked it when they were rough with each other, and clearly she hadn't been very opposed herself.

It had felt so good to be with him again.

Good to be touched in general...but especially so because it was Damon, who knew her body better than his own.

As well as she knew his.

"This should be alright," he announced as he turned off the water and straightened.

Elena nodded, and moved towards the tub, where he helped her step in.

The warmth of the water was perfect, and when Damon slid in behind her, she thought that she might never move again.

He chuckled and her head shook where it rested on his chest, "That good, huh?"

"Mhmm," she said, as his arms wrapped around her, and she closed her eyes.

Damon trailed his finger down her stomach, stroking the skin from her navel then back up to her neck.

"This feels good, baby," he praised, flexing around her, "So damn good."

"So does this mean you'll stay?" his words prodded her to ask.

She couldn't meet his eyes, but after a second, she felt his lips brush the top of her head, "It's what I want, more than anything, Hum. So, if you're certain you want to do this..."

"I am," she said easily.

She'd made up her mind last night, laying alone in bed and wishing more than anything he was laying right beside her.

For her, it was always going to be Damon, and it was high time she accepted that.

* * *

"I never stopped loving you," she elaborated, "In some part of my heart, I'd always hoped for us. I was just so hurt; so angry for so long…"

"I know," he said, "And the last thing I want is to make it worse...that was all I meant before. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She curved her head so she could look up at him, and those blue eyes were burning.

"I never want to spend another day without you," he stated, "Ever. But I care more about you than what I want. So if you wanted to wait for us...put this on hold until after this whole thing with the King is-"

"Damon," she cut him off, "I can't just sit this one out while you're risking your life. Not after tonight. If we're together, then we're together. If you're in, I'm in."

He studied her expression for a moment, then swallowed, "What about your job? And your doctor friend? I doubt real life is going to hold a pause button while-"

"I broke up with Jo," she said, and Damon blinked.

"What?"

Elena smiled a little, "I meant to tell you that earlier...I ended it. I made my choice, for better or for worse, years ago and it was you. It's always been you, Damon. And I can't keep acting like you being back doesn't change everything."

She watched his throat move as he swallowed, and his next words were hesitant, "You're really serious about this? About the circuit, and us?"

Maneuvering so she could face him, she met his gaze with a nod, knowing it was true.

In this moment, she knew it was worth the risk of a heartbreak to be with him again.

"I love you, Damon," she said, "That's what I'm sure of. I don't want to live without you anymore either, and if that means I have to stand beside you through Valhalla and whatever the hell else Klaus has planned, then I will."

They'd been on hold for five years, after all, and there was nothing she wanted more right now than the chance to be his wife again.

However, she knew that this time would have to be different.

She couldn't love him the way she had in the past, with reckless abandonment and no thought to the consequences...not when their future was on the line.

"But I need you to promise me something..."she added, swallowing the sudden tightness in her throat.

Damon's eyes were hard, studying her, "Name it."

"That when this is over, it's over," she said, "I want you without all of this. I want us to have a chance at a real life together. So promise me that you'll be able to walk away. That once it's done, it's done and we'll be together with nothing hanging over us."

Damon jaw flexed as he moved, reaching for her, and Elena allowed him to pull her close, so that their faces were almost touching and his gaze swallowed her own.

"I promise you," he breathed, "When I finish this, I'll go wherever the hell you want me to. All I need is you, Hum. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

She could tell he meant it; could read the pain that suddenly filled that beautiful blue, and she knew it echoed in her own eyes.

But she was so tired of hurting.

"Kiss me," she demanded, and like answering to a siren's song, Damon did, his lips coming against hers in a soft whisper, sealing his promise and their love.

And as Elena straddled him, swaying so that she rubbed against him in a way that had his cock hardening, she knew that this was exactly where she wanted to be.

Come hail or high water, this was where she belonged; where she'd always belonged.

* * *

 _Liam Davis could hardly believe his luck._

 _New to the racing life, he hadn't expected to catch a break quite so fast, but with a few wins, he was starting to shape up, and had even gotten himself invited to this party that was apparently being hosted by the Crow himself._

 _Liam had heard rumors about the man, each as crazy as the last, and he was jittery with excitement._

 _He'd never been to a party like this, either._

 _The few keggers in college just couldn't compare to wildness inside this house that had been turned into some sort of makeshift club for the night._

 _Racers, fighters, and women with long legs in tight dresses had all caught his attention, and his mind was whirling._

 _After a few drinks, however, he began to notice one person in particular.  
One it was becoming increasingly hard to take his eyes off of._

 _He'd been watching her for a while now, as he'd settled against a back wall._

 _There was a time or two he lost sight of her behind the crowd, but he always found her again, his eyes drawn to her body like a magnet._

 _A beautiful, slim brunette; she was magical._

 _It seemed like there was no end to the amount of songs she could dance to, nor a limit on the different ways she could force her body to move._

 _Her long dark hair fell around her face, and half way down her back, as she swayed to the new beat that was pumping out of the surround sound._

 _Her makeup was dark, seductive, her outfit inviting._

 _A pair of black denim jeans, squeezing her long legs and a purple, backless tank top, that swirled around her neck and flashed hints of a tramp stamp._

 _He was entranced by her, yet he'd noticed that no one in the crowd really paid her much mind._

 _There were no guys fawning over her, and she had only danced with a few, innocently enough, since the night had began._

 _It really made him curious._

* * *

 _Throwing down one last shot, he decided to go for it, and made his way out onto the floor._

 _She was even better looking up close, big brown eyes flashing as bright as her brilliant smile._

 _He reached out, putting his hand on her waist, and pulled her back against him, as he began to sway with the music._

 _She moved with him, not missing a beat, and he enjoyed the way her frame molded with his own._

 _God, he could just imagine what other talents she had, if he could get her alone._

 _The mental image of those legs of hers wrapping around his waist was nearly enough to drive him over the edge, and the longer he danced with her, the dirtier the moves got, and he was starting to think he may stand a chance._

 _Hell, she seemed interested enough...but something was off._

 _The way she held herself, it was almost too self-assured._

 _Like there was an air surrounding her that screamed "off-limits", despite her inviting motions._

 _As if her moves weren't just pulling him in, they were trapping him._

 _Like prey in a spider's web._

 _She was very deliberate and clearly experienced, yet he wasn't exactly sure it was him that she was dancing for._

 _But the quick flashes of her eyes on his gave him a bit of a thrill, like she knew something he didn't, and he was more than willing to find out all of her secrets, even if he had to change his game._

 _With a quick swish and pull, he had her turned and flushed up against him._

 _She seemed startled for a moment, and he was pleased to have caught her off guard._

 _He let his hands slide down her back,wondering if he could get a better peek at that tattoo, and she began to move again, swaying her hips against him as she seemingly taunted him._

 _He slid his hands further down, until he was able to cup her ass, and couldn't help but give it a squeeze._

 _God, this girl was perfect. Every gorgeously toned inch of her._

 _His exploration ended a little too soon, as she pulled out of his grasp, and gave him a look that was basically a non verbal "Uh Uh Uh, don't even think about it."_

 _But then she was smiling, and the mix signals just made him want her more._

* * *

 _However, before he could do anything else, he felt a hand on his shoulder, yanking him back, then another wrapping around his arm._

 _The girl smirked at him._

 _He turned to see who had grabbed him and came face to face with Lorenzo, the man who'd invited him, and one of the other guys he'd met earlier in the night, Mason Lockwood._

 _They were saying something that he couldn't hear over the music, but it seemed frantic and demanding._

 _And they kept pulling his arm._

 _With a sigh, he threw a parting glance at the girl, who merely waved before turning and continuing her dance._

 _Bummed, he let Mason and Enzo drag him away, then out the door, off the porch, and into the yard._

* * *

 _"Are you insane?!" Mason was demanding, his breath showing in the night air, "Or do you just have a death wish?"_

 _Liam grew confused, "What do you mean?"_

 _Mason's eyes widened, "You can't touch Elena, man! Not in_ Damon's _house, at_ Damon's _party! Are you crazy?"_

 _"Um…"_

 _Luckily, Enzo jumped in to clear his confusion, "The girl; the one you were dancing with."_

 _Liam paused, "The hot brunette?"_

 _"Shh!" Mason was in his face again, "You can't call her hot at Damon's party either."_

 _He shot him a look, "Why not? And who the hell is Damon?!"_

 _Mason turned on Enzo, "Did you tell him nothing before inviting him?"_

 _Enzo shook his head, "Damon doesn't usually stay away from her for long, not anymore, so it isn't often an issue."_

 _"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Liam demanded, just as the door to the house opened again, filling the air momentarily with music._

 _Another guy, much younger, hurriedly made his way toward them._

 _"You guys might want to get him out of here," he warned after jogging over._

 _"What's wrong, Stefan?" Mason asked._

 _The new guy, Stefan, motioned back to the house, "Damon saw."_

 _"Shit," Enzo groaned, just as the door opened a second time, a different guy stepping out, and all eyes turned to him._

* * *

 _Something about this man made Liam think he was trouble._

 _He didn't hurry toward them like the other one had, but took his time with slow, deliberate steps, acting like he owned the place._

 _He was tall, dark haired, and his shirtless torso allowed everyone to see all of his toned up muscles.  
A fighter..._

 _When the man finally got closer, the other three stiffened, and Liam immediately grew defensive._

 _Whatever was going on, he knew it wasn't good._

 _"Damon- ," Enzo started, but the man lifted his hand, sizing Liam up._

 _"Is this him?" he spoke finally, piercing blue eyes never leaving Liam's face, "He was the one with Elena?"_

 _Stefan nodded, but Enzo stood his ground, "He didn't know any better."_

 _A noise, almost like a snarl, came from Damon's chest, "Well, he'll know better by the time he leaves tonight."_

 _Liam's brow furrowed, "Look man, I have no idea what-"_

 _Enzo stepped in front of him, cutting him off, "We don't need a fight tonight, brother. This isn't the ring. Just let this one go."_

 _"Why? So he can grope on her the next time he comes around? I don't think so."_

 _"He won't," Enzo promised him, "He didn't know, Damon."_

 _The man's eyes flashed, but instead of commenting, he turned toward the other two._

 _"You boys are missing the party."_

 _Mason raised a brow, "I take it that's our cue to scram?"_

 _Damon smirked, "I knew there was a reason I liked you. Now go."_

 _They nodded, starting back toward the house, when he called out, "And watch Elena. She was with Rebekah, but make sure no one else messes with her."_

 _Mason gave him a nod before they disappeared back into the party, leaving Liam standing behind Enzo, facing the man who apparently wanted to kick his ass._

 _Damon's gaze pierced between them, "Move, Lorenzo."_

 _Enzo shook his head, "Back down, brother."_

 _Damon smirked, "Don't make me go through you to get to him. You know I will."_

 _Enzo eyed him, "How much have you been drinking?"_

 _The man shrugged, "Enough. Plus some reds. I doubt there's much I wouldn't do right now."_

 _"That's my point," Enzo reasoned, "You aren't thinking clearly. He didn't mean to come on to her. It was a mistake. He doesn't deserve this."_

 _Damon's eyes narrowed, "He deserved it the minute he touched her._

 _Liam's eyebrows shot up._

 _All of this over some chick he'd danced with?_

 _So what, a jealous boyfriend problem? Were these guys serious?_

 _"It was just a dance," he defended himself, stepping out beside Enzo, "Nothing personal."_

 _Enzo winced, as if he's said the wrong thing._

 _"Just a dance," Damon repeated calmly, "I've drawn blood for less."_

 _Liam tried not to falter as Damon began to circle him, and he prepared himself for a brawl._

 _This Damon guy wasn't much bigger than him, even if he did seem to be a fighter._

 _Plus he'd been drinking, so maybe he could take him, if necessary._

 _He braced himself, decided, until Damon made the half circle and Liam caught sight of his back._

 _What the...holy shit._

 _The entirety of the skin was covered with a large tattoo._

 _One he'd heard rumors about…_

 _Crow wings._

* * *

" _You...you're him."_

 _The fucking Crow._

 _Damon stopped, then smirked, and Liam felt a cold fear settled over him._

 _"I see my reputation proceeds me," he said, "So I think we can both agree that my pain tolerance is a lot higher than yours. However, pain is the only thing I tolerate."_

 _And then Damon's fist connected with his face._

 _Pain shot through Liam as the force of it knocked him to the ground._

 _He felt warmth flood his top lip, and instantly knew his nose was bleeding._

 _"I didn't know, man! I didn't mean to touch your girl. Fuck!"_

 _He managed to get onto his knees, before Damon crouched down next to him, "I'm sure you didn't, but don't worry. That hit was punishment for your ignorance…but this-" His head came forward, his skull crushing into Liam's already busted nose, "Is to make sure that it never happens again."_

 _He was blinded by the throbbing that ran up his face._

 _If his nose wasn't broken before, it surely was now._

 _"I'm sorry," Liam offered, hoping he would back off, "I swear, it won't happen again!"_

 _"No," the Crow grinned, "It won't."_

 _His fist lifted again, and Liam's eyes closed as he flinched._

 _But then a voice called out, "That's enough, Damon."_

* * *

 _Liam risked a glance to see the very girl he'd been dancing with, walking down the steps with the same gracefulness she'd moved with before, Mason following behind her._

 _"I was almost done," Damon said, a reasoning smirk replacing the cold grin._

 _"I think you're done now," she told him, and the guy actually seemed to almost pout._

 _"I'm not sure he's learned his lesson," Damon drawled, taking a step toward her as she came to a stop in front of him._

 _"And I'm not sure you've learned yours," she bit back, "I've told you that I can dance with whoever I want to."_

 _"And I agreed to let that slide," Damon assured her, "However, you never ruled out ass grabbers, or eye fuckers, this one just happens to be both, therefore I feel totally justified in my actions."_

 _She sighed in annoyance._

 _"Damon," she pointed toward Liam, who hadn't dared to move from his spot on the ground, "This isn't okay, no matter what he's done. We talked about this."_

 _She stepped closer to him, her arms wrapping around his middle, "You can't change the fact that guys find me attractive, you know."_

 _"I can try," he growled._

 _She gave him a stern look, "No, you can trust me. Trust that I know how to handle myself, and that I'd never cross the line that would betray you."_

 _Damon seemed to debate, and much to Liam's relief, he sighed and nodded._

 _"Fine. But when they put their hands on you, I can't be held responsible for my actions."_

 _She chuckled, "Are you ever?"_

 _And just like that, the Crow was smiling, a real smile._

 _Liam would have been amazed if his face wasn't still throbbing._

 _This tiny little thing had gotten this scarred up, tattooed, intimidating, badass, psycho to come to heel like it was nothing._

 _And now she leaned up, her arms twisting around his neck, as she kissed him, "I love you."_

 _His smirk was back, "I love you, too, and you have about thirty seconds to get up to a room and take off your clothes, before I change my mind and fuck you right here."_

 _She nodded, then looked down at Liam._

 _He was surprised to see that she didn't seem apologetic at all; in fact, she was almost smug…as if she had planned this all along._

 _With a quick wink, she turned back toward the house, and he caught a glimpse at her tattoo._

 _A crow, with the words beneath that read: Property of Damon Salvatore._

 _Clearly._

 _Every male eye followed her as she disappeared, and finally Damon spoke, "Take care of this, Enzo, I have a girlfriend to punish."_

* * *

 _Lorenzo just shook his head as Damon took off after her, as if this were a natural everyday occurrence._

 _Once he was in the house, Liam pulled himself to his feet, and was handed a rag by Mason, who did seem a little apologetic._

 _"You got off easy, man," he told him, "The last guy tried to kiss her. We had to call an ambulance."_

 _Poor fucker._

 _"So," he winced, "That's the Crow, huh?"_

 _Mason clamped a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry man, someone should have mentioned it earlier."_

 _"That the guy isn't a terrific host?"_

 _Mason nodded, "Yeah…and he's a little territorial of the things that belong to him."_

 _"Like the girl?" Liam scoffed._

 _Enzo laughed a little, "Ah, but that's the beauty of Elena. She belongs to nobody, not really. It drives Damon nuts."_

 _"Like it matters," Mason pitched, "She's his in every way that counts."_

 _"And he never lets us forget it," Enzo nodded._

 _The guy looked between the two, "So I take it I wasn't the first to make the mistake of flirting with her?"_

 _"Nope," Mason assured him, "Though Damon trusts us at least, so none of us were ever handed our own asses."_

 _Liam huffed, "What's his deal, anyway? The scars and shit I get. I mean, he's the fucking Crow. But that jealousy act…fighting out of the ring. That's not sane person shit."_

 _Mason chuckled, but Enzo's face remained set._

 _"If you've had the life he has, you'd be a little more protective of the things that matter most to you, too," he defended his friend, "Damon's just as sane as any of us. He just doesn't have a tolerance for anything he poses as a threat."_

 _The guy raised a brow, "I'm a threat? I don't even know him!"_

 _Mason shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Anyone who so much as looks at Elena for more than a few seconds is a threat in Damon's eyes…did we mention he's a bit possessive?"_

 _Enzo shook his head, stepping in, "Look, it's not that big a deal. There's only two rules when it comes to dealing with Damon. Don't touch his car, and don't touch Elena. Remember that, and he won't give you a second glance."_

 _Liam shook his head._

 _"You can come back in," Mason offered, "Just stick to blondes if you're looking for a quickie."_

 _"Unless her name is Rebekah," Enzo added, "Then you'll have the King out for you."_

" _Yeah, I think it'll be safer to just head out," Liam reasoned, and Mason shrugged, "If you say so."_

 _He nodded, and felt in his pocket for his keys before making his way toward his car._

 _Behind him, he could hear the other two breaking to a new conversation._

" _You know she did it on purpose, right?" Mason was saying, "Elena. Just to rile him up."_

 _Enzo chuckling, "She's a vindictive little bitch, isn't she."_

 _"Don't let Damon hear you say that," Mason warned, "But yeah, she can be...as if anything less would hold his attention though."_

 _A sigh._

" _Come on, let's get back to the party."_

 _The voices faded, and Liam shook his head, wondering if perhaps this whole circuit thing was a good idea after all._

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Damon's voice drew Elena from her thoughts, later that night.

After three, or maybe even four, rounds of lovemaking, they'd showered and were now laying together in her bed, spooning.

She shook her head to clear it, "Just us...how things used to be."

In the silence that answered, she could only guess he was waiting for an elaboration.

"The sex earlier...it reminded me of that night at your party. When that kid tried to dance with me and you beat the shit out of him."

She felt Damon's lips brush against the back of her neck, "I was a little possessive of you."

"A little?" she chuckled.

"The sex made you think of that?" he questioned as his hand stroked down her side.

She nodded, "Well, it reminded me of the sex we had that night...to be honest, I used to love making you jealous, just for those repercussions."

"I know," he told her, "I always knew...but it was just more fun to punish you than to call you out on it."

She smiled, reaching for his hand to grip in her own.

As he squeezed her fingers, she had to wonder, "Did it ever hurt you? I mean, more than just jealousy, that I flirted with them?"

She felt Damon shake his head, "No. It was just you putting on a show for me. A cruel, elaborate, sexy show...but it was always worth it in the end."

Elena considered that, "What about Rebekah?"

"What about her?" Damon asked.

"Did that ever bother you?" she elaborated, "That she, you know...joined us sometimes?"

This time, it took a moment for Damon to answer, but when he did, his voice was sure, "You wanting another girl in our bed was hot to me, so no, that didn't bother me...but the fact that you loved Rebekah did."

"I didn't love her like I loved you," Elena defended and Damon nodded, "I know that. I knew you weren't in love with her...but still, you loved her."

He sighed, "I didn't mind her joining us though, because I knew it made you happy, and it was sexy as hell, watching you get off to her sucking you while I fucked you."

"You never wanted to fuck her, though," she recalled.

Damon's lips were against her shoulder now, "Like I said, Hummingbird, you were the only one I wanted. Besides, let's not pretend that you weren't just as jealous as I was. Could you really have watched me fuck your best friend?"

"No," Elena admitted, "You were mine."

Damon chuckled, and his palm slid between them, brushing her tattoo, "And you were mine. As long as I knew that, I didn't care what girl you brought into our bed."

Elena turned in the blankets to face him, and made out his features in the darkness, "I used to love that about you. You were never intimidated by my...desires."

He laughed, and she felt his chest shake, "Baby, your desires were one of my favorite things about you."

"You know what I mean," she insisted, "You never judged me for wanting girls. Even when you found out about Jo…"

"I was surprised," he admitted, "I'd never seen you with anyone but Rebekah, but I suppose it was an easier pill to swallow than if you'd been fucking another man."

Now Elena was the one sighing, "It's not that I never had the opportunity. I mean, I was asked out a lot...but to be honest, after what happened with Grayson, the whole sex thing didn't appeal to me. And I knew a guy would eventually expect that so…"

"So it was easier to just date women?" he figured.

"No dick means no chance of getting pregnant," she agreed, "Though I didn't really plan on dating at all. Like I said before, Jo and I became friends pretty quickly, and she felt safe. Stable, I guess. Dating her was easy, and it didn't intimidate me."

"And _dating_ me?" Damon asked, putting emphasis on the word.

"Scared the hell out of me," she chuckled, "You were so...much. Crazy, passionate, reckless...you excited me and terrified me, and I can't really say that's changed much."

His brow arched, "But you want this?"

"I do," she promised him, "Maybe not all the craziness, but I've missed the way being with you makes me feel, and I want us. This…" she ran her hand over his chest, pausing on her name, "It's the only thing that's ever really made sense to me."

Damon nodded and moved so that he could pull her against his chest.

Elena settled into his arms, snuggling into the warmth he offered, and he kissed the top of her head, "I want this too, baby. And I'll do everything I can to make sure that we get what we want when this is over. But until then-"

"I know," she said, closing her eyes, "We'll just have to get through it. For Stefan."

"And for our future," Damon added, "If I can pull this off, the payout will be more than enough for us to make a fresh start."

Elena pursed her lips, "Now why does that sound familiar?"

"This time is different," Damon promised, "And when this is over, it'll be worth it."

She nodded, "I hope so...but first, Valhalla."

Damon sighed, "Valhalla is tomorrow's problem. Tonight, I just want to love my wife."

Elena smiled a little as he lifted himself to stare down at her.

"I'm sure I could pencil you in," she teased quietly, and Damon smirked before leaning down to kiss her again.

She molded against him and let his hands and lips carry her to a better place, where reality couldn't touch them.

* * *

 **Sooo, like I said, super long lol.**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's an update for you guys :) Glad ya'll liked the DE reunion last chapter and I think you'll like this one as well!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So the race is tonight?" Stefan asked that following morning.

He was sitting up in his hospital bed, looking a hell of a lot better than he had been all week.

Damon nodded, fidgeting in his chair, "Final stretch. Winner takes all. I have to come in first for the next few of them if I'm gonna qualify."

"But you have Katherine now," his brother reasoned, "Should put the odds in your favor."

Damon smirked, "It certainly won't hurt."

Stefan nodded, but then his eyes dropped down to his hands, "I really am sorry, you know? I never meant for you to have to do this."

"I know," Damon assured him, "But don't worry about that. You just get better, then we can-"

He was cut off by a quiet knock on the door.

Standing up from his chair, he was ready to face the intruder, but relaxed when Elena stepped inside the room.

Now donning her doctor scrubs, she was ever the image of professionalism, though a blush touched her cheek when her gaze met his.

"Hey."

Damon smirked, "Hey."

Elena had had to leave the house early for work, so he hadn't really gotten to talk to her about the night they'd spent together, but from the way she smiled over at him, he didn't think she had any lingering regrets.

She moved to stand next to him, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her forehead.

She allowed this, before turning to address Stefan, "How are you today?"

"You're the doctor," he teased, straightening in the bed, "Aren't you supposed to tell me?"

Elena's brown eyes rolled, "You know what I meant. How are you feeling?"

"A little cooped up," he admitted, "But other than that, I'm good. The bruises don't really hurt anymore, though my side is still a bit tender."

She nodded and glanced down at some clipboard she held in her hands, "Well, your X-Rays look good. With any luck they should release you as early as tomorrow."

That perked him up, "Tomorrow? Really?"

"Looks like it. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't resting. You still have some healing to do."

"Noted," he said with a nod.

Damon ran his hand down her back then, pulling her attention to him, "How are _you_ feeling?"

"Tired," she said, and the knowing grin that followed reminded him that they'd only gotten a few hours of sleep last night.

Man, it had been worth it though.

"But I'm good," she finished, "You?"

"Better than ever," he promised, leaning down to kiss her.

Like before, her lips were warm and inviting, washing all other thought from his mind as he lost himself to them.

Elena allowed him a brief second of this pleasure, then pulled away.

"I'm on the clock," she reminded him, though her eyes lingered on his face hungrily, "And I should probably go check on a few of my other patients."

He nodded, "Alright. When do you take lunch?"

"Hopefully at one," she told him, "I can meet you out front if you want?"

He nodded and she smiled, then turned to Stefan again, "I'm going to go ahead and write a prescription for you to take with you tomorrow. It'll help with the pain."

He thanked her, and she gave Damon a final kiss before disappearing from the room.

"Sooo," Stefan started, "That didn't take long. I'm guessing you guys worked things out?"

"Something like that," Damon muttered, recalling the rest of the night before; the more unpleasant bits, "Actually there was something else I needed to talk to you about...concerning Lily."

Stefan stared at him, waiting, and with a sigh he launched into the story of what had happened.

* * *

" _Fuck, that's hot," Mason walked over to where Damon stood, a beer in his hand._

 _Damon smirked a little, following the guy's gaze to where Elena and Rebekah were dancing to the background music, pressing up against each other in ways that were hardly appropriate for public._

 _He took a swig of his own drink, eyes focusing on the sway of his girl's hips as she moved to the beat._

" _Why do you think I let her have her fun?" he prompted._

 _Mason chuckled, "Because Rebekah doesn't have a dick."_

 _Fair enough._

" _She makes Elena happy," he said instead, "And I get quite the show in the process."_

 _Mason shook his head, "Lucky man."_

 _He clapped Damon on the shoulder, then looked off in the distance, where the sound of car engines revving could be heard across the partying crowd._

" _Almost time for lineup," he said, "You're racing the finals, right? Qualifying for Valhalla?"_

" _That's the plan," Damon nodded, "Only a few more to go."_

" _Well good luck," he offered, bumping his fist against Damon's shoulder, "I'm gonna go find Will, see if he's lined up yet."_

 _Damon nodded, but his eyes were still on Elena, "I'll catch up with you later."_

 _Mason disappeared into the crowd, and Damon finished his beer while watching as Rebekah's hands slipped down to cup Elena's ass._

 _The two had began kissing and the pleasure on his girl's face had his dick hardening like diamond._

 _And they had a bit before his stretch started._

 _With a smirk, he made his way over to where the girls were dancing and brought his body up flush to Elena's._

 _He placed his hands on her hip, pulling her ass back against his erection, and she let go of Rebekah to whirl on him._

" _Hey, watch it!" she shouted, then realized it was him and smirked, "Oh, hey baby."_

 _Damon took in the sight of her in a cut off band T-shirt that showed most of her midriff, and those tight leather pants that made him want to get inside of her all that much more._

" _We have a few minutes to spare before the race starts," he leaned down so she would hear him, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Feel like getting into a little trouble?"_

 _Her grin was answer enough, and she turned around to say something to Rebekah._

 _The blonde nodded and Elena kissed her cheek before spinning back to him._

" _Let's go," she said, taking his hand._

* * *

 _Not wanting to venture out too far, Damon pulled her into the nearest bathroom, and flipped the lock once they were inside._

 _As he turned, Elena threw herself at him, jumping into his arms while locking her own around his neck._

" _Fuck me," she begged him, and he didn't have to be asked twice._

 _With a groan, he attacked her lips and pushed her back against the wall._

 _Their lips ravished each other, slipping from mouth to jaw, to neck, and back up, as they pulled at each other's clothes._

 _Elena undid his belt and popped his pant's button just as he was able to pull hers down her waist._

 _He sat her on the ground, turning her so that she was facing the wall, and with a few quick motions, slid into her from behind._

 _She moaned out her approval and he began thrusting in a quick, sporadic motion._

 _Fuck, Elena was dripping wet already, and his dick glided against her walls, being coated in her juices._

 _He gripped her hips and slipped a hand around to rub her clit in the way she liked._

" _You feel so fucking good, babe," he purred into her ear, nipping her lobe with his teeth._

 _Her hands were bracing against the wall, her nails grading against the gritty concrete as she grew close to her climax._

" _Scream for me," he commanded, "Make them hear it outside."_

 _He increased his speed, and she did exactly as he'd said, his name echoing off the walls as she came hard._

 _A few pumps later and he followed, burying his face in her hair until the waves passed._

 _Elena fell against the wall, breathless._

" _Thanks for that," he smirked into the skin of her neck._

 _She let out a short laugh, "Anytime."_

 _He reached back and grabbed a paper towel, wiping her clean before helping her pull her clothes back up._

 _Then he slipped himself back inside his pants and donned his belt._

 _Elena came against him as he finished, searching for his mouth with her own._

 _He kissed her soundly, grabbing her head in both of his hands._

" _Now go win," she told him, pulling away, "So we have an excuse to celebrate later."_

 _Damon chuckled, "Sounds like a plan. We can grab a hotel. I'll pick up some drinks, you can invite Rebekah, and we'll have a fucking party."_

" _Mhmm," Elena's eyes flashed, "Those are my favorite kind."_

 _Damon kissed her again, dragging her body against his for one final token of luck, "I'll see you at the finish line."_

 _She ran a finger over his lips, her eyes flashing up to his, "I'll be wet and waiting."_

 _He growled at the promise, feeling more motivated than ever to win._

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Elena breathed against Damon's lips as he unhooked her bra.

He nipped at her tongue, "Oh come on, Hum, this is hardly the first time."

She kissed him hard, gripping his hair in her hands, "Mhmm, I know...but it's been...a while."

Damon's shirt was pulled over his head and as she went for his jeans, he chuckled, "Yeah, I know. And I'm sure Katherine's missed you just as much as I have."

Elena smiled affectionately at the car's interior, "Well she did always offer quite the comfortable seating for-"

She trailed off as Damon took a nipple into his mouth, and her head fell back in pleasure.

Sure, maybe fucking in the back of his car in the alleyway behind the restaurant they were supposed to be eating lunch at wasn't the smartest idea, but at the moment Elena couldn't care less.

All that mattered was Damon's hands on her, his mouth on her, and her's on him.

They stripped away the rest of their clothes and Damon pulled her back into his lap, so that her core brushed against his erection.

"Ride me," he instructed, and it wasn't as if she were going to deny him that request.

They both moaned as she sank down onto him, and his cock stretching her open reminded her of the number of times he'd taken her the night before.

God, if they weren't making up for lost time…

She gripped Damon's shoulders and rocked on him, back and forth.

His hands fell to her hips and his lips pressed against her chest, brushing the skin there lovingly.

"Just like that," he praised when she found a rhythm and rolled her hips, "Right there, baby."

She drank in the pleasure that filled his eyes when he leaned back and let her take control, trusting her to get them both where they needed to be.

After a moment, his hips were thrusting with her, adding to the build she felt coiling in her lower stomach.

"Fuck," she hissed, "Damon, I'm close."

His fingers spanned out on her waist then, his thumbs digging into her hips, grazing over one of her few hotspots as he leaned forward to her ear.

"Fall apart, baby. I've got you."

His words were the release she needed and her orgasm crashed through her, so strong that she lost track of her movement.

Fortunately, Damon took over, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he thrusted up faster, driving into her until he was cumming too.

Elena felt him get off, and his body went slack beneath her.

She smiled and dropped her head into the crook of his neck, "Damn babe."

"Better each time," he agreed, "I've fucking missed you."

"I've missed you too," she promised, "Especially this part of you."

Damon smirked, "Well, you can have as much as you want, Hum. I'm yours for the taking, always."

"As much as I appreciate the offer," she grinned, "We should probably get cleaned up and at least try to grab some food before I have to be back. I only get an hour break."

He nodded, "Yeah, you're right...what time do you get off tonight?"

"Around eight," she said, "Unless something drastic happens. Your race is at ten, right?"

He nodded and she placed a small kiss on his lips, "Then don't worry, I'll be there. Did you get ahold of Oscar yet?"

Damon nodded, "I got his number from Enzo. He was sure as shit surprised to hear from me, but agreed to take a look at Katherine this evening."

Elena smirked, "The sex smell should be gone by then."

He chuckled, "Hey, she was long over do for some christening anyway, and I was long over do to be inside of my gorgeous wife."

"Like we weren't literally fucking all last night," Elena teased.

Damon shrugged, "We could fuck for weeks and I'd still never get tired of you, Hum. We're too damn good together."

Elena smiled, "We always were...but unfortunately I have a real job now, one that I have to get back to soon."

"Yeah," he sighed, "We'll go get a quick lunch and I'll drive you back."

She nodded and they got dressed, opting for a drive-through meal that they could eat on the way back to the hospital.

* * *

"So, how did Stefan take the news about your Mom?" Elena asked, unwrapping her burger.

"About as well as could be expected," Damon said, reaching into the bag between her legs to steal a french fry, "He was surprised to hear about you having been pregnant. I guess Lily didn't bother to tell him either. You never mentioned it to him?"

Elena shook her head, "Lily and Bekah were the only ones I told back then."

Damon switched lanes easily as they passed a red Mazda, "Well our mother hasn't tried to contact Stefan yet. He was pretty pissed about what she'd done to us, but I'm not sure he's a hundred percent ready to write her off."

"That is his choice to make," she allowed and Damon grunted, "Yeah, I guess."

"And you're sure that's what you want?" Elena pressed, "I mean, she is your mother…"

Damon shook his head, "After what she did to you, Hummingbird, she could rot in hell for all I care. We don't need her."

Elena nodded, but didn't press the point any further.

She remembered the expression on Damon's face last night when she'd found him at Lily's.

There was no way he was going to be forgiving that woman any time soon, if ever, and that was his choice to make.

And as bad as Elena felt for being half of the reason for that drift, she couldn't deny that it also made her feel sort of relieved.

Lily was one of Damon's biggest ties to the circuit life, and without her there to encourage him otherwise, maybe it would easier for him to leave once this business with Klaus was over.

At least, that's what she hoped.

"You okay?" Damon asked with a frown, obviously having sensed that her mind had wandered off.

She forced a smile as she met his gaze, "Yeah, I'm okay."

He nodded, then reached for her hand, "You'd tell me if you weren't though, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Damon sighed, "Just that I know how you are. You're strong, and you like to deal with things in your own way, and you've had to do it alone for years now…"

He glanced over at her, "I just want to be sure that you understand that I'm here now, baby. And if you're ever _not_ okay...I want you to be able to tell me."

She smiled genuinely now at his concern, and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Don't worry. Right now, I'm happy here with you. But I'll let you know if anything changes."

He nodded and turned to kiss her, while skillfully still keeping an eye on the road ahead.

She laughed a little and pulled away, "I know how good you are, but let's not try multitasking while driving."

Damon smirked, "Later, then."

"Later," she agreed and took his hand in her own.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly, as Elena made her rounds and went in to check with Stefan as often as possible.

Caroline had returned a few hours back, and on Elena's final stop by the youngest Salvatore's room, she found the two of them in a heavy liplock.

With a smirk, she cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

They jumped apart faster than she would have thought was possible, but upon seeing her, Stefan only gave a sly grin.

Caroline, however, blushed scarlet, and cleared her throat as she straightened, "Elena...hey."

"Hey," Elena glanced over to Stefan, "I guess you're feeling pretty much all better."

"Pretty much," he smirked shamelessly.

Not that she could really blame him, with the number of times he'd walked in on her and Damon in compromising situations.

"Good," she nodded, "Everything's confirmed for you to be able to check out tomorrow, though I'm still recommending you get some major R and R. You got a ride?"

"I'll take him home," Caroline answered, reminding Elena that the two of them shared a place now.

It was hard to believe, considering Stefan was practically still in school when she'd known him last.

"Alright, then I guess that's everything for tonight. The nurse will be by to check on you in a few hours, and you have the push button if you need anything in the meantime."

Stefan nodded, "You about to head out?"

"Yeah, shift ended," she told him, checking her watch, "And from the address Damon sent me it's gonna be a good minute drive to get to the meet up, so I should probably go."

Caroline glanced over at her then, "You're going to the race?"

Elena nodded, "Damon's stretch is at ten."

Stefan's expression dropped then, and his eyebrows drew together, "This is his first one?"

"Since being back," she confirmed, "He won't admit it, but I think he's a little nervous. Not that he needs to be. I mean, he still drives as good as ever."

The frown didn't leave Stefan's face, "Any clue what Klaus wants from him? Other than Valhalla obviously?"

Elena shook her head and answered with a sigh, "No idea. But the King will have to play his hand eventually. All that can be done until then is for Damon to compete and hopefully win."

Stefan nodded, "Yeah...I guess you best get going then. He never did as well without his good luck charm."

She rolled her eyes, but silently agreed with him.

Damon needed her there with him for this race, and that's where she intended to be.

"I'll text you when he reaches the finish line," she promised, and said goodbye before stepping out of the room.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to find her car out in the parking lot, or to get to her house so she could grab a change of clothes that wouldn't make her stick out like a sore thumb.

Then she followed the directions that Damon had sent her until she found what had to be the place.

Cars with revving engines, loud music and chatter, cheers from the crowd...yep, this was it.

She took a moment to find safe parking, then she pulled out her phone and dialed Damon's number.

When voicemail picked it up, she tried Rebekah's instead.

This time she got an answer, "Hey Hum! You're missing the party."

Elena couldn't help but laugh, "I'm at the party, actually, but I figured I'd get your 20 before bracing the crowd. Is Damon with you?"

"He was," Rebekah answered, sounding as if she were moving, "But he went off with Enzo a minute ago. I'm by the line up, but it might be easier for me to come find you. Are you by entry drive?"

"A little down actually, parked on the street behind the hord. I'll start heading toward the line up though."

"Okay," Rebekah said, "Stick to the edge of the crowd and I'll find you."

"Sounds good."

Elena hung up and took a deep breath before stepping out of her car.

No matter that she'd been back around for a couple weeks now, the idea of the circuit, after so long away, was intimidating.

It also didn't help that with each and every meet, the stakes were going to raise and the intensity would only increase until they finally hit the big one.

But it was for the only family she'd ever had, so she would just have to deal with it.

With that decided, she pushed herself forward, towards the sound of engines.

* * *

Rebekah found Elena only a few minutes after their phone call ended, though she spotted the woman before the brunette saw her, and had to pause.

Five years, and Elena was still a walking fantasy.

Even more so tonight, in dark skinny jeans that showcased those long legs of hers and an off-the-shoulder shirt that Rebekah would bet showed off Damon's tattoo any time Elena lifted her hands.

Simple, dark, sexy...

This was the Hummingbird she remembered.

"Elena!" she called, after one final appreciative roam over the girl's figure, and the brunette spun toward the sound of her name.

A smile turned her lips when their gazes locked, and like so many times before, it sent a shiver through Rebekah's body.

"I never realized how many blondes there were," Elena joked, walking over.

Rebekah laughed, moving in to hug her, "Well, you know what they say about blondes and fun…"

"To each their own," Elena smiled, pulling back after a moment, "Everything going good for the set up?"

Rebekah nodded, "As far as I've heard. Katherine's prepped and ready to go. The boys were talking strategy or some bull before deciding to grab a beer."

"Great," Elena sighed, "Alcohol and cars."

The blonde chuckled, "I suppose you have to be slightly inebriated, to do what we do."

"Then I'm a shot or two behind," Elena said, "Let's go find the guys."

Rebekah nodded and reached for her hand, which Elena squeezed habitually, and led them through the crowd.

It didn't take too long to find the guys, who were huddled around the Crow's camaro like it was the holy grail.

Even Oscar was there, talking upgrade possibilities with Damon.

Damon, who's entire attention was diverted as the girls walked up.

A grin crossed his face and he paused whatever the others were saying to hurry over to Elena and pull her into his arms.

Rebekah watched as he lifted the woman by her waist and planted a hard kiss on her lips.

Her brow rose at the gesture, wondering when the two of them had reconciled and figured it was probably soon after Damon's last fight.

Which would explain why he'd been in a much better mood this evening.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it," he was saying, holding Elena against him.

"It took me a minute to find you," she admitted, "Is your phone off? I tried to call."

Damon frowned, then checked the thing, "Sorry Hum, I guess I didn't hear it."

Elena waved off the apology and kissed him again, this time a little longer than before.

"It's fine," she assured him, brushing the disarrayed strands of hair behind his ear, "Bekah found me."

Rebekah smiled as Damon smirked over at her, "Trying to steal her away before I even get to see her? That's cold, Barbie."

She laughed, "Then I guess you can Ice Queen to your list of nicknames."

"Hmm," he pondered, "Does have a nice ring to it."

Elena smacked his shoulder good naturedly, and scolded, "You have bigger things to worry about than picking on her, you know."

He nodded, a more serious look returning to his face, "Right. Well, we've done about all we can for now. Wanna look?"

Elena nodded with excitement, as fast cars never failed to fire up her personal transmission, so to speak, and followed Damon over to Katherine.

"You placing a bet on this one?" Tyler leaned over to ask Rebekah, as Oscar and the others greeted Elena, "Three down on the Crow to win."

"I'd be an idiot to bet against that," she smirked, and dug for her wallet, "And if I'm putting money on you, I expect you to win, Salvatore."

Damon laughed, "I'll do what I can, babe, but that's all I can promise."

"You've got this," Elena assured him, and he smiled down at her, the same look on his face that was always there when he stared at Elena.

Oh they were totally fucking again.

Rebekah smiled and shook her head, happy for her friends, and also a little selfishly happy for herself.

Maybe being with Damon again would bring Elena back.

This life was practically made for her, even if she wanted to deny it, and not that Rebekah didn't completely understand why she'd needed some distance, but time had passed and things had changed, and the Hummingbird needed to come home.

And as long as Damon was here, Rebekah doubted Elena would leave.

* * *

An announcer came overhead then, calling attention to the final line up, and a new excitement buzzed out of the group.

"It's time," Enzo called to Damon, who nodded, then looked down at Elena.

They held each other's gazes for a moment, and the brunette smiled, "Baby you've got this. I'll see you at the finish line."

Damon smiled a little and leaned down to kiss her for a final time, first on the lips, then on the forehead, before turning to Oscar, "Alright. Let's see what she can do."

As he climbed behind the wheel, Elena walked around the car to stand at Rebekah's side.

A turmoil of emotion played in those brown eyes, and when Katherine drove for the starting line, Elena took her hand.

"I'm so fucking nervous, Bekah."

Rebekah felt a surge of emotion that Elena still felt comfortable being honest with her, and she squeezed her hand, "Damon's the best, Hum. He'll win."

"I know," Elena assured her, "But I haven't watched him race since Valhalla, and we both know how that ended. What if he gets hurt? Or there's another bust, and-"

"Don't worry about that," Rebekah told her, "Damon knows what he's doing, Elena...and this is for Stefan. He's not going to let anything jeopardize his win. And as for the police...my brother finally got smart with one thing and paid off a guy to help in that department."

Elena frowned, "What do you mean? The police are in Klaus's pocket now?"

"Hardly," she scoffed, "But he has a guy on the force that keeps him updated. So we'll know if anyone's closing in on our location."

Elena seemed to muse over that, "And it works?"

"It has so far," Rebekah nodded, "So like I said, try not to worry."

The woman smiled, "I'm always going to worry. But we should head over, so we don't miss it."

"Good idea," she said, "And while we wait, you can tell me what's going on with you and your man."

A slight blush rose on Elena's cheek, but she simply shrugged, "I love him. He loves me. And now that we know the truth-"

"That Lily's a lying bitch," Rebekah recalled, still a little pissed about what the woman had done to Elena.

It was so fucked up.

To her surprise, Elena smiled a little, "Yeah, well, Damon took care of that. I don't think she'll be too much of an issue anymore."

"Yeah?"

Elena nodded and as they walked, she gave a quick down run of what had transpired between Damon and his mother.

"Holy shit," Rebekah gasped, "Damon actually could have killed her. And for you, he would have."

"Don't I know it," Elena sighed, "But that's basically where it all stands right now, so we're just kind of going with it...we'll figure it out along the way."

She nodded, "I hope you guys do. I've kind of missed you being around."

Elena smiled, "I've missed you too, Bekah. I really have. I'm sorry that I never kept in touch. Just with everything that happened-"

"You don't have to explain," Rebekah assured her, "I understand. But you're here now, right? So let's relive some old times and cheer the Crow on to the finish line."

Elena nodded with a smirk, "Viva la Valhalla."

* * *

 **Vroom Vroom! lol The Crow is racing again!**

Let me know what you thought!

 **And shout out to Kim! Thanks for all the venting and bouncing, hun!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas, guys!**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

" _If you two are gonna fuck, you could at least go find a hotel," Mason shot, "No need to rub it in the rest of our faces that you're getting laid every damn night."_

 _Instead of releasing his girl's tantalizing mouth, Damon chose to flip the Wolf off, and deepened the kiss._

 _Elena sighed against his lips in appreciation, and he pulled her further into his lap, feeling the cool exterior of his car's hood beneath his jeans._

 _They were waiting outside the local liquor store for the others to return with the night's haul, and had gotten bored with the chit chat of their friends, so when Elena had crawled up to him, practically purring in his ear, he'd been more than willing to allow the distraction._

 _She pulled away now though, glancing over to where Mason was watching them._

" _Jealous?" she teased him, her back arching slightly so that he had a good view of everything his hands weren't going to get to touch._

 _The guy was smart enough not to answer her and to pointedly look in any other direction._

 _Damon couldn't help but smirk, because his boy knew better._

" _How much longer are they supposed to be?" Will asked, off to the side of the Wolf, "Can't take this long to grab some drinks."_

" _Why don't you go ask them," Damon taunted, "Instead of complaining."_

" _Why don't you go back to eating each other," Will shot back, and Damon merely winked, more than willing to do just that._

 _But apparently Elena had better ideas, because she moved then, climbing out of his lap, and off the car, "While you guys have the rulers out, I'm gonna go check on Bekah and the others. Be right back."_

 _Damon nodded and watched as she made her way towards the store, his Crow flashing from under her shirt with every step._

 _Mhmm, maybe he would get a hotel for them later on…_

" _I thought the two of you were fighting again," Will fished, once she'd disappeared._

 _Damon looked over at him, but Mason answered before he could._

" _They made up," he said, "And then fought again, and then made up again, and then fucked, repeatedly, in my hotel room might I add, and then fought again. It's a vicious, vicious cycle."_

" _Fuck off," Damon bit, pulling himself into a standing position, "You're being dramatic."_

" _Hey, I'm on your side," Mason assured him, "Or did you forget that I was there yesterday when she chewed you a new one for that red head."_

" _A misunderstanding," Damon insisted, "And yeah, sometimes she's a pain in the ass, but it doesn't change anything."_

" _Yeah," Mason chuckled, "I'll remind you of that the next time she turns into a raging bitch."_

 _The joking expression left Damon's face, "Watch your fucking mouth."_

 _Mason backtracked immediately, "Sorry, man."_

 _Will laughed from beside them, leaning against Mason's car, "You forget, Wolf, he's the only one allowed to insult his Hummingbird."_

 _Damon rolled his eyes, and prepared a retort, but the others walked out of the liquor store then, and he let it slide in favor of wrapping his arm around Elena when she came to his side._

" _About time," he shot to Enzo, who was holding a few bags._

" _Shut up," the man grumbled, "It was a big order, and they were out of the brand you like."_

" _Fuck," Damon sighed._

 _Enzo shrugged, "There was some other stuff on sale though, so I just grabbed a little of it all. Are we still heading out to the strip?"_

" _We better be," Elena cut in, "As much shit as that Malcolm guy's been talking, he deserves to have a hit taken on his ego."_

" _Back street races have no cash profit though," Enzo pointed out, "Doesn't seem all that worth it."_

" _It's not about the cash," Damon assured him, kissing the top of Elena's head, "It's about respect. This kid thinks he can out race me, it's only fair to let him try."_

 _Elena smirked, "And to fail miserably."_

" _I'm down," Mason vouched, and Will nodded, "Yeah, me too."_

" _I guess that answers that then," Enzo handed Damon the bag of booze, "What the hell. Let's go make a man cry."_

 _Damon chuckled, "Just another night for us then, huh?"_

" _Pretty much," he agreed._

* * *

 _They headed towards their cars, and Elena waved towards the blonde that had followed them out, "Bekah, ride with us!"_

 _The girl nodded, and sat next to Elena in Damon's car._

" _So, you're really going to race this jerk?" she asked, as he climbed behind the wheel and cranked the ignition._

" _Of course he is," Elena shot immediately, and Damon nodded, "He's gotta learn his place one way or another."_

 _Rebekah pondered that, "It just seems a little pointless. Everyone already knows you're the best on the circuit. Even Klaus admits it."_

" _Apparently not everyone," he said quietly, "But I plan on rectifying that tonight."_

 _She said nothing else on the matter after that, and Elena moved closer to him as he drove, resting her head on his chest while his arm slung over her shoulders._

 _She turned so she could face Rebekah, putting her feet in the blonde's lap as she said, "Speaking of races, do you remember that guy with the long hair who won third stretch last week?"_

" _Vaguely," Rebekah answered, "You mean the hot one? With the_ really _long hair?"_

 _Elena nodded, "Alex or whatever. Anyway, he was asking about you, going on about how gorgeous you were. I thought you should know."_

 _Rebekah smirked, "Thanks, but I don't think I'm interested."_

" _No?" Elena questioned, "Why not? He was hot."_

 _Damon made a hmph sound and Elena smirked up at him, "Not as hot as you, babe, don't worry."_

" _Damn right."_

 _Rebekah just shook her head, "I'm just not into dating right now. It's all hook ups and quick fixes."_

" _You hook up with Elena all the time," Damon pointed out._

" _That's different," the blonde insisted, "She's Elena. Guys are different."_

" _Yeah," Elena nodded, "You're assholes."_

" _Thanks a lot," Damon shot, shaking his head, "I guess I'll have to remember that the next time you're begging for me to-"_

 _Her hand covered his mouth._

" _Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Elena challenged, narrowing her eyes at him._

 _Damon just smirked beneath her fingers, but didn't say anything else._

" _Exactly," she prompted, releasing him, then turned back to Rebekah, "But seriously, you should at least talk to him. I mean it's not like he's a major contender, but he's fine as hell, his car's nice, and he's definitely interested."_

 _Rebekah considered it, "Maybe...if I happen to see him at the next meet. But I doubt I'll lose sleep over it if I don't. Besides," she smiled a little, "I do have you to keep me company, don't I?"_

 _Elena laughed, sitting up, "Of course. What else are friends for?"_

 _The brunette kissed her then, and Rebekah relaxed into her._

" _Best friends," Elena teased against her mouth, and she nodded._

 _They maneuvered so that Elena could climb into her lap, losing her hands in the long blonde strands as Rebekah grabbed her waist._

" _Mhmm," she murmured, then glanced over to Damon, "Baby, we're gonna jump in the back for a minute, okay?"_

 _He nodded, "Whatever you want, Hum...but Barbie-"_

 _Rebekah managed to look at him as Elena's mouth moved to her throat, "Yeah?"  
_ " _Keep her warm, but don't let her get off...I have plans for tonight."_

 _Elena groaned, and sat straight to glare at him, "Seriously?"_

 _He winked at her, "I'll make it up to you later, I promise."_

* * *

"Holy shit," Rebekah laughed next to Elena, "I'd forgotten just how good he is."

Elena had a huge grin covering her face and couldn't help but agree.

Damon was closing in on the finish line, and all the other cars were at least a few seconds behind him.

There would be no close call tonight.

Damon would win.

She felt silly for ever thinking she'd have to worry about him being behind the wheel.

This was Damon's element, and Rebekah's words about them knowing in advance if the police would arrive was a comfort.

The two of them stood with the rest of the group, all of who were cheering loudly for the Crow, just as he pulled across the finish line.

Elena let out her own hollar as the flag dropped and the intercom announced Damon's victory.

"Our boy's back!" Enzo chuckled, and the words filled Elena with pride this time, instead of fear.

Especially as Katherine squealed to a stop and Damon jumped out wearing the world's biggest smile.

Elena ran towards him after the other cars crossed the line, and Damon's grin widened as he spotted her.

"You did it!" she yelled as she reached him, and he pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her neck, "Did you doubt me?"

"Not one bit," she assured him, and he pulled away to kiss her forehead just as the others reached them.

"Now that's how you make a comeback!" Mason congratulated, "Caw, caw, man."

"The Crow's officially back in the biz. We should celebrate," Enzo announced, "There's a few bars off main. That ride deserves a drink!"

Damon was smirking, but his eyes sought out Elena, "Actually guys, I think we're gonna finish up here and head home."

"You sure?" Elena asked.

It wasn't like Damon to deny the chance to gloat his victory, or to recount the race in detail, after he'd won.

"I figured you'd want to be getting back," he reasoned, "Work and all."

She smiled at his consideration, "I don't work tomorrow morning, but thanks. And besides, you won. You deserve to celebrate that."

"We can head back to your old place if you want to keep it low key," Enzo offered, "I've got a few bottles of bourbon in my trunk."

Damon shook his head, "No. My mother's probably there and victory party invitations will exclude her."

"Then let's go back to my house," Elena offered, "It's small, but it would be good to catch up with everyone."

Mason threw an arm over her shoulder, "Now we're talking! Let's go see where the good doctor lives!"

"Oh shut up," she elbowed him with a laugh, and he let her go.

Damon drew her back to his side, "You sure, Hum?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine with it...I mean, if you are."

He smiled at her, "I would love to spend time with you and the old crew. It's been too long."

"That's no lie," Rebekah teased, "It hasn't been the same without the two of you around."

"We'll go back to Elena's then," Damon nodded, "Enzo, bring the drinks. I'm gonna go collect, and I'll meet you here, Hum, okay?"

"Actually, I brought my car," she pointed out, and looked over at Rebekah, "Did you drive, or did you want to ride with me?"

"I have my car," the blonde admitted, "But Kol has the keys. He can take her home, and I'll ride with you."

"Alright," Elena nodded, "So we can just meet you and the guys back at the house. You remember how to get there, right?"

He gave a nod, "Of course. I'll see you there."

She kissed him quickly, then motioned to Rebekah and started towards her car.

* * *

 _That Malcolm guy who'd been bragging his own notoriety was waiting for them when they pulled into the empty parking lot of the strip, a section of streets in the rundown part of town that was usually pretty light on traffic during the day and all but abandoned after sun down._

 _The secludedness made it the ideal spot for small backstreet races and the less formidable pissing contests that these guys dreamed up._

 _Elena stared at the guy through the windshield, with his short blonde hair and eager face, and wondered if he had any clue what he was getting himself into tonight._

 _Probably not._

 _Like Damon, Malcolm had a small group with him, most of them of the skanky female variety, and she could only imagine that he was hoping to impress them by showing up the Crow._

 _He was going to be sorely disappointed._

* * *

 _Damon got out of the car as the others pulled up behind them, and Elena motioned for Rebekah to follow._

 _Malcolm straightened as they climbed out, letting go of the leggy blonde he'd had his arm around to walk over._

" _You're late," he stated, his eyes on Damon._

 _Elena watched as Damon's brow arched, the muscles under his shirt flexing noticeably._

 _Two guys from Malcolm's side of the line walked over in reaction._

 _Damon chuckled, "Don't worry boys, I'm not looking to mar that pretty mug of his. You want to race, we'll race."_

" _What's your price?" Malcolm asked, drawing up in attempt to meet Damon's intimidating stature._

 _Enzo walked over with Mason, Will, and Aaron as Damon chuckled, "You couldn't afford me, kid. We aren't racing for money. This is title only."_

" _You talk like you've already won," Malcolm accused and Damon shrugged, "It's hard to be concerned with losing to someone I could outrace while blindfolded."_

" _That's a big claim," one of the guys shot, "One I doubt you can prove, since surely even the Crow needs eyes."_

 _Damon smirked, "All I need is my car and the course. The rest is circumstantial."_

" _I'd like to see you prove it," Malcolm challenged, and Elena didn't like the excited glint in his eyes, "Unless you're all title and no talent."_

 _Enzo seemed to pick up on the same vibe that she had because he stepped forward, "Enough of this. If you're going to race, then run your car; not your mouth."_

" _Hey, he's the one who said he could do it blindfolded," Malcolm stated, "I was merely pointing out that he shouldn't make claims if he doesn't plan on following through."_

" _And he doesn't have to waste his time here," Enzo pointed out, "So you'd best-"_

" _No, it's fine," Damon spoke up, his eyes trained on his opponent's face, "I'll do it."_

 _This sent shock through both sides of the line, but Elena was the first to recover, "Are you crazy?"_

" _Probably," he answered, then turned to look at her, "Take off your belt."_

 _Her brows raised, "Do you really think now is the time to-"_

" _To cover my eyes with," he explained._

 _Enzo shook his head, "You're really going to fucking do this?"_

" _Yep," Damon answered easily as Elena did as he asked and removed her belt which was luckily cloth and stretchy._

 _He took it from her and glanced back at Malcolm, "She's riding with me to navigate, though, unless you want to race a ten second straight stretch."_

" _We're taking the street blocks," the guy answered, "A real race. Third Avenue to Nobel Drive. So I hope your girl is as good as you think you are."_

 _Damon nodded, "I know the course, and you don't worry about her. Worry about how much your reputation is going to suffer after you lose to a blinded man."_

 _Malcolm's lip curled slightly, "We'll see, Crow."_

* * *

 _The men went back to their cars then, each to regroup, and Elena whirled on her lover, "You're insane. You really think you can drive blind? Even if I'm with you?"_

 _His blue eyes settled on hers with complete seriousness, "I trust you."_

" _No, she's right," Mason interjected, "This is crazy, man."_

" _It'll be fine," Damon assured them, never taking his eyes off of Elena, "But I need you focused, babe. We can do this, together."_

 _She held his gaze, reading in his expression the faith he had in her ability to help him pull this off._

 _It was insane of course, but then if anyone could do it, it would be her Damon._

 _And if they did win…nothing would be able to touch them._

 _Slowly she smiled, "Alright."_

" _You're joking," Rebekah insisted, "You two aren't really going to do this?"_

 _Damon was smirking now, eyes on Elena's face, "Hell yes we are."_

 _He leaned forward and pulled her against him in a quick kiss, "And we're gonna win."_

* * *

Elena had forgotten what it was like to have a full house, and after an hour of back and forth conversation, mixed with drunken laughter, she found she'd rather missed the sound.

The guys were retelling the highlights of their best runs over the years, recalling every near miss and detailed wins.

She had listened for a while, sitting on Damon's lap in chair across from the sofa, adding her own stories on occasion as memories were brought up.

Thankfully no one mentioned Valhalla or the crash that had led to Damon's, and ultimately her own, departure.

"Elijah was probably the hardest win," Damon was saying, then addressed Rebekah, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Enzo, "Where is he, by the way? He kind of disappeared after handing the circuit over to Klaus."

"He was in Milan last I heard from him," she answered, "He went legit, used his earnings to get ahead with his business."

"You mean the car thing?" Elena asked, vaguely recalling the eldest Mikaelson's trading company.

"Yeah, it's huge now," Rebekah said, "He's got a few Italian models ordered for transportation, and tons of rich buyers already lined up."

"Nice," Damon adjusted in the chair, "It's good to know there is something after all this shit."

"Five years wasn't long enough of a break?" Oscar teased him.

Damon smirked, "Three of those were behind bars and the rest...it wasn't a break. It was a pause. I'm ready to get my life back."

He looked up at Elena then, his hand moving over her back, and she smiled at him.

She wanted the same thing, for the two of them to get to have what they should have had all along.

And maybe this time, it would be possible.

"I'm gonna grab another drink," Mason said, standing and motioning to the kitchen, where they'd set up a mini bar, "Anyone else want some?"

"Sure," Damon nodded, patting Elena's leg so she'd let him up, "But I'll make it. You over killed it with the soda last time."

Elena stood and as the two of them went towards the kitchen, Rebekah caught her attention, "Want to step outside with me?"

She'd pulled out a pack of cigarettes, indicating why she wanted to go out, and Elena nodded, "Sure."

* * *

They walked out onto the stairs leading up to Elena's door and sat down.

The sudden silence in the night air was jarring, and Elena found herself glad for the company.

"You want one?" Rebekah asked, lighting a smoke and offering it to Elena.

She shook her head, "No thanks. Med school will give you a new perspective on certain things."

Rebekah laughed dryly, "I imagine."

However, she brought the cigarette to her lips and inhaled deeply.

"What was Damon talking about?" she asked after a moment, and Elena looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

She ran a hand through her blonde hair, "About being ready to get his life back...I thought you guys were working it out?"

"We are," Elena told her, leaning back against the stair's railing, "I mean, we're trying to. We know where we stand. But that doesn't mean we have it all figured out yet. Right now it's just about helping Stefan and getting to Valhalla."

"But you're not happy being back," Rebekah guessed.

Elena shrugged, "I am, and I'm not. There's parts of this that I've missed. But just as much that I never wanted anything to do with ever again."

"What about Damon?"

"Damon's Damon," she smirked a little, "And I'm still figuring him out. He's at home behind the wheel; you saw him tonight. But he wants more than this, too. I honestly can't say if he's happy to be back or not, but I know that his concern is his brother."

Rebekah nodded, "How is Stefan, by the way?"

"He's good," Elena said, happier now, "He'll be out tomorrow, and Caroline was with him when I left."

A look passed over Rebekah's face, "Right...Caroline."

Elena's brows pulled together, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Bekah," she drawled, "I may not have been around much these past few years, but I still know your expressions as well as my own."

The blonde chuckled, "I always hated that about you."

Elena just stared at her pointedly, and Rebekah caved, "Alright, alright. At Damon's first fight the other day, when we were walking over to see Klaus, you said some things to Caroline about getting out."

"I told her to make Stefan take the fresh start Damon was earning for him," Elena recalled.

"Exactly," Rebekah stated, "I've known the girl for a little while now, and the way she is with Stefan, it's how you are with Damon. You understand her."

"I understand what she wants," Elena amended, "It's hard when the man you love loves this life."

"But you used to love it too," the blonde noted, "You used to be apart of all this. I know that towards the end things started to change for you though, and believe me, I get why you finally left, but I missed you Hum, and now you're here again...and you aren't happy about that."

Elena sighed and moved closer to Rebekah, who put out her cigarette.

"I missed you too," she assured her, "Probably more than any of the others. Leaving the life wasn't easy, and leaving you made it even harder."

She exhaled, "But I had to, Bekah. It wasn't personal, you know that...but after I lost Damon, and then Grayson...I had to find something else to live for or I wouldn't have survived."

"I get that," Rebekah nodded, "And I'm glad you found something that you enjoy, but I hate what it means...that you want to leave again."

She laughed humorlessly, "And maybe I'm a little jealous of Caroline. She's going to leave with you. Her and Stefan and Damon. They'll get to keep you, and I'll be here."

Elena stared at her sadly, "You could always come with us. There is more out there than the circuit, Beckah. So much more that's good and real."

"But this is where I belong," Rebekah insisted, "This is my family, Hum, my home. And I know that you don't believe it, but it's yours and Damon's too. The two of you belong here more than anyone. This life fits you."

"Not anymore," Elena told her, "Too much has changed."

Rebekah sighed, "I know. You have Damon willing to leave with you now and a new blonde bestie to replace me."

Elena forced a smile, and reached over for her friend's hand, "You're irreplaceable, Bekah, you know that. No one else will ever compare to you, or what we've been through. And you'll always be my best friend."

Their gazes locked as Rebekah's eyes lifted, and Elena felt a slash of pain at the tears welling in the blue pair.

"Rebekah…"

The blonde leaned forward then, and her lips brushed over Elena's in a gentle kiss, catching her off guard.

Elena jumped at the contact, but didn't pull away until Rebekah paused, leaning back to look into her eyes, "Bekah...we can't. I'm sorry."

"I know," she answered, but Elena wanted to explain.

"With all that's happened, it just wouldn't work. Damon and I have to try and-"

"I _know_ ," Rebekah cut her off with a miniature smile, "I just need to kiss you one last time. For old times sake."

Then she was standing and offered a hand down to Elena, "Let's get back inside. There's a good chance one or more of the guys are gonna end up drunk and someone has to make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Elena nodded with a chuckle, and let Rebekah pull her to her feet.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she admitted, "But I'm glad we were able to talk for a minute. For what it's worth, I thought about you a lot over the years. I really did miss you."

Rebekah studied her face, then reached over and pulled her into a hug, which Elena returned, "Just promise me something?"

Elena nodded, "Sure."

"Don't disappear again," Rebekah requested, "At least leave me a number or an email or some way to get ahold of you."

Elena nodded against the blonde hair, "I promise."

"Oh, and for what it's worth," Rebekah said in a teasing tone, as she pulled away, "I'm rooting for you and Damon. I always have. Even if he is going to take you away."

Elena smirked, "I'll never be further than a text away from you."

Rebekah nodded, "I'll hold you to that, Hum."

* * *

" _Left in three, two, one-now!"_

 _Elena let out a bit of a scream as the car nearly went up on two wheels with the force of Damon's turn, but he straightened her out and once again they were blaring down the black top._

" _Malcolm still ahead?" he confirmed, grip tight on the steering wheel._

" _Barely," she answered, as they accelerated even further._

 _Her heart was pounding in her chest, but Damon seemed completely at ease, despite being sightless._

" _Where, Hum? How many feet?"_

 _Elena sat forward to calculate, "To your right, and less than ten feet. We still have another turn. Wait, so I can make sure he doesn't try to cut over, then punch it."_

 _Damon nodded, his body tense._

 _Elena kept her focus on Malcolm's car._

 _The kid wasn't bad, she'd give him that, and he drove at a decent skill level, but he wasn't Damon and his directions were pretty obvious._

" _Turn's coming up!" she warned, bracing herself, "There's a building, so cut sharp! Five, four, three, two, NOW!"_

 _Again, the car lurched as Damon turned and Malcolm's car slowed slightly as they bumped the curb._

" _Gas it," she instructed, holding the door for balance, despite the seatbelt strapping her in, "Now, Damon!"_

 _He did as she said, picking up speed and burning rubber in the process. Another ten, then fifteen miles._

 _The engine roared in protest, but Oscar would take care of her after the fact, and they were so close._

 _The last stretch._

* * *

" _He's behind," she told Damon, "But not by much. This is a straight shot to Nobel, so stick left and let her fly!"_

 _With the ease of experience, Damon shifted the gears and the car lurched forward, forcing Elena's head into the seat at the pressure._

 _Malcolm's car lost a foot, then another, and another, until she could make them out in the side mirror._

" _You've got him!" she exclaimed with a laugh, as the street that was serving as the finish line appeared in front of them._

" _Almost there! Four, Three, two-"_

 _They flew through the street, and she cheered, throwing her head back._

 _Damon's chuckle followed as he slowed, finally, and the squeal from the brakes of Malcolm's car followed._

" _Holy shit!" Elena grinned, "You fucking did it!"_

 _Damon had pulled the car to a stop, and her excitement was echoed in his expression, even though his eyes were still covered._

" _We did it," he corrected, "Now let's go rub it in that bastard's face."_

 _She nodded and jumped from the car, a little too quickly, as she had to re-steady herself on the solid ground, but she recovered and moved over to Damon's side._

" _You crazy mother fucker," Malcolm's voice filled the air, and Elena untied the belt from Damon's head so he could see, "You actually won."_

 _Damon ran a hand over his face in adjustment, then turned to face his conquest, "I tried to warn you."_

 _The guy was actually smiling, despite the fact that he'd loss, "That was the best race I've had. I guess the rumors about you are true."_

" _Holy shit, Crow!"_

 _They turned to see the others rushing over, having taken a different route to avoid the racers._

 _Mason was in front of them, "You didn't die!"_

 _Damon laughed, sliding an arm around Elena's waist, "I had a good navigator."_

" _I hope this means the shit talking will stop," Enzo added, glancing over at Malcolm, whose friends were also walking up._

 _He nodded, "I'd assumed the Crow was all talk and speculation...glad to see I was wrong," he offered a hand to Damon, "That was a hell of a challenge."_

 _Damon smirked, but took the guy's palm, "Just imagine if I'd had my eyes."_

 _Malcolm kept grinning, "Give me a little while longer to practice, then we can try again."_

" _We'll race for paper then," Damon told him, "On the circuit. Make it count."_

 _Malcolm nodded, "I look forward to it."_

 _They parted ways then and Elena shook her head, not sure she'd ever really understand the way these male minds worked._

 _But then Damon was picking her up and the thought was abandoned in favor of his mouth on hers._

" _Mhmm," he nipped at her lip, "Thank you. You were perfect."_

" _Well thank you for not getting us killed," she laughed._

 _Rebekah was the one with the shaking head now, "You two should be institutionalized, pulling a move like that."_

" _What the hell does it matter now?" Enzo challenged, "They won. Damon's name will be encrypted in gold by the time he reaches Valhalla."_

 _Damon released Elena to address him, "We still have a few to go before then. I lost to Elijah in the first finals. I'll have to beat him next week to qualify."_

" _You will," Elena assured him, regaining his attention, "He promised you Katherine. You won't lose."_

 _Damon smiled and kissed her again, "Not as long as I have my little good luck charm there with me."_

 _She rolled her eyes, but grinned as his lips brushed her cheek forehead and his arms circled around her, "Alright, who's up for the Pit? We'll bring the booze!"_

 _Cheers rang out and cars were started as Damon led Elena back to his._

" _You'll have to take her in to Oscar tomorrow. Your engine wasn't happy about that last stretch."_

 _Damon nodded in agreement, "I'll take care of her. We'll have her ready to go before the race next week."_

" _And you're sure you'll be fine, racing against Katherine? I know what she means to you, and last time-"_

" _Last time I didn't expect Elijah to show up with her," Damon stated, "It threw me off. This time, I'll be prepared. I know how she drives."_

" _That's why you'll win," Elena smiled and moved so that she was sitting next to him, "Elijah will be completely blindsided."_

 _Damon smirked, and kissed the side of her head before cranking his car, "It's gonna be a hell of a race, that's for sure."_

 _She rested her head in the crook of his neck, "I can't wait."_

* * *

Damon watched from the kitchen as Rebekah and Elena stepped back into the house, laughing at one thing or another and the sight warmed his heart.

He'd missed having this in his life, and Elena looked happy to be with her friend.

And her happiness meant the world to him.

"Still completely smitten I see," Enzo teased, seeing where his gaze had wandered off to.

"Yeah," Mason cut it, "What's it like playing doctor every night?"

Damon smirked, but shook his head, choosing not to answer them.

Instead he grabbed his drink and walked back into the living room, over to his gorgeous wife.

"You want some?" he offered her the cup and she smiled, taking a drink of it.

She didn't even flinch at the taste, despite the fact that he knew she wasn't crazy about whiskey, then gave the cup back to him.

"Thanks."

With a smirk he leaned down and took her lips with his own, tasting the drink on them and, strangely, a strawberry lip gloss.

Rebekah's flavor.

* * *

He pulled away, a little surprised, but decided not to bring it up right now, with everyone still around.

Elena had the right to do anything she wanted to, after all, and it wasn't exactly like Rebekah had been off limits to her before.

But a small part of him felt a little jealous this time around.

He'd just gotten Elena back.

He didn't plan on having to share her with anyone for a while, if ever again.

As if to make a point, he grabbed her and laid a hard kiss on her lips, right in front of their company.

Then his hand slid down to her Crow tattoo and he found comfort in its presence.

Elena was his.

She always had been, and everyone in this room knew it.

Elena pulled back a little, her brown eyes alit with desire.

"Are you wanting to turn in soon?" she asked in a whisper, her tone hinting.

Damon smiled at the fact that she was more than willing to have him, and kissed her again, "Soon, Hummingbird. Real soon."

* * *

 **So I noticed a few of you had asked about the ages and the time frame of the past/future.**

 **Basically, Elena met Damon at 17(he was 19-20ish).  
They dated, she graduated and got into the circuit, but also did some college.  
This was roughly 4ish years.  
Then Valhalla happened, and Damon went to jail.**  
 **He spent 3 years in jail, and 2 out before coming back.**

 **This is mentioned in the story, but over the chapters, so sorry if it wasn't easy to follow.**  
 **Hope this cleared things up for you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Update :)**

* * *

Elena had to stifle a laugh as she walked back in the living room, having finished her shower for the night.

Most of her guests were passed out, in the chairs, on the couch, and Mason had even found a way to fall asleep on her fluffy rug on the floor.

Damon and Enzo were the only ones still awake, and they were having a quiet conversation in her kitchen, as not to wake the others.

She made her way there now, and they looked over when she walked in.

"Feel better?" Damon asked, noting her damp hair.

She nodded, "Can't complain. Are you ready to head to bed?"

Damon glanced back at Enzo, "We'll finish this in the morning, yeah?"

The man nodded, "Sure thing, brother. I need to crash soon anyway."

"There's blankets in the closet by the bathroom," Elena told him, "Take whatever you need."

"Thanks," he said and pulled her in for a hug, before saying goodnight to them.

Then Damon's hand was on her lower back, urging her forward, "Come on, Hum, let's get to bed."

* * *

They closed the door behind them, Damon flipping the lock as she turned on the lamp that was on her night stand.

"I thought you said soon?" Elena teased, turning back to her husband.

He chuckled, walking over to her, "I'd planned on it. But there was more catching up to do than I realized. Sorry, babe."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pretended to think, "Are you? Hmm, maybe you could make it up to me then?"

Damon was smirking now, reading her obvious intent.

"There are probably a few ways I could do that," he admitted, his eyes darkening a little, "Why don't you come sit over my mouth? Let me apologize with my tongue…"

Those words alone were enough to make Elena feel all hot and bothered, and suddenly she was through with the teasing.

They had too much time to make up for.

She pulled Damon's head down, and their mouths crashed into each other aggressively.

"Mhmm," she moaned against him, "That's better."

Damon chuckled, pulling back to move them to the bed, and she complied easily.

"Take off your clothes, baby," he told her, "I want to see all of you."

Elena blushed a little, but did as she was told, stripping her clothes as Damon watched with lust filled eyes.

Once she was completely naked, she settled back into the mattress, and waited for Damon's next move.

Surprisingly, he didn't pounce on her, like she'd half expected him to, but a new sort of look crossed his face.

More observant now.

His hand reached out, touching her neck first, and Elena closed her eyes.

His fingers trailed slowly over her, down to her sternum, her ribs, and paused on her stomach.

She felt him brush over the few stretch marks that remained from her short pregnancy, and her eyes opened.

She'd never worried about her body before, but Damon had known her before the changes, and a little insecurity found its way to her chest.

He didn't give her much time to worry though, because as soon as the doubts crossed her mind, he was leaning down, pressing his lips to the marks.

"You're beautiful, Hum," he praised her, "Always."

Elena swallowed, emotions clogging her throat now, "Damon…"

He crawled back up her body, pulling off his shirt in the process, "We're gonna take things a little slower tonight," he told her.

She blinked, "Why?"

"Because I want to love you. I want to learn you again," he answered, "I want to love your body, and I want us to take our time to enjoy each other."

Her breath caught as he followed his words with a kiss to the top of her left breast, and she tried to inhale normally, "Okay."

Then Damon paused, lifting slightly, "But first...there was something I wanted to ask you."

The serious expression that suddenly passed over him had her heartbeat spiking, "What? What's wrong?"

Damon hesitated, as if choosing the best way to form his question, until finally, he just sighed and spit it out, "Are you still into Rebekah?"

Elena blinked, not thinking that that was what would come out of his mouth, "What?"

She almost swore that Damon blushed, "Not to sound like a jealous boyfriend, but I noticed that she'd, well, you tasted like her."

"Tasted like her?"

"Earlier," he clarified, "When I kissed you, after the two of you came back in. You tasted like that lip gloss she always wears."

Elena understood then, and shook her head.

"Oh, that. No, Damon, that was nothing, I swear."

"Nothing?" he prodded, and then Elena was the one sighing.

"Well, not _nothing,_ nothing. She kissed me, outside. But it was sort of a goodbye kiss, I think. She knows that things aren't going to be the way they used to be."

Damon arched a brow, "You don't want that anymore?"

"I want you," Elena told him, "I want us, and if we're gonna figure out a way to change from how we used to be, then we can't go back to the same patterns of it, right? Which includes the sex stuff too," she sat up and brushed her hair out of her face, "I mean, I'm not saying that it wasn't fun, because it was, and Rebekah's my friend and of course I love her, but when it comes to everything with our relationship...I think it just needs to be us."

Damon studied her face, having sat up as well, "And that's what you want? You're sure?"

She nodded, "I am...if you're okay with it, of course."

"You're all that I want," he said, "I'm more than okay with having you all to myself."

Elena smirked, "I thought you might be."

His lips parted in a smile then, and he leaned forward, wrapping a hand in her hair.

He brought her back against him, and the kiss this time was a confirmation to this era of their relationship.

It was exciting and intimidating all at once, but Elena was ready for it.

If they could just get through this, she'd have almost everything she'd ever wanted, without including the risk factor that had nearly ruined them so many times before.

* * *

" _We're going to hell," Elena said with absolute conviction._

 _Damon, who was standing in front of her, hard at work on the door's lock with a hair pin, gave a little laugh, "Says who?"_

" _Says we're breaking into a church," she lowered her voice, eyes darting around them as if they were about to be caught._

" _Technicalities," he insisted, "Besides, it's for a good reason."_

 _As he finished speaking, the lock on the door flipped with a pop, and he grinned, "Besides, I haven't been struck by lightning yet. So I think we're okay."_

 _Elena rolled her eyes, "Okay, first of all, Mason betting you fifty bucks that you couldn't break in does not constitute to a good reason. And second, if lightning was going to strike you for anything, I doubt this would be the straw on the camel's back."_

 _He paused before opening the door to look at her, "Meaning?"_

 _Elena smirked a little, "Just that while I may now have a one way ticket down below, you have a spot reserved in the devil's VIP section."_

 _He chuckled again, then turned back to the door, "Well, here's to hoping the handbasket is comfortable."_

 _He pushed the door open, the hinges creaking slightly._

" _Got it," his voice was very pleased._

 _Elena sighed as he stepped over the threshold and muttered, "Hell. First class," before following him into the building._

* * *

 _They'd entered through a side door, instead of the main ones, hoping that the backway's lock would be easier to pry._

 _It seemed that they were in a hallway now, with doors aligning each side._

" _This is kind of creepy," Elena commented, looking around while sticking close to Damon._

 _He however, seemed unbothered by the Stephen King set up and pushed one of the doors open at random, and peered inside._

" _Just a room," he said, "Probably for some kind of Sunday School meet up."_

 _Then he continued down the hall, "We have to find the sanctuary though. Mason wants pictures of it as proof."_

" _Of course he does," she muttered, and Damon reached back for her hand, "Come on, babe, it'll be fun."_

 _She rose a brow, but chose not to comment as they pushed forward._

 _After all, she was the one who agreed to come out here with him._

 _She was the one who'd given him her hairpin to use as a lock pick._

 _So it wasn't really as if she could blame Damon, or even Mason for the fact that she was here, but none the less…_

* * *

" _Here," Damon said, using his phone as a light, "Better?"_

 _Now that they could see, it was._

" _Yeah, a little."_

 _He squeezed her hand and they rounded a corner._

" _I expect there will be some sort of sign around here somewhere," he said, shining the dim illumination in all directions, "It should tell us which way to go."_

 _They searched for another minute until finally finding an entrance that read "Chapel"._

" _Same thing, right?" Elena asked, and Damon nodded, "Good enough. Let's go."_

 _They went through another set of doors, then another hall, before coming out into a giant open room, complete with a stage and podium._

" _Wow," she said, glancing around, "It's bigger than I expected."_

" _That's what she said," Damon grinned and Elena found her eyes rolling again, "Real mature."_

" _I never heard you complain," he shot._

 _She smirked at that, "In the total of the six times we've slept together? Right. Just take your damn picture, would you?"_

 _Damon nodded, and did just that, using the flash to be sure the room was noticeable, then pulled her in for the second picture._

" _My partner in crime," he murmured, kissing her head as the flash went off._

 _Elena smiled and turned in his arms, "I might have thought twice about agreeing to date you if I knew our nights out were going to look like this."_

 _Damon only smiled broader, "You act like you aren't enjoying yourself."_

" _In a creepy, dark, boring church, in the middle of the night? You're right; what's not to love?" she shot, sarcastic enough that Damon laughed quietly._

" _Well, if you're bored," he hinted, his hands moving down her back now, "I can help you out."_

" _Damo-" she started to protest, but then his lips were pressing into hers and she stopped._

 _Just like every other time he'd kissed her, her breath caught and her heart pounded in her chest._

 _The Crow had that effect on her from their very first night together, and that had been weeks ago._

 _Still, her body reacted as if it were the first time all over again, wanting him with an aching desire, but unsure of itself in how to proceed._

 _Thankfully, Damon seemed to be able to read her body well enough to know exactly what it wanted._

 _His tongue pushed its way past her lips to explore her mouth, and she could taste the whiskey he'd been drinking from the flask in his jacket pocket._

 _She gave into his hands on her back that were urging her against him, until their chests were flushed and his hand was wrapping in her hair._

 _She moaned a little as he bit her lip, before releasing her mouth, "We haven't had much time alone lately," he told her, "Want to try for seven? It is the holy number, isn't it?"_

 _She smiled, kissing him in answer and with her consent he was completely on board._

 _He shrugged out of his jacket, then began stripping her shirt as she tried to keep their mouths connected._

 _Things increased to a heated fumble as pants and shoes followed and Damon was leaning back so they could sit on the steps leading up to the stage._

 _She straddled him as he unhooked her bra, and it too joined the growing pile of strewn clothing._

 _His mouth attacked her neck as her hands found his hair, and she gripped it as he bit down._

 _Fuck._

" _We might be going to hell," Damon breathed, kissing down her chest, "But I'll enjoy the journey if this is the price of admission."_

 _She laughed, letting her head fall back as he took her nipple into his mouth._

" _God, yes," she exhaled, "More."_

 _Damon had yet to disappoint her when it came to pleasure and she knew that he'd deliver now as well._

 _His hand moved from her hip to the hem of her underwear; his knuckles brushed her core._

 _Her nails dug into his shoulder, brushing the tip of his Crow wings…_

 _Then the lights flipped on and a throat cleared from behind her._

 _They were busted._

* * *

 _Elena felt Damon's body tense, and in the next moment, she was being shifted so that she was behind him and out of sight of whoever had interrupted._

 _When she peered over his shoulder to get a look at the person, her stomach flipped._

 _It was a police officer._

 _Oh shit, they were totally busted._

 _The man seemed slightly uncomfortable with the situation, but motioned toward their strewn clothes._

" _Put those back on, then come over here," he instructed._

 _Elena's cheeks flushed, but she had to fight back a smirk at the situation._

 _God, she should have known being in a relationship with the Crow would end her up in some interesting places._

 _She never would have imagined this scenario though._

 _Damon reached for their clothes as she covered herself, and he too looked more amused than scared._

" _It'll be okay," he whispered, sliding his own shirt back on, then turned to face the officer._

" _I'm guessing we tripped some sort of alarm?" he asked, tossing his jacket over his arm._

 _The policeman frowned, "You thought a church in this town wouldn't be wired up? What are you kids even doing in here, anyway?"_

 _Damon chuckled, "Well that much I would have thought was obvious."_

 _Elena stepped in, having finished getting dressed, before the officer could retort._

" _It was just a stupid bet," she explained, "We didn't mean any harm."_

 _The officer looked over at her with a slightly kinder expression than the one he'd been giving her boyfriend, "Perhaps not Miss, but I'm still gonna have to take you in."_

" _Nothing happened," Damon said, taking a step forward, "So what the fuck are we in trouble for?"_

 _The man's gaze hardened again, "How about trespassing?"_

 _Damon shrugged._

" _Or indecent exposure," he continued, "Public nudity, and from the smell of you, public intoxication. Then, assuming you didn't walk here, that means driving under the influence can be added to the list. Do I really need to go on?"_

 _Damon didn't answer, but his annoyance was beginning to show on his face._

" _To be fair," Elena cut in, "He's a really good driver."_

 _The officer wasn't amused, but Damon smirked at her, and that was enough to relieve some of the tension in her stomach._

" _Cute," the man stated boredly, "So maybe you don't mind having sex offender stamped on your name?"_

 _She swallowed, and he motioned toward the door, "Exactly. Now let's go."_

 _He led them back outside to the parking lot, and opened the back door to his cruiser and waited for them to get in._

 _Elena hesitated, staring at the backseat._

" _I can get the cuffs," the policeman threatened, and she shook her head, choosing to slide in voluntarily._

 _Damon followed behind her, a little smirk still in place on his lips._

" _You aren't worried?" she asked, as the officer shut the door behind them and then spoke into a walkie about how everything was good, just a couple of dumb kids, etc_

" _Nah. They're not going to do anything. He's just trying to intimidate us."_

" _Have lot's of experience with this, do you?"_

 _He only chuckled again, and slid an arm over her shoulder, "Maybe just a time or two. Holding isn't really that bad. I'm telling you, it'll be a slap on the wrist after they try to scare us straight."_

 _Elena wasn't as convinced as she'd have liked to be, but the certainty behind Damon's words was a comfort, and she chose to focus on them, and burrowed into his side as the officer got into the car and started it._

* * *

Elena's heart was hammering in her chest, protesting the lack of oxygen as she held her breath.

But inhaling seemed to dim in comparison to keeping the whole of her attention on the action in the ring.

Damon was fighting again, and like before, she found it incredibly difficult to watch; yet it was even harder to look away.

This fighter was noticeably more skilled than the last, and had actually managed to hold his own.

Though his strategy seemed to revolve more around keeping out of Damon's reach than actually attacking.

The crowd roared its disapproval as he yet again dodged Damon's fist with a sharp, last second turn.

Elena could tell that even her husband was growing frustrated with the guy everyone had been referring to as "The Jaguar".

But she knew that Damon wouldn't put up with it for much longer.

The second the guy made a mistake, it would be over.

Any minute now…

* * *

"Damon's little Hummingbird," a voice said from behind her, and Elena drew her eyes from the match to see the King himself staring at her.

Enzo and Rebekah, who had been standing beside her, turned as well.

"Klaus," she addressed as he walked over, and noticed that two of his men had followed, like some street version of bodyguards.

"Your boy's doing well. Fast tracking to Valhalla if he keeps this up," the King announced, offering a glance up to Damon in the ring.

"As if you've given him any other option," she shot.

"Damon's choices were his own," Klaus insisted in an easygoing tone.

Rebekah scoffed, "Right. And what you had done to Stefan wasn't a form of coercion."

"Business, little sister," he smirked, "And all is well that ends well. This is simply a means to that end."

"And what end might that be?" Elena prodded, annoyance flashing in her voice, "What do you want from him?"

"That's between the Crow and myself," he stated, "So long as he manages to make the cut...and it would seem he's well on his way."

Cheers from the crowd had her turning to the ring, where Damon had finally managed to get his hands on his opponent and was currently beating the shit out of him.

She winced as Klaus chuckled, "It is so nice to have the legend back home, isn't it?"

"Screw off, Nik," Rebekah shot and he simply smiled before walking away.

* * *

Elena sighed, but glanced back to where Damon had now knocked the other guy out and was standing in victory.

His muscles rolled as he shook off the adrenaline and his Crow wings flashed under the lights, splattered with blood.

His competition laid unconscious by his feet, as the spectators chanted his name.

Elena knew what would come next, and sure enough, Damon turned, his eyes seeking her along the edges of the ring.

She stepped forward, his ring in her hand.

Damon gave her a little wink when he spotted her, then reached down to take the thing from her.

She didn't bother to watch as he marked the Jaguar, but instead turned back toward the others, "You guys sticking around?"

"For a little while," Enzo said first, "The pot's building up tonight and should turn a few big bucks after the race."

"Bekah?"

Rebekah nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to stay until after Kol races. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Until five," Elena sighed, "Though I think I'm going to have to take some sort of time off until this is over. The next race is out toward Yucca Valley and that's at least a few hours of a drive."

"Those few races you pulled should cover your rent for a while," Enzo teased, "So it couldn't hurt."

"Yeah no kidding," she sighed, "And Damon needs me there."

Rebekah rubbed her arm comfortingly, "This will be over before you know it, Hum."

"That's what I'm counting on," she admitted.

"But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy some of it in the meantime," Enzo pointed out, "You and the Crow should come out with us tomorrow night. The crew's hitting the Avalon. Drinks, dancing…could be fun."

Elena smiled, "I'll talk to Damon and see where my schedule stands as far as working the next day, but yeah, maybe."

* * *

Damon came over then, Mason and Tyler with him, and Elena relaxed when he smiled at her.

"Hey, baby."

His arms came around her the second he was close enough, and his lips pressed against her forehead, "Hey."

"You okay?" she asked, concerned.

He pulled away to smile at her, "I am now."

She reached down to take his hand in hers, observing his knuckles where the skin was torn and bleeding.

"We can go home and get these cleaned," she told him, and he nodded, "Sure."

"We'll see you tomorrow then?" Enzo confirmed.

When Damon's brows creased, Elena explained, "The Avalon Club. Everyone's going tomorrow."

"Ah," he gave a nod, "We're going?"

"If you wanted."

He nodded again, "We've had some good times there before."

Elena couldn't help but smile, taking Damon's hand as they said goodbye to their friends and made their way out to where Katherine was parked.

* * *

" _Well this is a fun change of scenery," Damon remarked from where he sat on the steel bench._

 _Elena, who had been pacing for the last half hour, paused to give him a look._

" _We're in a jail cell."_

 _He shrugged, "Just trying to defuse the tension."_

" _Somehow I don't think that's going to work," she told him, resuming her pacing._

 _Damon sighed, then stood so that he could walk over to her, "Babe, relax."_

" _I can't relax," she said, whirling on him, "We've been in here for almost four hours and your_ mother _is on her way to bail us out. This isn't really how I pictured meeting her for the first time, you know!"_

 _With a chuckle, he took her face in his palms, "You don't have to worry about my mother. This is hardly the first time she's had to do this, and she's spent a few overnighters herself. So what exactly do you think she's gonna judge you for?"_

" _Oh, I don't know," Elena pretended to think, "Maybe screwing her son in a church then having to get her to bail me out because my legal guardians would probably murder me if they found out where I am! And you were the one who said this would be a slap on the wrist. That they would let us out soon and that they were just trying to scare us!"_

" _Well that was the case before your mouth got us into trouble," he teased._

 _Elena smirked a little, "Okay, asking the officer if we needed to stop by the donut shop was a consideration. I mean, we drove right by it, so it only seemed fair to give him the option."_

" _Right," Damon humored her, "And the suggesting that he use the squad room to take a shower, that was also just some friendly consideration?"_

" _Girl's don't like sweaty guys," she defended, "And hello, did you smell him? Hygiene is important."_

 _Damon was grinning now, and Elena had to admit that even she felt better._

 _In fact, the whole thing would have been kind of humorous, if it wasn't for the fact that they'd been held for hours before getting to make a call and that Lily Salvatore was coming to get them._

 _She'd heard a few rumors about the woman and none of them made her want to encounter her while behind bars._

 _So much for first impressions._

* * *

" _My crazy girl," Damon smirked, pulling her closer to him, "You and that pretty mouth are gonna cause me a world of trouble, aren't you?"_

" _You were trouble long before I came around," She reminded him, "And if I recall, sneaking into the church was your idea."_

" _Remind me to send Mason that picture," he told her, "He owes me cash."_

 _Elena laughed, "All this for fifty bucks?"_

" _If the money wasn't worth it, the moment before we were interrupted was," he said, those blue eyes narrowing at her._

 _She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "It was fun. But sadly, we were interrupted."_

 _Damon's gaze dropped to her lips, "Well we're alone now."_

 _Elena barely had time to nod before he was kissing her, wrapping his hands in her hair and drawing her against his body._

 _She bit at his lip as he turned them, leading them blindly to the bench that he'd been sitting on and pulled her into his lap._

" _Mhmm," she moaned as his mouth trailed down to her neck and his fingers moved to grip her waist._

" _When we get out of here," he promised in a breathy whisper, "I'm going to make sure to fuck you so good, you won't be walking tomorrow."_

 _She shivered at the insinuation, then reconnected their lips._

 _Damon was hard beneath her, his touch as desperate as hers as they kissed passionately._

 _She wondered how far they would have been able to take things, had their arresting officer not chosen that moment to make a reappearance._

* * *

" _Eghm," he coughed, and they pulled apart, "You two have got to be joking. This is literally one of the offenses you were brought in for."_

 _Elena shot the man a glare as Damon's brow rose, "There's no law against making out."_

 _The officer rolled his eyes, "No matter. Lilian Salvatore is here. She's signed off on your release. I also called the pastor. The church isn't going to press charges, so I'm giving you this one as a warning, but anymore funny business and-"_

" _Yeah, yeah, you'll send us up state," Damon shot, tapping Elena's leg to get her to stand, "We'll behave."_

 _The officer let out a "Hmph", but moved to unlock the cell door._

" _Somehow, I doubt that," he told them, then motioned toward the hall behind him, "Double doors at the end. And you should consider yourselves lucky that this isn't going on your records. Can't promise the same if this happens again."_

 _Damon took Elena's hand, gave the cop a mock salute, then pulled her in the direction he'd indicated._

" _See," he said quietly, "Nothing to worry about."_

 _Elena shook her head, "Tell me that after we meet your mother."_

* * *

 _But it turned out that her worries were redundant._

 _They walked out into the lobby and a woman stood up to greet them._

 _She was clearly from the circuit, as her black boots had longer heels than even Elena's and her dark lace top was so tight every curve she had flashed like a neon sign._

 _A shiny belt sparkled at her waist, and her inky hair fell straight, making her appear younger than Elena knew she must be._

 _But there was a smile on the woman's face and her blue eyes, the same as her son's, didn't appear to hold any hidden anger._

" _Well they sure took their time," she said, sliding her purse onto her shoulder, "I signed their paper almost fifteen minutes ago."_

 _Damon smirked, "Yeah well, they like to give full behavioral warnings before they release you now. Thanks for coming down, Mom."_

 _She reached up and pat his cheek, "Of course, baby. Stefan's waiting at home, hyped up to hear all about the story behind this one."_

 _Her lifted brow indicated that the police had told her exactly what her son was in for, "So try to remember that he's thirteen, when you give the recount."_

 _Those blue eyes moved to Elena then, and the younger girl fought a blush under the apparent scrutiny, "And I assume you're going to introduce me to your friend here?"_

" _Right, Mom, Elena Gilbert," Damon smiled, "Babe, this is Lily. My mother."_

" _I'd guessed as much," Lily appraised, her eyes roaming over Elena once more, "I've heard of little else these past few weeks."_

 _Damon's arm wrapped around her shoulder and he scolded his mother playfully, "If you're going to embarrass me, can you at least do it out in the car. I'm ready to get out of here."_

 _Lily nodded, "I'm assuming you need a ride back to your car? Or was it impounded?"_

" _No, it's still at the hotel. We walked over to the church."_

" _Right," Lily lifted a brow as they made their way outside, "And what exactly possessed you to break into a church, especially this late at night, if you'd already booked a hotel?"_

" _I made a bet," he said, and Lily simply shook her head, laughing a little, "Yes well, next time, try not to get caught. You're lucky I woke up when you called."_

* * *

 _Elena could hardly believe that they weren't currently being roasted._

 _Clearly Lily knew that they'd also been having sex in said church, and that this could have ended up a lot worse._

 _But then again, Damon had told her that his mother would be cool about it._

 _The woman certainly looked as though she'd done some wild things before._

 _She began to relax when they got to Lily's car, a beautiful black Cadillac, and the older woman must have seen the way her eyes sparked._

" _You're into cars too then?"_

 _Elena smiled, "I appreciate them."_

 _Damon laughed, "She drove the mustang and hit nearly one-twenty. She's a natural."_

 _That seemed to peak Lily's interest, "You race?"_

" _Not yet," Elena admitted, "But maybe soon. Mostly I just like to ride."_

 _Damon kissed the side of her head, still grinning._

" _You can ride me all you want in a bit," he teased in her ear, making her blush again._

 _But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't more than up for the challenge._

 _And maybe this time, they wouldn't be interrupted._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Also, for anything coming up that has to do with medical or police relations, I apologize in advance if anything isn't right.  
**

 **I'm not a doctor or a police officer lol, so it may not be completely accurate, but just try to go with it, yeah?**

 **Thanks babes :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back from my vacation, and finished this update!**

 **Two in one day! Woohoo! :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **(Oh, and as for the concern about the church thing...yes, I know it was crossing a line. That was the point lol. I wouldn't personally do it, because of my beliefs, but the DE in this story would. In the past, there wasn't a line they wouldn't cross, and that scene was to show that.)**

* * *

Damon woke up the next morning to the sound of a shower head turning on.

The blinked in the dim light a few times before fishing for his phone to check the time.

Just past six.

"Fuck, it's early," he ran a hand over his face and sat up.

Elena's side of the bed was empty so he assumed she was the one that had gotten in the shower.

With a sigh, he forced himself out of the warm blankets and stood.

His clothes were strewn across the floor, courtesy of the time he'd spent his with wife last night after she'd treated his hands, and he made a mental note to do some laundry today as he made his way to the bathroom.

Steam hit his face the second he pulled the door open, and suddenly getting under the warm water seemed like a really good idea.

"Damon?" Elena asked from behind the shower curtain, having heard him enter.

"Yeah babe, it's me," he assured her, checking his reflection in the mirror over the sink.

A few bruises from yesterday's match, but he'd fared better than the first time.

Practice makes perfect, doesn't it?

But right now, he didn't want to think about the fight, or the races, or anything other than the fact that his beautiful wife's naked body was only separated from his by a thin plastic curtain.

"I'm coming in," he warned, then walked over to do just that.

Elena moved to give him room in the small space, and he closed the curtain behind him, trapping them both in the water's warm heat.

"Good morning," he smiled, letting his eyes take an appreciative moment to stare at his girl.

Elena smirked, a little tiredly, "Morning...you're up early."

Her wet hair fell over her shoulder and he brushed it back.

"Yeah, I guess I missed you," he teased, reaching out for her hand.

She gave it to him and he pulled her to his body, positioning them so they could stand under the water spray at the same time.

She nodded, "I'm going to put in a request for leave today."

That caught him off guard, "You are? Why?"

"It just makes sense," she admitted, "With the races branching out, Valhalla coming up on the border of Nevada...it's the smartest thing. The money I made from the races will cover my expenses in the meantime, and we'll see where you and I are once this is over and we can go from there."

Damon stared at her hesitantly, "I don't know, baby. I don't like this affecting your job-"

"It's fine," she assured him, "Like I told you before, I'm with you. All in."

Slowly he nodded, "Alright, if you're sure."

"I am."

He wrapped his arms back around her, "Okay then."

They stood under the water for a moment longer, then Elena let her hand trail up his stomach, coming to rest on his pec so that her finger could brush over the "E" of her name.

"We're going to get through this, right? When this is over, we're gonna be okay?"

She didn't look at him when she asked this, and he sighed deeply, "We're gonna be fine, Hummingbird. You and me, the minute this shit is over. We'll go anywhere you want."

She smiled a little, "Anywhere?"

"You got something in mind?" he asked, brushing back her hair again.

A contemplative look crossed her face, "Maybe a few ideas."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

She pondered that for a second, "I think I'd like to head back East. Maybe to Virginia, where I'm from. Far away from the circuit, Valhalla, and all this crazy."

This surprised Damon, "If that's what you wanted...you didn't move after college?"

A light blush covered his wife's cheeks, "I guess something in me knew that if I left, I was giving up on you for good. I told you that a part of me had always hoped…"

He nodded, "Yeah, I remember. And if that's what you want, then that's what we'll do, Hum. We'll go all the way to the East Coast if you want. We'll leave this all behind us."

She smiled, and rested her head on his chests, "Promises, promises."

He kissed the top of her head and just held her in his arms.

She may not believe him yet, but he'd show her.

He'd give her the world if she wanted, and they'd finally be happy; together.

As soon as this shit was over.

* * *

" _You were looking good out there tonight," a little blonde, who's name Damon didn't bother to get, was telling him, "Those other cars couldn't even see your dust!"_

 _Damon shrugged as the girl's friend ran a hand down the length of his car's hood, "Are you fighting tonight too?"_

" _Maybe later," he humored them, "But too much competition takes the fun out of things."_

" _Says you," Will shot across from him, where he was perched on the hood of his own car, "Maybe you should take some time off racing; give the rest of us a chance for once."_

 _The girls giggled and Damon smirked, "You're just a sore loser."_

 _The guy flipped him off, but he didn't much care._

 _He'd won first stretch tonight, had two victory matches for the week and he'd put a number of smaller miles under his tires._

 _He was earning his cred as more than just a name now, and was loving every bit of it._

 _By the time he was done here, no one would ever think of him as the Grim's son again, and Giuseppe Salvatore would be remembered as the Crow's father._

" _Figured I'd find you here with the groupies," a voice interrupted them, and he looked over to see his mother walking up._

 _She gave a glance over to the girls hanging off his shoulder and lifted a brow._

" _You see the race?" Damon asked by means of distraction, and Lily nodded, "I did. You did good, baby."_

" _Yeah, thought about lining up a fight too," he told her._

" _I'd hold off," she advised, "You might have another kind of fight already waiting for you."_

 _His brows furrowed and he shook off his company to stand up, "What do you mean?"_

" _I just saw Jeremy and Mason out in the lot with Elena, trying to convince her not to leave, but she seemed pretty pissed."_

 _Her gaze raked over the girls again, lingering on their exposed midriffs, "Can't imagine what that's all about, can you?"_

" _Shit," Damon muttered with a sigh, "I'll be back."_

 _Lily nodded and let him pass as Will blew out a long breath, "That should be fun."_

* * *

 _Damon made his way out to the parking lot, and it didn't even take a minute to find his girlfriend because the further he got from the music of the Pit, the louder her raised voice grew._

" _I don't give a shit," she was yelling, "Just take me the fuck home, or I swear to God, Mason I will literally cut off your balls and make you choke on them!"_

 _Damon rounded the corner just in time to see Mason take a step away from the angry brunette, "Hey, no need for violence. I'm just saying that maybe you should wait until-"_

" _What's going on?" Damon announced himself, and Elena turned at the sound of his voice._

" _Great. Just fucking perfect," she snapped, crossing her arms, "Manage to untangle yourself from all those tits and bad dye jobs?"_

 _Damon lifted a brow as Mason held up his hands as if to say "You're on your own"._

 _He nodded, giving the guys a jerk toward the party, "I got this, boys. Thanks."_

 _They looked all too happy to leave._

 _Elena, however, still looked pissed as hell._

" _Babe, come on-" he started._

" _Oh don't come at me with all that "baby" shit," she fired, "I've told you that I'm sick and tired of those girls crawling all over you and you not doing a damn thing! And I wasn't saying that for the sake of hearing myself talk, Damon, I meant it!"_

 _He shook his head, "You're worried about nothing. You really think those girls mean a damn thing to me?"_

" _No, but I think the attention does," she snapped, brushing her hair out of her face, "I think you like the way they fawn over you like you're some kind of god or something. But guess what, your blood runs just as red of the rest of ours and if you think I'm gonna sit back and be one of your little whores, you got another thing coming! Go ahead and try to make me compete for you, Damon. I'll walk away without a backwards glance."_

" _Jesus fucking Christ," he exhaled, "Where the hell is all this coming from? Those girls by my car? They were talking to me, Elena, not trying to jump my dick."_

" _Yeah, talking," she huffed, "With their asses hanging out while they were practically sitting in your lap, and...you know what, it doesn't even matter. I told you, I'm done."_

 _She turned around as if to walk away, and Damon grabbed her arm, "Babe, don't. Okay, hold on a damn minute and talk to me."_

" _I don't want to talk!" she insisted, "I don't want to listen to excuses! I want to go home and finish the school work I've been putting off and forget everything about you!"_

" _Stop trying to walk away from me," he told her, annoyed now as she turned to leave again, "You rode with me, remember? So how the fuck are you even planning on getting home?"_

" _I don't know," she admitted, "But I'll figure something out. Hell, maybe I can just take off my jacket and flash my boobs to a few guys. Seems to be a good way to get your attention so maybe it'll work with the-"_

" _You're not going anywhere," Damon told her with a growl, "And you sure as hell aren't flashing anyone. Now will you calm the fuck down and talk to me?"_

 _Elena crossed her arms again, but at least she wasn't trying to run, "Talking does no good if you don't listen."_

" _I'm listening," he promised._

" _No, you aren't," she said, anger back in her tone, "Or you would have told those skanks where to go the second they tried to put a hand on you."_

 _He shook his head, not entirely sure why this was such a big deal._

" _Don't you trust me?"_

 _Her brow raising was answer enough._

" _Can I? Because it really doesn't seem like you care either way."_

" _You can trust that if I'd wanted to fuck any of those girls, I would have. But I didn't," he pointed out, "I'm standing in the middle of a fucking parking lot, trying to talk some sense into my crazy girlfriend. Do you really think I'd be doing that if I didn't care?"_

" _I don't know," she exhaled, "I don't know what you'd be doing. All I know is that I can't just sit back and watch this. I won't. So if you're going to be with me, then be with me. Not me and your entire fan club."_

 _She did walk away then, leaving him standing in exasperation for a moment, before chasing after her._

" _You really don't get it, do you?" he challenged, having to nearly jog to keep up with her pace, "I don't want them."_

" _Funny way of showing it," she snapped._

 _He reached for her arm again and pulled her to a stop, "Are you really gonna act like you don't know how I feel about you?"_

 _She yanked herself from his grip, "I know how you feel about me when we're naked in your car. But then I guess a lot of girls could say that, can't they? What makes me different than any of them?"_

 _She whirled away again, and Damon ran a hand down his face, half frustrated, half worried that he was about to lose one of the best things he'd ever had._

" _Because," he called out, "I'm not in love with them."_

 _Well, that stopped her._

 _Elena turned around slowly, her brown eyes wide, "What?"_

 _He stormed over to her, "You fucking heard me."_

 _He took her face in his hands roughly, wrapping her hair around his fingers, and kissed her hard._

 _Elena's hands shot up to grab his wrist, but she didn't pull away until he did._

 _He pressed their foreheads together, "I love you, Elena. That's what's different. I'd go crazy if you left. So yeah, those groupies over there don't mean shit. They only care about my name. But this...you and me? This is real."_

" _You love me?" she breathed, a vulnerability he'd never seen before making it's way into her eyes._

 _One that spoke of the abandonment she'd always felt at the loss of her family, and the void that it had left that told her no one gave a damn._

 _Maybe this wasn't about an overreaction._

 _Maybe she was just trying to protect herself from heartbreak._

 _He sighed, stroking her head with his fingertips, "Yes, you crazy girl. I love you."_

 _Elena swallowed, "That doesn't mean you aren't an ass."_

 _He smirked a little, "I know."_

" _And it doesn't mean that I forgive you," she added, "You let those girls get away with too much and one day it's gonna cross a line."_

" _It won't," he promised, "I wouldn't hurt you like that, babe."_

" _Because you love me," she clarified, smiling a little now._

 _Damon nodded, "God help me, but yeah, I do."_

 _Elena slid her hands up his chest and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, "I might need you to prove that to me."_

 _There was a different kind of fire in her eyes now, and Damon was more than willing to play with it._

" _Whatever you need, baby," he leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him._

" _Wait, not here," she said, looking back toward the party, "Let's go back to your car. You can prove it to me there."_

 _Damon fought to hide his amusement, "You do realize that that's where those groupies you hate so much are hanging around."_

 _She shot him a dark smile, "Exactly."_

 _He blinked before a grin spread across his lips, "Fuck, I love you."_

* * *

Detective Alaric Saltzman sighed heavily as he reviewed the file on his desk.

It was just one fucking thing after another, wasn't it?

His case had brought him to the precinct he was currently residing in and he was given space and room to work out his thoughts in silence.

For the past seven months he'd been following leads all over the west coast, looking for some sort of break on his subject.

Klaus Mikaelson.

He'd been a wanted man for years, but always managed to somehow slink away through loopholes in the system and got away with whatever charge was brought against him.

The man was a professional at looking clean, and there was never enough evidence to hold him.

It had started with the circuit bust a few years back. Klaus had never been found in the roundups and was therefore unable to be tied as the leader, despite the fact that everyone knew that he ran the entire operation.

Maybe if it had stopped at illegal street fights and back alley races, it wouldn't have been so bad.

But men like Klaus Mikaelson only knew how to escalate, and that's how Alaric had ended up with the case file on his desk.

Word had began to circulate about a year ago that this proclaimed "King" of the circuit had gotten himself tied into the drug cartel that was pushing up from the southern border.

If Alaric could just somehow find legit proof; tangible evidence, he'd have Klaus once and for all, which would set his career years ahead of where it was now.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a lot to go on.

Just what he knew about the cartel, which wasn't much, and what he knew about Mikaelson's underground circuit.

He'd spent the past few months trying to find a way to connect the two.

It wasn't until that morning that it finally seemed as if something may have shifted in his favor.

A man had turned up at the local ER after what appeared to be a long night, as he was suffering from internal swelling and multiple abrasions.

His knuckles had also been bloodied, indicating this was probably a result from some kind of beat down.

However, it was the branding of a Crow that was blistered onto his skin that had made the nurse give the station a call.

Not even ten minutes later, the Captain had dropped off the file that was now spread open in front of him.

"You're gonna want to look into this, Saltzman. Might help you open a door on your Mikaelson case," he'd said, so Alaric had looked.

The mark found on the man that had been half beaten to death wasn't unheard of.

It belonged to a guy who had been at the top of Klaus's circuit years ago, before he'd been busted in the raid.

Damon Salvatore. Notorious street racer and ring fighter.

Apparently he left his brand on all of his victims, and there had been no shortage of them in the past, according to the reports.

These last couple years, however…

Alaric read the articles in the file.

A big race gone bad; police bust, and Salvatore's car doing a series of cartwheels after he tried to avoid a blockade while going nearly one-seventy.

The guy was lucky to have even survived, let alone be in any shape to get back in the game.

"This was one of Klaus's guys?" he asked, and the captain shook his head, "More like one of his competitors. Salvatore was a big bust for my old partner. Arresting him put the man in the big city league."

"Right," Alaric frowned, "But how does this help me with Klaus Mikaelson?"

The Captain pointed to the picture accompanied with the file, "That's Salvatore's mark. The Crow. Half the men we busted had been branded by it. Now he did some jail time for the races, and last I heard, fell off the map when he was released. Now suddenly he's back? Just as we're getting somewhere with Mikaelson. That doesn't feel like a coincidence to me."

"You think Klaus recruited him?" Alaric guessed, leaning back in his chair.

The Captain gave him a little nod, "Salvatore's younger brother recently released from the hospital. He suffered wounds that suggests a beating. So you tell me."

"Klaus had the kid beat to draw Damon back in," Alaric pieced together what the man was suggesting.

The man shrugged, "That's what you're being paid to find out."

"Gee thanks," Ric went back to studying the file, "I'll let you know if something comes up."

The Captain nodded, making his way out of the office, "You do that."

Alaric shook his head and continued his review.

He decided to call the hospital, see if he could get any more information.

* * *

Half an hour, and a few strenuous conversations later, he had found out nothing more on this Crow marking, but did get it confirmed that that Damon Salvatore's younger brother, Stefan, was recently treated for serious injuries.

Perhaps looking further into that would give him a connection to Klaus.

"Yes," he cleared his throat as he addressed the receptionist, "One last thing. Could you give me the name of the physician that was treating Stefan Salvatore?"

He heard the noise of a keyboard being tapped, then, "Yes. There were two doctors on rotation. Dr. James Tanner and Dr. Elena Salvatore."

"Elena Salvatore?" he repeated.

"Yes sir."

Hmm.

"Alright. Thank you for your time, Miss."

He hung up and opened his own laptop to run a check through public records.

There were a few hits for Elena Salvatore, and he scrolled until he found one that linked her to Damon.

"Certification of Marriage," he read aloud, "Damon Giuseppe Salvatore and Elena Marie Gilbert."

Editing his search, he ran records for Elena Gilbert through the police database, using the county in which the marriage license was signed as a location to hone in on.

Sure enough, his results were narrowed down significantly.

"Jesus," he muttered, observing the minor reports.

Public intoxication. Public nudity. Disorderly conduct. Domestic disturbance.

The girl had never done more than a night or so in jail for some of the offenses, and most had just been written off as fines.

Apparently she had managed not to do anything that would stick to her permanent record, but beside each charge listed was "Accompanied by Damon Salvatore".

She would be his ticket in to the man, but he had to wonder, because of the lack of recent news, if she was even still associated with her husband.

It was a chance though, and if she was, maybe she'd be able to connect Damon to Klaus.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Alaric closed the files and decided to make a run up to the hospital for a little chat with Doctor Salvatore.

* * *

Elena knew that taking some time off was the best decision for her at the moment.

All day long, she'd been unfocused, worried and thinking about the possible future ahead of her.

And that was unacceptable when people were depending on her to care for them.

So she forced herself to stow away the personal baggage and concentrate on her tasks at hand.

Time moved faster that way anyhow.

It was just after lunch when Jo found her, stopping her in the hallway for a moment.

"Elena, hey."

"Hey," she answered, forcing a smile.

The two of them had been on friendly terms since she'd called it quits, but she still hadn't quite figured out how to act around the woman.

"Someone's here to talk to you," Jo told her, "He had a badge."

Elena doubled, "A cop?"

Jo shrugged, "He was asking the desk for you. Is everything okay?"

She made her head nod, "Yeah, I think so...uh, thanks...I'd better go see what it's about."

Jo nodded, but there was a sort of saddened expression on her face.

As if she knew as well as Elena just why the police might be interested in her.

With a hard swallow, Elena made her way to the elevator and down to the main floor.

* * *

"Ah, here she is now," the receptionist announced to a man when she walked up.

Elena appraised him suspiciously.

Tall-ish, with light brown hair and a face that was just a little too rugged to be kind.

"Doctor Salvatore?" he asked, in a gruff voice.

She nodded.

"Detective Alaric Saltzman," he said, offering her a flash of his badge as he walked over, "There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

As in, she wasn't being given an option to decline.

"Sure," she agreed, not wanting to jump the gun just yet, "Um, follow me."

She led him to an empty resident room and turned on the light.

The detective pulled the door behind them, but left it open with a small crack, probably hoping she'd feel less ambushed.

"How can I help you?" she asked, attempting to control her nerves.

It had been a while since she'd had to deal with any kind of law enforcement, outside of accident reports.

"I need to ask you a few questions about your husband," he said, cutting to the chase, "Damon Salvatore."

She stiffened instinctively, "What about him?"

"He's racked up quite the record over the years," the man started, "Lots of assault charges, violent outbursts, illegal street races, and underground fights. It's quite impressive really."

"I'm aware of his...history," she said choicely, "But none of those sound like a question. So get to it, or please, stop wasting my time. I'm on the clock."

* * *

Alaric was a little surprised at the change in the woman's demeanor.

When Elena Salvatore had first walked up, he could hardly believe that this was the girl he'd been reading about.

This woman was a pretty little thing, with a sweet face and a high pulled ponytail.

But now that they were alone, and she stood facing him with an indignant look in her eyes, he was doubting his assumption.

There was fire to her expression, and suddenly it didn't seem so far fetched to think she might have worked up a record.

So he decided to jump to it, and gave her a small nod, "Right, okay then. Were you aware that Damon Salvatore is back in town?"

"Yes," she told him, her voice void of any emotion.

He frowned, "Have you spoken to him?"

"Yes."

"And when is the last time you spoke to your husband, Mrs. Salvatore?" he asked, trying to mask his slight annoyance at her clipped feedback.

"This morning," she answered easily, her arms crossing.

"Do you know of his whereabouts for the last twenty-four hours?" he pressed.

"Yes," she said.

He set his jaw in an attempt to appear more intimidating, "Can you _elaborate_ , please?"

"He was with me," she said shortly, "Is there a point to this line of questioning, Detective?"

"Yes," he assured her, "There is."

"Then get to it," she suggested.

Alaric had to admire her gall, as she fixated a sharp stare on him, her deep brown eyes portraying nothing of what she was thinking.

The poker face was practiced, he realized, as she didn't even bother to blink while holding his gaze.

She'd done this before.

Choosing a different approach, he pulled the picture he'd brought with him out of his pocket, and presented it to her, "Does this look familiar to you?"

Slowly, Elena reached out and took it from him, her eyes dropping to take in the image.

Alaric watched her for any signs of emotion that would betray her stone expression.

None were given.

"It's a brand on someone's flesh," she answered, before handing it back, "It looks like a bird."

"Oh, it is," he told her, "A crow. Your husband's, from what I'm told. Use to be part of his dog and pony show."

"Speculative rumors," she said, dismissively, "He was never charged."

"He got lucky," Alaric corrected, "Might not happen this time around."

The doctor shook her head, looking slightly annoyed now, "Where are you going with all of this, Detective?"

"The picture was taken this morning," he explained, "Here at the ER. The man suffered quite the beating and was wearing a mark that no one has seen for the past five years...since Damon Salvatore was incarcerated...yet here it is now."

"And you think Damon had something to do with this?" she questioned, her dark brow arching.

"You do the math," he told her, "Damon disappears and so does any reports of his mark on trauma patients. Now, all of a sudden, Damon's back in town, and the mark reappears. I don't believe in coincidence, Mrs. Salvatore."

"If you think Damon is guilty of something, you should be talking to him, not me."

"Ah, but that's the thing," Alaric pointed out, "According to some extremely detailed case files, your husband has a bit of a temper, and doesn't cooperate well with law enforcement."

"That sounds like you're problem," Elena told him, "Not mine."

She made to turn, and he stepped forward, "Wait. Please."

With a sigh, she paused, and looked back at him, "I have nothing more to say."

"I'm not interested in what Damon's doing," he tried, "I just need to know if he is connected to Klaus Mikaelson."

It was fleeting, but a flash of something passed through the brunette's eyes that made him hopeful.  
"You're going after Klaus?" she asked, her tone less calculated.

"Yes, I am," he nodded, "You know him?"

She hesitated, before saying, "Something like that...what's he being looked at for?"

Alaric frowned slightly, "I'm afraid I can't disclose that information just yet, but it goes beyond his underground."

He recognized the look on her face this time.

Worry.

"If it's Klaus you're after, why are you looking into Damon?"

"Damon's reappearance aligns with things we know Klaus Mikaelson has in the works. I've looked into the records and saw that Salvatore's younger brother was being treated here for major injuries, just before he resurfaced. And like I told you before, I don't believe in coincidences. So why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Elena's eyebrows creased as she seemed to work through some thoughts, and he decided to push her a bit further.

"We know that Klaus Mikaelson is involved in some heavy stuff. The kind of stuff that doesn't end well for anyone involved, Mrs. Salvatore. Now, I know you had a bit of a rocky past, but you've kept straight over the years, built a career for yourself," he motioned around the room, "I can't say the same for your husband. And if he is involved with anything Klaus has going on...the blowback could land on you both. Do you understand?"

The doctor processed what he said, and nodded slowly.

Then her face was suddenly void of expression as she said, "Yes, I understand. But I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't know anything."

Alaric could tell that her mind was whirling, but also that she'd closed up...for now.

He sighed heavily, and nodded, "Alright. I'm gonna give you my card though. Call me if you see or hear anything. Or if you think of anything that might help."

She gave a swift nod and he turned to open the door, but paused before walking out.

"Oh. And tell Damon that he probably shouldn't leave town. I'll be in touch."

* * *

 **So a little more insight to the Klaus thing, and now some police involvement.**

 **Whatcha think? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A nice, long, smutty chapter for you guys :)**

 **But first, two notes.  
**

 **There have been complaints about Ric. I get that his character in the show sucks as of late. I hate it too and believe that they ruined his character, but it is what it is and it won't stop him from being in the fic. Sorry. If it makes you feel better, try to imagine S4's "You got the girl" Ric. If it doesn't...oh well.**

 **And second, there is heavy Delekah? Delekah right? Damon/Elena/Rebekah? Lol I don't know that ship name, but anyway, very heavy Delekah in this chapter. If you don't like, don't read. Or just skip those parts. Whichever you prefer. But you were warned.  
**

 **Now on to the story :)**

* * *

Elena hardly saw the road in front of her as she drove home, her mind was so preoccupied.

The police were looking into Damon.

She'd just barely gotten him back, and a sort of panic had began to rise in her chest.

She'd called Damon as soon as she was on her break and told him about the detectives visit.

He'd insisted that she meet him at the house during her lunch break.

However, when she pulled up, her driveway was empty and she used the time alone to try and calm her mind.

Just because Klaus was into something bad didn't necessarily mean that he was trying to make Damon a part of it.

Right?

Yeah. Sure. And denial was just a river in Egypt.

She groaned.

This wasn't happening.

Staying in the car wasn't going to help anything though, so she threw open the door and walked up to the house.

The living room was the same as she'd left it, and she tossed her bag down on the couch before sinking there herself.

Klaus wanted Damon back for a reason. A big reason.

And apparently reason was big enough to merit a visit from the boys in blue.

Fuck.

Damon hadn't even made it to Valhalla yet and the police were getting involved.

She couldn't conjure up a scenario in her head where any of this ended well.

* * *

A few minutes passed and the front door opened, her husband stepping inside.

"Hey-" he began, but stopped when she launched herself across the room, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Baby, hey," Damon frowned, pulling her head back so he could look down at her, "It's okay."

She shook her head, just needing to hold him.

"Elena..."

"I'm worried," she admitted, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

"You said a detective came by the hospital," he started, running a hand over the back of her hair.

Elena nodded, "Yeah. A detective with a peaked interest in you."

She released him then, so she could see his face, "He told me that he's looking into the King. Apparently Klaus has something big going on, and the police thinks that he brought you back to be apart of it. And they know you're back, Damon. The guy you fought yesterday ended up in the ER this morning...they saw your mark."

Damon dropped his hands from her and moved to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Shit," he muttered, running a hand over his face.

"Do you have any idea what Klaus is doing?" Elena asked hesitantly, "What he's apart of? The detective knew something, but he wouldn't tell me."

Damon shook his head, "I have no idea, Hum. Klaus made it clear that he wasn't sharing until after Valhalla."

"How convenient," she muttered, and he reached over for her hand, "Hey, it's gonna be okay."

Elena let him pull her into his arms, but wasn't ready to believe that just yet, "What if it's not. This is Klaus we're talking about, Damon. The police are involved, and it could be anything...whatever he wants you to be a part of...it can't be good."

"It's not," he admitted, "Klaus told me before that if we get caught, it'll mean more jail time, but he also seemed pretty convinced that we won't be getting caught."

"Does he know the police are involved?" Elena asked indignantly, "Because that doesn't really seem worth the risk!"

"That's his call," Damon said, "But I can't do anything else until I find out what it is he wants, which he isn't going to tell me until after I've proved myself to him."

Elena shook her head, "This is bullshit."

"Baby-"

"No!" She crossed her arms, "This changes things, Damon. Klaus doesn't get to just keep calling the shots and put your future at risk without even telling you what for...it isn't fair."

Damon sighed, "I know it's not. But what else can I do? This is the deal he wanted for Stefan's safety, and you know as well as I do that Klaus has no problem making things personal. He's not going to let me walk away from this without major repercussions that could put my brother, or even you in harm's way. I won't take that chance."

"But you'll chance going back to prison?" She demanded, "Because that's where this road is going, and we don't even know what for. Klaus could be setting you up for all you know."

Standing up, Damon reached over and grabbed her arms, "I'll talk to him, okay? I'll let him know the police are looking into what's going on, and I'll try to figure out what this is all about. But I won't have this hanging over us, babe. If I make good on this deal, Klaus is out of all of our lives, Stefan's out of the life, and you and me are free."

Elena closed her eyes, wishing more than anything that it was as simple as he made it sound.

But it wasn't, and she could lose him again.

"Come here," Damon tugged on her arm, "Let me hold you, Hummingbird."

She complied, falling back against him, and sighed into his chest, "I can't go through it again, Damon. You can't leave me again."

He took her face into his palms and forced her eyes to meet his own.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

" _I'm not going anywhere," Elena sighed, closing her textbook, "College is too expensive and we bounce around too much with the circuit. There's no point."_

" _Sure there is," Damon said encouragingly, "You want to be a doctor, right?"_

" _I used to," She admitted, "My dad was. But I'm also trying to be realistic."_

" _Realistic," he tried the word out, rolling across the mattress onto his stomach, "Realistically, you've managed to keep a good GPA, you aced your SAT's and I'm sure there's a teacher or two at the school willing to give you a glowing recommendation."_

" _Sure," she smirked, "The few that don't think I'm throwing my life away by shacking up with you."_

 _Damon chuckled, tugging at the ends of her hair, "All the more reason to prove them wrong, baby. You shouldn't give up on your dreams. Look into some colleges and don't worry about the money. I'll make sure you have what you need."_

 _Elena pushed her books away and moved so that she was laying beside him, settling into the crook of his arms, "I love you, Damon, but I can't let you pay for my school."_

" _I'm just saying," he defended, "The offer's there. I don't want money to be what stops you."_

" _Me either," she admitted, her mind churning, "Though...maybe there's something we can do about that."_

 _Damon's brow lifted, "Oh yeah? And what's that?"_

 _A smile broke across her lips, "What time was the registry open for the race on Saturday?"_

 _Surprise flooded her boyfriend's features, but it wasn't unpleasant, "You're gonna race?"_

" _If Rebekah will let me use her car," she decided._

 _Damon sat up, grinning now, "Forget Rebekah. Use the Mustang."_

 _She blinked, "Your car? But aren't you racing?"_

" _I can forfeit one night if it means getting to see you behind the wheel," he assured her._

" _And what if I crash it?"_

" _Then you're going to owe me a really good blow job."_

 _Elena laughed, "Classy, Crow...but deal. Though if I don't crash, I think I should get an award."_

 _He smirked, "Baby, you get through this race and I'll buy you your own fucking car."_

 _She couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not, but she played along, "Okay sounds good. I expect a Corvette, or maybe a Charger."_

" _Fan of the big "C's"," he teased, rolling them so that her back hit the mattress and he hovered above her, "I can respect that."_

" _C is a good letter," she prompted, lifting her hand to his back where his tattoo rested under her fingers, "C for Crow…"_

 _She drifted her hand down to his waist, holding his blistering gaze as she brushed against his now growing erection, "C for co-"_

 _Damon was kissing her before the word finished leaving her mouth and she smiled against his lips._

* * *

 _Lazy days like this were the best._

 _They'd been holed up in his room since morning, having sex, doing homework, talking, having more sex, discussing colleges, and now…_

" _You're mom's going to be off work soon," Elena gasped as Damon suckled on her neck._

" _Better make this quick then," he challenged, trying to drag her shirt over her head._

 _Elena allowed him to strip her, and lost herself to the sensation of being in his arms._

 _She was dripping by the time he slid into her and they moved together easily, kissing and rolling in the blankets._

 _Damon's thrusts were quick, filling her again and again until she began to build._

 _She kissed down his arm, across his chest, and up to his jaw, worshiping his body as he played hers._

" _You're so perfect," he breathed against her neck, "So tight and wet."_

 _Her nails dug into his back at the words and she felt him tense against her._

 _He was building too._

" _Fuck," she hissed when his pace increased, driving her higher up on the bed._

 _She was close._

 _She slipped a hand between their bodies, rubbing her clit in hopes of triggering her climax, but before she could quite reach that edge, his bedroom door opened._

" _Hey guys, are you-"_

 _Elena brought the sheets up around her just as fast as Damon moved off of her to yell at the intruder._

 _To her surprise, and slight relief, it was Rebekah and not Lily that had walked in._

* * *

" _I'm sorry," she immediately started, "I had no idea you guys were-"_

" _What are you doing here?" Damon demanded, standing up._

 _Rebekah's eyes trailed over his body almost unwillingly, and blushed as she fought to find words, "I was...I was looking for Elena. I ran into Lily. She got caught up at work, but said you guys were here. I guess I should have knocked first."_

" _No shit," Damon fired, but Elena giggled, "Hey, it could have been your mother, Mister let's-be-quick."_

 _He shrugged and Elena sat straighter, motioning for Rebekah to come fully into the room, "What did you need?"_

" _I was…" the blonde was blushing again, "I was just gonna ask you about the...the party for-"_

" _Might be easier to form sentences if you stopped checking out my girlfriend's tits," Damon offered, smirking as he pulled on some shorts._

 _Rebekah shot him a hard glare, but the red in her cheeks made Elena think that maybe Damon wasn't completely off the mark._

 _She and Rebekah had never so much as kissed, but she couldn't deny having wondered what it would be like._

 _And the heated gaze of the blonde's eyes on her were a biting reminder that she hadn't finished before._

" _Don't be mean," she scolded Damon, pushing back her own lustful feelings, before looking at her friend, "You were saying something about a party, Bekah?"_

 _The blonde nodded, gathering her thoughts, "Yeah, the guys were talking about it. Dancing at Avalon then maybe heading back to the hotel on main to get shitfaced. You in?"_

 _Elena looked at Damon who shrugged._

" _Sure," she agreed for them, "Sounds like fun."_

* * *

"I have to get back to work," Elena said some time later, once she'd calmed down and Damon had promised to talk to Klaus.

"Call me as soon as you know more," she told him, and her husband nodded, "I will, Hum. Don't worry."

"I always worry," she said with a sad smile, "But I'll worry less if we figure out what the hell is going on."

"I know," he assured her, "I'll see what I can do."

Not that he really thought the King was going to give him much information.

Klaus had made it pretty clear that things were operating on a "need to know" basis, but Elena was right.

The police being involved did change things, and he needed to know what it was that had made California's finest sweet on Klaus.

"I love you," he told Elena, kissing her as she stood to grab her bag, "Just try to focus on work. I'll take care of this."

She nodded, "Good thing I'm requesting leave. I have a feeling this shit is about to get messy."

"Not if I can help it," Damon promised, stroking her cheek, "Try not to think too much about it."

She sighed, but gave another nod, "Alright. I'll call you when I'm on my way home, okay?"

He nodded, "Sounds good. You still get off at five?"

"Yeah, as long as nothing too insane happens."

"Good," he said, "That gives us a bit before we have to meet the others."

"The others?" Elena questioned, then seemed to remember that they had agreed to go out with the rest of the crew, "Oh shit, that's right. The Avalon. I completely forgot."

"Understandable," he allowed, "You've had an eventful day."

"That's an understatement," she grumbled, but picked up her bag and shouldered it after fishing out her keys.

"I should go."

Damon moved to kiss her one last time, then walked her to the door.

"Let me know if that detective bothers you again," he told her, "I don't like him harassing you at work."

"It wasn't exactly harassment," she pointed, "Just annoying and a bit pushy. He even gave me his card just in case my memory jogged or something."

Damon frowned, "Can I see it?"

Elena reached into her purse and dug around for a moment before pulling out a small business card, "Here. Detective Alaric Saltzman."

Damon nodded, eyeing the thing, "I'll take care of this too."

"Damon."

"In a perfectly polite and legal way," he promised, "But he needs to know that it's not okay to hound you for questions about me. If he wants to talk to me, he can talk to me."

Elena sighed, checking her watch, "Fine. Just don't get arrested before I come home, okay? I might have to actually kill you."

Damon laughed, but promised anyway, "I'll be right here."

"Good."

* * *

 _The Avalon night club was dark and warm._

 _Lights flashed, bodies moved all over the place, and Elena loved every bit of it._

 _Getting in had required a fake ID and a sweet smile for the guy at the door, but it had worked, and she and Damon were now at the bar, waiting for Rebekah to show up._

 _Enzo found them first though, and ordered a round of shots for them to take._

" _Fuck," the man growled as the drink burned his throat, "There's no water in this shit, for sure."_

" _It was promised to be the best," Damon mused over the music that seemed to be blasting from every direction._

 _Before Enzo could answer, Rebekah appeared with Mason and Aaron in tow._

" _There you are!" the blonde exclaimed, "I didn't see you come in."_

 _Elena smiled, "We just got here. This place is banging!"_

 _Rebekah nodded her agreement as Mason chimed, "Heard it wasn't the only thing banging though. Word is you two gave Bekah here quite the show."_

 _Elena laughed as Damon's arm slipped around her waist._

" _Jealous?" he teased Mason, who simply shrugged, "Kinda."_

" _Enough with all the chit chat," Aaron pressed in, "Who's buying drinks?"_

 _Enzo motioned toward the bartender and soon they were all downing another round._

 _Elena shivered at the fire in her throat, but didn't have much time to focus on it as Rebekah was already pulling her out to the dance floor._

" _Come on! Let's dance," the blonde drawled, "You guys too, come on!"_

 _Everyone followed, apart from Aaron, who decided to stay and wait for Jeremy, and the beat of the music changed as they joined the crowd._

 _A hot, fast beat pounded around them, and Elena began to dance, sway, and jump next to her friends as she gave herself up to it._

* * *

 _It was a fun night overall, and by the time they got back to the hotel, they were all laughing and stumbling over their own feet._

" _Forget shitfaced," Elena giggled, "I need a shower."_

" _I'm with you," Rebekah agreed, leaning against her, "It was so hot in there!"_

" _Because you two go ninety to nothing for hip hop," Mason shot, his arm around some blonde he'd picked up from the club._

 _Damon and Enzo were paying for a couple separate rooms._

" _Don't judge us for knowing how to have fun," Rebekah pointed at him._

" _Never," he grinned, "But it is why you're both sweating."_

" _Or maybe we're just that hot," Elena chided with a smirk, then called to Damon, "You think I'm hot, right baby?"_

 _He grinned over his shoulder at her, "Smoking."_

" _There," she said smugly, "It's just because we're hot."_

" _And a little drunk," Damon teased, walking over with the room keys._

 _Elena shook her head, "I'm not drunk...you're just a little blurry."_

 _He laughed at that, placing his arm around her shoulders, but she reached for Rebekah's hand, "We need to take a shower."_

" _There's a bathroom in the room," he promised, slightly amused._

 _The group made it's way to the second floor, getting a few odd looks as they passed by an older couple stepping out of the elevator, but they didn't care._

 _They divided up the room keys, and Damon gave one to Elena._

" _It's 216," he told her, "Should be right down there. You two go ahead. I'm gonna grab some drinks from Enzo's stash and I'll meet you there."_

 _Elena nodded, pressing herself against him in a goodbye kiss, "Hurry back."_

 _He chuckled, but agreed and she waltzed on down the hall with Rebekah._

" _You're gonna have your hands full tonight," Mason warned him without even an ounce of pity._

 _He shrugged and caught up with Enzo, "You still have bourbon, right?"_

 _The guy paused at his own door, and nodded, "Yeah, in the bag. Take what you want."_

 _Damon did exactly that, searching for the unopened bottle before saying goodnight to the others and following Elena down the hall._

* * *

 _He heard the giggles and argument from the moment he stepped into the room and shook his head._

 _His drunk girlfriend and her best friend were seriously having issues trying to turn on the frickin shower._

" _You two alright?" he asked, poking his head in._

" _It's too cold," Elena complained, and he opened the door the rest of the way._

 _Rebekah had taken perch up on the counter, and Elena who was in her bra and underwear was fiddling with the knobs in the tub._

 _He laughed quietly, grabbing her elbow, "Here, let me."_

 _She moved back and he set the temperature at a reasonable degree, "There."_

 _Elena smiled and threw herself against him again, "You're so good, babe. What would I do without you?"_

 _He smirked, kissing her head, "Wander around lost and confused with your Barbie over here."_

" _Hey," Rebekah shot, "I'm not a barbie doll."_

" _You look like one," he retorted and Elena giggled, "You kinda do, Bekah. You're so pretty and your hair is really long and blonde."_

 _She let go of Damon to go inspect the long blonde hair, not minding at all that she had pushed herself between Rebekah's legs to do so, or that the blonde was turning red with the attention._

 _Damon's head crooked as he read the woman's reaction._

 _He knew that Rebekah and Elena were close, hell it had been Rebekah that had first brought Elena around to the races, but the look on her face went a bit further than just friendship._

 _She was attracted to Elena._

 _His dick jumped at the thought of the two of them together, but he dismissed the idea when Elena turned back around and grinned at him, "I'm gonna take a shower now."_

* * *

 _Rebekah didn't miss the way that Damon's eyes trailed over to her as they both stepped out of the bathroom to allow Elena some privacy._

 _Just like she hadn't missed his stare when Elena had practically thrown herself into her arms._

 _She didn't like the knowledge in his eyes._

 _However, he didn't bring it up._

 _He just grabbed a pack of smokes and headed for the sliding door across the room that opened to the balcony._

 _Like a fool, she followed him, feeling the need to explain herself._

" _Want one?" Damon offered, when she stepped out onto the balcony with him._

 _She nodded, taking the cigarette he'd offered and leaned over so he could light it for her._

 _Silence fell for a moment, then Damon exhaled._

" _You look at Elena like you want to fuck her," he stated simply._

 _Rebekah flushed, but couldn't deny it, "She's beautiful...sometimes I can't help it."_

 _He chuckled a little, more smoke disappearing into the night sky, "Yeah. I know the feeling."_

 _She was happy that he didn't seem pissed off at the idea._

 _Elena had been flirty with more guys over the past few weeks, retaliation for the groupies Damon liked to hang around, and his jealous streak had certainly made itself known._

 _However, tonight, there was no sign of it._

" _I think she's considered it too," he said quietly, taking another drag, "I see the way she looks at you sometimes. And it's not exactly like you're hard on the eyes."_

" _Gee thanks," she smirked, but knew that it was a compliment, coming from him._

 _He laughed and they fell silent again._

 _She watched the city beyond as they finished their smoke and soon, Elena was joining them._

* * *

" _Bekah, you can shower now," the brunette offered, coming out onto the balcony in nothing more but a towel, "It feels so good!"_

" _Thanks," Rebekah smiled, passing her to do just that, as Damon took Elena into his arms._

 _He waited until the blonde disappeared before focusing all his attention on his girlfriend, "You look good."_

" _I'm half naked," she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck._

" _Exactly," he noted and she giggled, "You gonna do anything about it?"_

" _Hmm," he pretended to ponder, "I guess I could do this."_

 _They were kissing then, and her towel slipped free._

 _It was dark enough on their balcony that no one would really see anything, but Damon still didn't feel like showing his girl off to the world tonight._

" _Let's go inside," he offered, "There's a bed."_

 _She nodded and let him lead her back through the door before pouncing on him again, pushing him back on said bed._

 _He laughed against her lips as she straddled him, "Damn, baby. You could have told me dancing made you this horny."_

 _She shook her head, "We didn't get to finish this morning, and I've been thinking about it all day. That's why I'm horny."_

 _He smirked, "Oh. What exactly were you thinking about?"_

 _Elena paused her kisses and a bit of a blush crept across her face._

" _What?" he asked, genuinely curious._

" _About this," she admitted, "Us...only Bekah wasn't just in the shower."_

 _Damon blinked at that news, and pulled away so he could study Elena's face._

" _She wasn't?"_

 _Elena blushed harder, "What you said this morning, about her checking me out...it got me thinking."_

 _The slight shyness of her tone amused him, because it honestly sounded as if she had no clue that Rebekah was as ready and willing as she seemed to be._

" _You want her?" he asked._

 _Elena shook her head, "Not exactly. I mean, I kind of do...but I want you too."_

" _You want her to join us?" he confirmed and his girlfriend's cheeks fired up again, giving him his answer._

 _With another smirk, he kissed her hard, then leaned toward her ear, "Why don't you go see if she's up for it?"_

* * *

Damon had waited for Elena to leave, her Charger disappearing down road, before getting into Katherine and looking up the address for the police station.

This cop had another thing coming if he thought he could go after Elena without consequence.

Now that he was outside the office, he reminded himself that he'd promised her not to get arrested, and he planned on making good.

"Can I help you?" an officer in a stiff uniform asked as he walked up to the front desk.

Damon nodded, "I'm looking for Detective Saltzman. He here?"

"I've got it," a voice answered and Damon turned to see a man walking over.

He was dressed casually, but held an air of assumed authority that made him pretty sure this was the guy he was looking for.

The man confirmed it by saying, "I'm Alaric Saltzman. Can I help you."

Damon straightened and turned to face the guy.

"Yeah. You can tell me why the hell you're harassing hospital staff for information on street racers."

Alaric's face changed and his body stiffened, "You're Damon Salvatore."

"Nice guess," he shot, "You got a place we can have a little chat?"

The officer at the desk was watching them warily, but the detective seemed calm enough.

"Sure. Right this way."

Damon followed the man around the corner and to a private office.

Well, at least it was better than an interrogation room.

"How can I help you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You can start by leaving my wife the hell alone," Damon snapped, not bothering to sit in the chair opposite of the desk, "If you have questions for me, then ask me. Elena has nothing to do with this."

Alaric Saltzman pinned him with a look, then nodded, "Alright. Where were you yesterday?"

"With my family. Is that a crime?"

"No. But assault and battery is," he challenged, "And we've got a broken body at the ER with your name on...well, your Crow anyway."

Damon smirked, "If you could prove shit you'd have already been at my door."

"I still could be," Alaric assured him, "But you aren't the one I'm after."

"Elena mentioned that," Damon lifted his chin, "What do you want with Klaus?"

"That's between me and Mikaelson," the detective said, "Unless you've got something to share."

"How can I know if any information I have is relevant?" Damon challenged, "If you don't tell me what you're fishing for."

"It's all relevant," Alaric stated, "And by recruiting you, Klaus has made you very relevant as well."

"Recruiting," Damon spat the word, "Yeah right."

"Coercing, then," the man's voice lowered, "That is what you'd call having your brother beat up, isn't it? Did Klaus do that to get to you? Or was it some sort of retaliation?"

Damon stiffened.

These bastards knew about Stefan too?

"That's between me and Michaelson," he fired back, "Do whatever it is you have to do, Detective. Just be sure to leave my wife out of it, or I promise, you won't like the consequences."

Alaric's brow lifted in surprise, "Are you threatening me, Salvatore?"

Damon laughed dryly, "If I was threatening you, Detective, you'd know it. This is me simply looking after my family."

Feeling as if he got his point across, Damon turned for the door.

But before he opened it, Alaric called out, "Klaus Mikaelson is pulling you into a chain climbing up from a Mexican drug cartel. How does looking after your family work with that?"

Damon hesitated at the door, and glanced back at the man.

It could be a bluff.

Or it could be the truth and he was about to be in deeper shit than he thought.

Either way, he needed to talk to Klaus.

"You have a good day, Detective," he smiled darkly, then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 _Elena wasn't sure that she should be doing this._

 _The last thing she wanted was to ruin her friendship with Rebekah by crossing some sort of line, but at the same time, the more she thought of the blonde's eyes on her that morning, the more she wanted her._

 _Being tipsy and having Damon's approval had only increased that desire, and now she found herself slipping into the bathroom where Rebekah was showering._

 _Steam filled the room and Elena's breath caught in her throat as a new kind of heat spread across her body._

 _She could see the outline of Rebekah's form through the fabric and her mind was made up._

 _Inhaling deeply, she pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower._

" _Elena?!" Rebekah gasped as she span around, "You scared the shit out of me, what are you doing?!"_

" _Something we've both wanted to do for a while," she murmured, then before she could lose her nerve, she kissed her._

 _Rebekah froze beneath her but, after a second, began returning the kiss._

 _Every nerve ending Elena had spazzed with pleasure and anticipation, and she bit down on the blonde's lip._

 _Rebekah's moan was more of a turn on than she'd expected, and she pulled the girl closer to her._

" _Fuck," she breathed, pulling back, "Elena...what are you doing? Seriously?"_

" _I want to have some fun," she said, hoping Rebekah's spiked heartbeat and rapid inhales was indication that she wanted this as well, "With you...and Damon."_

 _Elena leaned forward to kiss her again, but Rebekah held up a hand, "Damon?"_

" _He's okay with it, if you are," Elena assured her, "He knows that I've been watching you...and says that you've been watching me too."_

 _Rebekah seemed to be lost for words, and Elena smiled._

" _Just go with it," she pleaded, letting her hand trail down the woman's body, "It'll feel good, I promise."_

 _Rebekah paused for a moment longer, her expression seeming torn, then she closed the space between them, pushing Elena into the far wall as their mouths reconnected._

" _I've wanted to do this for a while," she admitted, her hair twisting in Elena's red streaked hair._

 _She was all too eager to let the brunette explore her body, but a Elena pulled away, reaching for her hand instead, "Come on."_

 _Rebekah followed hesitantly, and Elena led her into the bedroom._

* * *

 _Damon was waiting for them. His blue button up hanging open now, and his light skin was in contrast to the dark jeans slung low on his hips._

 _He looked every bit of attractive as he always did, but Rebekah wasn't interested in what he had to offer._

 _Her eyes were on the girl between them, who was looking at him with lust filled eyes, and Damon was returning the stare._

 _Then his eyes moved to her naked body and smirked._

" _You two figure anything out?" he asked, a little cockily as he took a seat in the chair adjacent from the bed._

 _Elena moved over to him, flashing her ass for Rebekah as leaned in to kiss him._

" _You sure?" she asked him when their lips parted and Damon nodded, "Have fun, baby."_

 _An excited squeal escaped the brunette and she turned back to Rebekah._

" _I've wanted to do this for a while too," she said with a smile, holding her hand out._

 _Rebekah reached for it and Elena pulled her closer, "Just tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable."_

 _Her blue eyes flickered over to Damon who was relaxed in his seat, his bottle of bourbon resting in his hand._

" _You're cool with this?"_

 _He shrugged, "As long as she gets off and I get to watch."_

" _Not afraid that she might prefer me more than you after the fact?" Rebekah teased, trying to relax herself, "My tongue is pretty talented."_

 _Damon chuckled, "I guess we'll have to see, won't we?"_

 _More than willing to accept a challenged, Rebekah turned to face Elena again, and her face was expectant._

 _A moment passed, then Rebekah stepped forward, crashing their lips together once more._

* * *

 _When Damon had agreed to this, it had been because of mere curiosity, and the fact that he knew it had the potential to make Elena happy._

 _What he hadn't expected was that seeing Elena with another girl would give him such a raging hard on._

 _It didn't hurt that Rebekah wasn't bad to look at, with all the right curves and her barbie doll face._

 _He understood why she'd caught Elena's attention._

 _The two of them, with bodies still damp from the shower, climbed onto the bed and still managed to keep their mouths connected._

 _Elena was moaning out her pleasure and his dick throbbed in response to the sound, but he wasn't quite ready to give it attention yet._

 _So he kept watching._

 _Rebekah had Elena beneath her and she was kissing down his girlfriend's body, pausing at her breasts._

 _When Bekah took an erect nipple into her mouth, Damon thought his own groan might escape at the sound of Elena's response._

 _Her back arched off the mattress and her head fell back, giving him the perfect view of her pleasure._

 _Rebekah worked her right breast for a minute, then switched to her left and gave it similar treatment._

" _Fuck," Elena moaned, her hands gripping the bed sheets._

 _Damon stood then and after setting his drink down on the table, he shed his shirt, hardly caring as it dropped to the floor._

 _He just wanted to get closer; a better viewpoint._

 _Elena continued to writhe as Rebekah kissed down her body, and he approved of the way the blonde touched her._

 _Reverently, purposeful, as if her only job on earth was to please the girl beneath her._

 _Her head trailed down between Elena's legs and when her mouth came against Elena's core, he couldn't force himself to wait any longer._

 _He moved over to the bed and touched Elena's face, running his hand down her body and giving her boob a squeeze for good measure._

 _She reached for him through her pleasure, her slender hands rubbing over the bulge in the front of his pants until he was unzipping the damn thing and stepping out of his last remaining clothes._

" _Mmmh," Elena murmured grabbing his hips and pulling him closer._

 _He knew where she was heading when she lifted her torso slightly, and he positioned himself so that when her mouth closed around his erection, it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her._

 _Elena's mouth was heaven. Literally._

 _Almost as warm and inviting as the pussy Rebekah was sucking._

 _Her tongue swirled around Elena's clit and the answering hum around his dick nearly sent him to the edge._

 _But he wasn't ready to finish just yet._

 _He pulled away and finished crawling up on the bed, brushing a hand across Elena's face, "Why don't you let her feel how good that little mouth of yours is?"_

 _She smiled at his suggestion, and shifted so that she was facing Rebekah._

 _The two kissed shortly, then Elena was hovering over the blonde, moving down her body._

 _Damon waited, watching._

 _As far as he knew, Elena had never been with anyone but him, and especially never another female._

 _But his girl was a pro at pleasure and that didn't seem to be specified to gender._

 _She went for Rebekah's core without hesitation, her sexy tongue darting out to suck her clit in and Rebekah's moans were her reward._

 _Damon ran a hand down her spine encouragingly, before deciding to get back in on the fun._

 _He gripped Elena's hips, lifting her ass until her dripping center was exposed to him._

 _His fingers teased her for a moment, so she would know what to expect and her body shivered with anticipation._

 _He aligned her up with his erection then, and wasted no more time in joining them completely._

 _Elena cry was lost against Rebekah's core, and Damon set a bruising pace with each thrust._

" _Fuck baby," Elena exhaled, "Damon, fuck baby, please..."_

 _She was nearing her orgasm and from the look of things, so was Rebekah._

 _Damon grabbed Elena's hand and placed it over the blonde's clit, hoping she wasn't too far gone in pleasure to understand._

 _Apparently she wasn't, because she put her mouth back against Rebekah's pussy and slid two fingers into her core._

 _Rebekah's hands dug into Elena's hair and It didn't take long for a climax to find her._

 _As she cried out, Damon slipped a hand around Elena so he could rub her clit the way she liked._

 _It was enough to build her up and she gasped as her orgasm took over, her body tightening around him, pulling him to the edge with her._

 _He groaned as he came, thrusting a few more times to ride out the waves before collapsing into the bed._

* * *

" _Fuck," Rebekah exhaled, saying what he was sure they were all thinking._

 _Then Elena laughed and wiggled up the bed so that her heavy body was leaning against Rebekah._

" _Thank you," she murmured and kissed the blonde gently._

" _And," she rolled so she was facing him now, "Thank you. I know how much you like to share so...thank you."_

 _Damon smirked and maneuvered so that he could lay on her other side, "It wasn't the worst view in the world."_

" _Ditto," Rebekah laughed, "At least you're both pretty."_

" _To pretty people and awesome sex," Elena smirked, "I feel like we should be drinking to this."_

 _Damon reached over to the table, grabbing his bottle of bourbon, then took a swig before passing it to the girls, "Here. Bottoms up."_

 _The both took a drink, toasting to the night and their looks and being young and alive while Damon played with the ends of Elena's hair, just happy she was happy._

 _Happy that they_ were _young and alive and had the world at their fingertips and tires under their feet._

 _Elena would race this weekend and he considered taking a step into the ring._

 _After all, they could do whatever the hell they wanted to, and no one was going to try and stop them._

 _The world was theirs and this time, he was almost sure they could climb high enough to touch the gods._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here ya go!**

* * *

"Drugs?" Elena's voice sounded through the speaker and Damon had to pull the earpiece away for a moment.

"Yeah," he said, throwing Katherine into park, "According to our new crime fighting friends. And I don't think they bring out the big boys for a little pot."

"Shit," she answered on an exhale, "Just...shit."

"I know," he sighed, "I need you to talk to Rebekah. See if she has any clue about this, or if she can find anything out from her other siblings. I'm gonna go talk to Klaus."

"Okay," Elena agreed, "But be careful. I'll call you if Bekah knows anything."

He got out of the car and pocketed his keys, "Sounds good. I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

When she hung up, he put his phone away and looked up at the large building in front of him.

The King did prefer his luxury, so perhaps Damon shouldn't be surprised he was taking up residence in the largest penthouse the city had offer, and after today's little revelation, it made sense that he could afford something like it.

Not wasting any more time, he walked to the door.

There was a man standing guard, muscled and in a dark suit.

Damon shook his head and gave him his information when asked.

The guy pulled out a walkie and spoke into it for a moment, then let Damon pass through the front door.

The lobby inside was empty and it made him wonder if Klaus didn't own the whole damn building.

He took the elevator up to the top floor.

* * *

Finding the entrance to Klaus's residence wasn't too difficult.

The two large body guards at the front of the hall were a dead giveaway, and he scoffed when they moved to block his path.

"He's expecting me," he told them with annoyance, "So get out of my way before I have to remove you myself."

One of their hands twitched toward a holster at his waist.

"Careful there, mate," a voice interrupted and Damon glanced over men in black one and two to see that the door had opened and Klaus was standing in the jam, "Wouldn't want to go picking unnecessary fights."

The King motioned for his men to stand down and they did so, stepping aside so Damon would pass.

He shot them a dirty look before sauntering over to Klaus, "Trust me, _mate_ , all the fights I plan on picking are highly necessary."

"Save your temper for the ring, Crow, and just tell me why you're here."

Damon followed Klaus inside the apartment before answering, "Are we alone?"

"I'm never alone," the man amended, waving around.

Damon took note of the wait staff, another hired gun, and a few of Klaus's other minions, "But it is safe to speak freely. What's on your mind? Your call seemed urgent."

"California's finest have you as an open file," he jumped right in, "Care to share what that's all about?"

Klaus seemed unbothered, if not completely unsurprised by the information, and moved to pour himself a drink at the mini bar against the far wall.

"The police have lots of files," he said nonchalantly, "They never get their hands on anything concrete."

"I beg to differ," Damon glowered at the man.

Klaus turned, a light smile on his face, "Ah yes. Forgive me, you've just done some time, haven't you? I understand why you might be concerned, but rest assured, nothing concerning the circuit will fall back on you."

"Except my mark," Damon pointed out, his fingers going to his ring on instinct, "One that you insisted I use after the fight. And now your shit show is coming down on me, which to be frank, I really wouldn't give a shit about; I can handle myself, but the police showing up at my wife's work and asking questions about me...about you...that doesn't work for me."

Klaus still seemed amused as he returned with his drink and sat down on a dark red sofa, motioning for Damon to take the adjacent chair, "And what do the police think your Hummingbird could tell them?"

Damon sat on the edge of the seat, "They want to know why you've recruited me and what it has to do with a Mexican drug cartel. And if we're being honest, I'd like some answers myself."

* * *

The humor was gone from the King's face now, his jaw twitching as his mouth closed, and Damon wanted to curse aloud.

So there was some truth to this bullshit.

"I'm going to need you to tell me what happened," Klaus said slowly, sitting straighter now, "Every detail."

Damon relayed what Elena had told him, and his own little conversation at the station with the detective.

Klaus was all business now, his expression serious as he nodded, "Well, this does damper things a bit."

"So you're saying it's true?" Damon pressed, "Whatever job you have for me, it's drug related."

"It's car related," the King corrected, "Which is the only thing you need to be worried about. The stipulations of our agreement haven't changed."

Damon shook his head, "Maybe not for you. Now, if you need me to win Valhalla to prove to you that I can still handle my shit, then fine. But if you want me in on whatever you have planned after, I'm gonna need details. Drug cartel sounds like a pretty fucking big one and I need to know just what's at stake."

Klaus appraised him, his light eyes searching Damon's expression as if he were testing his loyalty.

Then he gave the slightest nod of his head, "Alright Crow. I'll tell you what you need to know."

He stood, motioning for Damon to follow, and wondering what the hell kind of shit he was getting himself into, he did.

* * *

" _What the hell is he doing?" Elena demanded, coming to a stop next to Rebekah._

 _Her friend was standing idle in the alley behind the bar the group had been celebrating at, watching Damon pound some guy into the concrete._

" _Teaching," she said simply, inhaling smoke from the cigarette between her fingers._

 _She offered it to Elena then, her flawless mouth curling upward in a smile._

 _Elena took the damn thing and put it up to her lips, staring as the guy tried and failed to fight her boyfriend off._

" _He deserves it?"_

 _The blonde nodded, "He's on the circuit, saw you race and saw you with Damon. He made some...crude remarks about the things he would do to you once the Crow got bored and moved on."_

" _And that warranted this?" Elena lifted a brow as Damon's clenched fist rose again, bringing blood with it._

" _No," Rebekah took her cigarette back from Elena, "But I had a problem with him talking about you like that and damn well made sure he knew it. The bastard decided to fight back."_

 _She moved her hair to the side and flashed a red mark on her neck that looked suspiciously like a hand print._

" _Damon saw," she finished, "And when I explained what had happened, he thought the guy could use a little trip out the backdoor."_

 _Elena couldn't help but agree and shot the guy a dirty glare, "Serves the bastard right."_

 _She and Rebekah shared the smoke and watched the scene before them play out until the guy was unconscious and missing a few teeth._

 _Damon stood, wiping his forehead with his arm, blood still covering his hands._

" _I can get one of the guys to dump him off at the ER," Rebekah offered, as Damon backed away._

 _He shook his head, turning to look at them, his eyes pausing on Elena before answering her friend, "Don't bother. He's out but he's breathing, and a night on the ground might be good for him."_

 _His arm snaked around Elena's waist then and he pulled her into his side, kissing her hair, "But I would like a minute with her, if you don't mind."_

 _Rebekah nodded, and offered him a thanks before turning back to the door that led into the bar's employee entrance._

* * *

 _The moment they were alone, Damon had Elena's back against the wall and their faces were less than an inch apart._

" _Sorry you had to watch that," he told her._

" _I've seen you fight before," she reminded him._

 _He shook his head, "The ring is different...but this guy needed to know the consequences of fucking with the people I care about."_

 _She smirked, running her hands over his shoulders, trying to ignore the fact that the blood splatter on his skin and clothes was a bit of a turn on._

" _Aw, you care about Rebekah?"_

 _He chuckled, "Don't tell her."_

 _Elena rubbed her nose against his, then gave a side glance to the guy in the alley._

" _Well, I think he got the message," she said and met Damon's heated stare._

" _Good," he growled, then their lips were pressed together and she was lifted into his arms._

 _Fucking against a brick wall is about as comfortable as one might think it is, but Elena decided that it was worth the rub burn if Damon kept going at her the way he was._

 _The adrenaline seemed to still be running through his system because he had her panties off and was up her skirt before she could even get his name out, and she loved the hungry feel of his hands all over her body as he thrusted into her._

 _These were the kind of nights she lived for, when the two of them were able to come together in a way that was so real and so raw that it made the entire world fade into nonexistence._

 _Nothing else mattered in these moments._

 _Not the unconscious body in the street, not their friends inside, not the drinks coursing through their system or the ripped skin of Damon's knuckles._

 _All that made sense was the feeling of each other and how fast they could get lost in the pleasure before reality came crashing back._

 _Damon's hands were in her hair, his breath hot as he kissed her neck, "Love you."_

 _She kissed him, biting his lip and he groaned, fucking her harder._

 _She loved him too._

 _God, did she love him._

* * *

"You're fucking with me," Damon shook his head, observing the room Klaus had brought him into.

A room that had conveniently been hidden behind a rather large book case, and closed off by an alarmed, impenetrable steel door with code access.

Apparently Klaus rented this place for more than just the luxury.

It looked as though what was meant to be a panic room had been turned into a storage house, as crates lined the back wall, stacked as much as three boxes high, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was in them.

"See, here's the thing," Klaus started, motioning for the guard that had followed to close the door, before walking over to one of the crates, "The percentage I rake in from the races was a nice start up. It's basic pocket lining, as I'm sure you know, but nothing ever reaches over twenty grand for a single night, unless you're racing for pinks. Elijah was satisfied with the payout, but I had bigger plans. I want to build an empire, Crow, and you can't do that scraping the barrel."

Damon approached slowly as the King removed the top from the crate nearest to him and peered inside.

"Car parts?"

Klaus smiled, "It was actually Elijah's branching out that gave me the idea. We run our front for the circuit through the automotive repairs since the bust at Valhalla. The police get antsy if it looks like we're pimping our cars up for the races."

"So you backtrack through automotive repairs," Damon nodded, "And they don't catch on?"

"Haven't yet," Klaus said, "But we use outer shops, nothing closer than fifty miles. They aren't even looking in the right direction if they cared enough to look at all."

Damon could see the brilliance in that plan, but wasn't sure what it had to do with the cartel.

When he voiced this fact, Klaus smirked.

"It's simple, really," he said, "The ploy worked so well for our parts, I decided to do some branching out of my own. I've spent time using my connections over they years and met a man who saw the benefit of business with me."

"And this man turned you on to the drug trade and you just went with it?" Damon scoffed, "Come on, Klaus, we both know I'm smarter than that."

"I'll tell you what you wish to know," Klaus assured him, "But keep in mind, Crow, I own this circuit now. If there were to be any...leaks...of information concerning my business, the police will be the least of your problems."

Damon's face hardened and he took a step toward the King, "I have friends that make a living from one of your _businesses_. I grew up on these streets, raised in the life, and my Crow has circulated it for years. I'm not trying to throw anyone under the bus here. I'm just doing what I have to do for my family's future at the price _you_ asked for. So don't insult me with implications."

Klaus chuckled, and raised a hand dismissively, "Of course. You're a man of loyalty, Salvatore. It's one of the many things I admire about you."

"You gonna keep stroking my ass, or are you gonna tell me why I'm here?" Damon pressed, still a little annoyed.

"You're here because of this," Klaus said, maneuvering something on the crate's edge so the side opened, instead of the top.

Damon's breath came out in a sharp exhale.

Plastic wrapped, shipment tight, and tucked away in a hidden compartment beneath the auto parts, were at least half a dozen bricks of uncut cocaine.

"Each crate carries the same," Klaus said, taking in his expression.

"Are you running or distributing?" Damon had to ask.

As if either one still wasn't going to land him in deep waters.

"Like I want this shit on my streets," Klaus reasoned, "No. I just pick up and deliver. But lately, my runs have gotten...complicated. That's why I need you."

Damon swallowed, then pinned the King with a hard stare, "Explain."

"The supply is brought up from Honduras where the going price is much cheaper," Klaus said, closing the crate back, "Smuggled through Mexico and loaded into cargo shipments. We pick up on the docks."

"We?"

"I've put together a team, of course," Klaus nodded, "A few that I can trust to get the job done. Point A to point B. Pick up and drop off."

Damon shook his head, "If it's that simple, why do you need me?"

"The man who served as my front door into the operation is Markos Delgadillo. He wanted to expand our profit by distributing to the inner cities, and I disagreed. It's always messy when you mix business with home turf, and he had no choice to play along. I have the drivers skilled enough to make the drop safely, without ever raising police suspicion."

"Oh, they are suspicious," Damon pointed out.

"Only because of Markos," Klaus sighed, "Things took a spiral a few months ago when he tried to pull out on our agreement. He'd gotten some drivers of his own, and I had become competition. His men have been intercepting our shipment deliveries. It's gotten bloody, and it's gotten public. Bad for business, I'm sure you understand."

Damon's mind was racing as he tried to keep up, "I hear what you're saying, but I'm failing to see how I fit in. Are you asking me to make the deliveries?"

"No," Klaus straightened, and made a motion that they should leave the room.

Damon followed him, and waited as the panic room with the illegal drugs was locked up and hidden once more.

"I need you for a more practical use," Klaus said, "So that I can continue my deliveries in the future. You see, Markos has muscle. Average drivers, but they put up a hell of a fight. I need someone who can fight back."

Damon's scoff didn't go unnoticed as they entered the sitting room.

"He uses semis for the transfers. Your job is to take a team and intercept the rig before the shipment reaches its destination. I want my supply back. You will have at least four cars. You'll need that many to store the shipment, and you bring it to the location I give you."

"You want to beat him at his own game," Damon realized and Klaus nodded, "Yes. His men aren't going to be able to push you around so easily, and your driving is unparalleled. At least, it was. Valhalla will see if it still holds true."

Damon sat down in the chair he'd occupied earlier and ran a hand over his face, "Shit."

The King took the seat across from him, "It's a win for us both, Damon."

He didn't bother with a response, but Klaus continued anyway, "You make this run for me successfully and get my point across to Markos Delgadillo. Bring me my shipment safely, and I'll take over from there. You leave with the 250K I promised, in addition to your wins from Valhalla, and Stefan's debt is considered paid in full. Your family is taken care of, and your legacy stays in tact. It's just one drive, Salvatore. One drive, and you have everything you want."

Damon lifted his eyes to stare at the man, weighing his response.

Was he really going to do this?

The smarter half of his brain was telling him to leave; to tell the King where to shove it, get in his car, take Elena, and disappear.

But it was never that simple, was it.

Klaus had used Stefan to draw him back in.

Klaus wanted him to be apart of this, and with the police already sniffing around the bodies he'd put in the ER…

The situation was delicate, to say the least.

Drugs...man, that was so not his game.

Other than a few experimental recreational uses in his younger years, he'd never been much associated, and now to think that he'd actually be muling.

Fuck.

But what other choice did he really have?

If he left now, the King would target Stefan and there was no way he was threatening Klaus and leaving the room alive.

He'd seen the guns strapped down on his minions and no interest in playing cowboys.

So that left only one option.

Do the job and hope to hell that he didn't get caught.

* * *

Klaus let him work through his thoughts with an ever growing smile, "You can call it a deal with the devil, if you like?"

Damon sighed deeply and stood, waiting for the man to do the same.

When he and the King were at eye level, he said, "Calling you Satan would be an insult to Satan, but never the less," he offered his palm, "Viva la Valhalla."

Klaus chuckled and shook his hand, "Glad to see we could come to an agreement."

* * *

" _You're moving in with me," Damon said decisively, as they sat at a red light one evening after a race._

 _Elena laughed, "You don't even have a house, and I'm not living with your mother. Sorry."_

 _He crooked his head to look at her, "We can get a house. Or stay in hotels like we do now. It doesn't matter. I just hate having to take you back to them."_

" _To the Fleming's?" she arched a brow, "Why? They're nice as far as guardians go, and they pretty much let me do whatever the hell I want."_

" _Exactly," he reasoned, "Because they don't care. They don't care enough to know if you're safe or happy, and I hate having to sleep without you...so you just need to move in with me. You're old enough."_

 _The light turned green, and Damon's eyes flickered to the road as he continued driving._

" _You're serious," she realized._

" _Yeah. I am."_

 _She considered what he was saying, "You know school's over in a few weeks. I should probably wait until then, just in case anyone tries to pull legalities."_

" _Fine," Damon consented, "But after that, you're all mine, my little hummingbird."_

 _Elena laughed and reached for his hand, "You know, you still haven't told me why everyone is suddenly calling me that."_

 _He grinned, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles._

" _It's because they've seen you race now," he explained, "And they were impressed. Titles are earned on the street."_

" _But why Hummingbird?" she pressed, curiously, "And why the Crow? I mean, who comes up with this stuff?"_

 _He chuckled, "It's just sort of a thing. You build up enough respect, the names get thrown around and something starts sticking. I got slapped with the Crow after my first fight. Some shit about being an omen for death, but it probably didn't help that I blinded the guy's left eye."_

" _No," she agreed, "I don't imagine it did."_

 _He smiled over at her, "I liked the crow, though. It just felt...it felt like mine. Like it fit. Just like Hummingbird fits you."_

 _Now she was the one who couldn't keep a straight face, "It does? Really?"_

 _He nodded, pulling her closer to him in the seat._

" _You're small," he teased, "And wicked fast. The last thing those bastards expected to be stepping out of that car."_

 _Elena grinned, "Small and fast, and they think Hummingbird?"_

" _Being the Crow's girl might have had influenced the bird angle," he admitted, glancing down at her for a second._

 _Elena smiled and kissed his neck, turning so she could press against his side, "The Crow's girl, huh? I think I like the sound of that."_

 _Damon leaned into her kiss as she moved to his jaw, his breath deepening, "I do too."_

 _He turned his head then, capturing her mouth and she giggled._

" _Babe, the road."_

 _He kept kissing her though, and she let him, curling up to his side._

 _After a moment, she pulled away to make sure they weren't swerving and Damon laughed, "I've got us."_

 _She placed a final kiss on his lips, then one to his jugular, before resting her head on his shoulder, "I love you, Damon."_

 _His lips brushed the top of her head as he switched gears and the car sped up, "I love you."_

* * *

 _She waited a moment before changing the topic, "So, I got in."_

 _He glanced down at her, "In?"_

" _Those schools I applied to," she explained, "Four of the six sent back acceptance letters."_

 _Damon pulled away so he could see her face, and she blushed under his gaze, "Babe, that's awesome!"_

 _She smiled a little sheepishly, "Yeah, it kind of is. I think I'm going to go mostly online, at least for the first few semesters so I can get my feet under me with the racing...then who knows?"_

 _He grinned, "You decide on one yet?"_

" _Not entirely," she admitted, "But I'm leaning toward UCLA, or San Marcos. They aren't ridiculously far, so if I do have to go on campus, it won't be a hassle."_

" _Smart," he reasoned, "And a good thing. It means my graduation present for you will be useful."_

" _Graduation present?" she turned, "You got me something? What?"_

 _He smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see, Hummingbird. You'll have to wait and see."_

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Update for you guys :) Lots going on!**

 **I'll try to keep updating regularly, but I go back to work on Monday, so it might slow down some.**

 **Just warning ya.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena was nervous.

Radio silence from Damon meant that things had either worked out well enough that there was nothing urgent for him to confirm, or things were as bad as they could possibly be and he couldn't call her because Klaus had left him dead in a ditch somewhere.

She ran a hand down her face, trying to control her panic as she focused on typing up her reports.

You don't know anything for sure, she reminded herself.

There could be a million perfectly good reasons that Damon had yet to call her, none of which involved her worst nightmares coming true.

She just had to have faith that he was working out the situation and would be waiting for her whenever she got home.

Her head pounded as she tried to convince herself of this, and she took solace in the fact that after this week at least she wouldn't have to worry about staying focus on work.

She knew it was risky, to leave behind a good job, so soon in her career, but at the moment, she had to do whatever it took to take care of her family, and she was no use to Damon stuck in a hospital.

Not to mention that if drugs really were involved, the whole situation was about to get even messier, and it would be even worse for her if whatever went down reflected back on the hospital in any way.

Distancing herself just felt like the right move for now.

* * *

"Dr. Salvatore?" a nurse walked by, grabbing her attention, "Yes?"

"There's a woman downstairs asking for you. Says she's your mother-in-law?"

Shit.

Elena frowned, and stood up from her chair, "Alright, thank you."

What the hell was Lily doing here?

And what would Damon do if he found out?

As if they didn't have enough problems already...

With a deep sigh, she saved her work and logged off the computer, then headed for the main floor.

* * *

Lily Salvatore was easy to spot as ever, her black jacket and heeled boots a dead give away.

She stood from the chair in the waiting room as Elena approached.

"It took you long enough," the woman muttered, and Elena narrowed her eyes, "I was busy. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard Stefan was released, is that true?"

Elena crossed her arms, "He was. What's it to you?"

"He's my son, that's wha-"

"And Damon told you to leave him alone," she snapped, "Or did you forget?"

Lily's jaw flexed a little and Elena wondered if she was remembering her son's hand around her throat.

"Is there somewhere more private that we can talk?"

Elena sighed, "I really need to get back to work. I've had too many visitors these past few weeks already."

"I won't take long."

A pleading tone had entered the woman's voice, and it was so uncharacteristic that Elena found herself nodding, "Fine. Follow me."

* * *

She led the woman to an empty office and shut the door, "Make it fast."

"You and Damon have every right to be pissed," she started, "I know that I hurt you. But try to understand that I was only trying to protect him."

"You lied to him about his son, Lily. And to me," Elena reminded her, "If anyone can understand how unyielding a parent is when it comes to their children, it should be you."

Blue eyes, so like Damon's, pierced her, "You're right. I do understand. That's why I'm here."

"Well like you pointed out, Stefan was released. If he hasn't called you, it's because-"

"Because Damon told him not to," Lily finished, "And Stefan will do anything his brother tells him...just like Damon would do anything for Stefan."

Elena crooked her head, "Why are you here, Lily?"

"I heard the police were up here talking to you. They looking for Damon?"

"Where did you hear that?"

Lily gave her a pointed look, "Just because I've stayed clear of the races for Damon's sake doesn't mean I don't still have friends on the circuit you know."

Elena shook her head, "The police were speculating. Just general questions, trying to tie Damon to Klaus."

Lily paused before asking, "Is Damon in trouble?"

Elena sighed heavily, "To be honest...I don't know. I guess that depends on what Klaus wants with him. He beat Stefan to bring Damon back, so whatever this is, it isn't good."

 _And it's possibly drug related_ , she finished in her head.

A shiver ran down her body and she fought the urge to cry.

She couldn't afford to break down, not right now and not in front of Lily Salvatore.

Her glare focused on the older woman, "Why do you even care? You've never had a problem with them being a part of this life."

"And you didn't used to either," Lily pointed out, her tone turning defensive, "But right, I forget that you going off and getting a degree makes you better than the rest of us now."

"I never said that," Elena hissed, "And let's not pretend like your problem with me started after I left. You hate me and you always have. It took me forever to understand why. You wanted Damon with someone you could intimidate and control, and I was never that girl. But none of it matters anymore. Whatever's going on now is bigger than that."

"Perhaps. But I never hated you," Lily corrected, "That's the lie you span in your head to justify running off."

Elena's brows shot up, "Really? You actually want to compare lies? I ran off because of yours. And Damon's never going to forgive you for them, don't you get that? So whatever you think you can gain by coming here and asking questions...it's not going to work. He doesn't need you anymore."

Now it was Lily's arms crossing, "I'm his mother. He's always going to need me."

"No, you want him to need you," Elena spat, taking a step closer to the woman, "You want him to be lost without your guidance so that he'll listen to your advice, but tell me where has that ever gotten him? Huh? If you really cared about Damon, you'd be more concerned with doing what's right by him instead of whatever you think is best for you."

Lily shook her head, "And you think you know what's right by him? What should I have done then, sweetheart? Ran away after Giuseppe died and try to raise two young boys on minimum wage, push them through school so they could end up at a community college and dead end jobs with no purpose? Does that really sound like Damon to you?"

When Elena didn't answer, Lily smiled harshly, "Yeah, that's what I thought. The truth is that Damon was always meant for this life and we both know it. You've seen how he is in the ring and the way he drives his cars like they're another part of his body. Giuseppe had this life drilled into his head before he could walk, so do you really think he could be happy anywhere else?"

Elena blinked back the tears that were burning her eyes and cleared her throat, "You never gave him a chance to find out."

"It's in his blood," Lily insisted, "Hell, yours too if you'd let yourself admit it. Why do you think I let you stick around? There was plenty of hot tail on the circuit for Damon to chase, but he settled on you because you were different. You belonged to the life as much as he did."

"So now we're gonna pretend that you preferred Damon with me?" Elena scoffed, "Please. You couldn't stand me from the moment you realized Damon was serious about me."  
She shook her head, "And the funny thing is, I used to be so worried about your acceptance. Like I needed your approval or some shit. Hell, I was a good girl when I met you-"

"You were in a jail house when I met you," Lily dismissed, "For some sacrilegious PDA, might I add."

Elena laughed dryly, her voice raising, "And that was the only thing about me that you found impressive!"

She ticked off her points on her fingertips, "Not my straight A's, not the fact that I graduated with honors, that I wanted to be a doctor, or the fact that Damon was the only guy I'd ever slept with…you didn't care about any of it because you already had your mind made up for who you'd allow to have your son, and I used to take that personally, but deep down I knew that I'd never be good enough for him in your eyes. Then again, no one was ever good enough for him, were they? But he wanted me. That's why you "let me" stick around. Because you knew it was either that or you'd lose Damon, because I was the only woman he'd ever loved more than you."

* * *

Both women were breathing hard when she finished, and Elena could have sworn she caught tears in Lily's eyes as well.

But she didn't have it in her to feel guilty anymore.

"You will always be his mother," she calmed her voice, "But I am still his wife and I love him. Even when you let me think he abandoned me, I loved him. Whatever is going on now...it's not about you anymore. Damon's going to get through this, and then he and I are getting the hell away from here. Like we should have in the first place."

Lily shook her head slowly, "You say you love Damon. Yet you want to take him away from the only thing he's ever known-"

"The thing that killed his father," Elena reminded her, "The thing that put him in jail, that's stopping him from being able to live his life now because you let Stefan follow right down the same path. I'm trying to save him from that thing! And if you love him the way you say you do, you would want that for him. Damon isn't nineteen anymore, Lily, he doesn't need illegal races and bloody fists in order to be happy, and if he stays here with Klaus calling the shots he's going to end up back in jail, or worse. Is that what you want?"

"Oh course not," Lily murmured, rubbing her arms as if she were cold, despite the warm room, "But I know my son."

Elena exhaled slowly, "And I know my husband. I'm not letting him slip through my fingers again."

Lily stared at her sadly, her head shaking a little, "Then I hope you have a hell of a grip. Because I promise you, so does this life."

* * *

 _Elena was laid back on the trunk of Damon's car, her boyfriend's head up her skirt as he did things with his tongue that made her scream._

 _They were far enough back in the parking lot that they had at least the illusion of privacy, and she closed her eyes as her climax built._

 _She felt him push a finger into her, stroking her skillfully as his mouth sucked her clit._

" _Fuck," she groaned, "Faster baby."_

 _He complied, increasing his movements, until her body coiled tighter and tighter._

 _A final flick of his tongue brought her crashing down and Damon rode her through the tremors before lifting his head to give her an I'm-the-man grin._

" _You were getting pretty loud there," he teased and she thwacked his shoulder, "Shut up."_

 _He pulled her up and crashed their lips together, pushing his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself on him._

" _What do you say we get a room after the race tonight," he offered, nipping her lip, "And you can take care of his massive hard on you've given me."_

 _She laughed, reaching a hand down to stroke him, "You're right. It would be cruel to leave you all alone with that."_

 _He grinned and kissed her again before helping her to the ground._

 _Her legs felt a little shaky, but Damon steadied her and fixed her skirt so that her ass didn't show._

" _Better," he said, drawing her against him, "I'm racing in about fifteen, so we should head over to the line up."_

 _She nodded, "Alright. Do me a favor and win, okay? I've got money in the pool tonight."_

 _He chuckled, "Anything for you, babe...but I have a stipulation."_

" _Oh?" she rose a brow, "And what's that?"_

 _Damon's eyes ran down her body, then met her gaze, "If I win tonight, you get a tattoo."_

" _A tattoo?" she laughed, "Anything particular?"_

 _Damon pretended to think for a moment, then ran his hands down to the small of her back, "You know, I was actually thinking it would be kinda hot if you got my Crow right about here."_

 _He squeezed her skin, "Let everyone know who you belong to."_

 _Elena smirked and reached back for Damon's hand, pulling it in front of her so she could see his ring._

 _She touched the metal before meeting his gaze, "You want to brand me, Damon?"_

 _He heard the tease in her voice and dipped down to kiss her shortly, "Hell yes, I do. With something a little more noticeable than a burn mark."_

 _Elena licked her lips as his eyes fell to them, "And what about me?"_

 _His brows pulled together and she giggled, "Do I get to put a tattoo on you as well? Show everyone who_ you _belong to?"_

 _Damon blinked, "You'd want that?"_

" _I want you," she said coyly, "And I want any girl who looks at you to know that you're mine."_

 _He smirked, "I'll get a whole portrait of you, if that's what you want."_

 _She laughed, "Maybe not that. I don't think I want to look at myself when we're fucking."_

" _What then?" he asked, brushing her hair back._

 _Elena considered the question and looked him over._

" _My name," she decided, placing her hand on his pec, "Right here. That's what I want."_

 _Damon nodded, "Consider it done."_

 _She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, letting their bodies merge until Damon eventually pulled away._

" _We'll pick this up after the race," he promised, "But right now…"_

" _Yeah, yeah," she nudged his shoulder, "Let's go win some money."_

 _He pressed their lips together for a final time, then motioned to the car._

 _Elena crawled into the passenger's seat, settling against his chest, and as he cranked the ignition, she stared at the place that her head usually rested._

 _The thought of her name being there, imprinted forever onto his skin gave her a thrilling rush of happiness._

 _She'd gladly take his crow if it meant that other girls would know exactly who's he was._

 _And belonging to Damon…_

 _She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder._

* * *

"No."

Damon sighed, "Elena-"

"No," she cut him off firmly, "I don't think so. No, nope, nadda. Not gonna happen."

He fixed her with a patient stare, figuring she wouldn't take this new information very well.

She'd just gotten home from work and he'd done his best to explain to her what Klaus had revealed.

"It's for Stefan," he reminded her, walking over to where she was leaning against the arm of the couch in the living room, "And for us."

Her head was shaking, "It could be for the Pope and my answer would be the same. No. You aren't running drugs. That's out of the question!"

"It isn't a question, it's a demand," he pointed out as she crossed her arms, ignoring the hands he placed on her waist, "Klaus made his intent clear. I do this or we're all miserable for the rest of our lives. Stefan owes him and as far as he's concerned, I already know too much. I have to do this."

Elena was pissed, "No, you don't! Damn it, Damon, the police are already on to him! He's fighting against his ex partner, and this is fucking cocaine! What if he's setting you up? And if he's not, who's to say the police still don't find out?! I'm not letting you go to jail for another twenty something years just because Klaus wants to play gangster!"

Damon closed his eyes for a moment before asking, "Then what exactly do you suggest we do, Hum? It's not like he's going to let me walk away from this."

"Then we leave," she said, "We get Stefan and we go to the other side of the country where Klaus will never find us. But you don't do this. You don't get in the drug game with him; that's suicidal."

"Elena," he started and she grabbed his face, "Damon, no. Listen to me. This is too dangerous!"

"No, running is dangerous!" He insisted, "Hiding doesn't work and I won't spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, Elena, I can't."

"You can't be too prideful to-"

"This isn't about pride!" his voice heated, "This is about keeping the people I love safe. About keeping you safe and making a life that we can actually enjoy together."

"We aren't going to be enjoying anything if you're in jail again!" she yelled, pushing away from him to pace the room, "Maybe we could go to the police. That detective wants Klaus, not you. You can make a deal for immunity if you turn Klaus in and-"

"And rat on our friends?" Damon finished, "If Klaus goes down for everything, the circuit falls apart. Which means people that we care about are left without the only income they know how to make. I can't do that, Elena."

She groaned in frustration, "Well we have to do _something_!"

"I am," he told her, "I'm doing this job. One run and it's over."

"You don't seriously believe that, do you?" she met his stare, "Does letting you off the hook sound like something the King would do? Because it doesn't to me. You do this for Klaus and he's going to own you, Damon. He'll pull you back again and again, as much as he needs you because he knows you'll fold under his threats. You'll end up in jail, or worse, dead!"

Damon shook his head, "Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because you're being an idiot!" she shouted, "Racing is one thing. The fighting is unavoidable...but this? Drugs? Damon, you are _not_ that stupid!"

"Stupid is pretending that we have any other choice!" he snapped.

"Fine!" she threw her hands up, "Go get yourself killed."

She stormed off to the bedroom then, slamming the door behind her, and Damon sighed.

He didn't want to hurt her, but this was the only way he knew how to come out of this on top...not to mention alive.

* * *

Elena couldn't stop the tears anymore.

Stress and fear overwhelmed her as she collapsed onto her bed and buried her face in the pillow.

First all the drama with Lily at work, and now all this shit.

She just got Damon back.

Her heart clenched as she imagined what would happen if he went through with this...if he went away for the next two decades or if he really did die.

How was she supposed to survive that?

She'd only managed to handle his absence the first time because she'd had such a burning anger to keep her resolve.

But now…

She felt the urge to throw up, or scream, or trash her room or go back in the living room and beat the shit out of her husband for being an idiot.

But what else had she expected?

Damon loved her and Stefan more than anything, and if he really saw this as the only way to help him, he'd kill himself doing it.

And she couldn't accept that.

The door creaked as it was pushed open, and she heard Damon enter the room.

She didn't bother looking up, but she heard him exhale and move to the bed.

A slight pressure, then his hand was on her back, "Baby, I'm sorry. I hate that it has to be this way, but there's nothing I can do."

She flinched away from him, but sat up on the mattress.

He frowned when he caught sight of her tears and she quickly wiped them away, "You can't expect me to be okay with this."

"I don't," he admitted softly, reaching for her hand, "But it doesn't change the facts. I have to do this, Hum."

She swallowed, dropping her gaze, and he sighed, "You told me before that you were in this with me, whatever Klaus had planned. Well, _this_ is what he has planned. I can't help that."

"I'm still with you, Damon," she straightened, "But I can't watch you go on a suicide mission. I can't watch you-"  
She blinked furiously, trying not to break down, "I'm not going to watch you leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

She shook her head, "You don't know that. You can't look me in the eyes and promise me that you'll come out of this whole. You're risking your life for Klaus!"

"I'm risking my life for us!" he said exasperatedly, "For our future; and Stefan's, and everyone else's. I know that you're worried, but you've got to trust me, babe. I'm gonna get us through this."

"By helping Klaus put drugs on the street," she mocked, "Right. Because living with that on your conscience, even if you don't end up dead or arrested will make our futures perfectly peachy."

"No more than all the men I've beaten half to death over the years," he said, "My conscience won't stop me from doing what I need to do."

"Must be nice for you," she muttered.

Damon huffed, "Elena, don't."

"Don't worry about you?" she demanded, "Or us, for that matter? Sure I guess I can just sit back and watch you self implode. I mean that's what your mother did, right? And we can see that all turned out great!"

"My mother has nothing to do with this."

"That's not the point," Elena insisted, "The point is that you are making a decision that's going to affect our entire life without even taking into account what I'm saying! You realize I could lose my license if I get in trouble with the police, right? This is about more than you doing a job for Klaus; this affects us both!"

"I know that!" he growled, "Why do you think I'm even considering this?"

"I have no fucking clue," she spat, "Because it's crazy!"

"It's our only shot of getting out," he said insistently, "Of having that future you want where we are both safe! You don't have to like it, babe, but it has to be done."

Elena just shook her head, not sure what else to say.

Clearly nothing was going to change his mind anyway.

He would do this, and she would lose him.

"Elena-" he reached for her again.

"Don't," she cut him off, "Please just….don't."

He hesitated, then stood to his feet, "You want me to give you some space?"

She was vaguely aware of nodding, and hung her head as he walked away.

When there was no sound that followed, she looked up and saw that he had paused at the door.

He was looking at her.

"I'm not giving up on our future," he said in a low voice, "I know what I want. This is the only way I know how to fight for it."

Then he was gone, closing the door carefully behind him.

* * *

Elena closed her eyes, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

It wasn't fair!

She'd lost so much already.

Her parents, her son, and even Damon for several lonely years.

And now that a happy future with him was practically within her grasp, this hellstorm had dropped into their lap.

Like it was impossible for the universe to give them a break.

She cursed Klaus, and Lily, and the circuit, and their friends, and Stefan, and Damon and every single damn thing that was keeping them apart.

She just wanted to go back to that slight glimpse happiness she'd felt after she and Damon had reconnected and had been having reunion sex in his car.

When things were looking up for the first time in half a decade and she'd felt invincible again.

Like they could actually handle whatever Klaus was about to throw at them.

She wanted to laugh at her naivety.

This was too much, even for a couple that had once felt alive by cheating death.

And Damon...God, she didn't want to fight with him, but she couldn't make herself agree with his choice.

She wasn't okay with it.

" _I know how you are_ ," Damon's words echoed in her mind, " _I just want to be sure that you understand that I'm here now, baby. And if you're ever_ not _okay...I want you to be able to tell me._ "

Well, she wasn't okay now.

Wiping her eyes, she pulled herself to her feet and did a quick shed of her clothes, throwing her scrubs into a pile of growing laundry in the corner of the room in favor of one of Damon's T-shirts and some pajama shorts.

Then she went to find her husband.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch, a cigarette between his fingers, the glowing end the only light in the room besides the slight illumination from the kitchen.

Elena walked over and took the thing from him, putting it between her own lips and inhaling slowly.

The smoke burned her throat on the way down.

"I thought you quit," Damon murmured.

She exhaled and shrugged, "Desperate times and all."

She offered it back to him and he shrugged, so she took another hit and threw the rest into the empty water bottle that he'd been using as an ashtray.

He waited for her to say something, his blue eyes staring up at her expectantly.

Elena sighed and pushed his chest so that rested back against the base of the couch, then crawled into his lap, straddling him.

"I'm not okay," she said quietly, holding his gaze, "I promised I'd tell you when I wasn't, and I'm not...I'm not okay with this."

He nodded, his palms slowly coming up to hold her waist.

"But you already know that," she finished, touching his cheek, "And I know that it doesn't change a damn thing."

Damon sighed, "Baby, if there was another way-"

"I know," she repeated, dropping so that their foreheads touched, "I know."

Her palms drifted down across his chest, and she lifted his shirt from his torso.

Damon moved so she could slip it over his head and once it was gone, she stared at her name.

Traced her finger over the letters.

"I'm not giving up on us either," she told him, "I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either," he agreed.  
She nodded, "I just can't lose you again, Damon...I'm not going to survive it this time."

His brows pulled together as he frowned and his hands came against her neck, angling her head so that she was forced to look at him.

"You aren't losing me, Hum. Ever again. I'm here, okay? I'm right here."

She nodded, clinging to his skin as he leaned forward to kiss her.

She kissed him back like it was the last time she would be able to and held him like her grip alone could keep him from disappearing.

"I love you," she said, pausing to meet his gaze, "Too much sometimes."

He smiled a little, "It's gotten us this far, Hum...and one day when we're sitting on a porch, gray haired with grandchildren, and all of this just a bad memory, we'll know this love carried us through it. That we survived against the odds and we'll have each other. Forever."

Elena shook her head, kissing him again.

"I can't think about forever yet," she breathed against his lips, "I can't think about tomorrow or the future or anything but right now."

Her hands trailed down to the button on his pants, "Just be here with me now."

Damon nodded and tightened his arms around her, "Here and now, baby. It's us together, here and now."

* * *

 **Heavy chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Soo it's super late and I just finished this, so sorry if there are any typo/errors lol.**

 **Just haven't posted in a while and figured I'd hurry and get this chapter up :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Shh!" Elena giggled, placing a finger to her lips, "We can't get caught."_

" _Like it would be the first time any of us spent a night in jail," Rebekah shot back, passing the bottle in her hand off to Enzo, who took it and tipped the bottom up._

 _The remaining liquid swished around the circular rim._

 _They were almost out again._

" _Damn, we're gonna have to make a beer run," Mason pointed out, having noticed the same thing, "You bastards have almost killed this one."_

" _As soon as we're finished here," Damon promised from where he stood on his trunk, wiping his brow, "And aren't you supposed to be on the lookout for cars?"_

 _Elena laughed again as Mason rolled his eyes and went to stand back out by the road with Aaron._

 _They were on their sixth stop of the night, and had only God knows how many more to go._

 _A few too many thrown back had led to this stupid bet between Damon and Enzo, trying to see if Damon could collect at least ten signs of streets he'd won races on._

 _The plan was to go back to Lily's at dawn and do the counting._

 _So far, they'd managed to not get caught by any law enforcement, but their last stop had been a close call, a car halting to investigate, so Mason and the others were officially on lookout duty._

 _Enzo was "helping" Damon pry the sign loose by spouting out encouragements, or derogatory comments, depending on your perspective, and Elena was standing with Rebekah by the car._

 _The brunette had volunteered as a designated driver, considering almost everyone else was smashed and Damon actually trusted her with the keys to his car._

 _Jeremy was driving Mason's car, and both were pulled off into the ditch by the sign they were currently working free._

" _Almost got it," Damon called, "Elena, go ahead and start the car."_

 _She did as he said, moving to slide behind the wheel._

 _Rebekah got into the passenger's seat next to her, glancing over into the back, "You know, he might actually win this one."_

 _Elena smirked, but shook her head, "Boys."_

" _So easily entertained," Rebekah agreed, "But then again, we're right out here with them, so maybe I shouldn't talk."_

 _Elena laughed, "We're out here because they're idiots and someone has to make sure they get home in one piece."_

" _Har, har."_

" _And having the excuse to drive Damon's car is a bonus," she added._

 _Rebekah looked over at her, "You don't like that new ride that Mr. Perfect bought you?"_

" _No, I love it!" Elena insisted, recalling the surprise of Damon's "graduation present"._

 _Last thing she would have guessed would be a sleek black Charger in racing condition, but she wasn't going to complain!_

" _Oscar still has it in the shop though. Damon gave him this huge list of add ons and stuff that I probably can't even pronounce, but he swore it would come in handy when I race her. So for now-"_

" _You drive his car," Rebekah followed, "God, he must love you."_

 _Elena grinned, "Because he bought me a fucking Charger?"_

" _No," the blonde shook her head, "Because you have his keys. And you know what they say about that."_

 _Amused, Elena played along, "No. What do they say?"_

" _You hold the keys to a man's ride, you hold the keys to his heart. Proven fact. Boys love their toys and don't hand them over to anyone unless they really care about them."_

 _Elena smirked again, "Hmm, well when you put it like that…I guess Damon might care about me a little bit."_

" _Oh please," Rebekah's eyes rolled, "He's wearing your name on his chest. That bastard is pussy whipped and we both know it."_

 _She started to point out that she had also gotten Damon's name tattooed on her, but was interrupted when her boyfriend threw open the back seat and tossed in the newly dislodged sign, and the tools he'd used to pry it free._

" _Alright! Load up!" he called before sprinting around the car._

 _The others did the same, cramming where they'd fit, and when all the doors were closed, Elena threw the car in drive and hit the gas._

" _Where to now?"_

" _The turn off by Richmond and Park Boulevard," Damon answered, crawling over Rebekah so he could settle in beside her, "Take a left on Pine Grove and jump onto the Five."_

 _She nodded as he kissed the side of her head, "Thanks babe."_

 _He turned back to shoot a glare at Enzo then, who was piled into the back seat, "I expect those three benjis when we reach Crestview."_

" _If you have all ten by then, I'll cough up," the guy promised._

 _Damon nodded, "You'd better."_

* * *

Elena stood in a crowd that screamed out their cheers as Damon crossed the finish line in first place.

She smiled a little, but was unable to encompass the joy she'd felt last time, knowing what each race was bringing them closer to.

It made her feel sick to her stomach every time she thought about what Klaus had planned.

And Damon's part in that plan.

Rebekah seemed to notice the look on her face, because the blonde's smile faded as she looked over, "You okay?"

Elena forced a nod and smiled at the woman, "Yeah. Great!"

Her brow lifted, "Did that sound as fake to you as it did to me? What's wrong? Damon won."

"I know," Elena sighed, not willing to say exactly what was on her mind right now.

She and Damon had already decided that the less people who knew about Klaus's plan right now, the better.

Not that they didn't trust their friends, but there was a high chance that Klaus didn't want anyone else knowing about his other business and telling the crew before Damon had even made Valhalla seemed sort of...pointless.

Elena had promised not to say anything, but in hindsight, maybe she shouldn't've been so quick to agree.

It would have been nice to be able to talk to Rebekah, given that she knew Damon and Klaus about as well as Elena did.

But being Klaus's sister also made the situation more complicated.

If she didn't already know about the drugs, which Elena was pretty sure that she didn't, it meant that Klaus had been keeping her in the dark for a reason.

"I'm fine, Bekah," she lied, "Just a little worried is all."

"Worried?" Rebekah didn't seem convinced.

"About Valhalla. And after."

The blonde offered her a sympathetic look, "I'm sure it'll be alright, Hum. Damon knows what he's doing."

"Damon thinks he knows what he's doing," she argued, remembering the conversation she and her husband had shared a few nights ago, "But he could be wrong. He could get in over his head and be killed."

Now both of Rebekah's brows had raised, "Whoa there. This stuff is dangerous, sure, but Damon's done this before."

Elena opened her mouth to respond, but paused.

Nothing she could say would make Rebekah understand unless she wanted to explain everything.

So instead, she just shook her head and said, "You're right. It's just that things been stressful lately, considering the situation. And I don't want to lose him."

Her friend luckily accepted that and reached over to squeeze her hand, "You and Damon are going to be fine. Nothing Klaus wants from him will be worse than what you've already had to go through."

Elena wasn't so sure about that, but before she could say anything else, Damon was joining them, the rest of the crew swarming around him with congratulations.

* * *

"One more down," he grinned at her and she couldn't help but return the smile.

Dangerous cartel aside, Damon's happiness was something that never failed to warm her, and she would do anything to keep the elation from the win on his face.

It wasn't a look she'd ever get tired of and knew that it was something that only a fast car could put there.

Winning always had him in a good mood.

"You did great," she told him.

"Just great?" Enzo laughed, throwing an arm over Damon's shoulder, "He was fucking untouchable. Per usual."

Damon shoved him off good naturedly, and pulled Elena into his arms, "My next fight will be in two weeks."

Mason, who walked up and put his elbow on Rebekah, shook his head, "Like that won't be a cake walk."

"Depends on how hard you've trained," Damon shot back teasingly.

Elena blinked, "Wait...you two are fighting each other?"

Mason shrugged, "It was bound to happen. I've jumped a few ranks since he left."

"Yeah, but," she bit her lip, worried for her friend.

"I'm not actually going to fight him," Mason laughed at her expression, "God, I'm not an idiot. We all want him to make Valhalla."

Damon nodded, "We're just going to play it up enough to make it convincing. Then I'll go for the KO and it'll be over."

Mason groaned, "Yeah. Not looking forward to that part."

"What about the branding?" Damon inquired, tucking Elena under his arm as he turned, "That was always your favorite part of the fight, if I recall. Looking forward to having my mark on you, Wolf?"

Mason smirked, "You kinky S.O.B."

Damon chuckled, "Relax Lockwood. Only those I actually beat get the mark; this one won't count."

"Yeah, and what about Klaus?" Elena asked, crossing her arms, "You have to convince him the fight's authentic."

"He knows we're close," Mason assured her, "I don't think he'll be surprised if Damon doesn't use that ring of his."

"Plus there's that other reason," Damon said quietly, so that only she could hear, "He wants the PD's attention about as much as I do."

Elena shivered a little as she recalled the file that Alaric Saltzman had shown her on Damon and his "victims".

Yeah, surely Klaus would buy Damon wanting to stay on the down low.

"Well in that case, you two have fun," she said, and Damon's arms wrapped around her.

She rested against his chest, breathing in the smell of his shirt as her own arms dropped to wrap around his waist.

"You wanna head home?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, let me just go collect and we'll leave."

He kissed her head, excusing himself from the others to go find the winnings holder.

* * *

Elena sighed and walked over to Katherine, running her hand along the hood.

The Crow decal stood stark as ever and she smiled slightly before glancing around.

This world...god, Lily had been right.

It was such a big part of her life, had even had a hand in shaping the person she'd become.

She hated what it took from her, but couldn't regret what it had given.

Memories swirled in her mind of all the crazy events of her youth and where these roads had taken them when Damon had been at the top of the circuit.

It had been wild. Fun. Epic.

She looked back at their group of friends who were talking about some after party, laughing over a comment someone had said.

It was almost easy to pretend that nothing had changed, but she knew that that wasn't true.

She was different, and despite what her mother-in-law thought, so was Damon.

They were going to leave all of this behind for something better in their future.

Only Valhalla and Klaus stood in their way.

 _And a mountain of illegal drugs_ , she grimaced.

Drugs that Damon was going to help put on the streets where god knows who could get ahold of them.

Every bone in her body screamed at her that it was wrong to let him do this.

As if she ever _let_ Damon do anything.

No, the Crow did whatever he wanted, whatever he thought the best thing was, regardless of truth or facts.

She hated that about him almost as much as she loved it.

It was the reason he'd tried to end things with her that night in the hospital, before his arrest.

It was the reason he'd married her, despite their young age, lack of an actual home, constant up and down emotions, and Lily literally telling him he was making a mistake just by being with her.

Elena wondered how things would turn out this time, disastrous or somehow perfectly as planned.

She wanted to believe in her husband.

That he knew what he was doing and that his intuition was right and they would get through this and be on their way to happily ever after by the end of it all.

But she couldn't silence the nagging fear in her head that everything was about to flip upside down.

Like their past.

Like their marriage.

Like this car on the first night they'd lost it all.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered Damon wrecking.

The police sirens had somehow faded away so the only thing that she had heard was the crunch of metal and the shattering of glass as Katherine flipped and rolled, throwing Damon from the seat in the process, before coming to a halt some hundred yards away.

She remembered him not moving and recalled thinking the impossible.

Damon didn't die that night, thank heavens, but she'd still lost him in the end.

And the chances of that happening again now were staggering.

Somehow the drugs and guns made a simple car crash feel like a joke.

But she was missing the punchline.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice pulled Elena from her head and she looked up to see that Rebekah had walked over.

The blonde's lips were turned in a teasing smile and Elena gave one back, "They cost a little more than that these days."

Rebekah nodded and leaned against Katherine's passenger door, "This brings back a lot, huh?"

Elena's eyes did a sweep of the crowds around them, "That's an understatement."

"What's on your mind?" her friend asked, pulling out a box of cigarettes and lighting one.

She offered one to Elena but she shook her head, "No thanks. And I'm not really sure. Everything, I guess. How much things have changed...how much they haven't...what happens next."

"Heavy," Rebekah acknowledged, "It really doesn't have to be all that complicated, you know."

"Doesn't it?" Elena sighed, "I mean, lately I feel like I've been swept up in this whirlwind of the past, and it's all familiar, but nothing's the same as it used to be. I feel like I'm part of some sort of game that someone changed all the rules to and I'm stumbling around trying to figure out what I'm supposed to be doing, terrified of making the wrong decision and having it all blow up in my face."

Rebekah watched her with patient eyes, and Elena made herself take a deep breath, then another.

It wasn't fair to unload like this on her.

However, Rebekah just took a drag of her cigarette, then met Elena's gaze.

"You want to know what I think?"

Elena considered that and almost wanted to laugh.

Sure, she'd kill for someone to tell her the right path to take right now, but things that came from her best friend's mouth tended to be blunt and not always what you wanted to hear.

Rebekah must have taken her silence for acceptance, because she said, "I think you think to much, Hummingbird. I think you always have. Sometimes that's a good thing, because God knows Damon never thinks enough. But you know what you want, right? You told me that night at your house."

Elena recalled the conversation, and Rebekah exhaled, "You want white picket fences, tiny Damons, and a normal life with a normal career in a place that's the hell away from here. This...this is just a hiccup on your way to that life. Damon will take care of things with my brother for Stefan, then the two of you will get to have everything you want."

"Unless it isn't that simple," Elena insisted, "What if what Klaus wants is too much?"

Rebekah laughed, "I rue the day that there's a situation Damon Salvatore can't handle. I mean, you've met the man, right?"

Elena couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "Yes, I believe I have...but I've also met your brother."

"My brother has his power and his hired muscle," Rebekah said, "But Damon has you, and Stefan, and a hell of a lot more to live for. Klaus can pull all the strings he wants right now, but I see the way Damon looks at you. He'll pull you both through this mess to make sure you get what you want when it's over. You have to know that."

She did know that.

She knew that Damon would do everything within his power to secure their happiness.

She just wasn't sure that the execution of his decision wouldn't blow back somehow and end up making things worse.

As Rebekah had pointed out, he didn't always think things through completely.

"Just try not to overthink it," Rebekah advised, "You'll only give yourself a headache."

Elena laughed dryly, "Thanks for the warning."

The blonde shrugged and put out the remainder of her cigarette, "I do what I can."

Damon was walking back over then, and Elena tried to let her worries fade from her mind.

After all, they still had a little ways to go before Klaus became any more of an issue, and she didn't want to waste Damon's good mood by wallowing in her stress.

"We're all set," he told her, "Ready to leave when you are."

She nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll call you later, Bekah."

Her friend nodded, "Sounds good. Just remember what I said, okay?"

"I will."

They hugged quickly as Damon got into the car and cranked her up.

Then Elena slid into the passenger's seat and they were on their way.

* * *

A few miles down the road, Elena was still on edge, a jittery feeling crawling up her spine and burrowing into her chest.

She'd tried to roll down the window, but the night air did little to alleviate the pressure and she had a feeling that she was on the verge of a panic attack.

No more than she deserved for focusing so hard on all the ways the future could go south.

"Stop the car," she murmured, just loud enough for Damon to hear, "Please."

With furrowed brows, he pulled over to the shoulder of the otherwise empty back road and put the Camaro in park, "Babe, what's wro-"

Elena threw herself at him, attacking his lips in a desperate attempt to release the emotions swirling in the pit of her stomach.

Damon accepted her without question, his arms coming around her and pulling her closer.

Their hands hungrily sought out each other's body underneath the layers of clothes they wore and Damon's mouth trailed along her jaw.

Elena groaned, stripping his shirt from his body, then helped him remove her pants.

It wasn't an easy feat to strip in the compacted space, but they managed with sheer willpower and years of experience.

Somehow, they moved to the back seat, and Damon had her beneath him, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Babe-" he breathed as his erection brushed against her entrance.

Elena closed her eyes, "Hard, Damon. Please. Just fuck me."

He did.

With a brutality that borderlined violence, he thrusted into her.

Again and again.

There was no mercy in his movements, no holding back, and she knew she would be all kinds of sore when they were done.

It was exactly what she needed.

She screamed with her first orgasm, Damon's body giving her the outlet she needed for her anxiety and her panicked frustration.

He released the storm in her while calming it simultaneously, and she loved him.

God she loved him.

More pleasure followed, bringing with it an onslaught of tears that she hadn't expected, and her husband held her through the tremors, keeping his movement steady, somehow still knowing what she needed.

He kissed her face, brushed away the wetness on her cheeks until they were both tumbling over the final edge, groans of release floating off their lips, and when it was over, she fell into Damon's chest, there in the back seat of his car, and cried.

"Hummingbird," Damon whispered, not as a question as to what was wrong, but in a way of comfort.

He was squeezing her body so tightly to his own, it should have made breathing an impossibility, but she found that it helped.

He was holding her together when she most felt like shattering.

"I'm right here," he told her, his voice a quiet hum in the dark, "I'm right here, baby."

Elena nodded against him, but didn't speak.

She didn't know what to say, but right now that was okay, because he knew.

He knew.

* * *

 _Light had barely hit the sky and Damon found himself wide awake, twisted in the white sheets of some expensive hotel he and Elena had stumbled into around two in the morning the night before._

 _She was asleep on her stomach next to him, her tangle of brown and red streaked hair falling in waves down her bare back._

 _The bluish haze of light the window let in was enough to see her every curve._

 _He wanted to reach out and touch her, but forced his hands to remain where they were._

 _Watching her peaceful face as she slept was just too good of a moment to ruin._

 _And he could watch her forever._

 _Forever being the operative word of course._

 _He smiled a little, thinking of their conversation the night before._

 _Of course, the word conversation may be a little bit of a stretch, but the end result was the same, so he really didn't care._

 _He'd asked Elena to marry him...or at least he'd told her._

 _From the front seat of his car with her leaning into the window for a final kiss before his stretch, he'd let his emotions run away with his mouth._

 _He'd told her that if he won this race, the one that would finally qualify him for Valhalla, he was going to marry her._

 _Elena had smiled blindingly, but hadn't said anything on the matter, even after he'd pulled across the finish line in first place._

 _The celebrations after the race had pushed the topic back as the crew had done shots left and right, hitting every bar and club they came across while walking down the strip in Las Vegas._

 _Vegas, which happened to be the capital for elopement, but he'd been in his right mind enough to know that he wasn't going to marry Elena while half wasted and high on adrenaline._

 _He didn't ever want her to think that he'd regret it._

 _He loved her too much for her to doubt that this was what he wanted more than anything in the world._

 _Her. Forever._

* * *

 _His hands took on a mind of their own as he focused on his lover, and soon his fingers were brushing over her cheek._

 _Her skin was velvet soft under his stroke and he knew the rest of her felt just as good against him._

 _Elena's eyes flickered beneath his touch, brown depths of soul encompassing captivity pulling him in, and she smiled._

 _His heart skipped a beat in his chest as she snuggled closer to him, waking up a little._

 _This woman was his life._

 _She had nestled her way into his heart and had been their with every step he'd taken to the top._

 _He would never make Valhalla without her, and he didn't want to live another day without knowing that she was where his future was taking him to._

 _Long lashed curved as she looked up at him, and he took her face in his hand._

" _Marry me," he whispered._

 _In the dim light, he watched as her eyes searched his face._

 _Whatever she found there seemed to please her, because she smiled; a private little lift at the corner of her lips._

" _We both know that you aren't the marrying kind, Damon," she said just as quietly, with only a hint of humor in her voice._

 _He smiled, and pulled her body closer to his, "Baby for you, I am a changed man."_

 _Then he rolled them so that her smaller frame was tucked beneath his, "I want to marry you, Elena Gilbert. So say yes. Marry me."_

 _Her lips broke into a grin as he kissed the tip of her nose, "You know, maybe try asking instead of demanding. It might get you a little further."_

" _I can get down on one knee too, if that will make it more official?" he smirked._

 _She shook her head with a laugh, "It'll be a cold day in hell when you start being conventional."_

 _Damon had to agree with her there, but still, he had a point to make, "Elena, I'm serious. I was serious last night. I want this. I love you and I need to marry you. I need to wake up every morning with you and go to sleep beside you every night. I want that more than anything. More than even Valhalla. I love you and I need you….so please, marry me."_

 _Slowly, an even brighter smile covered Elena's face, and Damon knew he had his answer._

" _Okay," her hands came against the side of his neck, "Yes. I'll marry you."_

 _Damon grinned as relief and elation filled his entire being._

 _He couldn't stop smiling even as he kissed his new fiancee, and wrapped her in his arms as tightly as possible._

 _Everything about the moment felt right, and he couldn't imagine that even winning Valhalla would bring him this much happiness._

" _I love you," Elena breathed against his mouth and he let the words carry him higher, to the highest place he'd ever reached, and he settled there, knowing that he had all he could ever want._

 _And it was his forever._

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so I finally got this finished! Woo!**

 **I'm in the process of moving out of state right now, so it's hard to find time to sit and write.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy and I will post as soon as I get the next chapter written!**

* * *

 _I'm not being followed. I'm not being followed. I'm not being followed._

Elena repeated the mantra to herself, despite the fact that the inconspicuous black SUV had been tailing her for the past twenty minutes.

Rebekah, who was sitting in the passenger's seat had taken notice, "Who's your friend?"

"No idea," Elena frowned, checking her rear view again.

"Well, they've been tagging you for a few minutes now and you've taken two wrong turns, so I'm guessing you knew that."

She sighed, unable to pretend anymore, "I was hoping I was wrong. How likely is it that they work for your brother?"

Rebekah turned to get a better glance at the vehicle, "Maybe...but why would Klaus have you followed? That makes no sense."

Elena bit her lip, but managed not to mention Damon's upcoming side job.

"I don't know."

"Hmm. Well, there's one way to find out. Just go to your house. See if they sit on you, and if so, I'll go over and demand to know what the hell their problem is."

Elena smiled over at her friend, "Because that's not dangerous at all."

"Please," the blonde smirked, "You think they'd do anything to their boss's baby sister?"

It was a good point, but Elena was still uncomfortable with the thought of going home.

Damon was still gone, he and Stefan were at Oscar's with Katherine, and she didn't like the idea of her stalkers knowing where she was when she was going to be alone.

"Or pull over here," Rebekah suggested.

Elena considered it, and nodded, "Yeah. Okay."

Klaus's men was the only people she could figure would tail her, and it's not like he wanted her dead.

At least, not if he wanted Damon's help.

She found the nearest empty curbside, and pulled her car into the slot, keeping an eye on her side mirror.

However, the SUV kept driving, right past her.

"You've got to be joking," Rebekah hissed in a quiet voice, and Elena immediately understood why.

The decal on the side of the van was for the local police department.

"Fuck," she murmured, and was only a little relieved when the van turned off on the street ahead.

Rebekah was frowning, "The police are sitting on you? What's that about?"

Elena managed to shake her head and quickly turned the car around, back out onto the road.

* * *

By the time they arrived at her house, Elena had ran through every possibility, and knew the more likely reason she was being followed.

This new detective who was after Klaus was hoping that she would lead them to something important.

Damon was too good to get caught on the streets, and was more likely to notice them.

They probably just assumed she was the safer bet.

However, that didn't stop her stomach from getting tied up in nerves at the thought of the police watching her.

When would this end?

"You okay?" Rebekah asked, as she closed the door behind the blonde and locked it, "What was that all about? Do you want me to call Damon?"

"No," Elena said, maybe a little too quickly, "Shit. Sorry. I mean, not yet."

She sank down onto her couch and tried to take some settling breaths.

"Hum, what's going on?" Bekah sat next to her, frowning.

Elena felt the all too familiar sting of tears and fought them back.

She was so sick and tired of crying.

So sick and tired of this all.

"Damon's in trouble," she admitted, closing her eyes and putting her faith in her friend, "Big trouble. And I'm not sure how we get out of this one."

Silence followed, and after a moment, she felt Rebekah's hand on her knee, "Elena...talk to me. What is this about?"

Elena sighed, "It's about your brother. About this shitstorm he's getting Damon wrapped up in. The whole reason he had Stefan beat up to get Damon back."

She turned to look at the blonde, whose eyes had narrowed, "Klaus told you what he wanted?"

"He told Damon," she corrected, "And it's nothing good."

Rebekah's bottom lip caught between her teeth, "You want to talk about it?"

Elena shrugged, "I told Damon I wouldn't say anything right now. It's probably best if I don't. I'm not sure where Klaus has you on all of this, and the less you know is probably the better...but it's bad, Bekah, and I'm scared."

She sat up and brushed a hand through her hair, "This shit is twenty years in prison bad, if not more, and the police already have an idea of what's going on. Damon refuses to back down, and I have no alternative to offer him. Klaus wants him for this, and he's going to do it."

Rebekah reached over for her hand and squeezed her fingers, "Look, Hum, whatever this is...you have to remember who you're talking about here. My brother is a lot of things, but sloppy isn't one of them. Whatever's going on, Klaus will have a plan, or two."

"Maybe," she allowed, "But if it were to come down to saving himself or saving Damon, we both know who he's hanging out to dry."

Rebekah sighed, "Well, is there anything you can do about that?"

Elena's mind flickered to the detective, Alaric Saltzman.

His assuring voice as he promised her that it wasn't Damon he was interested in.

"I don't know," she murmured, "Maybe."

* * *

Alaric got back to his office with the same amount of information he'd had for weeks.

Which was practically none.

It was as if he couldn't catch a break no matter what he tried, and he had a feeling that he was running out of time.

Frustrated and a little pissed off, he burrowed through the building of the station, and started for his office.

He was about to slam the door shut behind him when he realized the room wasn't empty.

He caught the wood before it hit home.

"Mrs. Salvatore," he paused, "I...I wasn't expecting you."

Elena Salvatore was sitting in the chair opposite his desk, with an arched brow.

"I was told I could wait for you here," she said, "Though I'm surprised you weren't aware of my arrival, seeing as you've been tailing me all morning."

"It's not personal," he assured her, "Just some of my men making sure you're safe."

Her expression told him that she wasn't buying it.

"Sure," she muttered, "But I'm sure there are more important things we could all be doing."

"Probably," he allowed, moving to sit in his chair, "Why don't we start with why you're here. It's not exactly what I expected after the colorful half-threats your husband was in here making the other day."

Elena flinched a little at that and shook her head, "Damon...he doesn't know that I'm here."

That bit of news was a surprise.

"Any particular reason?" Alaric asked, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his desk.

Elena swallowed, then lifted her gaze to his.

Her brown eyes were full of emotion, nothing veiled today, and the look on her face was nearly heartbreaking.

"I don't know what to do, Detective. I'm stuck in a bad place that can potentially destroy everything I care about. There's things that I can't tell you, and I hope you can understand that...but there are things that I need to know."

Alaric considered that, and did feel a wave of pity for the young woman.

It was clear that she'd grown up some since those wild youth days, but the past had a funny way of following you around, and she couldn't help that her life was tied to that of Damon Salvatore's.

"I promise to be fair to you," he said, holding her stare so she knew he meant it, "And I'll help you in any way I can. But the more I know, the better I can do that."

She was silent for a moment, her eyes falling to his desk, to all the paperwork piled up, and glanced around, as if expecting more personal items.

"Do you have a family, Mister Saltzman?" she started, "Kids...a wife?"

"Not unless you count the force," he joked, "Been married to my work for nearly ten years."

She nodded, "Then you can't possibly understand how hard it is for me to be here right now."

He frowned, "I understand the danger it could put you in. And if you're worried about protection, I can have-"

"No," her head was shaking, "This isn't about that. Damon would kill himself before he hurt me and no one else is a threat."

"Not even Klaus Mikaelson?" Alaric prodded, watching her reaction carefully.

Elena stared at him, "You said you have information on Klaus...you told Damon in was about a drug cartel...is that true?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

He sighed, "Then yes. We know that Klaus has connections to the Mexican Cartel, but what we don't have is anything to prove it besides his name dropped by some cronie who conveniently disappeared before an arrest could even be made."

Elena was leaning forward now too, "And you want Damon to get you the proof you need?"

"Long story short, yes," he confirmed, "That's the idea. Damon helps us out and we make sure he doesn't join Klaus in prison."

"That's not good enough," she straightened, "Damon would never rat anyone out to save his own neck...you need to bargain with more."

Alaric eyed her suspiciously, "Is there something that you know, Mrs. Salvatore?"

"What I know is my husband," she told him, "And I don't want him going to jail, or worse...and right now, you are the best way I know to make sure that doesn't happen, but Damon doesn't agree. He...he doesn't like cops."

The last bit trailed off a little as her face dropped, suddenly finding something very interesting about her shoes.

Alaric exhaled slowly, not sure what he was getting out of this, and uncomfortable going out on a limb if this was all some sort of set up.

But the woman's fear seemed genuine, and what did he really have to lose?

"Fine," he called her attention, "Then let's state some facts. Just answer yes or no if you can, okay? Off the record."

Elena nodded.

"Good," he took another breath, "Somewhere between five to ten years ago, you started riding with Damon in an illegal racing circuit?"

The brunette swallowed hard, "Yes."

"Damon was arrested and spent a few years in jail for his participation?"

"Yes."

"And now he's back...was it at Klaus's request?"

A pause, "Yes."

"Does Klaus plan to involve Damon in the cartel?"

Another pause, but this time, no answer followed.

Alaric closed his eyes, "Elena, listen, I can't do anything unless you-"

"You want Klaus," she cut him off, "Right?"

He looked at her again, "Yes."

"So what does it matter what he wants with Damon?"

"It matters if Damon is involved in Klaus's illegal work," Alaric explained, "There's only so much that I can do without his cooperation in this."

Elena shook her head, "You don't get it. Asking Damon to turn on Klaus, on anyone in the life...it's like asking a mountain to jump. He's loyal to the streets, so he won't do it. Not unless what you offer him is worth it."

"I can't offer him anything until I know that he will cooperate with us," Alaric told her, and Elena sighed, "Then he won't help you. He doesn't trust you."

"But he trusts Klaus?"

Her head shook, "It's not about that with them. It's history. Damon doesn't care about Klaus. But Klaus going down would affect a lot of the people we do care about, and Damon won't let that happen if he can help it."

"So where does that leave us?" Alaric asked, beginning to feel frustrated again.

Elena stood slowly, and bit her lip, "I can try to talk Damon into helping you. But if you want Klaus, you're going to have to come up with something more than a get out of jail free card. Damon won't sell his loyalty that cheap."

Alaric nodded and stood as well, "Alright then. Do you still have my card?"

"I could use another," she admitted, and Alaric pulled one off his desk to give her.

"Here," he said, "If you have any luck, or decide that you have more to say, call me."

"Okay, but there's something else I need," she said.

"And what's that?"

Elena pinned him with a hard look, "Your men to back off. I can't have you following me. If I picked up on it, you know Damon will too, and that will cause more problems."

Alaric gave a short nod, "Anything else?"

Elena hesitated, seeming torn, before murmuring, "I'm only here to protect Damon. To help him. Please don't let me regret it."

Again, her face tugged at his heart, and the more sympathetic side of him reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder, "I only go for the bad guys, Mrs. Salvatore. From what I can tell, Damon's only in this with Klaus because of what Klaus did to his brother. I don't expect you to confirm or deny it, but that's what makes sense. So if Damon will help us, we'll help him."

She nodded, though he couldn't quite tell if she believed him or not, then gave a quick thank you before departing the office.

Alaric paused in his doorway, watching her leave.

At least someone in this whole mess seemed to have a bit of rationality.

With any luck, Elena would stick to her word and convince Damon Salvatore to come in for a little chat.

Not that he was expecting a tell all, but something was better than nothing.

Which was basically what he had right now.

* * *

Elena pulled into her drive and was surprised to see that a couple of cars were already parked there.

Stefan's Porsche and Katherine.

The sight of the Camaro both relieved her and filled her with dread.

Hopefully Rebekah had kept her mouth shut about where Elena had spent the past hour.

Not that she liked keeping secrets from Damon, but right now wasn't the best time to tell him.

She took a deep breath and forced herself out of the car and up to the house, hoping for the best.

The door opened before she could reach the handle.

"Thought that was you," Stefan grinned, filling the frame.

Elena smiled, "You're looking better."

"Feeling better," he noted, then moved so she could walk in, "Thanks to your expertise, I'm sure."

She smiled again as she heard Damon's voice drift over, "That's my girl. Miracle worker."

Elena looked over to see him nursing a beer, standing against the entrance to the kitchen.

When she caught his eye, he smirked and started over.

"Hey baby," he pulled her against him with his free arm, "You feeling any better?"

She nodded, "Fine."

She kissed him shortly, then scanned the room.

Rebekah was still there and seemed to of remained quiet about her real whereabouts, thankfully, and Caroline was on the couch next to her.

"Hey," she called over to the new guest and then sent Rebekah an appreciative smile.

The older blonde nodded, letting her know that she'd covered for her.

A fact that was obvious when Damon asked, "Did you forget the food?"

"Huh?"

"The food," he half smiled, "Weren't you picking some up?"

"Oh," her mind spun, "Right, yeah...the place was closed. So I figured I'd just make something here instead."

He bought into her white lie easily enough and kissed her head, "If you want. Or I could order for us again."

"I'm not really in the burger mood," she teased lightly, "No, I can make something tonight. It'll be fine."

He nodded and looked over at Stefan, "When did you want me to give Alexia a glance over?"

"Whenever," Stefan said from where he'd moved to sit next to Caroline, "We don't have anywhere urgent to be. Babe?"

Caroline shook her head, "I'm good."

Stefan gave a little nod then looked back at Damon, "Whenever you're good, brother."

Damon acknowledged him, then turned to kiss Elena again, "I'm gonna go do this before it gets too late outside. Okay?"

"Yeah that's fine," she told him, "But can we talk later?"

He stared at her for a second, as if reading her expression, then nodded, "Sure babe."

* * *

She went to sit on the sofa once he and Stefan left the house, and immediately turned to Rebekah, "Thank you."

"Of course," the blonde smiled, "I probably should have texted you though, so you could prepare."

Elena shrugged, "Nah, it's fine."

Caroline glanced back and forth between the two of them, "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," the both said, which only seemed to confuse the younger girl more.

Elena shook her head and changed the topic, "So, how's it going at home with Stefan? He's not pushing himself too hard, is he?"

"No," Caroline promised, engaging now, "At least, not when I'm around. He knows I'd kick his ass if he tried."

Elena laughed a little, "That's good. He needs that."

Caroline nodded, but a look crossed over her face that peaked Elena's curiosity.

"How about you? Are you doing okay with all of this?" she asked.

Caroline nodded slowly, "I am...I think. I mean, I'm trying to, you know."

"Oh believe me," Rebekah chimed, "We get it. It's a stressful lifestyle at times."

"Yeah," Caroline sighed, "Stressful is one word for it. Straight up suicidal is another."

Elena couldn't help but agree, yet still had to ask, "How so?"

The blonde sank back into the cushion of the couch and pulled her feet up to cross them.

Her eyes drifted over to the door, where the brother's voices could be heard off in the distance of the yard.

"I'm worried for Stefan," she admitted, "He doesn't seem phased by the fact that he was almost killed. Hell, if anything, he seems ready to get back out there again. He wants to race, and to fight, and it drives me crazy."

"Understandable," Elena nodded, "It's not easy being on this side of it."

"It's not," Caroline agreed, "And I don't know if I can be with him if he can't let this go. I mean, I love him. So much...but watching him destroy himself…"

Elena shook her head, "You don't have to worry about that Caroline. Damon's taking care of it so that Stefan won't be competing anymore."

"He is?"

Elena nodded, "He doesn't want a repeat of this any more than either of us do. But Stefan ending up in the hospital was never about just him. It's beef between Klaus and Damon. Damon's making sure Stefan stays out of that equation."

The thought seemed to comfort the blonde, but then her eyebrows pulled together.

"Can I be intrusive?" she asked.

Elena nodded, "Sure."

"You're a doctor, right?"

When Elena nodded again, she asked, "If you wanted to be a surgeon all along, why even start racing? Why get into all of this for a guy? Was it work it?"

Elena looked up at her, knowing that it wasn't something she could make the girl understand, hell she barely understood it herself in hindsight, but still, she felt the need to explain.

"Stefan isn't Damon," she said, "There's still a chance for him to have something outside of this life, and I think you know that...but there never was with Damon. At least, not back then."

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, throwing a glance over at Rebekah, before getting into the story, "We were teenagers when I met him. He'd been raised on the circuit and had the whole bad boy vibe going, and I fell for it; for him."

She laughed a little, "It's that age where you think you know everything there is to know and there was no one to tell me otherwise. I had no one else after I lost my parents, and the rush I felt riding with Damon and the others...it reminded me what it meant to be alive. It's hard to explain the feeling exactly, the high that comes with this lifestyle. You feel the pounding in your chest, like you're on the verge of doing something that's going to push you over the edge, but the fall never comes. At least, that's what you think when the adrenaline's pumping and your sitting next to the love of your life, going 90 to nothing. But the crash always comes."

Caroline watched her with steady eyes, and whispered, "What was it for you?"

Elena swallowed, as Rebekah sat quietly, waiting for her answer, "I don't know when it started really. When the search for that rush became throwing back pills, and running from the cops, and driving so fast, so recklessly for a couple grand. Somewhere along the way it stopped being about the thrill and started becoming something that would make a difference for the future. I was tired, Caroline," she told the girl, "Tired of the edge, the buzz, the digging our own graves with each bet to just barely make it out. I just wanted to move on; to take Damon and run."

"So why didn't you?"

"Damon would have never left without racing in the finals," Rebekah explained, "It was his dream."

Laughing dryly, Elena nodded, "You know, it's funny, but in a way he used to remind me of Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?" Caroline rose a brow.

Elena nodded, "The lost boy that could never grow up. I mean, don't get me wrong...he loved me, I don't doubt that, but he couldn't move on from this. It's like he had spent his whole life searching for something that only made sense when he was standing on that edge, in the ring or behind the wheel. That rush that had started making me so tired was what he lived for. The races; the ring...they were the pirates that he just couldn't stop fighting. But he was never satisfied. It was always one more, one more, and I don't know if he was ever going to find what he was looking for."

She glanced over at the window, where she could see Damon had opened the hood of Stefan's car, "He was living in Neverland, searching for Valhalla, and in the end I was left counting stars, not sure anymore which was the one that would get us out."

"And then he crashed?" Caroline asked quietly, and Elena nodded.

"And then he crashed and it was all over."

She took a settling breath, remembering it all, "I just wish it could have turned out differently, you know? I kept wondering if we were older, or had met somewhere else, at a different time, it would have worked out the way that we wanted it to, but it didn't...and yet, I still can't bring myself to regret the time that we had on the circuit, even after it all."

"It was a big part of your life," Rebekah reminded her, "And you used to be happy with it. With Damon and the rest of us."

"I was," she admitted, "I loved you guys, and I loved him. I still do. And I still miss it sometimes. I miss how little we cared and how everything just worked in our favor like we knew it would, and that nothing could touch us. I miss feeling indestructible, bulletproof...and I even miss the stupid way Damon and I used to love each other. God, he was so crazy."

"You both were," Rebekah recalled affectionately, and Elena laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...he brought out the best in me, and the worst...but I loved him all the more for it."

"And now?" Caroline prodded, "Where does that leave you? Where does that leave Damon?"

Elena thought about what Klaus wanted, what Alaric Saltzman was asking for, and what Damon would choose.

She considered the entirety of their situation, and the different outcomes it could present.

"I...I have no idea," she admitted, "I wish I did, and I'm hoping for the best, but I can't say what's going to happen."

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"Of course it does," she sighed, "But I love Damon. I can't walk away without him."

Caroline frowned, her own eyes looking off to the window where she stared at her boyfriend, "How is that any less terrifying?"

Elena reached for her hand and gripped it tightly, feeling the girl's sadness.

"It's not."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys!**

 **Okay so first off, I am soooo sorry about the wait! I just moved back to Texas from California, and then moved from my home town to San Antonio and I'm currently staying with family while my husband and I are apartment hunting/job hunting, so it's been CRAZYYYY lol.**

 **Thank you all so much for your patience, and I swear that I am writing whenever I can to try and get you guys an update!**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter! :)**

* * *

Elena watched Damon over the evening, weighing his mood as he said goodbye to Stefan and the others, wondering how and when she should bring up the discussion she'd had with Alaric.

She knew that it was going to be damn near impossible to convince her husband to see the police as a viable option, but they were the only one that she could see getting them out of this.

The unfortunate door three that would keep them all alive and out of jail.

So she would just have to make him understand.

She was in the kitchen when Damon locked the door behind his brother and Caroline, and quickly pretended to busy herself with the dishes she was supposed to be loading.

The silence in the house that echoed from the lack of conversation made every swish of the water she ran over the plate in her hand even louder.

She heard Damon's heavy footsteps come into the room, and a moment later, hands were on her waist.

"I can help you clean up," he offered, placing a kiss to her head.

"Almost done," she told him, placing the last few items in the dishwasher, before turning around, "Stefan gone?"

Damon wrapped his arms around her, backing her so that her body was trapped between him and the counter, "Yep. It's just us. Alone at last."

She caught the suggestion in his gaze and didn't stop him as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

It was hard not to get wrapped up in him, in his talented mouth and his warm tongue that was slipping past her teeth as his hands slid down to cup her ass.

She even moaned a little as he squeezed and lifted her up so that she was sitting on the counter.

His body took up all of the space between her legs as he pushed her thighs apart and came against her.

When his mouth drifted down to her neck, Elena forgot all about the conversation she was supposed to be having with him and gave herself over to the feeling of his hands digging into her back.

Then Damon lifted her and she was being carried across the room.

Either unable or unwilling to make it to the bedroom, Damon dropped onto the couch, holding her so that she ended up straddling his lap.

She could feel him hardening beneath her and knew exactly what was about to happen.

"I love you," she whispered as he kissed her again and again.

* * *

They made love slowly that night, several times.

Elena knew that it wasn't healthy to distract herself out of the issues at hand, but as she was curled against Damon's chest, under the sheets on their beds, she couldn't force the words to her lips.

They had so little time for these peaceful moments, and so much time to make up for still.

Ruining this one seemed like too big of a loss.

So she didn't.

She laid still with her husband's body wrapped around her, feeling his fingers stroke her skin as his blue eyes grew heavy.

Her chest clenched as she watched them slowly fade, closing a final time, and still she continued to stare at him.

Dark hair falling onto his forehead and the lines of age that almost disappeared when he was this relaxed.

Little things that meant the world.

How much longer would they have together, before Klaus drug him to a place that terrified her?

How many more nights before this all went to hell?

The thought had her clinging to Damon even tighter.

Tomorrow, she decided.

She'd talk to him about Alaric Saltzman tomorrow.

* * *

" _One more!"_

 _Shots lined the bar as Mason and his buddies of the night set up the next round._

 _Rebekah rolled her eyes, and yelled over the blasting music, "Fine. One more. But I'm starting to think you're trying to get me wasted."_

 _Mason merely winked and picked up his glass, tilting it toward her._

 _With a sigh, she lifted her freshly poured tequila shot and waited for the count._

" _One. Two….three!"_

 _Then tilted it back, letting the burn coat her throat as her stomach flexed in rejection to more alcohol._

 _Hell, she'd just been fighting a hangover this morning and now she-_

" _Incoming," one of the guys coughed, motioning to a figure approaching from the crowd._

 _Rebekah recognized it as Elena even before she'd gotten close enough for the club lights to make out her face._

" _There you are," the brunette stated, grabbing Rebekah's arm._

 _The men around her had taken a step back, though it was unclear if that was because of Damon's reputation when it came to Elena, or because the woman in question had a look on her face that hinted she might burn the place to the ground._

" _What's wrong, Hum?" Rebekah asked immediately, standing from the barstool she'd been occupying._

 _She got a breathy, "Come with me," in return and with a final glance to the guys, who were pouring more to drink, she let Elena drag her._

 _She knew better than to ask twice, though the way the temple on the side of her friend's head throbbed, she was pretty sure this had something to do with Damon._

 _The two of them were constantly fighting over something or another._

* * *

 _Elena pulled her out of the club and waved down one of the cabs parked near the entrance._

 _Rebekah followed her inside._

" _The Westin, off Braxford, please," she told the cab driver, who nodded after his eyes finished doing a quick sweep over the pair of them._

 _It wasn't until they were off the curb and entering the thick of traffic that Rebekah bothered to speak up._

" _You okay?"_

 _Elena didn't answer. Didn't even look at her._

 _She wasn't surprised._

 _The girl was probably so far in her head right now, she might not have even heard her._

 _But as they passed by all the lights of the Vegas strip, Bekah caught sight of the tears welling in the brunette's eyes and felt a pang in her chest._

 _What the hell had Damon done this time?_

* * *

 _When they reached the hotel, Elena as out of the cab and taking off almost too quickly for Rebekah to dish the man some cash and still follow her, but she managed._

 _Through the lobby, up a flight of stairs, and down two different hallways._

 _The hotel was nice, she noticed. Really nice._

 _What the hell were they doing here?_

 _She was about to ask if Elena even knew where they were going when she abruptly stopped at a door and pulled out a room key._

 _Ah. This must be where she and Damon had crashed after the race._

 _She fumbled with it, unable to make the reader work, so Rebekah took it from her hands and opened the door._

 _It was pretty obvious that this was in fact where her two best friends had taken up temporary residency._

 _Clothes were everywhere and the place smelled of Elena's favorite perfume._

 _Rebekah took in the smell as she closed the door behind them, bracing herself as she turned, just in case Elena was about to go into full rant mode._

 _What she didn't expect was to have the girl fly into her arms and slam their mouths together._

 _The surprise had her frozen, but it didn't take long for the shock to fade and the heat to take over._

 _Elena was fire to touch._

 _Hot, uncontainable, a burning "too much" that somehow consumed everything and left you wanting more._

 _Her tongue forced itself into Rebekah's mouth as she fell back against the wall and her hands gripped Elena's waist._

 _The taste of alcohol and smoke mixed with strawberry lip gloss and it took Elena's fingers digging into the back of her neck to bring Rebekah back to reality._

 _Reminding her that something wasn't right._

" _Elena," she mumbled against her lips, "Elena, wait."_

" _Shh," the brunette bit on her lip, "Don't talk. Just touch me."_

 _She reconnected their mouths and started to pull Rebekah towards the bed, but still, something felt off._

 _Elena had never been with her without Damon._

" _Hum, wait."_

" _No," Elena pouted, "Come on, Bekah. Just fuck me."_

" _Why?" she demanded, every cell in her body hating the thought of retreating, but she refused to use her best friend in a vulnerable state._

 _Elena's stare was seductive, "Because you want to. Because I want you to."_

 _She pulled away from Rebekah long enough to lift her tank top over her head and the black lace bra that her breasts were straining against did nothing to help the blonde's control._

 _Rebekah closed her eyes, as if that would help, "Elena."_

 _Hands were on her hips now, rubbing her sides, "Come on, Bekah…"_

 _Rebekah shook her head, "Not until you tell me what this is about."_

 _A flicker of annoyance covered Elena's face, but it was gone before she could comment on it._

" _Nothing. I just want to be with you. Have fun with you. Is that so wrong? You want me too."_

 _Rebekah sighed, running a hand through her hair as her eyes tried to look at anything except the perfect body in front of her, "Not like this. You were upset. I want to know why."_

" _Why do I need a reason?" Elena demanded, the annoyance back now._

 _Rebekah arched a brow, "Because you aren't one to cheat, and I don't see Damon anywhere around right now."_

 _That struck a nerve._

" _Maybe because he's too busy entertaining all the whores in the club," Elena spat, pushing Rebekah's shoulders so that she lost balance and fell onto the bed._

" _If he can do whatever he wants," she continued, climbing into Rebekah's lap, "Then so can I."_

 _She leaned down to kiss her once more, but Rebekah evaded her, moving so that she was beside Elena instead of under her, "Hum, no. You don't want to do this."_

" _Yeah. I do."_

" _No you don't," Rebekah insisted, "You're drunk, and hurt, and you love Damon."_

" _I don't care."_

" _Yes, you do."_

 _The two stared at each other for a moment, then Elena huffed and rolled so that she was flat on her back, "I hate him sometimes, too."_

 _Nodding, Rebekah laid down next to her, flat on the bed._

 _She could feel the shift in the mattress with every breath Elena took, and waited in the silence for the other girl to speak._

 _Her eyes focused on the ceiling fan, spinning round and round; much like her mind at the moment._

" _He was with someone else?" Rebekah prompted after another moment of thick silence._

" _Multiple someone elses," Elena admitted, her voice small, "Mini skirts and push up bras galore."_

 _Rebekah sighed, "You know that he only loves you."_

 _Another beat of quiet, then a sniffle, "I know."_

" _Hum," Rebekah rolled over in time to see the tear streak stream down the brunette's face, "Don't let it get to you. He's yours. You know that."_

 _She reached over and brushed the wetness away._

 _Elena swallowed harshly, reaching up to grab her hand, "Then why can't he fucking act like it? Huh? He knows how much it drives me crazy when he gives them that much attention, so why keep doing it?"_

" _I don't know," Rebekah admitted, recalling the times she'd seen Damon do exactly what Elena was saying, "But I do know that you are more beautiful than any of them. And you mean more to Damon than they could ever possibly hope to. He's a flirt; he always has been. But that doesn't mean he's cheating-"_

" _He's not cheating," Elena stated with a hard voice, squeezing Rebekah's hand, "He knows I'd castrate him if he did. But he still lets these bitches hang all over him just to get some sort of rise out of me. I hate it! And if he thinks he can keep doing that after we're married, then he has another thing-"_

" _Wait," Rebekah sat up, "What?"_

 _Elena blinked, then blushed a little, "Oh. Shit. I forgot to tell you."_

" _That you're getting married?!"_

" _Yeah...Damon proposed two nights ago."_

 _Rebekah's eyes were the size of saucers, "What the hell?! That's not the kind of thing you casually mention, Hum!"_

 _Elena shrugged, sitting up as well, "I meant to tell you. I just forgot; with everything else going on…"_

" _I get it," Rebekah allowed, "But still. Marriage. That's a huge thing."_

 _Elena nodded, "I know."_

* * *

 _Rebekah's heart was pounding, multiple emotions running through it at once._

 _Excitement and happiness for her friends, worry about the rollercoaster that was their relationship, and lastly, there was a twinge of...sadness?_

" _Are...are you sure that that's what you want? I mean…"_

 _Elena exhaled deeply, "I want Damon. He drives me insane and I'll probably end up murdering him some day, but God help me, I do love him. The bastard. So I'm gonna marry him."_

 _Suddenly she giggled, "Can you imagine the look on Lily's face when she finds out though?"_

" _Oh God," Rebekah pulled herself up onto the bed and kicked off her shoes so she could get more comfortable, "She's going to hate you."_

 _Elena grinned, "Probably."_

" _Most people wouldn't be happy about that."_

 _She shrugged, "She'd hate anyone Damon married. I'm not gonna take it personal."_

 _Rebekah shook her head as she stood to shrug out of her pants, "It's still hard to picture the two of you actually going through with it. I mean Damon...the Crow...married?"_

 _Elena rolled so that she was on her stomach, facing the blonde, "How do you think I felt when he asked?! It was hard to believe he was serious."_

" _But he was?"_

" _Apparently," she fit her hands under her chin as Rebekah sat back down, "Like you said...he loves me."_

" _Apparently," Rebekah repeated, then sighed, "Well, you're engaged. You're pissed at your fiance, and I know he's hiding some bourbon in here somewhere. What do you say we get smashed and let tomorrow take care of itself?"_

 _Elena laughed, "This is why you're my best friend."_

" _I thought it was because of my charming wit and flawless ass," Rebekah teased._

" _That too."_

* * *

 _It was almost sunrise when Rebekah woke up to a knock on the hotel room door._

 _It took her a moment to recall the night before, but looking around and finding a sleeping Elena and an empty bottle of liquor, she was able to piece it together._

 _The knock sounded again and she groaned, picking herself up to go answer it before Elena could wake up._

 _Her head pounded as she crossed the room._

" _Elena? Come on baby, open up," Damon's voice called as she neared the door._

" _Look," he continued, "I know you're pissed, but nothing-"_

 _Rebekah opened the door and Damon took a step back, "Oh. Hey."_

" _Hey," she grumbled, glancing him over, "You look like hell."_

 _His hair and clothes were rumpled and he smelled of stale smoke and beer._

 _The dark circles under his eyes were a hint that he didn't get much sleep, and the wave to his step suggested he might still be feeling the affects of whatever he'd drunk the night before._

" _Back at you, babe," he shot, and probably wasn't wrong._

 _In just a T-shirt and yesterday's smeared makeup, she wasn't winning any beauty contests._

 _Damon glanced past her, "Is Elena in there?"_

" _She is," Rebekah told him, but didn't bother to move from the doorway, "She was pretty upset last night."_

 _He gave her a hard, this-isn't-your-business glare, before frowning, "Is that my shirt?"_

 _She shrugged, knowing damn well it was, as she'd fished the thing off the floor to sleep in, "Maybe. But don't change the subject."_

 _He sighed, "I pissed her off. It's not exactly a rare occurrence."_

" _You hurt her last night," Rebekah amended, "And she's too stubborn to tell you that."_

 _Damon's jaw flexed a little, "The only thing that happened last night was Elena blowing something little out of proportion. A girl wanted me to buy her a drink and I turned her down. She got a little handsy afterwards, trying to be persuasive, and nothing happened. But Elena seems to think I can control the actions of everyone around me."_

 _Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Please. Damon, I've known you for years. Longer than even Elena has. You eat up the attention and you always have. You really think Elena's gonna be bothered by a girl flirting with you? No. She gets pissed because you dangle it in front of her like an idiot."_

" _I don't dangle-"_

" _Really?" Rebekah cut him off, "I've watched you flirt up a dozen girls just to get under her skin. And it's convenient how it's never your fault."_

" _It's not about that," he argued, his voice raising._

 _Then he flinched a little, as if the noise hurt his head._

 _He was calmer when he spoke again, "Look, I'm not doing it to hurt her, okay? And it's not about the attention."_

" _Then what is it about?" she demanded, keeping her voice low as well, "Why do it at all?"_

 _Damon's eyes flickered to the space behind her, "Because the makeup sex is phenomenal."_

" _Oh come on, Crow," Rebekah scolded, "It's more than that."_

 _He sighed, "Fine. It's because of her reaction."_

" _Her reaction?"_

 _He nodded, "When she's pissed or jealous...she's real. She's mine. She gets fired up and lights into my ass unlike anything else, then fucks me like it's our last night on Earth. When I get her riled up, she takes it out on me, because she loves me. And love like that...passion and fireworks and unpredictability...it's the best side of her."_

 _Rebekah wasn't sure what to say to that, because she knew he wasn't completely wrong._

 _Elena's kisses last night were overwhelming, and the anger hadn't even been aimed towards her._

" _Maybe that makes me an ass," Damon finished, "But it doesn't matter. Elena can tell herself she hates it all she wants, but she gets off to it too. That pussy of hers is soaked by the time she climbs on top of me and I'm more than happy to take the punishment."_

 _Rebekah shook her head, "You're right...you are an ass."_

 _He smirked a little, "At least I don't try to hide it. Now are you gonna let me in or not?"_

 _She hesitated, and he sighed, "I'm going to apologize to her. Not start another argument."_

" _Fine," she consented, "But I want to make something clear. Elena loves you. Really loves you. And she told me that you popped the question so I'm guessing that means you're pretty crazy about her too. So grow up, and don't fuck this up."_

 _Damon's brow lifted, almost as if he were surprised, "I didn't expect_ you _to be such an advocate for our happily ever after. Your eyes are on Elena's ass almost as much as mine are."_

" _Don't be a dick," she shot, "I'm not blind. Elena's happiest with you, she always has been, and as long as you make her happy, I'm happy for you guys. But you've got to stop pulling shit like you did last night, or she might decide that the happiness isn't worth it."_

" _Elena wouldn't leave me."_

" _Well, she was pissed enough that she begged me to fuck her without you last night, so you do the math."_

 _The expression on Damon's face was satisfying, and Rebekah couldn't help but feel a little smug, "So like I said, stop being a dick and just go make her happy, alright?"_

 _She waited until he gave a small nod, then moved out of his way to let him into the room._

* * *

 _As he went over to the bed, Rebekah crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, watching as Damon stopped at his girlfriend's side._

" _Hummingbird," he purred against Elena's dark hair, waking her._

" _Damon?" she grumbled, turning slightly._

 _She'd slept in just her underwear last night, so there was a lot of bare skin for him to graze as he ran his hand down the curve of her back, "Hey baby."_

 _He was using the tone he saved especially for Elena, the voice that sounded like a liquid orgasm mixed with the warm vanilla._

 _Calming and exciting, all at once._

 _And being only human, Elena opened right up to him, her arms spreading to pull him against her; anything to be in his arms._

" _Good morning, Beautiful."_

" _I'm mad at you," she grumbled, despite the fact that she was pulling him into the bed with her._

" _I know," he assured her, before placing a kiss on her neck, "I'm sorry; and I'll make it up to you."_

 _Elena paused at his words and shook her head, "No."_

" _No?"_

 _She glanced around, "Where's Bekah?"_

 _Rebekah was surprised Elena even remembered she'd been in the room, "Here, Hum."_

 _Elena looked over and smiled, pushing Damon back at the sight of her friend and stood up._

" _Want to go take a shower with me?" she offered, wiping sleepy from her eyes as she moved away from Damon's reach._

 _Suspicious, but willing to play along, Rebekah shrugged, "Sure."_

 _Elena's smile widened, "Good. Then, when we're done, you," she turned to pin Damon with a look, "Can watch her make it up to me instead. From across the room. All by yourself."_

 _Damon frowned a little, and Rebekah couldn't help but smirk._

" _Don't worry," she told him as Elena motioned toward the bathroom, "I'm more than happy to take your punishment."_

* * *

It was unusual not to have her alarm blaring at an early morning hour, but Elena found that she was enjoying the ability to sleep in.

Hospital hours were demanding and tended to vary in schedule, so having nothing on the agenda was a nice relief, considering everything that was about to determine her future.

She sat up in her bed and realized that the other side of it was empty.

Damon was already awake?

She glanced at her phone on the night stand.

It was just past nine; damn, she'd slept a while.

With a heavy sigh, she threw back the covers and got up to start her usual morning routine, forgoing the shower though, since she'd taken one last night with Damon.

* * *

After she was dressed, she went into the living room and caught sight of her husband in the kitchen.

"Hey," she called over.

Damon glanced back at her over his shoulder, "Hey."

She made her way across the room to his side.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, after noticing he was pouring flour into a bowl.

Damon smiled, "Making pancakes. You hungry?"

"You can cook?" she teased, moving around him so she could better watch, "This I have to see."

"Har. Har," he bumped her with his hip before stirring his mixture.

"The pans are under the-"

"Already got it," he assured her, motioning to the stove.

"Right," she lingered where she stood as he pulled the pan at his side onto the front burner of the stove.

* * *

As he began pouring the batter, Elena lifted herself onto the far counter, settling until she was comfortable.

She watched Damon for a few minutes in silence as he flipped the pancakes and readied a plate to put them on.

Here, in the morning light with the afterglow of a long night of lovemaking, he was everything she'd hoped he could be.

She could imagine what their life might have been; what it still could be, and her chest ached at the thought of the obstacles that hindered them.

She had to convince him to do the right thing, because Klaus was going to ruin him if she didn't.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"So...how many more races do you have left?" she asked him quietly.

"Until Valhalla?" he asked, flipping another pancake.

She nodded.

"Four," he said, "Assuming the winning streak sticks. Why?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering."

His gaze shot over to her and he frowned.

"Something on your mind?"

Elena sighed, "I think we both know the answer to that."

Damon took the pancakes out of the pan and turned toward her, "Babe, I told you, you have nothing to worry about."

"And I've told you that I think you're full of shit. There's plenty to worry about."

He chuckled, shaking his head a little, "We're about to argue again, aren't we?"

"Not unless you turn it into an argument," she pointed out and now he was the one sighing.

"You have to trust me, Hummingbird," he sat the spatula down and walked over to her, pushing her legs apart to stand between them, "This thing with Klaus is temporary-"

"A one time and done," she said, slightly mockingly, "Right. Because Klaus isn't ever going to call you back to do his bidding again."

She knew from Damon's expression that she was getting riled, but she couldn't help it.

"I have no other choice, babe," he said patiently, "If I don't do this, then we're never gonna be free to move on. Stefan will be in danger and I already know too much. So what would you have me do?"

"Go to the police," she said, figuring now was as good a time as any to try and persuade him.

"Elena," he moaned with slight frustration, pulling away from her.

She got down from the counter, "What? It's an option at least! A safer one."

"It's impossible," he assured her, "The police want arrests, and usually they don't care who they have to throw in to make a name for themselves."

Elena shook her head, "This is different, Damon. That detective you talked to...he wants Klaus. Not you. Not the circuit. He wants Klaus on the drugs."

"And what happens once Klaus is in?" Damon pressed, "You think this detective, or any cop for that matter, is just going to turn a blind eye to the circuit? To our involvement? Guess again, baby."

"You won't know unless you talk to them," she insisted, as Damon began to pour more mix into the pan on the stove, "They could help us."

"The police don't help anyone but themselves," he shot and she scoffed.

"I think you're confusing them with Klaus, actually."

Damon sighed impatiently, "Either way. We can't trust them. I don't trust Klaus either, but he's one of us. This is the life, you know that. No police."

Elena swallowed hard, shaking her head again, "Won't you at least think about it? For me?"

"I don't need to think about it," he told her, "The police are the whole reason I ended up away from you in the first place-"

"And what is that going to matter if all of this goes badly? Damon you could end up in jail for life over this. If not dead!"

Frustration was obvious on his face, but he kept his eyes on the task at hand and his voice level, "I don't want to keep arguing with you about this."

"Then just consider-"

"No," he cut her off, "No police. It's not a chance I'm willing to take."

There was such a finality to his tone that Elena knew there was no point in a rebuttal.

He'd made up his mind and that was that.

 _The hell it was._

* * *

Fueled by fear and frustration, she blew past him and grabbed her phone and keys from where she'd sat them on the coffee table.

She didn't answer Damon as he called after her, but was sure to slam the front door harder than necessary to get her point across.

Her husband was going to get himself killed trying to save them, and she refused to let that happen.

If he refused to do the right thing, then she would have to do it for him.

She waited until she she was out of the driveway, then pulled Alaric Saltzman's card from her purse.

 _God_ , she thought, _let this be the right thing_.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I've literally been writing this in small increments.**

 **Paragraphs at a time lol.  
**

 **Hope it turned out alright anyway. Can't wait to hear from you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. I know, I suck lol and you guys don't! 800 reviews is awesome!**

 **I just got moved into my new apartment and got the Wifi all connected this week.**

 **Trying to juggle writing with my schedule and I'm hoping to have more time now.**

 **Not making any promises, but I am writing as often as I can!**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

Black coffee swirled around the bottom of Alaric Saltzman's cup as he sat it on his kitchen counter and turned to search for the pot.

He had to go into the station in about an hour, but God did he wish he could still be asleep.

He never got enough of the shit now days.

The half empty pot of cheap pick-me-up warmed his hand as he lifted it and turned to refill his mug.

He should probably think about getting dressed soon; no doubt the guys would have an issue with him showing up in his underwear and white T-shirt.

He ran a hand down his face, feeling the stubble of the shadow on his chin, and moved around the counter and into his small living room.

His sad excuse for a coffee table was littered with file after file, all tying to the Mikaelson case.

Alaric had wasted half the night, sitting here on his couch going through them all, trying to make connections and find something that would trip Niklaus up.

Problem was, the man was too damn smart.

He had yet to make a mistake, and Alaric wasn't convinced that that was about to change.

Grabbing a handful of the papers strewn about, he attempted to tidy up and put them back in place.

He'd need to take them with him today, after all.

Just as he had finished, his phone started buzzing from the counter.

Probably the captain, calling to ask why he wasn't there yet.

Letting out a small groan, he sat the files down and shuffled over to the thing.

However, the number wasn't one that he recognized.

With a frown, he answered the call, "Detective Saltzman."

"Mr. Saltzman," the voice, though, was familiar, "I need to speak with you."

"Elena Salvatore?"

"Yes," she sounded almost impatient, "When can we meet?"

He blinked, "I, uh, I was about to head to the station. We can talk there in about fifteen-"

"No," she rushed, "It has to be somewhere private. No one can know that I'm talking to you."

Suddenly feeling much more alert, he pitched her the address to his apartment.

"I can be there in ten," she told him, and he heard the acceleration of a car in the background.

No doubt she could.

He shook his head, "Drive safe, Mrs. Salvatore."

* * *

Elena tried and failed to control her heart's frantic pounding as she sat in her car, willing herself to move out of the driver's seat and over to the apartment complex that the detective's address had led her to.

She needed to do this. She had to.

Her mind churned with the possibilities of Damon's involvement with Klaus...of what the King was going to have him do, what doing that for him would mean for her husband.

Damon had been burned by the police before, and she understood that he was going to have a hard time relying on them as the good guys.

But if he couldn't, Klaus was the only other option, and for her, that wasn't acceptable.

She wasn't going to lose Damon again, and whatever the consequences of her visit that morning, at least she would leave knowing that she'd done all she could to protect him.

"Oh, get a grip," she told herself, and forced the car door open as nausea put knots in her stomach.

She'd ridden passenger to a blindfolded driver with less nerves than she had now, but she wasn't going to wait until she changed her mind.

Alaric Saltzman was her only hope.

* * *

The walk up to the complex was short, but she still checked over her shoulder at least seven times.

The last thing any of them needed was Klaus or one of his men catching word that she was talking to the cops.

She could only imagine what kind of shit storm that would bring down.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the thought away, and continued forward.

No one knew she was here.

No one was stalking her every move.

She was going to go through with this.

The door number 207 appeared in front of her and she halted, checking the address one last time to be sure of the number.

Once confirmed that she was in the right place, Elena knocked twice and waited.

It didn't take long for the thing to open, and sure enough, Alaric Saltzman stood on the other side.

He looked the same as the last time she'd seen him, only his facial hair was a little longer and he was in a simple white T-shirt and jeans.

How non-threatening.

"Mrs. Salvatore," he greeted, opening the door wider so she could walk in.

"Elena," she corrected, "The matters we're about to discuss are a little too personal for formalities, don't you think?"

He managed a dry chuckle, "Well that all depends on what you wanted to talk about. Seat?"

He motioned toward his couch as he settled into a worn recliner, sitting on the edge of it.

She shook her head, and instead, chose to scope the place.

Simple and impersonal.

Nothing hanging on the walls to suggest this was a permanent residence or that the person living inside had much interest in anything at all.

She recalled Alaric telling her that he was married to his job, and from the looks of the place, she was inclined to believe him.

"Can I get you something?" he asked, his voice a little gruff, "Water...coffee?"

Again she shook her head, "No thank you."

For the sake of being polite, she sat on the couch he'd offered, trying and failing to be more comfortable.

"Straight to it then?" his brow lifted.

"Yes," she swallowed harshly, "I think...I think that would be best."

"Alright," his tone was easy, as if he was trying not to frighten her.

As if it were him that she was afraid of.

"Damon doesn't know I'm here," she started, her fingers intertwining in her lap as the nauseous feeling returned, "And before I saw anything else, I need you to promise me that this won't come back on him. At all. No charges, no arrests, no jail."

Alaric nodded, "You're his wife. I can't make you testify against him and, without your cooperation, anything you say today would be moot."

"Unless you record me," she pointed out.

Alaric motioned around, "Not a lot of places to hide one of those in here. Besides, you have your reasons for coming. If I can help you, I will."

She nodded slowly, "You want Klaus."

"I want Klaus," he confirmed.

"And you can give Damon immunity?"

Alaric paused, "I can try, if it came down to charges. It would depend on what he's done, what can be proved, and how much he cooperates after the fact. We have to wait to see what kind of deal can be made."

Elena's fingers had moved from her lap to her knees as she straightened and took a breath.

"I can give you Klaus Mikaelson," she said heavily, "His involvement with the cartel, the next pickup date, and the current location of his last shipment of uncut cocaine."

* * *

Alaric blinked.

This was everything he'd been after since he'd started this fucking case.

"How do you kno-"

"Damon's immunity," the brunette cut him off, "That's what I want. That's the deal. I tell you everything. I give you Klaus with impenetrable evidence, you arrest him, and Damon gets to walk away. No jail, no charges, no arrests. Can you promise me that?"

Alaric's gaze was swallowed by the brown eyes staring back at him.

Elena Salvatore was trembling, her hands clenched and her shoulders shaking, but that stare...she pinned him with a look as if he were holding her life line.

The fear, the determination, the sheer pleading coming from her gaze broke his heart for her.

"Off the record," he leaned forward, "Has Damon killed anyone, to your knowledge."

"No," she said fiercely.

"Sold or distributed drugs for Klaus?"

Elena swallowed, "Not yet."

Alaric nodded, "Tell me what you know and I'll do everything I can to make sure you and your husband stay out of the crossfires. Full immunity as cooperating witnesses."

There was no relief on the young woman's face, no sign that the weight on her shoulders had been lifted.

There was just the endless pool of those eyes that felt too much.

"Klaus owns the circuit," she began, "Damon's brother, Stefan, started racing under him…"

Alaric listened to her story.

How the "King" wanted to draw the retired "Crow" out of hiding and almost killed his brother to do so.

How Damon was involved, as he'd suspected, to work off his brother's debt.

Elena told him what Klaus wanted Damon to do, and the puzzle began to solidify.

Tears were in her eyes by the time she'd finished, and again, Alaric felt a rush of pity for this young successful woman who just wanted something better for her family.

"You're brave," was the first thing he told her, once she'd finished.

A harsh laugh passed her lips, "For not wanting my husband to get himself killed?"

"For loving a man like that," he corrected, "And for doing what you're doing to help him."

"All I have are words," she reminded him, "You're the one with the power to help."

"Hopefully now, I can," he nodded, "You know where the drop will take place?"

"I will," Elena brushed her hair out of her face, "Damon will have me driving with him, when the time comes."

"You're sure?"

"He trusts me," she stated, and flinched a little, "More than anyone. And I'm sure I'll know who the rest of the team will be. When this goes down, I'll know anything Damon does."

Alaric considered that, "We could intercept the hand off...but that could get messy, especially with everyone involved. Is there any chance you could persuade Damon to help us? Having him go at this undercover would be as shut case as we could get-"

"Do you think I'd be here alone right now if Damon was okay with helping?" she pointed out, "I wish he was, but he's stubborn. He doesn't trust the police."

"But he trusts you," Alaric reminded her, "If anyone's going to convince him, it'll be you."

"I tried," she admitted bitterly, "He's convinced he's doing the right thing by getting this over with. Help Klaus out this once and we walk away. _Likely_. Klaus is going to use him over and over if he goes through with this."

Alaric stood and moved over to sit beside the brunette.

"He will," he promised, "And the hole will be dug until it's too late for Damon to get out of it. You have to try to convince him to help us, Elena."

"And if I can't?" she whispered, tears back in her eyes.

Alaric sighed, "Then we try things the messy way and pray to God it works out."

* * *

 _Damon hurried down the steps of the Casino and out onto the street of the Strip, following his fuming wife._

Wife _._

 _Even as he chased after her angry form, the word made his heart pound._

" _Elena," he called, catching her arm as the night buzzed around them._

" _Let go!" she demanded, pulling away from him._

 _He sighed as she headed in the direction of their hotel and continued on her heels._

 _Her actual heels in his hands._

" _Will you at least put these on before storming through downtown Las Vegas?" he persuaded._

" _Go give them to that bitch," she shot back and he rolled his eyes._

" _You're starting this again? I don't want anyone else, babe. I married you. Literally, twenty seven minutes ago!"_

" _So an annulment is still possible," she shot, before stumbling as another couple blurred past her._

 _Damon caught her, pulling her against him, "For God's sake, Elena, how many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't looking at that fucking escort!"_

 _She faced him with a heated expression, "_ Whore _, Damon. Don't sugarcoat it. And yes, you were! So, if you want your dick sucked by some slut in nine inch heels-"_

 _Rolling his eyes, Damon grabbed Elena by the neck and kissed her hard, mid sentence._

 _Encouraged when she didn't immediately push him away, he held her tighter in his arms and dragged his teeth across her bottom lip when he pulled back._

 _His girl was breathing hard, her eyes closed and her lips deliciously swollen._

 _He pressed his forehead against hers, "Trust me, baby. The only one I want sucking my dick right now, is you."_

 _Brown eyes blinked up at him, the anger dissipating into lust._

 _Then suddenly, Elena straightened and her brows furrowed, "Wait. Are you calling me a slut?"_

 _Damon chuckled and shook his head, "I can't win with you, can I?"_

 _A teasing smirk crossed her lips and she leaned back into him, "No. But you knew that when you married me."_

 _He smiled back at her, his fingers digging into her hips as his eyes roamed appreciatively over her small red dress, "Let's go back to our room."_

 _Her lashes brushed against her skin as she feigned innocence, "And what's going to happen there?"_

 _Now Damon was the one smirking, "I'm going to rip this dress off of you. Then I'm going to fuck you until you cum, screaming my name."_

 _Her expression was heated for a different reason now and he kissed her swiftly, before brushing back her hair and running a thumb over her cheek, "Let me show you just how much of a dedicated husband I can be."_

" _Husband," she breathed deeply, rolling the word out to infinity, "You really are mine now."_

 _He brought her hand up, placing it on his chest, where her name was branded into his skin._

" _Always."_

* * *

"Thank you," Elena said, as she fell onto Rebekah's bed.

"No problem," the blonde responded easily, leaning against the door jam, "But did you want to explain why you needed me as an alibi at eleven in the morning?"

Elena stared up at the ceiling, "I fought with Damon. Stormed out. Didn't feel like going home. It's just easier if he thinks I came straight here."

Rebekah moved to the edge of the mattress, "Where did you really go?"

Elena glanced over at her friend. Her best friend. Even still.

"Damon's getting involved in deep shit, Bekah. He's not going to help himself...so I had to."

The blonde's brows drew together in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't want to lose my husband," she answered.

Rebekah squeezed her arm, "You won't, Hum."

"I won't," she repeated, trying to convince herself.

Elena's eyes closed, the world spinning.

She would have to tell Damon eventually, she knew that, but she needed time.

She needed to figure out what she was going to say.

Explain why she had to talk to Alaric, and why he should listen to what the man had to offer.

It was the only option that didn't end with him locked up, or worse.

"I'm so sick of this," she murmured, loud enough for Rebekah to hear.

The blonde reached out and stroked her hair back, "I'm sorry Hum. But I'm sure it'll work out. It always does, somehow."

"Yeah," Elena sighed, her head still spinning, "I just don't want it to take years to do so."

Years.

She was reminded of her time without Damon in her life.

The first few years especially. Losing her baby and her husband in one fell swoop.

Almost losing her life.

She honestly couldn't imagine going through that kind of pain again.

Damon could go to jail...Damon could be killed.

She could lose him.

And she wouldn't survive it.

The swirling in her head churned to her stomach and Elena sat up as the sickness in her mind overcame her body.

"Bathroom," she choked out as she covered her mouth and rushed for the toilet.

She hit her knees and dry heaved into the thing, before eventually losing what was left of the previous night's dinner.

Rebekah was behind her, gathering her hair back.

She wretched again, and felt like collapsing on the floor when it was over.

Instead, she forced herself to her feet.

* * *

"Sorry," she muttered, walking over to the sink to rinse out her mouth.

Rebekah's reflection stared at her, "You okay?"

Elena did the swish swash thing and spat into the sink, "Yeah. I think so. Just nauseous. I guess I'm literally making myself sick now. All this shit happening..."

Her friend frowned, "Are you sure that's it?"

Elena met her gaze in the mirror, "What do you mean?"

Rebekah shrugged, coming closer, "You've been back with Damon for about a month now, right?"

Elena nodded, "About."

"You're stressed, emotional, nauseous...getting sick…"

The dots connected and she actually laughed.

"Are you trying to say that I might be pregnant?"

Rebekah shrugged, "It was a thought."

"I'm not," Elena stated firmly.

"You're sure?"

"I'm not pregnant."

She turned around, "I had my period this month, and I'm only stressed and overly emotional because of all of this shit going on with your brother. That's what's making me sick. Losing Damon...the thought of it makes my stomach clench and scares the shit out of me."

Rebekah's expression changed to one of sympathy, "Hum, I told you, you aren't going to lose him. Klaus is an ass, yes, but he respects Damon. And he's smart. Whatever this is, Damon's going to get through it."

"Maybe," Elena sighed, her conversation with Alaric playing through her mind as she fought off another wave of feeling sick, "I'm just hoping there's another way. I hate fighting with him."

"The two of you have always been good at it," Rebekah noted, and Elena chuckled, "No kidding...but that's not necessarily a good thing."

"No," the blonde agreed, "Probably not."

* * *

Damon called Elena's phone for the eighth time and cursed when her voicemail picked up again.

"Damn it, Elena! At least pick up the phone so I know you're alright!" he growled into the speaker before ending the call.

He hated this fight with her, but what he hated more was not knowing where the fuck she was and if she was alright.

He hated knowing she was upset and it was his fault and that he couldn't do a damn thing about it until she decided to pick up the phone.

"Fuck this," he hissed, blowing over to the coffee table where his keys were.

He'd go find her himself.

But just as he started toward the door, it opened, and his wife stepped inside.

He halted as she turned and her eyes bore into his.

"Hey," she said quietly, and all of his annoyance bled away.

He crossed the space between them and pulled her into his arms, "Fuck, baby."

She trembled in his arms and his eyes squeezed shut, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she breathed into his neck, locking her own arms around him.

He inhaled the scent of her hair and nuzzled against the dark locks, letting himself be reassured that she was okay.

"You had me worried," he admitted, relaxing his hold as he opened his eyes to look at her, "I called you."

"I know," she sighed, "I just...I needed time to think. I went to Rebekah's for a bit."

He brought his hands up to her face, cupping it in his palms, "I didn't mean to run you off."

Elena shook her head and it stung him when her eyes welled up a little, "It wasn't you. I mean, it wasn't just you. It's this entire situation. I hate it, Damon. I'm scared and I hate this. I just want to leave it all. I want Stefan to be safe, our friends to be happy, and for Klaus to be out of our lives and for me and you to just drive away."

"I want that too," he assured her, stroking her skin, "More than anything. That's why I'm doing this."

"You're doing what you think you have to," she said, holding his stare.

Damon nodded.

"That's what I'm doing to," she told him, "What I have to do to keep us safe."

"We're going to be just fine," he said reassuringly, "I just need you to trus-"

"Trust you?" she finished, "I do, baby. I trust you. What I don't trust is Klaus's intentions. His greed. I don't trust that he won't use you again, that he won't blackmail you and drag you back. You're giving him all this power over you and he will use it."

"My alternative is worse," he reasoned, "At least this way, I can get you away from it all. I can keep Stefan out of harm's way. This is how I keep us safe."

"It's not good enough," she whispered, "Not nearly good enough when it comes to Klaus."

Her gaze dropped as her hands reached up to grip his, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he promised, "Always."

* * *

Those brown orbs flickered back up, "Do you remember that morning in the hotel room, after we got married?"

Damon was confused by the sudden change of subject, but nodded, "Of course."

Elena's hand tightened around his, "I was scared then too. That we'd rushed into it, that we had too many problems for it to last, that we were a bomb that would inevitably explode and destroy everything."

"I remember," he murmured.

"Do you remember what you told me?" her face searched his.

"That we'd be okay either way. That sometimes destruction is required for rebuilding," he quoted, recalling their conversation.

Elena nodded, "We had too many problems, Damon. The bomb went off. Everything was ruined and years were lost because of it. I'm not going to let that happen again. It's time to rebuild."

He tried to make sense of her meaning, "I want that, baby. But we have to have something to rebuild on."

She swallowed, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Good," she almost looked sad, "Because when I tell you what I'm about to tell you, I need you to remember that."

Damon crooked his head, appraising her, "What do you mea-"

"I spoke with Alaric Saltzman."

* * *

 **Bit of a cliffhanger lol.**

 **But things are progressing!**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**

 **P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. I always write/post super late and don't always catch them all.**

 **Also, I have no idea how police stuff works, so I'm hoping the convo with Alaric was convincing. If not, I apologize and just try to go with it lol.**

 **Thanks loves! Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I l love love love reading your reviews! They are so inspiring!**

 **Sorry that I don't respond personally to each one. I'm gonna try to get into that habit eventually lol, but right now, I'm just trying to make sure I'm at least writing to update!**

 **Which I'm sure you guys want more than a response lol**

 **Anyway, sorry for the wait, and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **It's interesting ;)**

* * *

Elena recrossed her legs for the eighth time and tried to focus on not chewing her lip raw as Damon paced the room.

He was pissed; God was he pissed.

"Say something, please," she begged after a minute.

She'd told him everything that she'd told Alaric Saltzman and she could almost see the thoughts spinning in his mind as he wore a path in her carpet.

Damon finally paused, his gaze meeting hers, "You went behind my back to do something I had deliberately told you not to do."

"I know," she whispered and his head shook, "Why?"

The word was covered with barely concealed anger.

Elena swallowed and forced herself to hold Damon's stare, "You know exactly why."

"You talked to a cop, Elena," he walked over to her and crouched down so that they were eye level, "With what he knows now, Salzman could choose to put us all away! Does that not matter to you?!"

"Of course it matters to me," she insisted.

"And still, you went to him."

She nodded, then tentatively reached out a hand and placed it on Damon's cheek.

"And still, I went," she told him as those blue eyes searched hers, "That fact alone should tell you how certain I am that Klaus is going to get you killed, or at the very least, ruin your life."

Damon grabbed her hand from his face, but kept it clasped in his own.

His head lowered and his eyes closed, as if he were praying, or searching for patience.

Elena fell silent, letting him process.

"I know you're scared," he spoke after a moment, and lifted his head, "And I know you're worried about what's going to happen...but this...the police are just going to make it worse. They always do."

"I'm not sure how they can make it any worse than it already is," she pointed out, "Because if we let them help us, we take the risk of going to jail, sure, but if we don't...Damon, Klaus is going to get you killed. Maybe not this week, or this month, but it will happen. You'll never be free of him."

"Elena-"

"No," she cut him off, "For once in your damn life, listen to me! Please."

Damon shut up and let her finish.

"I understand wanting to stick with the devil you know over the one you don't," she assured him, "But in this case, Klaus's endgame is the most dangerous, even if you pull off what he wants you to do. Detective Saltzman wants to help us get away from him. Away from all of this. He wants Klaus in jail and he knows that we can give him the information he needs. He'll give us immunity for it, if we help him."

Damon sighed and stood up so he could take a seat on the couch next to her.

Elena adjusted so that she was facing him.

"I hear you," he promised her quietly, "I do baby, I hear what you're saying...but I don't trust him. Saltzman. There's no guarantee that Klaus will be enough for him and that he won't throw us all under the bus too. But with all the information I have on Klaus, he's not going to risk pissing me off too badly. Staying out of jail is what keeps us and Klaus on the same side. It's a safety net. A leverage that we won't have with the detective."

Elena bit her lip again and looked down at where her and Damon's hands were joined, "So what do we do? I don't trust Klaus and you don't trust the cops...how exactly do we make this work, Damon?"

He was silent long enough that she risked a glance up at him.

His expression was pensive.

"How about a compromise?" he decided.

"A compromise?" she repeated.

Damon nodded, "Do you trust me? That I can do this job, without getting caught or killed?"

She considered that.

With Damon's skills and experience, she didn't much doubt that there was any job he couldn't perform.

"I think when it comes to driving and fighting, you can do anything," she admitted, "But drugs...that's an entire different game, baby."

"And your biggest fear is that Klaus will keep me in it, right?" he pressed, "That this one job won't be enough for him and he'll keep trying to pull us back."

Elena nodded.

"Fine," Damon squeezed her fingers, "Then how about this? I do this job. This one run. If it works, and we get this delivery for Klaus, we'll have more than enough money to start over far away from here, and never have to worry about the police or Klaus or any of it again. The circuit stays in tact, Stefan's debt is paid, and you and me have the life we want."

"But, if Klaus-"

"If Klaus doesn't keep to his end," Damon cut her off, "to his promise that this is a one and done, then we'll go to your detective. We'll tell him everything and we'll turn Klaus in. If Saltzman wants Klaus as badly as you say, he should still be willing to offer immunity then too, right?"

Elena frowned, "I don't know."

"It's not the perfect plan," he admitted, "But it's a safety net. From Klaus and the police."

She took a deep breath and straightened in her seat, "Fine. We'll do things your way first. But Damon…"

Elena pinned him with a hard stare, "Promise me that you can do this. Promise me that we'll be safe and that this run for Klaus isn't going to be the worst thing I've ever let you do."

The intensity of Damon's gaze was just as strong as hers, "I promise you, Hummingbird. I make this delivery then we get the hell out of this place. No Klaus, no jail, no death. Just you and me and whatever the fuck we want to do with the rest of our lives. Okay?"

Slowly, she nodded and Damon reached over to pull her against him.

She settled into his chest, trying to breathe normally, trying to believe that this was all going to work out.

"We're going to be fine," her husband repeated, kissing the top of her head.

Elena buried her face in his neck and let the reassurance of his murmurs wash over her.

* * *

Damon laid awake in the semi-darkness, unwilling to move from the bed enough to even find out what time it was.

He wasn't sure how much he'd slept, or how little, but the sun was just beginning to rise, casting a blue haze across the bedroom, so he was pretty sure it wasn't nearly enough.

He'd had too much on his mind.

Klaus, Elena, the police, his brother, where this all was heading…

His head churned over every outcome, every possibility and the blackness around him had made the moments seem infinite.

It had also reminded him of his time behind bars.

There weren't many good memories from that particular period in his life so he tried to keep his thoughts from revisiting it, but sometimes, it was beyond his control.

Not that he wanted Elena to know this, but God, he'd almost rather be dead than have to go back to that place.

There was something about being locked away in a cell that made each part of your soul feel trapped, even after you'd escaped the confinements.

It was a hell that stuck with you.

In Mexico, he'd always had to sleep with a window open, the loud ocean waves beyond played as a constant reminder that he was truly out in the free world once more.

Free.

He scoffed internally.

He'd never been free; hell, he still wasn't.

But at least now he had the feeling of Elena's smaller form pressed against his side, her head on his chest as her own lifted with deep, content breaths.

She centered him, made his own breath flow a little easier when panic began to seep through his veins and fear felt like it was going to strangle him.

He just had to hold her a little tighter against his body and suddenly everything felt like it might turn out okay.

Adjusting in the blankets, Damon used the dim light to make out Elena's features.

Her hair fell over part of her face, a curtain of dark satin against skin that seemed almost pale with the lighting.

Her lips were pursed slightly, and he wanted to kiss them, but restrained himself.

At least one of them should sleep.

But maybe if he was gentle, he could brush a kiss over her forehead instead.

Just something to feel closer to her.

He moved to do just that when his phone buzzed from the nightstand.

* * *

Damon paused, looking over to see if it was going to keep buzzing, but it didn't.

Carefully, he reached over for the thing, balancing so that Elena could stay resting on his chest as he pulled it back to him.

The phone was bright when he hit the home screen to see that the interruption was a text.

* * *

 _Change of plans, Crow. We need to talk. Find me after tomorrow's race._

 _-KM_

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson.

Damon frowned as he reread the words.

Change of plans? He really didn't like the sound of that.

He especially didn't like the fact that Klaus was scheduling their appointment personally, instead of having one of his cronies send the invite, as he had before.

And it was...shit, it was barely five thirty in the morning.

Whatever it was Klaus wanted to talk to him about...it couldn't be good.

Fear creeped over him as Damon looked down at his wife.

Did the King know that she'd gone to the detective? Was it possible that he'd found out so soon?

 _Find me after tomorrow's race._

Fuck that.

If Klaus had something urgent to tell him, he could do it now.

* * *

Untangling himself from Elena, Damon rested her back against her pillow and waited until she settled before sitting up.

His legs were stiff as he stretched them, heading for the bathroom, but he ignored the ache.

Tossing one last look to the back of Elena's frame, he shut the door behind him and dialed Klaus's number.

The King took his time answering, to the point that Damon was half expecting a voicemail to pick up.

"Crow," the accented voice addressed, and as usual, Damon tensed.

"What was that message about?" he demanded, pushing the feeling away as he leaned against the counter.

There was a short chuckle on the other line, "If you'd actually read it, you'd remember that I gave specific instructions for when this conversation will be held."

"Yeah, tomorrow," Damon scoffed, "But I don't feel like waiting until you're in the mood to divulge. You want me in this for you, so tell me what the hell is going on."

Silence answered him and for a second, he considered the possibility that Klaus may have hung up on him.

He was going to check, but then the King spoke, "There's been a change of date for my delivery. It's sooner than I had originally expected."

Damon didn't understand why that merited a personal meeting, "How does this affect our arrangement?"

"Our arrangement remains the same," Klaus assured him, "Things will just unfold a lot faster than I was intending."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that this can not wait until Valhalla, Crow. The drop happens in two weeks. I need you ready by then."

Damon blinked in surprise, "Two weeks? I thought you were determined to have me prove myself?"

"Yes, well, desperate times and all," Klaus rationalized, "Besides, I believe I've seen enough not to doubt your ability to see this through. So, as I said, we will meet tomorrow and discuss the specifics. Dates, crew, and such. I don't want any surprises when this goes down."

"Ditto," Damon agreed, "Fine. Tomorrow. Though it seems that the race is a moot point now, if we're moving ahead with things."

"Hardly," Klaus objected, "I don't want anything to arise suspicion. You will continue on as you were, as if nothing has changed. Though we will have to fix your fighting schedule. No use in risking an injury right before you're of any use to me."

"Careful with the flattery," Damon warned, slightly annoyed, "It might go to my head."

"Oh don't be offended," Klaus chided, "We're the same, you and I. We're both using each other to get what we want and there is no sense in pretending that our arrangement is anything other than that."

"Call it whatever you want," Damon offered, "I just want this over with."

"Soon, Crow," the King promised, "Very soon."

* * *

Damon debated for a moment on extending the conversation and mentioning to Klaus that this would, in fact, be over after the run.

He wasn't above threatening the man with exposure to insure it, as he'd told Elena.

But at that moment, the bathroom door burst open, and the woman in question rushed in.

"Elen-" Damon started, but was cut off when she dropped in front of the toilet and hurled into it.

"I'll meet you tomorrow," he spat out to Klaus before hanging up the phone and hurrying over to his wife.

"Elena...Hum, whoa, breathe."

He pulled her hair back as she dry heaved a few times, sucked down some air, then threw up again.

Another round of it and finally, her body settled.

Damon stood up and grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet, dampened it, then handed it over to Elena, who was shutting the lid to the toilet and flushing it.

"Here," he murmured, grabbing her attention.

She mumbled out a thanks before taking the cloth and wiping her face down.

Damon frowned and reached down to brush some hair out of her eyes, "You okay?"

"I will be when I brush my teeth," she told him, and pulled herself up to the sink.

She seemed a little shaky still as she cleaned up, and Damon stood close by, just in case.

When she'd finished, she turned around and rested against the cabinet, "Sorry you had to see that."

He gave her a playful smirk, "Sickness and in health, right?"

She cracked a small smile, "Something like that."

Concern returned when her eyes closed and her arms stiffened to hold her weight.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again, then reached over to feel her forehead, "Might not hurt to check your temperature or-"

"I'm fine," she assured him, removing his hand from her face, but holding it, "It's just stress."

Guilt flashed through Damon's chest, "I'm sorry, baby."

Elena's head shook, "I had a bad dream. All my worries are twisting me up and all I can see are the worst case scenarios. It's making me sick to my stomach, literally."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, and opened his arms, "Come here."

She did as he asked, falling forward into his embrace and he pulled her against his chest.

"Just try to imagine this time next year," he told her by means of distraction, "We could have our own place on the east coast, normal jobs, and a whole different life than what we're dealing with now."

"I hope you're right," she whispered, and not knowing what else to say, Damon just hugged her harder and kissed her forehead.

* * *

After a moment, Elena pulled away.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, "When I came in, you were on the phone."

He nodded, "Yeah...Klaus sent an annoyingly cryptic text. I called him to get some straight answers."

"Answers about what?" she pressed.

"The run," he admitted, "I'm meeting with him tomorrow and I'll find out more. But it looks like it could be happening soon."

He didn't miss the way Elena stiffened.

"Soon?" she repeated, "How soon is soon?"

"A couple weeks, at least according to Klaus. I'm supposed to get details tomorrow, after the race."

Elena's eyes closed once more and Damon wondered if she was searching for some way to be okay with this.

He hated putting her through any of this, especially considering that she'd gone and created a pretty successful life for herself before he'd blown back into it and now she was back to the start.

It was inevitable though, he truly believed that.

There was no way he could have spent the rest of his life without her.

He would have caved at some point and came crawling back to ruin her life in one way or another and she loved him enough to let him.

But as bad as they were for each other, they were somehow worse off apart, and that is what made it all worthwhile.

They had to make this work so that they could be together because neither of them could handle being apart.

Not again; not now.

* * *

"I want you to come with me," he told her, before he'd even fully thought through the words.

Elena's brown eyes flew up to his face, "What?"

"Tomorrow," he elaborated, "To the meeting, and to the delivery. Klaus will let me put together a crew and I need you driving with me, Hum. We'll do this together. Then we're getting the fuck out of here. You and me, and the rest of our life. Okay?"

Her eyes searched him with an unreadable expression, until finally, she nodded.

"Together."

* * *

Elena couldn't pull herself out of Damon's gaze, even though her mind was doing cartwheels.

Things were about to change, for better or for worse, possibly in more ways than one, but at that moment all that mattered was that he was right there, with her.

"I love you," she told him, the fear in her voice did nothing to dilute the certainty of that statement.

Her husband smiled a little, the perfect corners of his mouth lifting just enough for his cheek to crinkle.

"I love you, too, Hummingbird," he assured her, and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

She leaned into the contact, exhaling slowly.

"It's still early," Damon said quietly, still close, "We can try to go back to bed, if you want?"

Elena nodded, "It probably won't hurt me to get some more sleep, but I think I'm going to shower first."

He nodded, "Alright," another kiss against her temple, "I can get you something. Help you rest."

She shook her head, "No...no medication. I...I just need to relax. I'll meet you in the bedroom after I rinse off."

"Sure," he touched her cheek briefly, "Just yell if you need me."

Again, she nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

When Damon left and the door shut behind him, Elena sucked in a ragged breath of air.

She turned around and gripped the marble of her countertop to hold steady.

The reflection staring back at her was hardly recognizable from the one she'd seen just a few weeks ago as she'd readied for her shift.

The one that had brought Rebekah and the rest of her past back into her life.

That day, she'd been perfectly pristine.

Dressed in scrubs, name tag attached, red streaks mostly hidden in her high bun, light make up.

But now…

Bed head was real, strands of brown and crimson sticking all over the place.

Yesterday's makeup was smeared a little under her eyes and she looked hungover.

She looked _aged_.

Yeah, well, stress could do that to a person.

And stress was ALL that this was.

The brown eyes watching her in the mirror called her bluff.

They turned red and swelled as tears welled up in them.

"No," she whispered to herself, "It's not possible."

But...wasn't it?

She and Damon had-

* * *

Elena shook her head and pushed herself away from the mirror and over to the shower.

She turned on the water and sat on the edge of the tub as it warmed.

She was not pregnant.

In the time after she'd lost Grayson, she hadn't wanted to take any risks and had gotten the IUD implant.

It's success rate was over ninety percent and she'd only had her current one in for three years, which was just over half of its recommended shelf life.

So she couldn't be pregnant, right?

Leaning her head back against the wall, she recalled the nausea she'd been feeling off and on this past week and how it had only grown.

Stress. It was from stress.

 _Sure_ , her conscience jumped in, _How are your breasts feeling; tender? How much have you cried lately? Emotions feeling off?_

Elena's mind fought to combat that little voice.

Maybe her breasts were a little sore at times, but it had been quite a while since they'd gotten the kind of attention Damon gives to them.

And as for the emotional aspect, well, there was plenty going on in her life to warrant the occasional break down.

So no...she wasn't pregnant.

Her head was just concocting another worse case scenario for her impending future.

Damon dead, her in jail, Klaus free and rich because of it...sure, why not throw a baby into the mix.

"Stop it," she scolded herself, "Everything will be fine."

* * *

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the tub, turning on the shower as she did so.

As the water ran over her, she closed her eyes and let her neck relax, her head hanging back into the spray.

 _Everything's going to be fine_ , she repeated to herself, _Damon will get us through this. I'm leaving with him when it's over. We're not going to jail. He's not going to die. I'm not pregnant._

She thought the words to herself over and over, as if that would make them indisputably true.

However, when she got out of the shower, the mantra didn't stop her from sending a short text to Rebekah...just in case.

Then she wrapped a towel around herself and went back to her bedroom.

Damon was laying there in bed, half awake, waiting up.

She dropped the towel and crawled under the sheets with him.

"Feel better?" he whispered in the dim morning light.

Elena nodded and kissed him, letting him pull her against his side.

 _Everything will be fine._

* * *

She fell asleep soon after, those words still spinning in her thoughts, and was actually having a good dream when her phone lit up silently with a response from Rebekah that she wouldn't see until later.

" _Of course, Hum. I'll make the appointment."_

* * *

 **Bow. Wow. Wow.  
It's late lol, and I'm tired. Sorry if there were any errors.**

 **Hope ya'll liked it and I can't wait to read your responses :)**

 **Goodnight!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So when I plan a story, I usually know the start, a few key scenes, the climax, and how it ends.  
** **Everything else I just kind of wing and let it build up to the points I have planned.  
This story has had a lot of building and setting up, and I know I haven't been able to update as often as I would like, but I'm happy to say that everything it's been building up to is about to unfold!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

" _What the hell are we doing up here?" Elena asked with a laugh, her best friend's hand clasped in her own as they followed the guys up onto the old abandoned overpass, using the side fence to keep balance as they stumbled from drinking just a little too much._

" _Touching the fucking gods!" Enzo yelled into the open sky, and the others whooped and hollered after him, until their voices seemed to echo off the mountains on the horizon._

 _It was late, they'd just finished celebrating the night's race, and the dark made it easy to see the stream of headlights from the interstate below them._

 _Damon reached over for the bottle of bourbon his friend was holding, "Alright, I think that's enough for you."_

 _The girls laughed at Enzo's crestfallen face, but soon he had found other means to distract himself, in the form of a leggy blonde who had come along with them from the after party._

" _This thing shut down a few years back," Rebekah told her, grabbing her attention as they went to the railing that overlooked the highway, "A bad wreck left the foundation...what was the word they used?"_

" _Unstable," Aaron answered, swatting Rebekah's ass as he walked by._

 _The blonde punched the back of his arm, but smirked, "Right. Unstable."_

 _Elena's brow arched, "So, I'll ask again. Why in the hell are we up here?"_

" _It's plenty safe," Damon assured her, walking over, "City just doesn't want to pay to fix it and most people avoid it anyway. Makes it a nice place for some alone time."_

 _He winked at her and she smiled, "Is that right?"_

" _Mmhm," he nodded, sliding an arm around her shoulders and drew her in for a kiss._

" _It's too bad," she pulled away to breathe, "That we aren't alone, then."_

" _Details," he shrugged it off, kissing her again._

 _Elena giggled against his lips, but was soon yanked away from his embrace._

" _Alright you two," Mason objected, slinging an arm around her, "We didn't come up here to watch you fuck all night."_

" _Hey, I wasn't objecting," Rebekah commented, and Enzo moved away from his date long enough for a "ditto"._

" _You're not objecting because you're bi as fuck and this is basically porn to you," Mason pointed out to the blonde, who simply shrugged, "I, however, think we've seen enough of Damon's dick strutting around at the race, there's no need to have it out here too."_

 _Elena laughed, "Still pissed about losing the finals, huh?"_

" _Hey, I would have had the spot, if it wasn't for your fucking Crow."_

 _Damon smirked, pulling Elena back to him, "Next year, brother. Maybe by then you'll have aquired some more talent."_

 _The others laughed and Mason flipped them off, "Fuck you all very much."_

" _Oh, don't take it so hard," Enzo strolled over with his date and somehow another bottle of booze, which he handed to Mason, "Drink up and be happy that you got second."_

* * *

 _Elena shook her head as they started taking verbal hits at each other, and turned her gaze back to the view._

" _It is beautiful," she admitted, moving to stand next to Rebekah again, looking out at the world beyond._

 _Even half drunk, it was breathtaking._

 _The city lights glimmered in the distance and the endless come and go of headlights made the blacktop seem like it was dancing beneath them._

 _She was starting to get it._

 _Why they came here._

 _There was something about being so far removed from the world, yet right in the middle of it that made you feel infinite._

 _Everything was moving and still, all at the same time, and she felt the same rush now that she got from sitting behind the wheel, or in Damon's passenger's seat when the car touched a hundred and life was a blur of colored sights and engine sounds._

 _Or maybe that was just the bourbon at work._

" _Feel like you're touching the gods yet?" Rebekah whispered to her, and Elena looked over at her friend._

 _Her blonde hair was casted in a red glow from the cars, but her eyes were shining and her clear gloss reflected the light back, drawing Elena's eyes down to those full lips._

 _Obviously reading her expression, Rebekah leaned in and kissed her._

 _It was really something to marvel out, how different she felt from Damon._

 _Where his kisses were rough, demanding, and all consuming, Rebekah was soft, aching, reverent and almost begging._

 _The difference between whiskey and strawberry gloss._

 _Each one enticing and burning in its own way, and Elena was flooded with heat at the thought of them both together with her, in a large hotel bed._

* * *

" _Now that's what I'm talking about!" Mason's voice reached them and Elena rolled her eyes as Rebekah pulled away._

 _Both girls offered him their middle finger, but he seemed unphased by it, "Hey, don't let me stop you, please. This is_ my _kind of porn."_

 _Rebekah shot him a dirty look, "Well then you should have taken a picture for your spank bank before ruining the mood, asshole."_

 _Mason laughed, "I'll remember that next time."_

" _Fuck next time," Aaron smirked, leaning back against the far fence with his beer, "You don't need a camera to capture an image like that."_

" _Doesn't hurt," remarked Damon, pulling out his phone._

 _Elena crossed her arms, "Oh, not you too."_

" _Yeah, you actually get to see this on the regular," Mason complained, "We don't."_

" _That's your problem," Damon shot, turning his camera on, "Get you a girl that's into blondes...and Hum, I need a big smile."_

 _Elena rolled her eyes again as the camera flashed, but fought back a smirk, "I'm pretty sure you have worse pictures than this in your gallery."_

 _Damon only winked at her and continued to snap away._

" _We aren't even doing anything," She laughed, trying to grab his phone, but he maneuvered out of her reach._

" _Sure you are," he teased," Standing there looking sexy as hell in that dress you've been flashing at me all night.."_

 _She shook her head, but Rebekah added, "He's right Hum, you do look pretty hot."_

 _Elena couldn't disagree._

 _She'd actually put effort into her appearance tonight, and Damon had been putting his hands all over her because of it all night long._

 _But she'd worn the outfit because she liked the way it made her feel, not so he'd want to take it off of her._

 _A high-low dress, emphasis on the high part, which showed a lot of legs and clung to her shape like a second skin._

 _The bodice sequins glittered under the lights and the slight poof of the skirt accented her tiny waist in a way she loved._

 _Eyes had been on her all night and it drove Damon crazy, but she felt hot and confident and if he thought that his opinion in the matter made a difference, he had another thing coming._

* * *

" _Fine," she taunted, "But if this is for your personal use, it might as well be interesting. You know. Since my life is all about looking my best for you."_

 _With a quick motion she slid off her straps and pulled the front of her dress down, exposing her bra._

 _A few whoops and catcalls whistles followed as she stared down her boyfriend, who had suddenly shut the hell up._

" _What's the matter, babe?" she teased with a grin, "Not hot enough for you? Let's see if I can fix that?"_

 _She turned to her friend, pulling her hair over her shoulder, "Bekah?"_

" _Oh hell yes," the blonde laughed, and unsnapped her bra._

" _What are you doing?" Damon demanded, suddenly more serious._

 _Elena laughed, "This is what you wanted right? Me to flash for you?"_

 _In a short move, her bra was off and for dramatic effect, she flung it behind her._

 _It didn't quite make it to the road below though, as it caught on the top of the fence, but she didn't care._

 _Fully exposed she grinned at her boyfriend, "Snap away, baby."_

 _His expression was dark, "I think it's time to put your clothes back on."_

" _What was that?" she asked, "Did you say something?"_

 _She was pretty sure Mason's phone had come out by now, but she didn't pay him any attention._

 _It was more fun knowing it would rile Damon up._

" _I think he said lose the rest," Rebekah offered._

 _Elena smirked over at her, "Well if that's what my man wants. Care to join me? We both know how he likes to watch."_

 _With a laugh and a shrug Rebekah's white ruffled tank came off._

" _Alright," even Damon was fighting a smile now, "You made your point. We'll put the camera's away."_

" _Speak for yourself," Mason muttered, still clicking._

 _Damon reached over and took the phone from him, "Take another and I'll snap this thing in half. Delete those."_

 _The Wolf rolled his eyes, but seemed to do as Damon asked, though Elena was paying more attention to Rebekah than them._

 _The girl was motioning to the ledge of the overpass and Elena, seeing where she was going with this, smiled widely and nodded._

 _They climbed up onto the ledge, holding the fence, and were dancing topless for the cars below before Damon's arms grabbed her waist and pulled her down, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

" _Showing off," she giggled, "Don't be selfish."_

 _His teeth flashed, close to her face, and she couldn't tell if it was a grin or a grimace, but she was definitely sure that those were his hands squeezing into her back, "What does your ink say?"_

"Babe _-"_

" _What does it say?" he growled hotly, and all Elena could think about was kissing the fuck out of him._

 _"Property of…" he led._

" _Damon Salvatore," she finished breathlessly, consenting to what he wanted._

" _That's right," he was all over her now, all around her, "It's not selfish. It's territorial. You're mine, Hummingbird. Now and forever."_

 _His mouth was on hers then, and she was moaning against him, lifting herself into his arms, his hands on her ass, hers in his hair, on his neck, as her back met the fence on the other side of the overpass._

 _Her nails bit into his flesh and Damon's teeth broke through hers, lighting ever inch of her body on fire._

 _A few car horns blared, but she was lost to the sensation of his lips and tongue, which had found their way to her exposed breasts, and this time, even Mason was smart enough to keep his mouth shut._

 _Damon was about to make her touch the gods, alright._

 _No one and nothing could drive her higher than he did when he was pounding into he-_

* * *

" _Uh guys," Aaron called out, "We've got company!"_

 _Elena pulled away from Damon long enough to catch the sound of the police sirens in the distance._

" _Fuck," he groaned, obviously upset by the interruption, and Elena gave him a final hard kiss, "I have my car. We'll meet back at the hotel."_

" _You good to drive?" he asked._

 _She shrugged, "Bekah is."_

 _He nodded, then called to the blonde as they all started making their way down the pass, "Hey, Barbie, you take care of my baby."_

 _Elena pulled out her keys and handed them to Rebekah as she moved toward them._

" _I always do," the blonde winked and Damon gave Elena one more kiss before they reached the cars and parted ways._

* * *

Elena stared at the picture in her hands, recalling the night it was taken.

There had been a lot that happened after this particular shot, but it still mesmerized her.

One of Mason's pictures had survived and had been developed and stuffed into one of Rebekah's albums.

In it, both girls were barebacked, hands in the air, flashing the cars below.

The memory made her want to laugh...and cry.

Things had been so much simpler then, hadn't they?

Just a group of friends, doing crazy shit for the laughs of it all, and because they may have been a little more drunk than publically acceptable.

Back when the police were just an inconvenience, no real threat because a few fluttering lashes and a bright smile could get you off easy.

At least, that's how it had worked for them.

Rebekah, while being a decent driver, was nowhere near Damon's, or even Elena's, skill level and of course they were the ones who would get busted while trying to flee.

A couple of hours at the station and a few fines for disorderly conduct, they were released with little more than a warning.

But she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to flirt her way to freedom if things went badly tonight.

* * *

"Hum, you almost ready?" Rebekah appeared in the living room and spotted her, staring at the photo.

"Where did you find that?" the blonde smiled, coming to sit down on couch next to her.

"It was on your shelf over there," Elena pointed to it, "I got nosy."

Rebekah pulled the picture a little closer, "God, was that night insane or what?"

"It was," Elena admitted, "In more ways than one."

"You mean leaving the police station at three in the morning, or Damon's rant when he picked us up? Oh, there was also the part where he refused to let me join you two because of course it was my fault we got arrested."

Elena chuckled.

" _Taking care of my baby does not meant getting her thrown in a cell_ ," she repeated Damon's words from that night, "I remember."

"Yeah, I also remember having to give him shit because he'd gotten you in trouble way more than I ever did!"

"Also true," Elena smirked, recalling the handful of times she and Damon had done time together for one indiscretion or another, "I was a good kid before I started hanging out with you delinquents."

Rebekah scoffed, "Suuure. You keep telling yourself that."

She nudged Elena teasingly and the brunette smiled, "I do miss it, though...things were better, then. Easier."

Rebekah studied her expression and reached over to brush away some strands of hair from her face, "How are you feeling? About tonight?"

Elena stiffened at the mention of what they were about to do and shrugged, "I just want it over with."

"Hum."

She forced her gaze up, "What?"

"You know we've got your back, right? I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Damon certainly isn't. None of the crew is."

Elena shook her head, "I'm not just worried for me, Bekah. The whole thing terrifies me."

* * *

It was such a relief to finally get to talk about the cartel with her friend.

Rebekah had probably been the least surprised of the group when Damon had gathered their old crew together to ask the impossible of them.

However, Enzo and Mason were on board immediately.

Back in the day, there were times Damon had gone to hell and back for them and they were all too willing to repay the favor.

No questions asked, no risk too big for them to think twice about it.

The loyalty of the streets, even after so long away, had brought tears to her eyes.

This was her family once, and they were still here, still willing to do whatever was necessary for her, for Damon, for Stefan.

For their own.

She understood a little more now, where Damon was placing his faith.

Not in Klaus, but in their friends.

Even Oscar had agreed to help, souping up the cars to be in their best shape for tonight.

Rebekah, however, had agreed more slowly.

It was her brother after all, and her involvement could worsen things.

But in the end, she had made it clear that she wasn't letting Elena go out there without her.

Especially considering…

* * *

Elena shook her head, "I'm glad you'll be there, Bekah."

Rebekah crooked her head, "Me too...and I'm sure everything will be fine. I've told you before, Klaus isn't sloppy."

"No," Elena admitted, "But he is sending my husband after a shipment that Klaus's rival has been constantly intercepting. If this Marcus guy knows about the drop, his men will be there."

"And Damon's the best fighter I know," the blonde insisted, "Not to mention Mason's high stats in the ring and Enzo isn't exactly useless."

"I know," she sighed, "But try convincing my heart of that."

Rebekah gave her a sad look and reached over for her hand.

Elena let her take it and worked to calm herself down.

Of which all efforts went out the window when Rebekah asked, "So is the cop still calling you?"

"Every other day now," she nodded, "He knows something's up. I think he's even driven by the house, but we haven't spotted any tags yet."

"The meet up and the cars tonight will be untraceable," Rebekah noted.

"Thank God. I didn't think Damon was going to give up Katherine for the job."

"She's too recognizable," Rebekah shook her head, "Damon's stupid, but he's not _that_ stupid."

Elena shot her a look, "Debatable."

The blonde smiled a little at that, then straightened up and grabbed the album from Elena's lap.

She closed it and sat it on the side table before facing the brunette again.

"Now, what about the clinic?"

Elena blinked, then diverted her gaze, "What about it?"

"Oh come on, Hum."

"What?" Elena demanded, a little more fiercely than she meant to, "I was emotional that night, okay? I told you. I'm not…"

"Pregnant?" Rebekah finished when she trailed off, "Is that why you can't even say the word? Or why you've put off this visit twice already?"

"I just think there are more things to be worried about than hypotheticals," Elena shot, standing up, "Like how your brother is trying to get us all arrested or killed."

"You can keep using tonight as a distraction if you want," Rebekah told her coolly, "But if you are pregnant, it's not going to go away just because you don't want to believe that it's true. The best thing you can do is find out for sure."

Elena sighed, "No, Bekah, I can't. You don't understand; I can't be pregnant tonight."

"Well, you either are or you aren't," Rebekah said, softer now, as she stood, "And I know you, Hum. You'll feel a million times better knowing for sure."

Elena swallowed thickly, "And I will. After tonight. Okay? I just...I can't think about anything else right now."

Her friend nodded slowly in understanding, "Okay, Hum. After tonight."

* * *

Elena wanted to thank her, but when she looked up and saw Rebekah's blue gaze on her, she was hit by a million memories, a million nights together and how, next to Damon this was the one person in the world that knew her inside out and that she had spent too many years pretending otherwise for the sake of leaving the old life behind.

"I'm sorry, Bekah," she whispered.

Rebekah's brows pulled together, "For what?"

"I left you. After everything that happened, with Damon and with Grayson...I left you in the past and you were my best friend and I should never have cut you out like that. It wasn't fair."

Rebekah smiled slightly, and shrugged, "People cope in different ways, Hum. What matters is that you found your way back to the person you were meant to be. And you're going to have the life you want with lots of beautiful babies one day. I know it."

Elena laughed a little as a tear broke free and fell down her cheek, "You know, you could still come with us."

Rebekah reached over and brushed it away, letting her hand linger, "Not this time, Hummingbird. You and Damon are ready for this part of your lives. I get that now. You've both suffered too much. It's time for you to leave...but like I told you, this is my life. My family. I belong here."

Elena nodded, blinking several times, "Well, then promise to at least visit. I don't want to go another five years without you in my life, Bekah. You're my best friend, even still."

"Oh, Elena," Rebekah reached over and pulled her into her arms.

Their bodies collided against each other as they hugged deeply, holding each other.

"We'll always be best friends," Rebekah promised, "We'll just have a few more miles between us after tonight. That's all."

Elena squeezed her harder, "You're gonna be the hardest part of leaving. You always were."

Rebekah squeezed back, then released her, "Good. That must mean you love me."

Elena chuckled, "Of course I do. You know that."

Her friend's smile seemed almost sad for some reason, "Yeah, Hum, I know you do."

Then something in her gaze changed, and Rebekah shook her head, "So, what time are we meeting the guys? Seven, right?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah. We should plan on leaving soon. Damon's bringing the cars from Oscars."

"Alright."

* * *

Things went into motion then, as they gathered everything they would need, then headed out to Elena's car.

They would arrive at the meeting place soon enough, and everything would be set into motion.

Elena's heart pounded at the thought of what was about to take place, and she used the adrenaline to help herself focus.

One last ride, she told herself.

If they were successful, then tomorrow she and Damon would be free from any obligations and could head out and make that new life for themselves.

But first, one last night in the old one.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson stared at the information in front of him.

Shipment details for his "auto parts".

Everything was aligning smoothy for the night, and he could only hope that the Crow and his crew could manage if an interception took place.

He'd placed high bets on the man, for this night, and no one could do what Damon Salvatore could.

Surely, the ends would meet the means and he would have his delivery.

His only regret would be letting the Crow go after it was all over.

If the man wasn't so damn single minded, perhaps Klaus would have more use of his skills.

But it was always a gamble with a man like Damon, and Klaus prefered certainty over favorable odds.

Which is exactly why he had taken precautionary measures to ensure things would work in his favor.

To assure that Damon's unpredictability wouldn't be an issue with the situation at hand.

The man did have one weakness after all.

Family.

At that moment, his phone rang; a familiar number.

Klaus smirked and answered, "It's done then?"

Marcel's answer was quick and to the point, "We're bringing her to you, boss."

The smile spread into a sinister grin, "Perfect."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry guys, I know y'all have been waiting a while for this!**

 **But I'm finally getting it up for you! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Damon checked his phone a final time, eyeing the clock on his screen with intense scrutiny.

Fifteen minutes left.

With a sigh, he put it away and glanced around the room.

The large open space of the warehouse garage resounded with engine checks and low chatter of last minute details.

He had dropped Katherine off at Oscar's garage and had taken a spare to the location where he met the others to pick up the cars Klaus had let Oscar prep for the delivery.

The selection was of mouthwatering silver beauty and promised speed, he had to admit, and had mentally paired off each of his crew to their ride.

He was putting Mason in the Carrera S4, and Enzo in the Viper Sport, with their experiences in the race, he knew they could handle them fine.

Elena would be with Rebekah in the Hellcat, knowing that she would be most comfortable there, and that just left the final car.

The machine that had been undoubtedly meant for him.

The sleek black body wasn't the only thing that separated this car from the rest of the group, and Damon had actually had to blink several times before accepting what he was staring at.

"Told you," Oscar had said excitedly, as Damon had reached out to run his hand over the framework of the car.

A Hennessey Venom GT.

The custom made, hardtop coupe was the faster than any that had come before it, topping out at 270 mph at the Shuttle Landing Runway, where they had done the test runs for the series.

Damon had never set eyes on one in person until now.

He didn't like to think of where Klaus had gotten it, or how much it had cost the man, but if one thing was certain, it was that even if the police did manage to find him, he wasn't being touched.

Not tonight. Not in this car.

And that had to be the only point behind it, as there was no trunk space to carry.

No, that was what the other rides were for.

His machine was meant to keep them safe.

To lead the chase, and to protect the shipment they would be carrying.

* * *

"Damon," he looked up at the sound of his name being called, and saw Elena being let into the building by one of the men Klaus had sent to assist.

Rebekah, and to his surprise, Stefan, followed behind.

"I was getting worried," he said to Elena as she drew close enough to touch.

He placed a quick kiss on her lips, "We need to leave soon."

"I know," she assured him, "But Stefan showed up just as we were leaving and he wanted to-"

"I needed to talk to you," Stefan insisted.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer. He followed us out here," Elena finished, "But he was the only one. No sign of a tail."

Damon frowned, then looked at his brother, "Talk. We don't have much time."

Stefan nodded, "I know. And this is what I wanted to talk to you about. I want in this."

"In?"

"I want to ride this delivery with you."

"What?" he heard Elena hiss.

Damon scoffed, his head shaking, "Not gonna happen, brother. I already told you that."

"And I don't give a shit what you told me," Stefan insisted, "You're here because of me. Let me help you."

"You'll help me by getting home where you're safe," Damon suggested.

"Damon's right," Elena insisted, having crossed her arms, "It's too dangerous for you, Stef."

"It's dangerous for all of us!" Stefan insisted, "But I can't just ride bench while the rest of you risk your lives for me."

Damon sighed, as Enzo called over from where he was waiting with Oscar and another member of Klaus's crew, "Oi, mate. It's almost time!"

"One second!" Damon yelled back, "Stefan, I understand your point, but I can't take the chance that-"

"What's the hold up?" Mason had walked over, "We heading out or...Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"He wants to tag along," Rebekah explained.

"So let him," Mason shrugged, "He can handle himself and I've got room in that badass over there."

"Not helping!" Elena scolded.

Damon stared at his brother as the others argued, wanting more than anything to kick his ass out of there.

But the burning look in Stefan's eyes halted him.

It was one he'd carried himself many times over the years.

The you-can-tell-me-no-but-I-will-anyways look that had often gotten him in a world of trouble.

This was run was payment for Stefan's choices, and he knew it.

He wanted to make it right, and it wasn't Damon's place to tell him that he couldn't.

Exhaling sharply, he grabbed Stefan's shoulder, "You ride with me. And you do exactly what I tell you to do. Word for word, no arguing."

"Deal," Stefan swore.

Elena was in front of him then, "You can't be serious."

"I am," he assured her, "I don't like it, Hum, but he's right. His choices are the reason we're here. If he wants to accept responsibility for that, I'm not going to stop him."

She was shaking her head, but didn't argue.

Instead she just turned toward the younger Salvatore and threw her arms around his neck.

"You better be safe," she told him and Damon motioned to the others to load up.

Stefan nodded, "You too, sis."

She let him go and turned to Damon.

"We have to go," he said, reaching out to cup her face.

Her gaze bore into his, fear and love chasing each other through the brown stare.

"You promised me," she reminded him, "You don't go to jail; you don't die. We get this delivery to Klaus, and we leave this fucking town tonight."

He nodded, "We'll be halfway to the East Coast by morning."

Then she was kissing him, and the desperation in her touch was further proof of how little faith she had in the King.

"I love you, Damon," she whispered, as they pulled apart.

"I love you," he promised, and forced himself to let her go, "Stick close to me, watch your six, and remember not to over compensate on the-"

"I know how to drive," she assured him, with the smallest smile, "I was taught by the best."

He smiled back at her, pressed a quick, final kiss to her lips, then turned, "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Elena forced several deep breaths through her body as their crew hit the open road.

Distractions were tempting her, with the speed the Hellcat Challenger promised and the focus it demanded to be controlled, but still, she kept the larger part of her mind on the task.

"Radars still clear?" Damon's voice came through the walkie that sat in the middle console.

Rebekah, who was working magic on a computer system she'd finished connecting to the car's interior, spoke up, "Clear so far. And the shipment is supposed to dock in thirty minutes."

"We'll be there," Damon said, and the line went quiet again.

The lights on his car flashed twice in front of her, Damon's signal, before speeding up.

Elena knew what that meant.

"You'd better hold on tight to that," she told Rebekah, then hit the gas.

The engine roared to life beneath her at the increase, shooting the car forward after Damon's Venom.

She had to admire his ride at least, even as it tried to leave her in the dust.

Klaus hadn't held back anything for tonight, and she imagined that it meant that this delivery was pretty damn important.

But it would all be over soon.

She pushed further down on the pedal.

* * *

Following Klaus's instructions, the crew regrouped at two different locations, stopping to be sure they weren't being tailed by the cops, before arriving at the docks.

The voice of one of Klaus's men came on over the walkie, "That's the shipment, over there. The red Cargo crate."

With night having fallen around them, it was hard to make out an exact color on any of the crates, but movement caught Elena's eyes as she scanned the area.

Off to the left, a handful of men, wearing all black, seemed to be waiting for them, and their dark skin made her think that this was exactly where they were supposed to be.

"I see it," Damon's voice answered, "Baby, you and Rebekah stay in the car. You too, little brother. Everyone else; we make this quick."

There was no arguments from the others, but Elena was more hesitant to agree.

Letting Damon go out there to meet with the Mexican cartel to pick up raw cocaine, all alone?

It felt wrong.

Of course, he wouldn't be completely alone.

Mason, Enzo, and Klaus's men would be with him, but she didn't trust them to keep him safe enough.

She didn't trust anyone to do that.

Everyone parked and she saw Damon get out of his car, and made up her mind to do the same.

However, as she reached for the door, Rebekah grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

She glared back at her, "I'm not letting him go alo-"

"He wants you to stay here," Rebekah reminded her, "Where he knows you're safe."

"And I need to know that he's safe," Elena argued, "He would do the exact same thing! If it was me going out there, Damon would-"

"Drop anyone and everyone who stopped him from being at your side," the blonde sighed, "I know, Hum. But the faster we get this over with, the faster you get to go on with your ride into the sunset, right? Going out there is just going to make Damon argue with you and things will take that much longer. He's plenty safe. Just let them get this done."

Elena frowned, "I don't like it."

"I know," Rebekah assured her, "But Damon's right to want you safe. You need to be safe, Hum. Especially if you're…"

She stopped, letting the sentence drift off, but Elena heard the unspoken words anyway.

 _Especially if I'm pregnant_.

She swallowed harshly and her hand left the handle of the door, moving to her stomach.

God, she didn't want it to be true.

It couldn't be true.

Not yet. Not tonight, when there was so much at stake!

"That's tomorrow's worry," Elena forced out, but remained in her seat, "Just please keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Rebekah nodded and turned her attention to the windshield, and the meeting going down beyond it.

Damon was spearheading the group, and one of the Mexicans stepped forward to meet him.

It was hard to tell what they were saying, but soon enough, they were walking toward the crate as some of the other men opened it.

When no one started fighting or pulling guns, Elena let out a breath of relief.

"Bekah, do another location check, please. Last thing we need is them getting spooked by some flashing red and blue."

"Sure thing," Rebekah said, pulling the computer back up and going to work on the keys.

Elena kept her eyes on Damon as her friend scanned the area.

"So far, everything's still clear," the blonde told her, "We get this delivery and take it back to the warehouse, where Klaus is waiting to pick up."

"Klaus is going to be there personally?" Elena confirmed, "I thought you didn't want him to know you were coming along for the pick up?"

"I didn't want him to know before we left," Rebekah corrected, "So he wouldn't try and stop me. For being such a douche, he still prefers me being safely out of the way."

Elena considered that, "I guess that, sometimes, hating him the way I do makes me forget that he's your brother. You're nothing like him."

Rebekah laughed at that, "And thank God for it. He may be my brother, but he's not an easy person to love."

"You can say that again," Elena murmured, then straightened, "Hey, they're heading over."

Sure enough, Mason was jogging up to her car, motioning for her to roll down the window.

She did so and he leaned against her door, peering in, "Everything's here. We're gonna start loading the trunks, so back your ass end up toward the crate and pop it open, please."

Elena nodded and he took off for the Carrera, presumably to do the same thing.

"One more hour," Elena reminded herself.

Then all of this would be over and she and Damon would be getting the hell out of Dodge.

Finally free.

Briefly, she thought of the suitcase she'd left in Katherine's trunk.

Everything in the world that she considered valuable had been condensed down to that.

A few folded clothes and person items, Grayson's baby book and other memorabilia...the rest would have to wait.

She and Damon had agreed that leaving town sooner rather than later would be for the best.

Especially since they didn't want the police, or Klaus for that matter, breathing down their necks, causing more problems.

Her house, her furniture...it was all just going to have to sit tight for a while.

Besides, if this all worked out, they would have more than enough money to get everything they would need, and then some.

They would make it work.

* * *

The car lurched as someone dropped something in the trunk, and Elena let plans for the future overrun her mind so she wouldn't have to think about what she was now transporting.

Maybe they would find a place near the beach.

Or maybe they would forgo Virginia and move somewhere random, like Tribeca.

A city big enough to get lost in sounded ideal, but then again, she knew her husband.

Damon may be willing to give up the races, but the speed was in his blood.

He was going to need somewhere with long, empty back roads so he could still take Katherine out every now and then.

Small town, quiet life.

That sounded pretty good too.

They could get a nice house with a wrap around porch, maybe a swing to sit out and watch the sun fade from the sky in the evenings.

Peaceful.

A world away from all of this chaos.

* * *

The trunk slammed shut then, pulling her out of her head, and soon, Damon had appeared at her window.

"We're almost ready, Hum," he told her quickly, "They're putting the last of the load in Mason's car now, then we head out."

She nodded, "Straight to the warehouse."

"That's right," Damon leaned in and kissed her, "Stay tight to me. No matter what. Okay?"

"I will."

Spanish words filled the air and Damon pulled away to see one of the cartel members motioning some signal.

"That's it," he told her, then addressed the others, "Start em up!"

Engines cranked and Damon gave her a final kiss before heading back to the Venom.

When everyone was ready, his voice came over the walkie, "Just like we talked about, guys. Straight shot down the 15, then we stick to the coastline. I want everyone tight. Blondie, we good?"

Rebekah checked the screen again, then grabbed the walkie, "All clear on the scanner."

"Alright," he answered, then commanded, "Let's head out."

* * *

On a normal night, Damon would have had an erection from the sheer excitement of driving a machine as magnificent as the Venom.

The thing seemed to move with his thoughts instead of his actions, and was the smoothest thing to ever touch a blacktop.

But there was nothing normal about this night, and his attention was pretty damn far from the inner workings of the car he was driving.

In fact, the better part of his focus was on the car behind him, as he kept checking the rearview to be sure Elena was in his sights.

So much was riding on this delivery, he wasn't going to risk-

"Damon," Enzo's voice came through the walkie, "We've got company!"

Tension in the air seemed to snap, and he realized that he'd been waiting for a shoe to drop.

For something like this to happen.

* * *

His hand flew to the walkie in the console, "Police?"

"No, they're unmarked. Three of them. Black muscle. Hard to tell the exact make and model- SHIT! They're ramming me!"

"Lose them!" Damon answered, and hit the gas.

His car lurched forward, giving him what he asked for without any resistance, but he was careful not to lose sight of the others.

"They're following!" one of Klaus's men announced, "Lorenzo's getting hit hard!"

"Elena," Damon spoke over the line, "Pull up and take lead! I'm falling back."

He didn't wait for a confirmation before speeding up and pulling a U in the middle of the road, burning rubber as he turned and gassed the car.

He passed the others, Enzo coming up behind, swerving to keep the cars from passing.

Three black Chargers, going too fast to be mere coincidence were riding his ass, ramming the bumper in attempt to shake him.

Damon took a deep breath and turned the wheel sharply, throwing himself between Enzo's Viper and the Chargers.

He spun a little with the speed, but regaining control of the car was secondhand reaction, and soon he was back where he needed to be.

Between his crew and whatever threat this was.

Unmarked, black cars.

Probably from Klaus's competitor, Markos.

The King had said that they'd been attacking his shipments and simply changing the time delivery dates apparently wasn't enough to throw them off track.

Two of the cars pulled forward with surprising speed, leveling on each side of the Venom, as the third one switched lanes and raced forward past them.

It had to be heading for the front of the assembly, to stop them.

* * *

"Damn it!" Damon growled, then let out a curse as he turned the wheel and rammed into the side of the car to his left.

The crunch of metal wasn't new to him, but the impact was still jarring.

He focused on keeping the Venom straight, and smartly, the Charger pulled back to avoid being plummeted again.

Damon used the temporary opening to shoot ahead.

"Elena!" he shouted into the walkie, "He's heading for the front, fall back!"

No answer came from her, and he couldn't see her directly, so she and the third charger must have pulled ahead on the road.

His chest gripped with panic.

"He's pushing her off the road!" Mason's voice came on the air, "I'm right behind; I'll try to take him out!"

Damon forced the car forward, knowing that Enzo and Klaus's men could handle themselves against the others.

He needed to be sure Elena was safe.

* * *

Elena heard Rebekah scream as the Charger plowed into the side of her Hellcat once again.

She struggled to keep her sight on the road as the car lurched and swerved.

"Fuck!"

She heard Damon's panicked voice on the walkie, but it had flown back, along with Rebekah's equipment after the first hit.

She braked as the car flew at her again, and he nearly missed her, just catching the front end of her hood.

Unfortunately, this sent them both into a spin, and Elena felt when her tires touched the dirt of the ditch.

Instinctually, she spun the steering wheel.

Then, as if in slow motion, there was an upheaval and gravity seemed to disappear.

Elena knew without a doubt what that meant.

Over correction. The car was flipping.

One of her hands flew to the roof, braced for impact, the other ended up on her stomach.

* * *

She'd heard of moments like this, when your life was supposed to flash before your eyes or a light appeared at the end of a tunnel, but that wasn't what happened.

No.

For Elena, she felt something break in her mind, and suddenly, she knew she was carrying a baby.

Without a single doubt; she knew she was pregnant, and her only fear was for that life, growing inside of her.

This couldn't be how it ended!

Then the car landed.

* * *

CRASH!

Her own screams joined Rebekah's as the car rolled, though she couldn't hear a thing, and she felt her body being pulled in a million different directions.

Glass shattered, pain shot up her arm, and her seatbelt seemed to be strangling her to the point that it hurt to breathe.

But pain was good.

Pain meant she was alive.

Everything was still then as they landed upside down, and sound seemed to rush back to her ears.

People yelling, though the words were lost to the pounding in her head, and Rebekah's groans.

"Bekah?" she choked out, "You okay?"

Another groan, "I think. _Fuck_."

There was a noise then, metal hitting metal, at the end of the car.

"The shipment!" Rebekah cried and Elena cursed, reaching for her seatbelt.

Her hands kept her from dropping onto her head, and she managed to turn herself around enough to crawl out of her busted window.

Pain ran through her entire body as she straightened, trying to find her feet, but the night air in her lungs was a rush of solace.

* * *

"Elena!"

She looked up to see Damon running over, his own car pulled a short ways in front.

"I'm okay," she told him when he grabbed her, "But the shipment! They're trying to-"

"Mason and Stefan are with them," he rushed, and took off that way.

Confused, Elena forced herself to follow, and sure enough, came into view of three men she didn't recognize, fighting her friends.

When Damon stepped in, however, it almost became unfair.

She didn't like seeing him fight, but now, with the adrenaline and chaos clouding her brain, it was especially terrifying.

There was no humanity in his eyes as he drew back his fist and climbed on top of the man as he fell to the ground, pounding his face until blood flew.

Then Enzo was running over, and she heard Rebekah call out her name.

Headlights seemed to be shining in all directions and her heartbeat spiked to match the pounding in her head.

Someone was going to see and report them.

They had to get out of here.

Now!

"STOP!" A new voice bellowed, and Elena jumped.

The third driver had joined them, and in his hand, was a silver glock.

* * *

Damon heard Elena scream, and only a noise that bone chilling leaving his wife could have broken through the bloodlust he felt.

But by the time his mind had assessed the situation, it was too late to act.

The third driver had a gun.

A gun that was pointed at his Hummingbird.

The man pulled the trigger before Damon could take a breath.

* * *

Damon moved faster than he had in his entire life.

So fast that he didn't even feel the ground beneath him and threw himself into the man with enough force that they both hit the ground with a hard thud.

Not allowing himself to think of the bullet that had been fired, Damon struggled with the man, until the gun was out of his hand.

Then he hit him.

Harder than he'd ever hit anyone.

Again, and again, and again, until he watched the consciousness leave the light brown eyes of the stranger beneath him.

He could have killed him. Fuck, he really could have.

But the bullet…

Fighting the nausea rolling in his stomach, Damon climbed off the of the guy and turned around.

"Elena?"

She was on her knees, on the ground, tears pouring from her eyes...but it wasn't because she had been hit.

Rebekah was laying in front of her, blood pouring from her stomach.

Oh, God.

* * *

He rushed over, dropping down next to them, "Rebekah!"

"Bekah!" Elena was choking through her tears, "Bekah, stay with me!"

Her hands were fast at work, trying to put pressure on the wound as blood leaked all over them both.

"Hum…" the blonde murmured, paling, and Elena sobbed.

Stefan was next to Damon then, looking just as colorless.

"She jumped in front of the bullet," he whispered to Damon, "She saved Elena."

Damon swallowed hard.

"Help me!" Elena screamed them, and he turned his gaze to her.

Her eyes were wide and desperate; filled with fear, "Damon, please!"

She was begging, her voice breaking, and his heart broke.

"Call 911," he ordered.

"The coke," Stefan began and Damon snapped, "The drugs or Rebekah's life?!"

His brother nodded then and pulled out his phone.

* * *

"Elena," Rebekah whispered, coughing up blood in the process, "Can't breathe...go...you have...to go."

"What's happening?" Damon demanded, hoping Elena could remember her training in this moment.

His wife blinked, "Her...her lungs are filling. Damon...I don't know what to do! I don't have anything that can...I can't help...I….I...Oh, god! Bekah...Bekah, please hold on, please. Don't leave me."

The blonde's hand lifted slowly to touch Elena's cheeks, where the tears were staining her skin with their constant streaks, "At least...I'm with...you...now...always"

"No," Elena choked, hearing the same resign in Rebekah's voice that Damon did, "No!"

His own eyes burned as Rebekah's seemed to fade in and out of focus.

"I love...you," she forced out, her voice faint, "I always...in love...you."

Elena sobbed harder and moved to pull Rebekah into her lap, "I love you, too, Bekah. So much. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Their foreheads pressed together and Rebekah's eyes closed as Elena pressed her lips against the hers, over and over.

Then gradually, she stopped moving altogether.

No more ragged breaths, no more whispers, no more coughs...and the silence was piercing.

Elena's hands turned white as the gripped the blonde's lifeless body, her head burying into the woman's neck.

She shook as she cried without a sound.

* * *

"Bekah-" Mason had returned with Enzo and Klaus's men, and Damon shook his head at them.

Pain spread over the men's faces, Mason's eyes even closing for a moment, and Damon felt the pain seep through them all.

Rebekah was one of them.

Had been since the very beginning.

She was family.

* * *

"The ambulance is on their way," Stefan muttered, and Enzo stated the obvious, "We can't stay here, Crow."

Damon nodded, and reached for Elena, "Hum. Elena, we have to go."

Her head came up and the expression on her face robbed him of his breath.

Her pain slammed into him worse than his own.

"I'm not leaving her here," she said thickly.

One of Klaus's men stepped forward, "We'll take her with us. Klaus will want her."

Damon nodded, and reached for Elena, "Let them take her, baby. This all means nothing if you end up in jail."

Slowly, she let him pry her fingers from Rebekah's shirt, and then she curled into his chest, the sobs overtaking her again.

"Get the body," Damon told them, "And get the other cars and head back for the warehouse. Mason, I'm going to take the Carrera back with you. Stefan, you're going to drive the Venom. Take Elena to a hotel and text me the address. Understand?"

They all nodded, except for Elena, who looked up at him, "No. I want to stay with you, Damon."

"Elena-"

"Don't leave me, please, Damon, don't! Please, don't! I can't-"

"Shh, shhh," he pulled her back into his chest, cursing again.

She was on the verge of hysterics, and he could hardly blame her.

"Alright, Stefan, go with Mason," he commanded, "Wolf, you watch him close! Call me the second you finish with Klaus."

"We will," Mason promised, "Just get out of here and take care of her."

Because he wasn't the only one that could tell Elena was about to lose it.

"What about the rest of the shipment?" one of the men asked, "And these bozo's bodies?"

"Are they alive?" Damon asked, half afraid of the answer.

"For now," one of the men spat.

Damon shook his head, "Keep them that way. Less heat from the police. And we're gonna have to leave the rest of the shipment. There's no time to-"

Even as he spoke the words, the sound of a siren filled the distance.

"Damn it," he growled, "We have to move out, now!"

* * *

Words sprang into action around him at the command, and soon, Rebekah's body was being moved and cars were being cranked, and tires were peeling out.

Damon kissed Elena's head hard before leading her to the Venom and buckling her into the seat.

She seemed to have gone into a kind of shock, and was staring ahead blankly.

He winced and started the car, pulling out behind the others just as the lights of the ambulance came into view.

There would be police with them, he was sure of it, if Stefan had mentioned a bullet wound.

They had to get out of here.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to his Hummingbird, who was didn't seem to hear him as they pulled out of the ditch and drove away.

* * *

 **Soooo. There's that.**

 **How will Klaus react? What about the maybe baby? What does this mean for DE and Co?**

 **More drama to come!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Long update for ya'll :)**

* * *

Damon pulled into some offbeat motel with Katherine, having dropped the Venom off at Oscar's shop, and kept Elena tucked into his side as he paid for a room.

She was wearing his jacket now, to cover the blood stains, but still hadn't said a word.

The old man behind the counter seemed bored and uninterested in their frazzled looks, taking the cash and handing over a key without so much as a grunt of acknowledgement.

Damon preferred it that way, especially as he was in a hurry to get Elena inside.

Their room was just a short walk away from the main office and he was quick to open the door and do a quick scan inside.

Queen sized bed, dresser, bathroom.

He shut the door behind them and slid every lock into place.

"We should be alright here," he told Elena, as he threw their suitcase onto the bed and opened it, "At least until we hear from the others. You need to change clothes, babe."

He pulled some out for her, then realized that she hadn't moved from her spot by the door.

"Elena," he sighed, dropping the clothes so he could walk over to her.

He wasn't sure if she was still in shock, or if her mind was just trying to process everything that had happened tonight.

That Rebekah...he shook his head.

If he started thinking about it now, he was going to lose focus on what needed to be done to keep the other people he loved safe.

And right now, that was what mattered.

Rebekah had died to protect Elena, and he was going to make damn sure that that wasn't in vain.

"Hummingbird," his hands ran over her arms, coming to rest on her shoulders, "Look at me."

Slowly, his words seemed to break into Elena's mind and her eyes fluttered upward, their gazes meeting.

"I'm sorry," he told her soundly, "I'm so sorry, baby. This never should have-"

Elena shook her head, and he let the sentence die off.

Silence fell between them, but his eyes stayed on hers.

There was so much unsaid, so much turmoil and pain radiating that it didn't feel as if there was enough oxygen in the air to breathe.

They weren't supposed to be here, and they both knew it.

They should be halfway out of town by now, the crew safe and sound with their pay off.

But everything was changing, and Damon had no idea how tonight was going to affect his deal with Klaus.

They hadn't made the full delivery, the police would have found the rest, Rebekah was dead, and-

"Damon, I'm pregnant."

* * *

The words were spoken so softly, barely audible, yet they completely captured his attention as if Elena had shouted them in his face.

"...what?"

Elena moved now, her body releasing a heavy sigh, as she walked to the edge of the bed and sat down.

He turned, facing her, needing to be sure that she had said what he thought she did.

"I...I think I'm pregnant," she repeated, her eyes looking up at him, "Before everything…," she swallowed, "Before everything happened, Bekah wanted me to go to a clinic to be sure, but I couldn't. I was too scared that it was true...but it is. I know it is."

Damon blinked, feeling as if his feet suddenly weighed a thousand pounds, "You're...are you...are you sure?"

She shrugged, "I'm late. Really late. I've felt nauseous and I've been throwing up, my emotions are all over, though if that's circumstantial or not…"

He remembered that now, the vomiting, the mood swings...her writing it off as stress.

Damon swallowed, and Elena shook her head, "I didn't take a test, so I don't know for sure, no. But I feel it, Damon. I didn't want it to be true, but tonight...when the car flipped...I was scared; for the baby."

Her hand gripped her stomach and Damon felt his legs give out.

He fell to his knees in front of her.

"Elena," he breathed, tears welling in his eyes, "Baby, I-"

"We'll need to get a test," she said firmly, eyes on her hand, "I need to know for certain."

He nodded, "I'll go now and-"

"No," her head shook and she looked at him, "Tomorrow. Tonight we have to...we have to wait to hear from the others."

Damon closed his eyes, dropping his head into her lap, "I'm so sorry."

Elena's hands moved to his hair, her fingers brushing through it, but she didn't say a thing.

What could she say?

What could he?

Rebekah was dead, they were stuck in this room for now, and they might be having a fucking baby!

A baby.

Oh God.

Damon felt his body shake in a sob, and he hid his face further into Elena.

If she was pregnant, and they were having a child; another child, then things were really about to change.

If the stakes were high to begin with, they were nothing compared to what he felt now.

They had to leave. They had to get away from all of this.

He should have listened to Elena in the first place, but he didn't know what else to do.

How did he protect Stefan, his crew, and his wife and possible unborn child?

And stay out of jail and off of Klaus's hit list in the process?

It felt impossible now.

All of it.

God, what if she was really pregnant?

If this was really happening…

* * *

Elena could feel Damon shaking beneath her fingers, and wished more than anything that she had a way to comfort him.

But she didn't.

She had no comfort even for herself.

Especially when all she could see was the pain and love staring up at her from Rebekah's eyes, just before they closed forever.

A million memories of her best friend played on repeat, following the image of losing her.

The only person that had ever loved her as much as Damon did.

The only person who understood her even better than he did, sometimes.

Her best friend...her lover...she was gone.

She was gone, and it was all Elena's fault.

The bullet was coming for her.

The gun, the chaos of the fighting; nothing else had made sense.

But when that man had pulled the trigger, it all became clear.

She was going to die.

Her and her unborn baby.

But then Rebekah had been there, pushing her to the ground, taking the hit instead...all the blood.

Elena felt more tears run down her cheek and wasn't sure if she would ever find a way to stop crying.

She was alive. Her baby, assuming she was right, was alive. Damon was alive.

But Rebekah wasn't and the world felt colder without her.

Elena looked down at the blood on her shirt, and suddenly needed it off of her.

She couldn't look at it, couldn't think about this anymore.

Not until she knew the rest of their friends were safe and that she and Damon could figure out what to do next.

* * *

Damon glanced up as she began to pull the shirt over her head and his hands moved to help her, almost tearing the thing.

Then suddenly, they were all over each other, lips crashing as he took her down on the bed.

Their sorrow was reflected in each touch, each desperate pull as clothing was ripped away and discarded.

"I'm sorry," Damon kept whispering against her skin, and she pulled his mouth back to hers.

She didn't want apologies.

She wanted him to make her forget all about their problems and their pain.

He kissed her hard, his hands burrowing into her hair, holding her face against him as their tongues tasted and devoured.

He rolled them so that she was on her back and he fell into the curve of her body.

His lips left her mouth then, trailing down her neck, leaving small bites along the way, his tongue trailing over the indentions.

She winced when he touched a tender area, probably from the wreck, and he placed extra kisses there.

"You okay?"

She nodded and he pulled away some, his eyes roaming over her body.

She had gotten scraped up some from the glass, she knew, and would probably have bruises from the impact.

"Maybe we should take you to the ER," Damon frowned, "If you're…," he swallowed, "If you're pregnant, you should get checked out. Make sure everything's okay."

"I feel fine. Besides, what would we tell them?" she argued, "That I was run off the road while muling illegal drugs?"

Damon sighed, resting on his arms above her, "We'll just say you were in a car crash."

"And having on record that we were in a crash the night that the police find a crashed car filled with cocaine and Rebekah's blood…that sounds like a good idea?"

"No," he agreed, pulling up onto his knees, "Damn it. I just want to be sure you're okay."

Elena sighed, "I am, Damon. I'm a doctor, remember. I would know if anything was serious was wrong. And trust me, I'd feel better about getting checked out too, but we can't. Not right now."

He nodded, "Tomorrow then. We need to be sure the baby is okay."

"We need to be sure there is even a baby to be okay," she reminded him.

Damon opened his mouth to answer, but his phone rang.

Reaching down to his discarded pants, he dug the thing out of his pocket and answered, "Stefan…"

Elena couldn't hear what was being said, but Damon straightened and let out a breath, "Okay. Yeah. Yes, I'll meet with him. I know. We'll figure it out. But everything else is good. Everyone's whole?"

A moment of silence while Stefan spoke, "Yeah. Yeah, okay, good. I'll see you soon, brother."

* * *

He hung up then, and Elena sat up, "Everything okay?"

Damon nodded, "They made it back alright. Klaus is...he's not happy. About Rebekah or the shipment. I have to meet with him tomorrow; figure out where we go from here."

Elena nodded, "And the police?"

"They found the car. Nothing about the coke or the men has been mentioned yet, though."

She sighed, "Are we going to jail?"

Damon stiffened at the question, "No."

"My DNA is in that car Damon. I was bleeding. Bekah too. And if those men I.D us…"

"Nothing is going to happen to you," he promised, moving to sit back at her side, "Nothing."

She frowned, "You said nothing was going to happen tonight either, baby."

Damon sighed, "I...I know. I'm sorry, Elena. I can't change what happened, but I'm going to make this right. You and me are still getting out of here."

She scoffed, like she didn't quite believe that, and he flinched.

"None of this is going to come back on you," he corrected himself, "If you can't believe anything else, believe that. Even if...even if it all goes to hell and shit hits the fan, I will keep you safe from all of this."

"How?" she breathed.

Damon stared at her, "I...I don't know. But I will. If I have to take the fall for all of it and tell them I forced you to help me, then I will."

"Damon," she chided, but he shook his head.

"I mean it, Elena. Obviously, I don't want it to come to that, I need you to know that even in the worse case scenario, you are going to be free to raise our baby."

She swallowed at that, nodding a little, "Our baby."

Despite the situation, Damon felt a smile break across his lips, "Yeah, Hum. Our baby."

Her gaze dropped back to her stomach, and her being naked made it easy to imagine how it would look, swollen and round as their son or daughter grew.

God, he didn't want to miss that again.

He didn't want her to be alone again, especially if she was pregnant.

He huffed.

Fuck "If".

"There's a gas station across the street," he murmured, "The crew is good for tonight. I can go get a test for you…"

He waited, praying she said yes, and when she nodded, his heartbeat sped up.

"Stay inside. I'll be right back."

He kissed her quickly, then headed for the door.

* * *

Klaus stood silent in the back room of his penthouse suite, staring down at the body of the only person who had ever cared for him.

Rebekah, his sweet baby sister…

Her clothes had been changed, her wound cleaned, and now, lying there, she looked almost as if she were sleeping.

But he knew it would not last.

And from the story the others had told him, he was going to have quite a bit of cleaning up to do.

Starting with his sister's presence being documented in that car.

He sighed.

"Marcel," he called in his assistant.

It took only a moment for him to arrive, "Sir."

"I want you to call Anthony at the Del Mira Crematory," Klaus ordered, "Tell him I need a private service done, no later than tomorrow. Non documented. I will pay him the usual fee."

He ran his hand over his sister's blonde hair as Marcel nodded, "Yes, sir. Anything else?"

Anything else?

Nothing could bring his sister back, or recover his lost shipment.

But he could be sure that the mistakes made that night were answered for.

Klaus nodded, "Yes. I want you to take our _guest_ to the safe house. I will meet you there in a few hours."

The man gave a final nod and turned from the room.

Klaus continued to stroke Rebekah's hair.

"You were not supposed to be there, Bekah," he murmured, "I specifically told you to stay away. But of course, you could never untangle yourself from the Salvatore's little bird, could you? And look where that got you."

Another sigh, "Don't worry, sweet sister. They're going to pay."

* * *

"It's been five minutes," Damon announced quietly into the dark.

He felt Elena nod beside him, but she made no indication of movement.

Her hair, damp from the shower she'd taken while he was out, was splayed over his chest as the rest of her body tucked closer into his side.

They had been lying like this, silent and unmoving, since she had taken the test and sat it on the bathroom counter to wait.

"Elena-"

"I know," she cut him off, "I know. I just...I can't. Not yet."

Damon frowned, turning so he could look down at her, "I thought you wanted to know for sure?"

"I did," she admitted, "I do."

"Then what's wrong?"

He felt her swallow, "This will make it real. Right now, we don't know for sure. There's still a chance…"

Her sentence drifted off, but her tone worried him.

A chance? That what?

That they weren't pregnant? Is that what she was hoping?

Sure the timing wasn't ideal, and there were a million different ways Damon wished this scenario had played out, but when he had bought that test, staring at the little simple thing that could completely alter his life, things had seemed clearer.

Elena was possibly pregnant with his child.

And this time, he had the chance to do the right thing; like he should have been able to do before, with Grayson.

"It's real either way," he whispered to her, "But at least this way, we'll know."

Slowly, she nodded, but still made no effort to move.

Damon sighed and kissed her head, "I can get it, if you want?"

Again she nodded, so with a final kiss, he pulled away from her and stood up.

* * *

The bathroom felt a lot smaller than it actually was, when he walked inside.

As if the pregnancy test was such an enormous presence, it crowded all of the space in the room.

Damon had all but forgotten how to breathe as he went over to it, and despite the fact that he had literally been counting down the seconds until the test was ready, he now found his hand hesitating to pick it up.

Elena was right.

If the test read positive, there was no going back.

It was real and their lives were going to change.

But fuck, they were going to change anyway, weren't they?

Leaving the circuit for good, moving East with Elena...there was a different life waiting for them far away from here, and there was no reason that a baby shouldn't be apart of that.

Suddenly a normal life of strollers, and nurseries, and white picket fences seemed like heaven.

He could imagine it all; a big yard with a nice house, a front porch swing, and Elena rocking their child back and forth on it as it slept in her arms.

A life that was safe and quiet; not one where he's in and out of jail, friends die in rival shootings, and sibling are beaten as blackmail for drug runs.

A normal life.

And he wanted that with Elena, more than anything.

Damon exhaled sharply, and picked up the test.

* * *

Elena was sitting on the edge of the bed, reminding herself how to suck oxygen down into her tightening lungs, when Damon reappeared in the doorway to the bathroom.

Her eyes shot up to his face, but his gaze was still on the test in his hands, his expression unreadable.

When he didn't look over, still seeming lost in whatever he was staring at, she felt her throat grow tighter.

She stood, and took a step to him, "Damon?"

His eyes moved then, finding her own.

She opened her mouth to ask him what the result was, but before she could get the words out, his arms came around her, crushing her chest to his.

His mouth was warm as it came against her lips, kissing her deeply, feverently.

There was such a reverence in his touch, in the way he held her to him, kissing her, that she didn't even need to ask her question out loud.

She was pregnant.

Any confirmation she might of needed was there in Damon's smile when they broke apart.

"We're having a baby," he said, barely louder than a whisper, before pressing their foreheads together, "We're having a baby."

Elena's eyes closed tightly and she swallowed back the panic that threatened to overspill from her throat.

"Damon," she breathed, and he kissed her again, on her lips, then her neck, then her chest, until he was once again on his knees in front of her, arms wrapping around her thighs, pressing a kiss to her stomach.

Tears welled in her eyes again, and she sank down, until she was on the floor with her husband, their faces level.

Damon's eyes were wide, his features awed, and she cupped his face in her hands.

His brows furrowed when he saw the tears that were now running down her cheeks, but she ignored the gesture, focusing instead on his eyes.

Those deep blue iris's that had always been able to convince her of anything; that had drawn her in and made her fall in love with this man.

The same eyes that had been copied into her son's perfect face, and had haunted her every day after he had passed.

There was so much emotion in them, so much being asked; being said.

"Elena?" Damon murmured, his lips pursing slightly with her name.

She let her gaze trail down to them.

She loved Damon's lips, she really did.

Perfectly curved, warm, talented; kissing them felt like home.

She wondered how much of his beautiful face was going to be integrated into this baby's DNA.

Grayson had looked so much like him…

* * *

"You aren't happy?" Damon asked, the excitement that had coated his face falling way to a frown, "Elena-"

"I didn't want it to be true, Damon," she admitted, "After what happened with Grayson…"

Her throat seemed to swell and she grabbed her stomach, "I won't survive that again, baby, I won't. If I believed this pregnancy was real; if I let myself hope, if I let myself love it the way I loved him…I'm terrified."

Now Damon was the one cupping her face, "You don't have to be afraid, Hum. You're not alone this time-"

"It's not about that," she cut him off, pulling away as she stood to her feet, "You can't understand it, Damon. You never had the chance to meet him; to love him. Your body didn't fail to keep him safe! I did! Mine did!"

"You didn't fail him," Damon stood too, trying to comfort her.

"Yes I did!" she insisted, "Just like I failed Bekah tonight!"

"Elena-"

"I can't lose anyone else," she told him, "I can't. And this...this baby…"

Her palm touched her stomach once more, "This isn't how it was supposed to happen. We were supposed to be safe; far away from here before starting a family! Not in the middle of this mess!"

Damon sighed, "I know, baby, but-"

"My high stress levels, drinking, this life...that's what killed Grayson," she wiped tears off her cheeks, "And I'm not going to love this baby just to lose it like I did him."

* * *

Damon wasn't sure how to respond to that, as Elena's words span in his head.

 _This isn't how it was supposed to happen._

 _I won't survive it this time._

 _I'm not going to love this baby just to lose it._

 _I didn't want it to be true._

Each statement tore at his heart almost as much as the tears pouring down his wife's face did.

Elena didn't ask for this.

She hadn't asked for him to knock her up the first time either, or to drag her back into this life now.

All the pain that she felt, for Grayson, for Rebekah; that was on him.

And as much as he wanted this baby with her, it wasn't fair for him to expect her to be willing to take those risks, endure more pain for the sake of giving him what he wanted.

 _This isn't how it was supposed to happen_.

Damon closed his eyes, fighting his own tears, "Baby, if that's...if that's how you really feel, then we can wait. There's other...there are options, and we can…I never want to hurt you, Elena. So if you want to wait until this is over...and try again...we..."

He couldn't finish the sentence, and let his head drop.

It was too damn hard to even imagine getting rid of their child, let alone verbalize it.

But ultimately, it wasn't his body.

It wasn't his decision to make.

* * *

Warm hands touched his cheeks then, pulling his head up.

Elena was standing in front of him, her brows pulled together.

"You're talking about abortion," she said, more statement than question.

Damon nodded.

"I don't want you to," he admitted, "I really don't. But if you're not ready...I understand. I'll support whatever you choose."

She stared at him, her brown eyes searching his face, before a small, almost relieved, smile broke at the corner of her lips.

"Thank you," she told him, running her thumb over his cheek to catch his own tear, "For saying that, and I love you for it. But I would never do that, Damon."

He blinked, "But, you said-"

"That I'm not going to love this baby just to lose it," she repeated, "And I'm not. Because we aren't going to lose our baby."

There were no traces of tears in her eyes now, "After Grayson's funeral, I kept wondering what else I could have done. If he would have survived if I'd gone on bed rest, if I Lily hadn't of been nearby all the time, or if I'd let you go and moved away...things that might have reduced the strain I was putting on myself, and him...but I didn't know any better. Now I do."

Damon listened to her, surprised by her sudden calmness.

Her certainty.

"I'm not staying here," she told him, without a single hesitation or doubt in her voice, "And I'm not going to play Klaus's games anymore. Tomorrow, I'm going to the doctor, then I'm going to the police and I'm telling Alaric Saltzman everything. I want you to come with me, but if you won't...it's not going to change my mind."

Damon swallowed, "We can trust him?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "But I trust him a hell of a lot more than I trust Klaus. Besides, we tried it your way, Damon, and now Rebekah is…" Elena took a breath, "And if it weren't for her that would have been me and the baby."

Damon flinched, "I know."

"So I'm going to do what I have to," she finished, "With or without you, Damon. Because I've survived losing you before. It hurt like hell, I hated it, and still, I got through it. But losing Grayson...that almost killed me. I'm not going to risk losing this baby, too."

Damon hated the fact that she doubted him at all, but knew it was his choices that had brought her to that point.

That she would think he would fight her on this, after everything that had happened.

She had been right all along.

And now, with this baby.

Stepping forward, he reached for her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm with you," he promised her, "If you want to go to the police, then that's what we'll do. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner. Maybe if I had, Bekah-"

"That's on Klaus," Elena insisted, "And he will pay for that when his time comes. He'll pay for everything he's done to us."

Damon nodded, "Yeah. He will."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. So I know I'm updating kind of slow. I'm constantly apologizing for that lol. I am sorry. I just get really busy with work and** **adulting that it's hard to get in a writing mood at the end of the day before eventually crashing. But I do plan on continuing and finishing my stories, so don't worry about them being abandoned or anything :)**

 **And thank ya'll for sticking with them and reviewing! It means more than you know!  
Anyway, I'll shut up and let ya'll read ;)**

* * *

Elena felt like throwing up.

It was hard to decide if the reason was because of morning sickness, nerves, or the twisted feeling in her stomach that told her it was wrong to be feeling excited about anything at all while Rebekah's body was barely cold.

Yet, as Damon took her hand, leading her into the doctor's office that morning, she couldn't help but feel a hint of happiness.

She was pregnant.

They were going to have a baby.

After Grayson, she'd all but given up on the possibility of children, let alone having _Damon's_ children, but here they were, waiting for the doctor to make sure everything was okay.

"Anything?" Elena asked quietly, when she noticed that Damon had checked his phone again.

"Nothing available to the public," he said, just as low, glancing around shortly before putting his phone away, "Nothing mentioned about the cars, the bodies, or the drugs."

"So they haven't been found yet? How is that possible?"

"It's not," Damon responded tightly, "The police just haven't released the information, meaning they don't want to give a tip off to the person they're after, aka Klaus, about how close they are or aren't."

"So we don't know what they do or don't know?" Elena confirmed.

Damon nodded, "Exactly."

She sighed, sinking back into the hard plastic of the waiting room chair, "Well, we will after today."

That earned her a look from her husband and she turned her head to hold his gaze, "I meant what I said, Damon. I'm talking to the detective."

There was a moment of silence as he studied her face, but eventually, he nodded, "I know, Hum. And I meant what I said. I'll go with you."

Relief filled her at his words.

She'd had her doubts that Damon's resolve would stay made, once the night had passed and he'd had time to clear his head and think.

But from the way he gripped her hand now, she knew that she need'nt've doubted him.

Things were different now, with this baby.

Damon couldn't afford to recklessly go with his gut or continue to play it by street rules.

There was something more important than just the two of them and the future they wanted, at stake.

There was a baby. One that was going to depend on them to make sure it wasn't born in a prison cell.

And she had to trust that Damon was going to do everything he could to make sure he was in the room with her when the time came.

There was so much he'd missed before; neither of them wanted that to happen again.

"There's just one thing I gotta do first, okay?" Damon continued after a second of silence.

Elena blinked, "Something more pressing than everything that's going on right now? If we don't go to Saltzman as soon as possible, we aren't doing ourselves any favors. I mean, this, here at the hospital, he might understand, but any longer and-"

"I know," he assured her, "But I have to talk to Klaus."

Elena sighed. Of course.

"Damon-"

"Elena, I _know_. But with the missing delivery, the Hellcat, Bekah…," he swallowed stiffly, "Klaus is going to have questions. What do you think happens if I don't show?"

She shook her head, understanding his point, but not wanting to.

"He's still calling the shots, then."

"Hardly," Damon ran his hand up her arm, "But he'll expect me to be there. If you really want to talk to this detective, then we can't risk Klaus getting suspicious."

At least that, she could agree with.

"Fine," she sighed, "But we make it a short visit."

Damon was shaking his head then, "No. No we. Me. I'm not going to put you in danger when-"

"Really?" she challenged, her brow arching, "We've been up to our elbows in danger since the moment you came back. Nothing is-"

"You're pregnant," he reminded her, "A fact that, if I had known, would have changed my entire opinion about your involvement last night."

Elena gave him a look, but didn't argue.

He had a point after all.

As much as she wanted to know what Klaus was going to demand of Damon now, and as much as she wanted to get some answers herself, it was stupid to put herself in the path of danger.

And Klaus was dangerous.

"Okay," she consented, "But I don't want you going there alone. Take Enzo, or Mason...somebody else."

Damon nodded, "Okay."

He brought her hands up to his lips, kissing her knuckles, and had just let go when a nurse called her name.

"Mrs. Salvatore? The doctor will see you now."

* * *

Damon was fidgeting. He knew it, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to help it.

Elena's hand in his own did little to calm his nerves as the doctor finished applying gel to her stomach and placed the scanner against it.

Or was it a monitor? A reader?

He wasn't sure, and wasn't about to embarrass himself by asking Elena.

Whatever it was, it made an image appear on the screen next to Elena's head, and his eyes drank in the sight.

There was nothing to see, at least not to his untrained eye, but he'd seen enough movies to know that something was there.

Elena sighed in relief next to him.

"It seems your assumption was accurate," the doctor smiled over at them, moving her finger to the monitor to point at what appeared to be a dark smudge, "You're pregnant. Not too far along yet, but everything seems to be developing as it should."

"It's okay," Elena murmured, and Damon felt himself relax.

The doctor nodded, "The fetus is healthy, and appears unaffected by the fall you took."

The fall. A lame cover story, but better than admitting to a car crash.

It was unclear whether or not the woman had believed them, but if she didn't, it wasn't mentioned.

"I am a little concerned about your blood pressure, though. It's higher than I'm comfortable with. Could be from the trauma, but I'd like you to take it easy for the rest of the week. I'm going to prescribe you something to take that should- don't worry," she added, seeing Elena's expression, "It's methyldopa; safe for the baby. I'd also recommend that you come back in next Tuesday for a follow up."

Elena nodded, "Whatever we need to do."

Damon squeezed her hand and she smiled up at him.

He tried to smile back, but the greater part of his attention was still on the screen.

Elena was pregnant.

She was actually pregnant and that was his baby.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up," the doctor offered, moving the stick away, much to Damon's disappointment, and wiped Elena's stomach with a wet wipe.

Then Elena was sitting up, getting instructions from the doctor, and he wasn't even bothering to keep up.

His head was swirling to wildly to even focus.

He'd seen his baby.

Not just an iffy plus sign, but actual, definitive proof that his wife was carrying his child.

And nothing in his life had ever compared to the emotions that overwhelmed him at the thought of his future, growing safely in Elena's belly.

Every accomplish he'd ever made; qualifying for Valhalla, countless first place races, top ranks in the ring, even getting Elena to agree to marry him...it all dimmed in comparison to this.

This time, he knew that he was going to be a father.

And then and there, he made up his mind that he would do his best to be a good one.

He wasn't going to fail this baby like he'd failed Grayson.

"-and give you two a moment alone," the doctor was saying, when he shifted his attention back to the conversation.

Elena nodded and thanked her, so he forced himself to do the same, before watching her disappear out the door.

His wife turned to face him then, "You okay?"

"Of course I am," he smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't notice the pounding of his heartbeat.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You have that face."

"What face?" he asked.

Elena smiled a little, "The one that you had when you beat Elijah back at the semi's and won Katherine. A whole lot of disbelief, some excitement, and a little what-the-hell."

Damon laughed, "Sounds accurate."

He leaned down then and kissed her, "I'm happy, Hum. Nervous as hell, but happy. This...this is really happening."

She nodded, bringing a hand to his cheek, "It is."

They locked gazes then, and every emotion he felt was echoed there, in her eyes.

"I love you," he sighed, leaning into her touch.

There were small wells of tears, making her gaze appear glassy, "I know. I love you, too."

"And you're right," he continued, "About the detective. You should go ahead and go to him, while I talk to the King."

"But-"

"Please," he added, "Whatever happens with Klaus, it'll help me to know that there's a wall of blue between him and you."

Slowly, she nodded, "Okay. But you'll come, right? When you're done? Alaric can't do anything unless we are both cooperating. I doubt I'm in his best graces right now, considering I skipped on informing him of the run."

"But you trust him?" Damon confirmed, pushing her hair back away from her face.

Elena nodded, "I do."

Then that was all that mattered.

He wasn't stupid enough to doubt her again, no matter his own feelings on the matter.

And this would keep her safe. At the very least, he had to trust the cop would feel sympathy for a pregnant doctor who was dragged into this mess.

Even if he himself got thrown under the bus with Klaus, Elena would be alright.

"Then you'll go," he said, "And I'll meet you when I'm through with Klaus."

"You'd better."

* * *

There was nothing about this meeting that Damon was looking forward to.

Klaus was going to be pissed; he knew that much.

After all, Rebekah was dead, a quarter of his delivery had to be in police custody, and the Hellcat was a totalled wreck.

This wasn't a heat the King was just going to brush off, and Damon knew that that was why Klaus had wanted to speak to him personally.

Though he was glad he'd taken Elena's advice and had brought both Enzo and Mason along.

Enzo had been closest to Rebekah, outside of himself and Elena, so he would make sure things with Klaus remained diplomatic, for her sake.

And Mason...well, he was a good fighter, just in case things _didn't_ remain diplomatic.

Getting up to the King's penthouse was easy enough.

He'd been waiting for Damon's arrival, so his men were stationed on the first floor, ready to escort them.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered, motioning for the other two to follow him toward the body guards.

The acknowledged him with a simple nod, before walking over to an elevator.

The ride up took very little time.

"Crow," Klaus stated, when they walked into the opened foyer.

Damon tried to ignore the last time he'd been in this room; the exact moment his return had all started going downhill.

"Klaus," he responded, just as nonchalantly.

"I'm glad you came," the man walked over, another two men following him.

Damon eyed the guns at their hips, before focusing back on the King.

"It wasn't as if I had much of an option."

"No," Klaus sighed solemnly, "I suppose you didn't. But come. Sit. As I'm sure you're aware, we need to discuss last night's events."

Damon did as he was asked, Enzo and Mason taking his lead.

"I'm sorry," he started, deciding to go straight to the point, "For all of it, but mostly Rebekah. We expected complications, but not an ambush."

"They ran your Hummingbird off the road?" Klaus confirmed.

Damon nodded, "They did; and we took care of them. Rebekah was fine after the wreck, but the guy who came behind them...he had a gun."

"I got that much from your crew last night," Klaus waved an airy hand toward the other two, "And your brother mentioned that Rebekah died protecting your little bird."

"Rebekah took the bullet meant for Elena, yes," Damon steeled, "But it was her choice. She died protecting someone she loved."

"Convenient for you," Klaus said, and Damon heard the challenge in his words.

"I didn't want it to go down like that," he straightened, "But I won't apologize for Elena being alive. We all cared about Rebekah; we'll all mourn her. But right now, I need to know how we make things square between us."

When the King said nothing, he added, "The police have to of found the drugs by now. There was an ambulance on the way for Bekah. It would have been reported. Along with the men we knocked out."

"They're being taken care of," Klaus assured him, "I have connections inside, and rest assured that they won't be appearing as witnesses for anything."

Damon fought a shiver at the threatening undertone.

God, he had to steer them away from all of this.

"As for how we make this square," Klaus continued, "There are two things. The first, of course, is retrieving what was lost. You owe me a shipment, Crow. Things are in the work for the next delivery. I'll contact you when it's cleared and we'll discuss a pick up. This time, the crew will be mine, and you will be armed with more than your fist. I expect you have the balls to do what is necessary."

Damon's jaw flexed, "And the second thing?"

Now Klaus's look was almost sinister, "Your wife is the reason my sister is dead. Rebekah should have never been with you, last night. But she was never any good at leaving your Hummingbird's side."

"Elena has nothing to do with this," Damon growled, threateningly enough that Klaus's men stiffened, "You got beef about Rebekah, you can take it up with me. Here and now."

Klaus waved the minions down, unaffected by Damon's statement.

"You know how this world works, Crow," the King said instead, "Debts must be paid, and they will be."

Damon stood up, not caring about the armed men,"If you think you can threaten my wife-"

"I'm not," Klaus assured him, having stood as well, "But I highly doubt last night's mistakes will be repeated. Have your Hummingbird keep an eye on her mail, Crow. You'll be receiving my insurance of that very soon."

Damon wanted to press the point, ask what Klaus meant, but he recognized the dismissal when the King's men walked toward the door and held it open.

Now wasn't the time to go picking fights, especially since he'd be putting his crew in danger as well.

"I'll wait for you call," he said spitefully, before motioning to the door and leading the others out of it.

Klaus did nothing but watch them leave.

* * *

Alaric Saltzman once again found himself sitting inside his crappy apartment, with Doctor Elena Salvatore on the sofa across from him.

He'd been hesitant when she'd arrived at his door, asking for a chance to explain herself.

After all, she had been ignoring his calls all week, having practically disappeared after agreeing to help build a case against Klaus Mikaelson.

Trust wasn't something he gave limitlessly, but her teary eyes and the desperation in her voice had him opening the door and letting her come inside.

He just hoped it wasn't a waste of time, again.

"I'm sorry," Elena started, brushing her dark hair out of her face, "I...I wasn't able to follow through with what we discussed, and that's on me."

Alaric nodded, "You mean how you were supposed to give me the info on Klaus's shipment and instead went MIA?"

The doctor's cheeks turned a little red, but she held his gaze in a steel vice, "I messed up, Detective, and trust me, I paid the price for it. I'm here to make it right, if that's still an option."

Alaric sighed, "You're asking about the deal?"

She nodded.

"It's up for debate," he admitted, "But you'd better have some damn useful information if you expect immunity for anything. And it'll need to be more than hearsay."

She straightened in her seat, "I can do you one better. Damon's agreed to meet with you, and he has all the information you need."

Alaric blinked at her, waiting for the catch.

When she said nothing else, his brows furrowed, "Damon-the-Crow-Salvatore has agreed to talk to the police?"

He knew his tone was full of suspicion, but at this point, who would blame him, "Why the change of heart?"

Elena swallowed, "First, about that immunity..."

"Shit," he muttered, running a hand through his own hair, "Something happened, didn't it? That why you went radio silent on me? Damon did a job for Klaus."

There was no point in denying it and apparently the doctor knew this, "Off the record, yes. And feel free to say "I told you so" because it was a disaster. I'm guessing your office found the wrecked Hellcat?"

Since that information hadn't been released to the public, he could imagine the only other way she would know about it, "You were there with him."

"I was driving it."

"Shit," he said again.

He really had wanted to help this young woman; protect her, but with each passing moment the task was seeming more difficult.

"Are you sure you don't want to get a lawyer before we-"

"No," she cut him off, "I don't. Not if you can guarantee immunity. I just want Klaus to go away so my family will be safe and free to move on with our lives."

"In an illegal street circuit?"

"Damon's done with all that," she said coldly, "Once this is clear, he and I are gone. Would be already if it wasn't for Klaus."

Alaric sighed, "Okay, okay. I get that. But depending on the crime, and there seemed to be quite a few at that wreckage sight, full immunity may not be possible."

"Nothings changed from before," she told him.

"Except this job your husband did," Ric pressed, "I'm trying to be honest with you, Mrs. Salvatore. I could get the immunity for you, assuming you were just an accomplice and coerced into the situation, but I know what we found at that scene, and if Damon's done something that-"

"Damon didn't do anything but drive a car," she insisted, "Something that he was forced into by Klaus."

"And the blood?" Alaric challenged, "Not to mention that we found a man who was nearly beaten to death. There were signs of others being there as well...there was a gun that had been fired-"

Pain ripped across the brunette's face, "I know. I told you, I was there."

Alaric sat back in his chair, "Then maybe you can walk me through what happened."

"And incriminate myself, not to mention the people I love?"

"Off the record," he promised, "It's the only way I'll know if I can help you."

She sighed, biting her lower lip as she made up her mind.

"Okay. Alright." It was why she was there, after all.

* * *

Alaric listened to her recount of the night.

Everything from picking up the vehicles to Klaus's sister being gunned down by the attempted hijackers.

It was heavy shit, but Elena had been right.

Other than having visual proof of the drugs, nothing had changed as far as crime involvement.

The drugs weren't technically delivered to Klaus by either her or Damon, so muling charges wouldn't stick.

Elena noticeably relaxed when he told her this.

"So...the immunity would still work?"

"Assuming Damon's story matches yours," Alaric nodded, "And that he's willing to cooperate with us."

"He will," she said, undoubtedly, "Damon will do anything I ask him to."

Alaric arched a brow, "You weren't so sure of that the last time you were here."

"Things change," she swallowed, "I almost died last night. Our friend did die. Damon's not stupid and he trusted me when I told him you wanted Klaus; not the circuit."

"The circuit isn't on my priority list," he admitted, "Not saying someone isn't gonna come for it someday, but right now, Klaus is a real threat."

"At least we agree on that," she murmured, as a knock sounded on the apartment door.

Elena jumped to her feet almost as fast as Alaric did.

There was a fear in her eyes that brought out all of his protective instincts.

"I'll get it," he told her, "You stay here."

She nodded, and he went to the door, noting his gun on the vanity next to it; just in case.

However, when he looked through the peephole, he found that the guest was at least semi-expected.

Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Damon stepped back when the apartment door opened to reveal the detective he'd spoken to that day at the precinct.

Only, instead of the formal get up, the man was now in simple jeans and a Tee, yesterday's shadow still noticeable on his face.

"So she wasn't lying," the main appraised him, "You really came."

Damon cut to the chase, a little thin on patience in the moment, "Elena's here?"

Alaric Saltzman nodded, "She's inside."

Taking that as an invitation, Damon walked past the man and into the apartment.

Half of him expected to find a handful of officers waiting in the foyer for his arrest, but all he found was Elena, standing wearily next to a worn sofa.

Her expression changed when she took saw him, the worry turning into relief, "Damon, thank God."

She rushed over and he pulled her into his arms as the detective shut the door and joined them.

"Klaus didn't try anything, did he?" she asked, checking him over.

Damon gripped her face in his hands, kissing her forehead, "I'm fine, Hum. He made some veiled threats, but it didn't go any further than that."

She nodded, "What did he want?"

Damon hesitated, looking back over to see the cop watching them.

Elena took note of him too and sighed, "I told him about last night. The truth."

The man motioned to the couch, to sit on, Damon assumed, and he took Elena's hand to do just that.

After all, the doctor had said it was best for her to take it easy.

"I'll need you to confirm her story," Alaric started, sitting himself, "And admit to your recent involvement with Klaus and his circuit."

Damon eyed the man, "I'll give you what I can. But how do I know that the second you have Klaus you won't throw us under the bus too?"

"I'll get you everything we agree to in writing. Signed and notarized," Alaric told him, "I'm not trying to double-cross you here, Salvatore. I'm simply trying to take a bad man off of the streets. If you can help me do that, I'm willing to deal."

Damon considered that and felt Elena's hand slip into his.

He looked over at her, drawing strength from the desperation in her eyes.

He needed to do this for her. For their baby; their future.

"Immunity," Damon started, looking back at the detective, "For Elena and my crew from any and all involvement in what went down last night. If you can assure that, then I'll give you a sworn statement admitting to the drug running for Klaus, including all of the information he's told me about his supplier and the way they run the operation."

Alaric stared him down, "None of your crew took part in the purchase or murder, correct? Just the delivery?"

Damon nodded.

"Alright," Alaric agreed, "I can give you that. Immunity for them for the information you have on Klaus's operation."

"Wait," Elena cut in, eyes glued on Damon's face, "What about you?"

He squeezed her hand, "I have an offer for that as well."

"No doubt you do," Alaric allowed, "Elena mentioned you were meeting with Klaus this morning."

He nodded, "I did, and he wants me to finish the job. Make the next delivery, this time with his crew and weapons that he's providing. I can tell you where to intercept. You get the drugs, his men, and the guns, which I'm betting will also be illegal. Enough to solidify your case against him."

"Immunity for you in exchange for the information on this next pick up," the detective guessed, sounding almost amused, "Smart, Salvatore. But I'm going to need a little more than that. This bust needs to happen. You'll have to work with us, undercover for that night."

Damon tried not to show his disgust at the idea.

Undercover.

Fuck, he felt like such a rat with all this shit.

Turning in one of his own, even one as low and vile as Klaus Mikaelson, just felt _wrong_.

But he didn't have any other choice.

Not if he wanted to keep the promises he'd made to Elena.

Not if he wanted to protect her and their baby.

He cursed and bit the bullet.

"If you make sure that we can walk away when this is all over, I'll do whatever you need me to do, Detective."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is a little short, but it needed to end where it did!**

 **Hopefully some questions will be answered. Plus there's smut. Forgive me please ;)**

* * *

An hour.

That's how long it took for Damon Salvatore to tell him everything.

Every detail of all the events transpiring in Mikaelson's underground.

Alaric followed along pretty well, as most of it was in correlation with what Elena had already told him, but there were a few helpful details that were added with Damon's story.

Klaus shipping the drugs through his autoparts business, being one of the main points.

"You're sure?" he clarified, and Damon nodded, "He showed me. They store them underneath the crate, in a hidden compartment."

Elena, who was still sitting at his side, gripped his hand harder.

Damon smiled down at her, as if attempting to be reassuring.

"Shit," Ric ran a hand down his face, considering this new information, "We searched one of his shops months ago. Didn't find a damn thing. You're telling me we were a crate away from having him?"

"Pretty much," Damon shrugged, turning back to him now, "But Klaus is smart. He knows how to cover his tracks."

"Which is exactly our problem," Alaric sighed, "If we don't catch the actual act going down, we have nothing to pin on him. Nothing to trace back to him."

Damon's expression turned sour, "I thought that's what you wanted me for."

Elena rubbed his arm as Alaric nodded, "You're gonna help make the connection. With you, we'll at least have his next delivery, and if we're lucky, he'll incriminate himself on wire."

Salvatore frowned at that, "You're wiring me, too? You really think Klaus will fall for that?"

Alaric shook his head, "Of course not. I'm almost certain he'll check you over for weapons at the very least, given what happened to his sister with this latest fiasco. But," his gaze moved to Elena, "I doubt he'd risk you getting in his face by frisking her."

The doctor blinked and Damon stiffened, "No. She isn't a part of this."

Ric stared between them, "She's been a part of this since the beginning. Klaus won't think anything about you having her there. The wire will be-"

"No," Damon repeated, "Whatever we're doing here, whatever you need from me, that's between us. Elena doesn't get involved."

"She's already-"

"Do I need to make myself clearer?" Salvatore demanded, shooting to his feet, and Elena followed.

"Damon, don't," she pleaded, but Damon's eyes stayed focused on Alaric.

Ric stood slowly, staying level with the man, "I don't want her in danger any more than you do. But this is our best shot, Salvatore. Klaus won't suspect her involvement."

Damon shook his head, and for a moment, Ric noticed a strange vulnerability in his eyes, "If you need a wire, strap me up. We'll find a way to hide it or something, I don't care. But Elena stays out of this. In fact, I want her in your custody when this all goes down."

"Damon," his wife frowned, calling his attention.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'm not taking any risks this time. Not with you or with the baby."

The word drew Alaric up short, "Baby?"

Damon's stare shot to him, then back down to Elena, "You didn't tell him?"

"I hadn't gotten that far," she admitted.

"Wait," Alaric held up his hand, eyes darting between them, "You're pregnant? She's _pregnant_?"

"Confirmed this morning," Damon told him, turning so that he was completely between Ric and Elena, "So like I said, she's not going to be involved."

Alaric nodded, "Of course. We'll figure something else out. And I'll see what I can do about having her brought in discreetly during the delivery."

Surprise filled Damon's expression, "Yeah...okay, thank you."

"This isn't the kind of leverage we want Klaus to have over you," Ric reasoned, "I don't want anything changing your mind about our arrangement in the heat of the moment."

"Nothing will," Damon promised, "As long as you stick to the agreement."

Alaric nodded, "I'll go to the office now, draw up the paperwork. You have a number that it's safe to reach you at? We'll need to set up another meeting."

Damon nodded and asked for a pen.

* * *

Elena stayed silent as they finished up with the detective, and even more so as she and Damon got into their cars to head back to her house.

She was so relieved that Damon had finally agreed to work with the police, to put all this behind them and make sure Klaus would never be able to touch them again, but now, she was worried.

What would happen if Klaus figured Damon out?

What would happen if the police couldn't get there in time?

Everything they'd ever faced with the circuit, with Klaus, they'd been able to do so together.

Damon working for Klaus, alone, with Klaus's crew...it didn't feel right to her.

But there was no way around that.

She couldn't do anything to help without putting their baby in danger, and the only thing that she cared about protecting more than Damon was the little life growing inside of her.

The baby she thought she'd never have.

The one Rebekah had died for…

God, please, just let them get through this whole.

* * *

Fear was still churning her stomach, the unsettled tightening that left every nerve on her body feeling wired, when she followed Katherine into her driveway.

Damon was out of the his car before she had even killed her ignition, but he waited for her by the door.

She could feel his gaze on her as she put her key in the lock, but she didn't turn to meet it until they were inside.

Damon shut the door behind them, and she sighed, setting her purse on the vanity before glancing back at him.

"Are you ok-"

Her words were cut off as his hand closed around her waist, and he pulled her to him in a scorching kiss.

There was a raw desperation to the touch, as his palms gripped her, fingers digging into her skin, pressing them together so tightly, it was almost painful.

Elena welcomed the sting; the bruising pressure of his mouth, as her own hands reached for his neck, nails digging into the skin there as she gripped him just as tightly.

Damon's hands moved down to her ass, cupping it as he lifted her, and her legs wrapped around his hips.

They stumbled blindly through the living room, until he sank down onto the couch, letting her settle onto his lap.

They tore at each other's clothes, needing to feel more; be closer than they were.

The tightness in Elena's stomach eased with each kiss her husband placed on her, until everything that wasn't Damon faded away from her mind.

Dark hair and blue eyes filled her visions, the faintest smell of cigarette smoke in her nose, the only thing she let her brain make sense of.

Then she was being moved, her back touching the floor, and Damon was inside her, moving.

Her head fell back as his mouth attacked her neck, her chest, her breasts, and she moaned out his name.

He pressed their foreheads together, bringing his lips back to hers, stealing her breath with another aching kiss; his teeth dragging across her bottom lip and along her jawline.

Passion had never been absent in their lovemaking.

In fact, it was the one thing that they excelled in, acting as an addiction that had made it impossible to keep their hands off of each other.

But this was something more.

They weren't crazy kids with adrenaline and hormones running wild in their veins.

They were adults; expecting parents.

And they were in danger.

This wasn't a desperation of addiction, but of need; of fear.

They had to know that the other was safe, was really there with them, together, as they faced something bigger than they ever have before.

She felt the urgency, the chaos building in Damon just as surely as it had been climbing through her own body.

Something was coming, something was changing.

The world around them was shifting and they were both terrified of what would be left of the aftermath.

Maybe they would come out the other side completely intact with everything they'd been dreaming waiting for them on the horizon.

Or maybe they would lose everything the same way they'd lost Rebekah.

The way they'd lost Grayson.

Lost each other.

"More," Elena demanded breathlessly, tears, God those fucking tears, stinging in her eyes.

Damon complied, moving harder against her; thrusting deeper, until all her thoughts were silenced.

He kissed her and she kissed him; until they could no longer fight off their climaxes.

Damon was sure to let her finish first, reaching a hand between them to help bring her to completion, before following with his own.

When it was over, they both laid gasping on the floor, blood pounding, muscles spent.

There wasn't a single part of her that minded in the least.

* * *

"Come here," Damon's voice called over the few inches that separated them, and Elena did as he asked, rolling so that she could tuck into his sides, his arms coming around her.

"Sorry," he murmured against her hair, and she smiled a little, "Did you hear me complaining?"

She felt his chuckle deep in his chest and stroked the skin their with her fingertips, "Don't worry, baby. I needed it to."

He kissed the top of her head, "We're gonna get through this, Hummingbird. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"I know," she assured him, tilting her head so that she could meet his gaze.

When she did, he leaned down to kiss her lips, before adjusting so that he hovered over her.

He kissed her again, hard and fast, before moving down, next to her stomach.

His hand came against her skin, rubbing over the slight stretch marks left behind from her pregnancy with Grayson.

Back and forth, without a word, he massaged her abdomen gently.

Then he placed a kiss there too.

"I still feel as if I'm going to wake up," he admitted to her quietly, "That this is all some crazy dream I'm having and when I open my eyes, I'm going to be back in that jail cell, hating myself and missing you."

Elena, who was running her hand through his hair, frowned, "I'm right here, baby. This is real. Complicated and messy, but real."

"Story of our life," he joked, still caressing her stomach, "Complicated and messy."

A look of pure self-loathing crossed his expression, "I've put you through hell."

"Hey," she forced his chin up to meet her gaze, "I knew what I was getting into every step of the way. I wanted this; with you."

"All of this?" he challenged.

She sighed, "Maybe without all of the loss, and Klaus, the police, the drugs...but you, yes. A family, yes. It's all I ever wanted from life. Before med school, before Grayson, before anything else happened, _you_ were what I wanted."

"Then I knocked you up, left for half a decade, and made you deal with the aftermath alone, only to drag you back into it once you'd finally moved on."

His words were bitter, and he sat up after muttering them.

Elena sat up too, and reached for his hand.

"Damon," she waited until he looked at her before continuing, "I never moved on from you. We both know that. And I don't blame you for what's happened since you came back. That's on Klaus, and he's gonna pay for it."

Slowly, Damon nodded, "I know, Hum. Sorry. I'm not trying to bring you down. I'm just...I'm so...I don't even know."

"You're worried," she figured, "You're scared. You hate feeling like a rat, but want to do the right thing. You hate the police but know that they can make Klaus pay. And you want to protect me and our baby; Stefan, and everyone else, but you aren't entirely sure that what you're doing isn't going to backfire on us all, so you're guessing and hoping for the best, just like I am."

Damon laughed dryly, turning toward her, "I forget sometimes, how well you know me."

She smiled weakly, "It's okay to be scared, Damon. I am too. But we're going to get through this. Together. We just have to focus on the big picture."

He nodded again, then stood and reached for her hand.

She let him pull her to her feet.

"We will," he promised, "And you're right. This," his hands came against her stomach again, "This is the big picture. We'll get through this and make a better life for him."

"Him?" she asked, letting a little amusement into her voice.

Damon smiled then, "Or her. I'm not picky."

His smile was infectious, lightening her mood and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "As long as they're happy and healthy, right?"

"As cliche as it sounds," he agreed, "It's the only thing that matters. That, and that he or she has you there with them. And I'm going to make sure they do."

"They'll need you too," she assured him.

Damon pulled her against his chest, "Then I'll make sure they have both of us, okay?"

She snuggled into his skin, breathing him in, "I'll hold you to that, Crow."

* * *

They showered after that, taking their time together, cleaning, getting messy once more, then clean again.

Afterwards, they ate dinner and eventually crawled into bed; holding each other tightly.

Having Damon so close helped ease her fears, her worries, and she prayed that this would work out the way they wanted.

Her dreams were surprisingly peaceful.

* * *

Morning came sooner than either of them would have liked, in the form of the doorbell ringing.

Figuring it was one of the crew, Elena assured Damon that she would get it.

He nodded, rubbing his face in an attempt to wake up and she jokingly tossed his pants at him, as she pulled on a robe.

However, it was just a UPS guy, wanting her to sign for a delivery.

She did so as Damon came into the living room.

"You good?" he called over, voice still thick.

"Yeah," she smiled back at him, "Want to start some coffee?"

He nodded, walking off to the kitchen as she thanked the delivery guy and took her package; a small box that was gift wrapped.

"Who was that?" Damon asked, as she sat the thing on the kitchen counter, "UPS guy. How did you sleep?"

"Well enough," he promised, kissing her head, "Coffee should be ready soon, but you don't get any."

"No?"

"Not unless you're hiding some decaf around here somewhere," he teased, grabbing her waist, "Otherwise, no coffee for Mommy."

Elena rolled her eyes, but smiled, "You're going to be that kind of husband, aren't you."

"Damn right I am, baby. Better get used to it."

She laughed, "Fine. I'll pick up some decaf later. Did you want to-"

Her question was interrupted by the shrill ring that came out of Damon's jean pocket.

"Detective Saltzman," he told her, checking the number of the phone he pulled out, "Must have finished that paperwork."

"Take it," she said, kissing his cheek, "I'll start breakfast."

He nodded, kissing her back and walking toward the living room, before answering.

From what she could hear as he paced around in there, his assumption was right and they were setting up a time to meet.

Hopefully this meant that everything would be behind them soon.

* * *

She started to open the fridge for the eggs, sticking her tongue out at the now filled coffee pot as she did so, when the package caught her eye again.

She couldn't remember ordering anything, and as far as she knew, Damon hadn't either.

Seeing as it was giftwrapped, she'd guess that someone had sent her something as a present, but what was the occasion?

Her birthday was months ago and there weren't any particular holidays or special occasions coming up.

The only thing she could think to celebrate would be her recent pregnancy news, but there was no way anyone else knew about that.

Suddenly feeling curious, she changed directions, grabbing a pair of scissors out of the drawer and walking over to the counter that held the package.

Tearing off the paper, she found a cardboard box.

The word "Parts" was scribbled on the top in a cursive font.

Elena frowned and cut through the tape around it easily.

Then she popped it open and saw a plastic bag.

She lifted it to see what was inside, and when her mind made the connection, she screamed, the thing slipping from her hand.

* * *

"Yeah, that sounds good," Damon confirmed with the detective, "And once this is processed, Elena and the others will-"

An inhuman noise ricocheted from the kitchen, followed by a panicked, "DAMON!"

Elena's scream nearly stopped his heart and he whirled around to see her backing away from the counter as if a snake had jumped out at her.

What the...

"I'll call you back," he rushed into the phone, missing Salzman's response as he hung the thing up and hurried over to his wife.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

One of Elena's hands was covering her mouth, the other on her stomach, then she turned to the sink and threw up into it.

"Elena?" he asked worriedly, moving to pull her hair back.

She waved him off.

"Box," she choked through another heave, "The _box_. God, there's a-"

More vomit cut her words short, and Damon frowned, turning back to the box she had indicated.

The package that had been delivered.

A chill ran down his spine as he recalled Klaus's words.

" _I highly doubt last night's mistakes will be repeated. Have your Hummingbird keep an eye on her mail, Crow. You'll be receiving my insurance of that very soon."_

Shit.

Bracing himself, Damon looked inside.

And when he did, he felt his entire body freeze at what he saw.

* * *

Elena wiped her mouth and turned to see Damon, staring down into the box, unmoving, both hands on the counter.

"Damon," his name was almost a whisper when it left her throat, and he didn't respond to it.

She hardly blamed him.

She was trying to make sense of what she'd seen herself, but deep inside, she knew what it meant.

The bag had held parts, alright.

 _Body_ parts.

Two eyes and a finger to be exact.

Blue eyes that had stared out at her, burned into her memory and squeezed her throat tight.

A knowing dread filled her stomach, threatening to make her puke again.

She had only seen a few pairs of eyes with that exact shade of blue in her entire life.

On her newborn son, on her lover, and on…oh _God_.

Damon lifted the bag, and she watched as he swallowed.

She tried not to look, she really did, but like a magnet, the thing drew her eyes to it against her will.

The finger, with the perfectly manicured nail and enormous diamond wedding ring still in place, could only belong to one person.

As if to confirm this fact, Damon turned the bag, and sure enough, a tattoo flashed from the side of the digit.

A sithe.

The Grim Reaper's, aka Giuseppe Salvatore's, mark.

Damon's words came out in a strangled breath.

"H-he killed her, Elena," an unbelieving pause, "Klaus killed my mother."

* * *

 ***Insert Devil** **emoji* lol**

 **Let me know what you guys thought! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped, but I finally got through some writer's block and wanted to get it posted ASAP.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and for your patience! You're truly the best!**

 **Happy reading :)**

 **P.S Sorry for any mistakes! I got off a late shift and worked on this until bedtime!**

* * *

Sometimes in life, there are moments.

Moments when everything seems to shrink around you, making you aware of even the smallest things.

Like how your lungs expand with each breath you take, then release again as you exhale, over and over in a continuous rhythm, until the only thing you can comprehend is the flow of the air from your body.

These moments that make you feel small, and alive, and not entirely sure of where you fall on the scale of reality.

Moments that you don't think are ever going to happen to you, yet somehow they do, and you're left wondering when the hell this became your life.

Elena had felt it for the first time on the night of Damon's wreck, when the love of her life had been thrown from his car and laid bloodied and unconscious on the ground.

She had felt it again, when she lost Grayson and had been so sure that taking a nosedive off of that bridge would somehow close the painful gap in her reality and make breathing easier.

It hadn't.

The last time, when Rebekah had died in her arms, was enough to make her feel as if the universe was against her and any happiness she might ever have the chance to find.

That was the thing about these moments of surreal clarity.

They had a way of coming in and twisting you up until you were left gasping, unsure of what you should be doing, or how you should be coping, until your body takes over and forces you to react in whatever way it sees fit.

Tears. Numbness. Rage. Suicidal...she'd felt them all.

* * *

Which is why it was no surprise to her at all when Damon tore through her living room, anything and everything in his path getting thrown, flipped, or destroyed.

She didn't even flinch when the living room window shattered as her coffee table was sent nearly through it.

Too lost in her own moment to even care.

Lily.

Lily Salvatore was dead, and proof of it had been sent courtesy of the morning postal express.

Lily, who she hated as much as she had loved.

The woman who had kept Elena from Damon and never thought she was good enough for him, who had ridiculed and judged her from day one, and had only grudging accepted her after they had eloped behind her back.

The one who had stormed through the house after learning of their marriage, ranting and raving out threats against the "bitch" who was trying to "clip the Crow's wings".

God, there had been days when Elena had prayed she would be out of their lives for good.

But she hadn't wanted this, and despite how angry he had been, she knew Damon hadn't either.

Lily was a part of him, a part of them both; the grandmother of their child and the only mother figure Elena had ever known.

And she was gone.

All because of one man's bitter retribution.

Oh _God_.

* * *

She opened her eyes as Damon's fist shook the house, his hands breaking through the drywall in her living room; his rage searching for an outlet.

With heavy feet, she went to him, grabbing his arm as he reared back once more.

"Damon, stop! Baby...stop."

He turned, his gaze wild as it ate up the sight of her, tears threatening on the surface, "He _killed_ her."

The words came out thick and choked; shaking.

"I know," she whispered, taking his face in her hands, holding onto him as firmly as she could, "I'm so sorry, Damon."

His eyes shut and his cheeks ran wet as a sob wracked through his chest.

He fell to his knees and Elena dropped with him, pulling him against her in an attempt at a small comfort.

Her own tears formed as he shook beneath her hands, his arms wrapping around her middle; his face disappearing into her neck.

"My fault," he groaned, squeezing her tighter, "It's all my fault-"

"Shh!" she quieted him heatedly, "It is not! Klaus did this, Damon. Not you."

His body stilled, almost eerily, then he was pulling away.

Bloodshot blue eyes met hers, and she recognized the anger that splayed across her husband's features.

"You're right," he snapped, standing to his feet, "Klaus did do this...and I'm going to kill him for it."

Elena scrambled up as he beelined for the door, and was barely able to grab him before his hand could close around the knob.

"You can't," she insisted, moving between him and the exit, pressing her hand against his chest, "If you go after him now, he kills you."  
Damon shook his head and tried to push past her, "Not if I kill him first."

"Damon!" she shoved him hard, managing to back him up a few steps, "You can't! It isn't just him. You know how much he pays for protection, not to mention the rest of his family will hear about it and could retaliate! And even if you managed to get to him, the police are still all over him. They'll find out!"

"Then what do I do?!" he shouted, "I can't just sit here! He...he killed-"

Damon flinched as if bile had risen in his throat and stolen his words.

"First Stefan," he hissed, after swallowing, "Now this…he has to be stopped."

Elena nodded, taking a step closer to him, "He does. The right way."

"What's the right fucking way, then?" he demanded.

"You not turning into a murderer, for one!" she shot back, then forced an exhale, when he flinched.

More calmly, she added, "I understand that you're hurting. I know that you need him to pay for this...but you have to be smart. We've already talked to Alaric and things are in motion for Klaus to get what's coming to him."

A look of disgust passed over Damon's face, "Jail is better than he deserves."

"Maybe," she allowed, "But if you kill him, then you go to jail."

Her hand lifted to her stomach and his eyes followed the motion.

"You made promises to me, Damon, remember? You can't keep them if you're locked away for life. And I won't stand back and watch you self sabotage. If you want me, if you want this baby; this family...then you have to be able to think through your anger."

Damon was quiet for a moment, then he let out a harsh curse and crossed the distance between them, taking her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby," he breathed against her hair, "You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't know how to even...I don't know what I'm..."

Elena wrapped her own arms around him as his sentence caught, holding him as fiercely as he held her, "We do what you're supposed to do when this kind of thing happens."

She looked up at him, "We call the cops."

* * *

Alaric Saltzman was no rookie.

He'd been on the job for over a decade, and in all his years, he'd seen his fair share of gruesome crime scenes.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the kind of thing you could get used to through repetition, and standing in Elena Salvatore's kitchen, holding what he was, it took a few swallows to calm his gag reflex.

He narrowed his eyes at the small bag, and the body parts inside.

"You're sure?" he questioned.

"That it's my mother?" Damon Salvatore's response was nasty, "No. I called you here on a wild guess."

The doctor jumped in then, her hand clamping onto her husband's arm, "Easy."

Then her gaze moved to Alaric, "It's hers. Her tattoo, her ring...her eyes."

A similar pair of blue eyes dropped to the floor at the reminder, "Klaus did this."

Alaric sighed, pulling out an evidence bag for the dismembered parts, "I don't doubt him capable of it...but why would he? As far as he's concerned, you work for him, right?"

Salvatore was looking at him now, "Retribution, detective. Something Klaus believes in entirely."

"Retribution for what?"

"Losing his shipment, his sister getting killed, risking exposure...take your pick," Damon leaned back against the counter, one of his hands running down his face.

Shit, the guy looked aged; positively drained.

"In his opinion, I fucked up," he continued, "Killing my mother is his way of letting me know he's not happy."

Alaric frowned, eyeing the bag again, "You know, she might not be dead."

Damon shook his head, "You don't know Klaus like I do. He wouldn't leave a loose end."

"But it's possible that-"

"No," Elena cut in, "Damon's right. If Klaus was going to send something like...like that, he wouldn't leave a living witness to testify against him. He'd have killed and disposed of any evidence before this package was even in the mail."

Alaric's focus shifted between the two of them, but their resolve didn't waiver.

"Alright then," he decided, "We'll treat this like a homicide. Maybe forensics can determine where this...package came from. We'll see if we can get a lead on Klaus that connects him to the kills. But until we can…" he stared hard at Damon, "Can I trust you to keep to your word? I'm sure you're thinking a lot of things right now, not all of them legal, and I hardly blame you. But if we're gonna have any shot of getting this guy-"

"I know how it works," Damon snapped, "And I'll do my best to play nice."

Alaric humphed, not believing that at all, "Just don't kill him. Or it'll be your ass that I have to haul in."

Damon was off the counter then and in Alaric's face, a sinister expression on his own, "Think you could catch me, Detective?"

Alaric didn't back down, "Don't give me a reason to find out."

Salvatore eyed him for a moment longer, then stepped off, "I'm not going to kill him. But he'll expect a reaction for this."

"You're going to meet with him?"

"Damn right I am," Damon admitted, "And he's going to get a reaction."

"Damon," Elena sighed in that weary way, calling both of their attention to her.

He didn't retract the statement, but his arm did move to slide around her waist, and her eyes closed when she leaned against him, "We'll need to tell the others."

"I'll tell them," Damon promised her, placing a kiss to her head, "There's a lot they need to know."

The two of them exchanged a long stare that felt too private to view, so Alaric busied himself with his phone, sending a quick message to the chief that there had been a slight alteration to the case and that he'd explain later.

"You're going to the station?" Damon confirmed, once he'd sent the message.

Alaric nodded, "After I send this to the lab, yes."

"Do yourself a favor and keep this on the DL. If Klaus finds out that you know about Lily, he'll know we've been talking."

Alaric dug his keys from his pocket, "This isn't my first rodeo, son."

"It's not a rodeo, Detective, it's a street fight. And you'll want every advantage you can get."

Alaric eyed him, "I suppose I'll just have to trust that you'll do your part, when confronting Klaus."

"I suppose you will," Salvatore answered flatly, "We'll call you if anything useful happens."

* * *

Elena sat with Damon after Ric had left, his hand clasped in her own as Stefan, Caroline, and what remained of their old crew filed into the house.

She stayed at his side through the entire conversation he had with them, explaining what had happened, what Klaus had done.

There was a distance to his voice when he told them; as if the days events were something from someone else's life, and not his own.

At least, until he'd held Stefan's gaze.

A lot passed in that stare between them, and the pain was almost tangible.

Then Enzo had cursed and thrown his beer can at the wall.

Mason had simply muttered under his breath about making Klaus pay, and Oscar had went pale without a word.

When the reactions of that revelation had fallen silent, Damon had dropped the pregnancy bomb.

This was received with a little more welcome, but Elena couldn't stop herself from wishing that the good news had outweighed the bad.

And she wished that Rebekah was there, holding her other hand, as Damon also told the others that he was working with the police.

"It's your lives too," he finished, squeezing her palm as he looked at each of them, "So I wanted to be completely honest. I'll do everything I can to keep you all clear of this, but given what happened today, on top of everything else, the King is done."

"It makes sense," Mason was the first to speak up, "I always knew Klaus was despicable, but _murder_...that's a whole different ballgame. You made the right call. He _should_ be arrested."

"He should be beaten until his lungs collapse and he chokes to death on his own blood," Enzo amended.

Damon humphed, "Usually, I'd agree completely. But with the cops already snooping around, and with the baby...I have to play this by the books. No mistakes."

"And we know for a fact that it was her...that she'd dead?" Stefan asked, his voice more reserved than the others.

Caroline, who had been stunned quiet for most of the evening, moved closer to him, taking his palm.

Damon stared at the pair sadly, before addressing his brother's concern, "I wish it wasn't true, but there's no doubt in my mind that Klaus killed her. Forensics should confirm, but it's Klaus."

A hateful expression covered his features.

"He butchered our mother to send a message and he killed her to protect his own ass," he hissed, "His drug run killed Rebekah. His men put you in the hospital-"

Damon stopped his sentence before it grew more heated, then shook his head, "He's not going to get the chance to do anything else to this family. I won't let him."

Elena was squeezing his hand so tightly now that her nails were probably piercing his skin, but Damon hardly seemed to notice.

His eyes burned with fury and pain, echoed in the gazes of those around them.

"We're with you, Crow," Mason finally spoke, saying what the rest seemed to be thinking, "Ride or die; whatever you need."

"Caw caw," Enzo agreed, and Damon nodded.

"I appreciated it. And right now, all I need is to get through this next conversation with Klaus without killing him," he lifted his chin, "Call him, Wolf. Set it up."

* * *

Damon was still reeling as he parked Katherine in the makeshift lot with a dozen other souped up racers.

Klaus had wanted to meet him somewhere public, no surprise, but choosing the latest comp race was the last thing Damon had expected.

Whatever.

If Klaus wanted to bring his murdering, drug ring business to the underground, that was his call.

Either way, Damon would get to look the man in the eye and hear the truth from him, however dangerous of a mood that might put him in.

He'd just have to keep in mind that there were more important things, like his unborn child, and control his temper.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Elena asked from the passenger's seat.

Damon had been dead set against bringing her along.

He didn't want her anywhere near Klaus ever again, but at the same time, he couldn't stand the thought of having her out of his sight.

At least if she was with him, she was safe.

And if she was with him, he was safe from acting on his own murderous impulses.

No one could calm him like Elena, and if he was going to get through this meeting, he needed her close.

* * *

"No," he answered honestly, looking ahead at the scene that was once as familiar to him as breathing.

Expensive cars built for speed, their owners and admirers tucked under the hoods while girls barely wearing anything at all hung off their arms; music pounding, cheers sounding, and lights flaring.

The smell of sweat, adrenaline, and exhaust pipes filled the air, taking him back to every single moment that made his life worth something.

This was all he'd ever known.

Theses races were his blood, these streets; his home.

Ride or die.

He'd honestly thought that the ride was all there was to live for.

If he couldn't hit one-twenty down a straight track with his car vibrating beneath him, fingers digging into the wheel as he controlled the machine that controlled his life, then he wasn't truly living.

This life of sweet addictions had won him many a victory, more money than he'd ever needed, a crew that felt like family, and Elena.

It had given him Elena.

He'd never questioned that it was wrong, never questioned that it wasn't exactly where he was supposed to be.

Until it had put him behind bars.

Until it had taken years of freedom from him and ripped his wife away.

It had landed him here in this mess where the lives of the people he cared about were threatened or ended, and damn it if that wasn't a wake up call.

The circuit had given him all it had to offer, and it didn't measure up to the life he now knew he truly wanted.

Elena, their child, and a life where he could enjoy them both without having to look over his shoulder or wonder when the law was finally going to catch up.

Freedom.

Once upon a time, that meant the underground. That meant the races, the fights, the allure of a victory at Valhalla.

But now?

It was driving safely away, his pregnant wife at his side, and a world of possibilities before them.

He was done with all of it.

* * *

"Damon," Elena spoke quietly, as if trying not to spook him, "If you need more time-"

"I don't," he forced a small smile for her, "I want to get this over with."

Elena rested her head back against the seat, her brown eyes searching his face.

He wasn't sure what she found there, but she frowned.

"You didn't hate her."

"What?"

She sighed, "Lily. You aren't letting it in yet, and I understand why...but when you do; when you can...you need to know that you didn't hate her. You didn't want this. She was your mother, no matter what she may have done, and you didn't want her dead."

Damon swallowed thickly, "If I had, I would have done it myself, that night at her house."

Elena nodded, "I know that. But you didn't."

He refocused his gaze on the windshield, "I hated what she did. What she did to you, to us. But I…"

"Thought you'd have time to work through it," Elena finished when he couldn't.

It scared him how well she knew what he was thinking.

"But I don't. There is no more time. Klaus made sure of it."

"And you're going to make sure he gets nothing but time in return," she told him, "Years and years, alone and powerless, to reflect on the choices he made."

Her hand came against his cheek, her palm warm, "He deserves that."

"He deserves death," he muttered, but Elena let that slide.

"But this way, you're free."

Damon met her gaze then, and couldn't stop himself from leaning over and kissing her.

"I'll do what I can to stay that way."

Elena gave him a sad smile, "I would expect nothing less.

He kissed her again, hard and promising, before opening the driver's door and stepping out into the night.

* * *

 **Mostly aftermath turmoil.**

 **Will try to post again soon! Thanks to everyone still reading :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter is a little shorter, but it needed to end where it did.**

 **Plus I wanted to get it published for ya'll asap :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Damon ignored the revs of the engines and the eyes that followed his path up through the blocked off street.

He kept Elena close as Stefan and Mason joined them.

"Enzo's going ahead," Mason told him, "Wanted to be sure Klaus wasn't setting something up before you met with him."

"I don't think Klaus will be that stupid," Damon protested, "He wouldn't risk pulling some shit now. Not after what he did to Lily."

"That could be a reason for him to," Stefan argued, "He'll know that you know it's him."

"No," Damon shook his head, "He wanted me here to be sure I was still in line. He wouldn't have bothered killing our mother if he was just going to kill me after."

Mason shrugged, "Better safe than sorry, either way."

"I agree," Damon clapped his shoulder, "And it's appreciated."

Then he turned to Elena.

"I want you to stay behind me," he told her, and she squeezed his hand in comfort.

"I will." Her dark eyes were sure. Unwavering. Fearless.

He didn't want her here; wished like hell that she didn't have to be.

But he needed her beside him so he didn't lose his head and do something he'd regret.

"Nothing's going to happen to her," Mason assured him.

He said it with enough conviction that Damon believed him completely.

They all loved Elena.

And after Rebekah…they'd lost too much.

Once again, he nodded, choosing to trust that he and the crew would be enough to keep her safe for this meet, "Right. Stefan…you good?"

He knew his brother was hurting. Lily had always been closer to Damon, growing up, but in

the past few years, Stefan had had her attention to himself, and they had bonded more than ever before.

Losing her, however Damon felt about it, was a blow to his brother.

And if he felt like killing something, he was sure Stefan did too, and they didn't need either of them acting out blindly through grief.

"I'll be fine," Stefan said, but Damon narrowed his eyes at him.

"I will," Stefan repeated, his gaze heated, "I want him to hurt. Badly. And I know that this is the best way for that to happen."

"He will pay for what he's done," Damon promised, "However long it takes, I will make sure of it."

* * *

Enzo joined them before they'd reached their destination, assuring them that the coast seemed clear and that he'd seen nothing of suspicion at the meeting place.

That was one relief, at least.

Klaus had a habit of picking a specific location for his races.

Secluded streets that could be easily blocked off was one criteria.

Another was that a tall building was nearby; a tower for him to spectate from.

Sure enough, three men in black were waiting at the entrance to the building Klaus had instructed.

When Damon approached, they straightened.

He recognized two of them vaguely from the penthouse, and the third he knew without a doubt.

"Glad you could make it," Marcel called once they were close, "The King is waiting for you."

"No doubt he is," Damon muttered, eyeing Klaus's second in command with disgust.

Had he helped Klaus murder Lily? Dispose of the body? Cut her into-

He stopped his train of thought before the anger could build too dangerously.

As if reading the questions on his face, Marcel's mouth turned in a cruel smile, "Right this way, Crow."

He gave a passing glance to the others, but didn't comment.

Marcel led the group of them through the building, to an elevator, and Damon idly wondered if this wasn't yet another luxurious stash away that Klaus had been dwelling in.

How much money had that man accumulated through his new business venture?

And even more, why would he need it?

It's not like the underground wouldn't keep his pockets lined, and with Valhalla coming up this year, said pockets should be overflowing.

Elijah had mentioned the success of the race, in the past, and had been more than content with the pay out.

Then again, Klaus was not his brother, and Elijah had never been one for greed.

"Right this way," Marcel interrupted his train of thought, as the doors to the elevator opened and they walked out into a narrow hallway.

The hand that wasn't gripping Elena's palm curled into a fist.

There was an uneasiness in Damon's stomach as he thought again about the conversation he was about to have.

Klaus was more than he had ever thought possible.

An average fighter, an okay racer...wealthy family that put him in a position of power, all these were mere annoyances that were easily ignored.

But drugs...murder.

Damon was no stranger to illegal activity, but _this_ …

How the hell was he supposed to get them out of this?

* * *

The hallway led to a set of stairs that opened to the roof.

It wasn't surprising that this was the King's chosen location.

He did like to watch the happenings below, pretending to tower over them all, and Damon supposed it would also be beneficial if Klaus wanted an easy way to kill him.

One good push; one misstep, and he'd fall a hell of a way to his death.

But he couldn't focus on that now, because Klaus was standing there, with two more cronies, and anger was boiling in Damon's stomach.

He had to play this smart.

No fear, no worrying for safety or acting in revenge.

No, he needed to be the very thing that Klaus wanted him to be.

The Crow.

* * *

"Glad you could make it," the King spoke up first, as they closed the distance between them.

Damon dropped Elena's hand, being sure to stand between her and Klaus, before letting his mouth curve in a signature smirk, "I'm glad _you_ could; considering that I'm the one who asked for the meeting."

"Ah, yes," Klaus smiled, and Damon once more had to fight the anger that rose in him, "I can assume this has to do with the package I sent you?"

The smugness was almost unbearable, but Damon was certain he could wipe that look of the King's face.

"I thought it would only be fair to offer my appreciations in person."

Klaus's expression did falter at that.

"Appreciations?"

"For killing my mother," Damon said, keeping his face as emotionless as possible, "The package with her body parts is what you were referring to, correct? I'm assuming you disposed of the rest already."

Klaus's steel gaze remained on his own, but it seemed the King had no response for that, and his men stiffened around them.

"Cremated," he finally said, "Along with my sister."

The edge to his tone was dangerously low, and Damon forced himself to remain nonchalant, despite feeling anything but, "Probably the right call. Erasing all evidence. I'll admit that I was relieved, knowing I wouldn't have to do it myself."

Klaus blinked, then seemed to regain control, "I'd heard you and Lilian were on the outs, but we both know you aren't one for ultimatums, Crow."

"On the outs," Damon pretended to maul over the words, taking a step closer to the man, "Lily was a poison who's actions almost killed my Hummingbird. I left her breathing because death would have been to kind and I didn't want to deal with the baggage. But I'm not sorry she's gone."

* * *

Half of Elena was terrified.

The scene playing out in front of her was thick with tension, and she had a feeling that one wrong move was going to have the whole thing exploding.

But she trusted Damon, and could see what he was doing.

There was an anger in Klaus's eyes, and truthfully, it gave a certain amount of satisfaction.

Damon was nullifying the King's revenge by making it insignificant.

He was taking the man's leverage away, and from his expression, Klaus knew it.

"However," Damon spoke again, and Elena moved her gaze to his face, "Reflecting on our last conversation, I gathered you wanted this to hurt me. I believe you called it _insurance_ , to be sure there were no other mistakes made."

Klaus shrugged, "Your emotions on the matter are what they are, but yes, you remember correctly."

"Sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted," Damon smirked, and Elena was impressed at the indifference he was managing to show.

Klaus's own smile answered, "On the contrary, Crow, I believe my point still stands."

She didn't care for the tone his words carried, and apparently, Damon didn't either.

"Point?" he pressed.

"Insurance, Damon. Being sure that you will not make another mistake. Your personal relationship with her aside, I was still able to get my hands on a Salvatore," his gaze moved to Stefan, before flickering back, "Two, in fact...and lucky for me, you have no shortage of family."

Now his eyes roamed over the rest of them, lingering on Elena, "Blood or otherwise."

There was no subtlety in the threat and the understanding was clear in Damon's face.

His expression darkened, and he got real close and personal with the King.

"You better rethink that fucking statement," he growled and Elena moved grab his arm, but instead, Mason grabbed hers.

He shook his head at her a little, silently telling her to stand down and let Damon work this out.

"And you had better watch your step, Crow," Klaus threatened, as Marcel and another one of his men stepped up.

But Damon didn't waiver.

"I've done what you've asked," he spat, "Every damn thing. So the ambush on your last shipment was your mistake. Rebekah dying, is on you, and you will not threaten my family for it."

Marcel took another step forward, his arm twitching, and Damon turned on him, "You wanna take a swing at me? Go for it. You'll be on the ground wearing my crow in less than five minutes, and then I'll finish this conversation with your boss."

Marcel paused, casting a glance to Klaus, who waved him down with a hand, "Easy. No need for a fight tonight."

"Then we're through here," Damon told him, "You let me know when your next shipment is. I'll make the run, follow your rules, and then it's over. I'm gone and we're done."

Klaus eyed him, seeming smart enough at least to not press on Damon's anger, "Same agreement as before, Crow. You deliver, you get paid, and I drop all debt that your family owes."

Damon gave a nod, then turned around, motioning for the others to follow.

He grabbed Elena's hand on the way to the exit.

"Oh, and Crow," Klaus called.

Damon paused, but didn't look back.

"I expect my full shipment this time."

* * *

The threatening undertone was still ringing in Elena's ears when they made it back to Katherine.

Damon paused behind the wheel, not cranking the ignition or buckling his belt, or anything but gripping the wheel and staring out to the scene around them.

It wasn't really quiet in the car, with the music, cheers, and engines going on around them, but something about his silence was deafening.

"Damon?" she whispered his name slowly; and jumped when he slammed his hand down on the steering wheel.

"Fuck!"

Elena remained quiet, letting him work through his emotions, knowing that there wasn't really anything she could say to fix this anyway.

Then Damon was looking at her and any words she may have been able to come up with died on her lips.

His blue eyes were blazing, his skin tight with tension, with anger, with restlessness.

His hair was a mess from the way he'd been running his hands through it and the wildness of his appearance threw her back five years, to other night, when that same burning glare had landed on her.

She knew what was going to happen before Damon even moved, but when he did, grabbing her and pulling her across the seat, into his lap, she was more than willing to oblige.

He kissed her deeply, desperately, and she returned the favor with all the passion she had in her body.

"Fuck me," Damon commanded against her mouth, and her hands took on a mind of their own, tearing at his clothes.

* * *

They were a hot, fumbling mess, as they ripped and turned, and adjusted to accommodate the small space they had.

The horn was honked a few times, but neither of them paid any mind to it, or to anyone who might be walking by.

They were, after all, hardly the first couple to have a quick romp in the parking lot, and had done so in the past on many occasions.

Besides, Elena doubted they could have made it back to her place, even if they wanted to.

Maybe they were supposed to be too old for this; too mature, but as she felt Damon beneath her, felt her underwear torn aside and the tip of him pushing into her, she didn't have the willpower to care.

She moved, putting her hands on his shoulders, so that she could sink down onto him.

He filled her completely, robbing her breath with a moan before kissing her again.

Reality seemed to fade as they made love, pushing and pulling her through time.

Everything about this felt familiar.

Damon, his car, the sounds of the underground around them...she felt nineteen again; on top of the world and completely untouchable.

But she knew it wasn't true and that it wouldn't last.

The ideology of youth, however addicting it could be, was fleeting.

And now more than ever, she needed to hold on to what was real.

Her love for Damon.

Their family.

That was what mattered.

That's what they were fighting for.

* * *

She let him build her up, clung to him as they fell apart, and told him how much she loved him, in the aftermath.

They stayed there, together, holding each other, loving each other, words of condolence passing like kisses between them, until Damon leaned forward, dropping his head against her chest and let go of his emotions.

She held him then too, letting him feel everything he needed to while safe in her arms.

Knowing that he could be vulnerable with her.

No pretending, no face to protect.

He didn't have to throw up a wall and pretend like he was the badass Crow, unaffected by most things, and dealing with the rest with his fist.

No. Here with her, he was hurting. He was scared, he was broken.

And she loved him.

"We're going to be okay, baby," she promised him, resting her head on his, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "We're going to survive this, and in five years, we're going to be far away, happy with our family, and this will all just be a bad memory."

She swallowed, "I can't say the same for Lily, but Rebekah...she would have wanted that for us. She did want that. And your Mom wanted you happy."

Damon nodded, but didn't look up.

She was about to pull his face to hers when she felt his hand slip over her stomach.

To their child.

"We'll survive this," he repeated her words, and she kissed his hair.

"We always do."

* * *

Klaus watched the night's races with little interest.

Sure, the contestants were competing for Valhalla, but he had much bigger things on his mind than the underground's score system.

He'd been expecting a fight from Salvatore tonight; something worthy of the man and his title.

Instead, he had gotten a different kind of pay off.

The anger in the Crow's eyes was genuine.

Despite his words, he was at least somewhat bothered by his mother's demise.

But nothing had flared his rage like the mention of his little bird being threatened.

Had he not said that that was the cause of the rift with Lily?

No doubt Damon would have the woman well protected though, especially since Klaus had made some threats of his own.

Which was good.

It proved that the Crow knew how high the stakes were and Klaus was certain to get his delivery in full this time.

The payout of which would make Valhalla's prize pool look like child's play; and speaking of the race...

"Marcel."

The man was at his side in an instant, "Yeah, boss?"

Klaus kept his eyes on the party dwindling down below him, "Valhalla is almost upon us, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"I assume everything's in order?"

The man nodded, "To the last detail. Once we have the finalist, we'll make the invite list. We'll send out the code for the location two days prior to race day."

Klaus smiled, "Perfect. However, there is one other thing I would like you to do."

Marcel straightened, "Name it."

"Give our informant that code, "Klaus looked over at him, "And be sure he leaks it to the local PD."

The confusion on Marcel's face was obvious, "But then...sir, the police will crack that code. They'll ambush Valhalla; be all over the underground."

"Oh, I know they will," the King smirked, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

 **Dun Dun!**

 **Race day is coming up ;)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Finally getting this one posted!**

 **Getting down to the last handful of chapters! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Alaric banged on the door of the doctor's house, not particularly minding that it was seven in the morning, and that there was a chance the residents were still in bed.

He waited a moment, then knocked again; repeating the motion until the door opened and Damon Salvatore stepped out, looking tired and all kinds of pissed off in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants.

"Have you lost your mind?" he demanded tiredly, "What are you doing here?"

Alaric opened his mouth to answer, but was distracted by the fact that all of Damon's tattoos were now showcased.

Elena's name scrawled across his pec in thick black ink, a skull with roses on his arm, and in a brilliantly familiar blue...

"Your car," he eyed the man's side, "Really?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "If you want to talk, come inside."

He backed away to let Alaric cross the threshold into the small house.

It looked almost the same as it had the last time he'd visited, though thankfully this time there were no dismembered body parts on the counter.

He also noticed that the mess Damon had made of the living room after hearing about his mother was now gone, the plastic covered window the only clue that the tirade had even happened.

"Klaus could have his men watching the place," Damon told him, walking toward the couch that was once again set upright with the coffee table in front of it, "You shouldn't show up unannounced."

There was an even bigger tattoo spanning across the man's back, and down his arms, but this one Alaric had heard of.

The Crow's wings.

"I was careful and my car isn't decaled," he promised, glancing once more around the room, "Is Elena here?"

Salvatore sat on the edge of the small sofa and ran a hand across his face, shaking off sleep.

"Yeah, she went straight to the bathroom after you woke us up. This morning sickness thing has been a real bitch for her."

Alaric frowned, "How's she holding up?"

Damon shrugged, "Managing. The doctor we went to says both she and the baby seem healthy."

"Thank God for that," Alaric sighed, taking a seat in the chair near the younger man.

Blue eyes focused on him, "As much as I appreciate the concern, I doubt you came by this early for small talk."

"No," he admitted, "I didn't. We received some information, down at the office. I figured you'd be able to confirm it for me."

Damon relaxed some, but the weariness never left his expression, "What is it?"

"Dates and location for Valhalla," Alaric told him, pulling out the email he'd printed off.

The Crow blinked, then leaned forward in his seat, "Let me see that."

Ric handed the page over, and remained silent as Damon scanned it.

"Where'd you get this?" he demanded, after a moment.

Alaric took the paper back, "Is the information accurate?"

Now Damon was the one frowning, "I don't know. Contestants usually don't get the time and place until just days before the event; if not the day of."

"Well, our source seemed pretty certain that these time and dates were the right ones. He has a few connections with the underground and heard the information from Mikaelson's men."

Damon leaned forward and grabbed a pack of cigarettes off of the coffee table.

After he placed one between his lips, he shook his head.

"Nothing Klaus does is by accident," he muttered, fiddling with a lighter he'd pulled from the pack, "So if one of your men heard something regarding Valhalla, he was meant to hear it."

Damon brought the flame halfway to his cigarette as Alaric pondered his statement.

Then the man cursed and threw both the cigarette and the lighter to the floor, seemingly frustrated.

"No good?" Alaric asked with a lifted brow.

This time both hands ran through his hair, and he yanked it a little, "I told Elena I would stop. She doesn't want it around the baby." Damon's eyes seemed glazed, "Doesn't want to breathe in the smoke...it can...it hurts the baby to….fuck..."

Both hands left his hair to rub down his face, and his muscles flexed with the tension in his body, "If Klaus is leaking the Valhalla location, he's either setting a trap for the PD, or he's setting a trap for his men. Which do you want to bet it is?"

Ric now felt like cursing himself, "So you think the location is a farce. A trap?"

"Could be," Damon's jaw rolled as he flicked his tongue against his teeth, eyeing the cigarette on the floor, "But with Klaus, who the hell knows?"

Alaric sighed, "Any contact from him since your meeting?"

"No," Damon admitted, straightening, "And that was almost a week ago. It's not like Klaus to go quiet for long, but he said he'd call when he needed me."

"And you'll call us," Ric confirmed.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Damon huffed with annoyance.

Understanding his frustration, Alaric let the attitude slide.

After all, the guy had met with his mother's murderer and walked away without a fight.

They needed Salvatore on their side to make this bust.

* * *

"Damon?"

Both men turned at the small voice, and Alaric found Elena standing in the archway that opened to what must be the bedroom.

Damon was off the sofa in an instant, hurrying to her side.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, leaning into his embrace as his arms went around her, "Stomach is still unsettled, but I think the worst of it's passed, for now."

Damon kissed her head, "Why don't you go lay back down, Hummingbird. I'll bring you some water."

Elena shook her head and motioned toward Alaric in the living room, "No. I want to know what's going on."

Damon sighed, but caved from the look she gave him and led her over to the couch, "Fine. But I'm still getting you some water."

She allowed this, and he went to do just that as her gaze settled on the detective.

"How are you feeling?" Alaric asked, noting that she was paler than he last remembered.

"Stressed and pregnant," she brushed off the question, "Now why were you banging down my door so damn early in the morning?"

Ric smiled a little at her teasing tone, "I just needed to get some information from your husband."

"You said something about a trap," she reminded him, pushing a red streak of hair behind her ear, "I heard you."

Damon returned then with a glass of ice water, but her intense brown eyes never left Alaric's blue ones as she took the drink and brought it to her lips.

"We think Klaus might be setting one," Damon answered her, grabbing her attention in full with that statement, "But we don't know for sure who it's for, or why he's doing it."

When her brows drew together in confusion, Alaric added, "Our precinct received information on Valhalla's whereabouts this year. I figured Damon could tell me if it was accurate or not."

"He wouldn't be able to," she said, "Not until they sent out the text for verification."

"Which is what I told him," Damon assured her, placing an arm around her waist as he settled into the seat next to her, "But he said the information was heard from one of Klaus's men."

"So it is a trap," Elena concluded, looking between them, "Or a way of throwing the police off."

"Throwing us off?" Alaric pressed.

"Giving you the wrong info," Elena explained, "It wouldn't be the first time the circuit used the tactic. They leak false locations to make sure the police are looking a hundred miles in the wrong direction. Rebekah told me that Klaus had eyes inside the force. It wouldn't be that surprising."

Alaric paused, "She was sure of this? That Klaus had inside information?"

"Seemed to be," there was a hint of sadness in Elena's gaze now, "But I'm not sure how much she knew for certain. Klaus kept secrets, even from her."

"I'll let you know when I get the info," Damon told him, seeming to read something more on Elena's expression, "But until then, there's not much else we can do."

Alaric nodded, taking the hint, "Alright, be sure and do that. The second you find out. If this is a trap or a distraction, we need to know."

"Right."

"Our involvement is still private, isn't it?" Elena asked suddenly, "No one else knows?"

Ric frowned at the question, "Just me and the captain."

"Good," she sighed, "Because if Klaus does have a rat inside, and they find out that Damon's giving you intel…"

She didn't have to finish that statement.

"We'll keep it quiet," he promised her, "Need to know only. And there's a few men I trust that could find the leak."

Both she and Damon seemed to find that acceptable, and the latter stood up to walk him to the door.

"Remember, the sooner you get the information, the faster we can get this ball rolling," Ric told him, once they were at the porch."

"I'll give you what I have whenever I get it," Damon promised, "But this is all on circuit time. On Klaus's time. He's not going to be rushed."

"Still, the countdown has started," he reminded the younger man, "Valhalla should be any day now, and this may be our only shot at taking Klaus down."

"Like I said," Damon glowered, "You'll know when I do."

Alaric sighed, just having to trust that Salvatore was telling the truth.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Elena asked, as Damon stepped back inside.

He nodded as he locked the door behind himself, and made his way back toward the couch.

The cigarette made him pause, and he leaned down to pick it, and the lighter, up off the floor and tossed them into the nearby trash bin.

"So Klaus does have a man inside," Elena pressed further, "Rebekah's information was right."

"Most of it usually was," he reminded her as he reclaimed his seat on the couch, "And it does sound like a precaution Klaus would take."

"So he'll know every step we take as soon as we decide to take it," she sighed, leaning back against his chest.

"Not necessarily," Damon tried to reassure her, "Saltzman wants Klaus too badly to let anything sabotage his investigation now. He'll keep our involvement under wraps."

He was surprised when Elena looked up at him with a tiny smile.

"What?"

"You almost sound like you trust him," she teased gently, and Damon returned her smile with a kiss on the head, "As much as I need to."

"He seems like a good man," she reasoned, her eyes drifting to the spot where the detective had been sitting, then further back, to the kitchen.

Damon flinched as a noticeable shutter ran through her body.

In that moment, he hated Klaus more than he had ever hated anyone.

"I made you a promise," he whispered against her hair, "I'm going to do my damndest to keep it."

That sad smile returned, "You're a good man, too."

He chuckled dryly, "If only, Hum. If only. Maybe then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"We'll get out of it," her eyes were closing as she snuggled deeper into his chest, "We have to."

Because of the child growing in her belly.

Because of the child they had lost.

Because of Rebekah, and Lily, and Stefan, and every other fucking thing that had gone wrong since his car had wrecked in that fucking race all those fucking years ago.

They had to make it through this last run, this last risk, and pray to the heavens that they didn't crash and burn in the process.

Briefly, a flash of that gun being pointed at Elena sparked in his head.

She had been pregnant that night.

He had nearly lost everything all over again, in the worst and most permanent way possible.

But Bekah had saved him from that pain, by taking on Elena's fate herself.

And Klaus had returned the favor.

Damon had lost a lot because of that man.

But not everything; not Elena and not this baby.

"I don't want you in on this one," he said quietly, knowing she was still awake, despite the deepness of her breathing.

Sure enough, Elena's eye cracked open, "What?"

"When this all goes down, and I do this run for Klaus and the police intercept however they plan on doing so...I want you somewhere safe; away from all of it."

When she opened her mouth, as if to protest, he pushed his point, "I can't function if I don't know that you're safe. Not after everything we've already lost, Hummingbird. And, you're pregnant...I need you safe."

Her brown eyes were warm as ever, encompassing him, "I know, baby. I knew when you mentioned to Alaric the first time. And now...after Lily..."

She wouldn't risk their baby either, not knowing what Klaus was capable of.

His own fear pushed him forward, and he kissed her harshly.

He clung to her, held her tight. He needed to feel her here, safe with him, all warm and loving.

He wanted a fucking cigarette to calm the whirlwind of stress running through his veins, but he had to think about his baby and Elena and god he was so tired of disappointing her.

"I love you," he told her, hating how thick the words were with all of the emotions churning in his head.

But Elena didn't seem to mind.

"I know," she smiled briefly against his mouth, "I love you, too."

* * *

Elena would have killed for a quiet day without any outside interruptions where she could pretend that reality wasn't happening.

But after Alaric's visit, she was only given an hour with Damon before another knock came to the door.

This time it was a more welcoming sight though, Stefan and Caroline.

At least, until Stefan place a box on the coffee table.

"This was on my front door this morning," he told Damon, who stared at the box as if it was about to sprout wings and fly around.

Elena was the first of them to speak up, "What's inside?"

"Our mother."

Murder flashed across Damon's expression, enough so that Caroline took a full step backwards.

"Another part of her, you mean?"

"No," Stefan shook his head, reaching back for his girlfriend's hand, "The rest. Her ashes. At least, according to the note Klaus left."

Elena frowned, "Note?"

"A thinly veiled warning," Stefan explained, "He still wants Damon to participate in the circuit ratings. Tonight's the final competition to qualify for Valhalla. A race and a fight."

Elena was about to ask where, when Damon cut her off, "Why the fuck does it matter? He wanted me to race Valhalla before his run got pushed forward. The point seems kind of moot now."

"I'm not sure," Stefan admitted, "But he made it pretty clear that Mom wouldn't be the last one to come back to us in a box if you don't follow through."

Elena noticed the slice of pain in the youngest Salvatore's eyes echoed on Damon's face and her heart broke for them all over again.

None of this was fair.

Fuck Klaus and his diabolical scheming.

These were their lives! Not just another tool for his gain!

Anger expanded through her body and she turned to Damon, finding the same enraged glare

in his gaze, "What is he playing at?"

"I don't know," Damon hissed, "But I'm going to find out."

In the next moment, his phone was in his hand and Klaus's line was ringing.

It took a moment for the King to answer, and though Elena couldn't hear his words, she could read Damon's expression perfectly as he demanded to know what the point of him competing was.

"Valhalla belongs to the underground," Damon argued a point, "What does that have to do with-"

His words cut off as Klaus spoke, and an odd expression fell over his face, "You can't be serious."

Another response, and the anger was back in Damon's eyes, "Those are your people! Your underground! You can't toss them aside to get what you want!"

Klaus was loud enough now that Elena could make out his words, "I can and I will! I'm King, Crow, I can do whatever I want."

Damon shook his head, "Then I will enjoy watching you lose everything."

He hung up.

The silence that followed was thick, but Klaus didn't call back.

He'd clearly said all he intended to.

* * *

"What is it?" Elena asked quietly, reaching over for Damon's hand.

When he met her gaze, she frowned at what she saw there, "You're going to go tonight, aren't you?"

It didn't surprise her at all when he nodded, "I have to, baby. Klaus thinks he can pull all the strings. That he can hurt us with no retaliation. He does whatever he wants and he doesn't even care if the circuit suffers-"

"The circuit?" Stefan took a step toward them, "What did he say?"

Damon's expression was a grim rage, "Alaric came by this morning. Said that the department had received news of Valhalla's time and location this year. Klaus leaked it."

"A distraction tactic," Stefan nodded, knowing false locations had been used in the past to throw off the police.

"Yeah," Damon spat, "Except Valhalla is the distraction."

"What?!" Elena gasped, a bad feeling swirling in her stomach at where this was heading.

Damon looked at her, "The run he wants me for. It's happening on the same day as Valhalla. The information Klaus let the police have is real. They'll be all over the race when the pick up goes down."

"He's sacrificing the underground for his drugs," Stefan asked with disgust.

Damon nodded, "So it seems. And the local PD have been chomping for the chance again. If they follow through, everyone involved will be arrested, just like before."

Elena remembered the last Valhalla race she'd seen.

Damon's wreck, the police cars swarming about, Rebekah begging her to leave...Damon bleeding out; going to jail…

Her eyes stung with tears of anger at the King.

He was going to throw away all of them, for his fucking drug money.

"I want to believe Alaric Saltzman will keep his end," Damon turned to face her, "That he'll go after Klaus and not the race...but it's Valhalla, Elena. If they make that bust…"

"I know," she whispered.

Fuck. Just...fuck.

Her mind span with all the possible outcomes.

"Do you trust that the detective wants Klaus?" she asked, a plan forming in her head.

Damon paused, then slowly, nodded.

Elena exhaled sharply, "Then do it. Go tonight. Let me worry about the rest."  
"Elena-" he started.

"Show up at his underground just like he asked," she said heatedly, grabbing Damon's face with her hands, "But you go there and you remind him of who he's dealing with."

Those blue eyes burned into hers as he took her hands into his own, "Are you sure?"

She wasn't sure about much anymore.

But there was one thing that she knew without a doubt...

"You aren't a dog meant to do his bidding," she reminded him, "You're the Crow."

She ran her finger over the ring he wore, the rigid metal of the bird sharp against her skin.

"So go claw his fucking eyes out."

* * *

 **Caw Caw ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Meant to post this a few days ago, but the sight was down :/  
**

 **Oh well. Here it is now!**

* * *

Damon put Katherine into park, and took a look around, not able to bring himself to move a muscle yet.

Everything appeared the same as it always had.

A thousand nights, just like this, were imbedded into his very blood.

From the time he could walk, his parents had brought him here, let him watch the races, hear the fights, and experience the thrill of the rush time and time again.

He was four when he threw away every toy soldier he had just so his parents would buy him the collection of hot wheels he really wanted.

He liked to compare the toy cars to the real life ones he saw on the circuit, and when his father had finally let behind Katherine's wheel, while sitting on his lap of course, he was flying with the gods.

Valhalla was the dream back then.

His father had raced it four times and won once, forever making his Grim's scythe a legend.

Damon had always longed to do the same with his Crow.

This was who he was, when all else was stripped away...not the delinquent kid they'd tried to label him in school, not the bad boy all the girl's saw him as...but this.

A racer. A fighter. A Crow.

His father's son, without question, and that had been enough.

When Elena came into his life, however, things changed.

The love they found was explosive, toxic, addicting, and so damn consuming that they were completely blinded by it.

They fed off each other, pushed each other, tore each other up while sinking their nails in so deep they would permanently be scarred.

He couldn't see it then, how he was falling, and dragging her down with him.

They were on top of the world...he shouldn't have been so surprised when they lost their balance and toppled out of control.

But they had, and he'd done what he thought was right.

He cut Elena loose and made the reserve to serve his time with his head down.

Night after night, sitting in that cell, Damon wished the crash would have killed him.

Days seemed to drag like years and they were all the same; an endless cycle of staring at walls he couldn't escape.

He watched guards beat men. He watched others be raped by gangs of four or five at a time.

He'd been grateful for his particular skill set then, even if that first fight inside had landed his ass in solitary for a half a month.

But the silence, the time alone...it wasn't good for him; a man who had once been revered by everyone he came across simply for the tattoo on his back or the stamp on his car.

He'd made a name with his hands and what they could do, on a wheel or in the ring, and until those days alone, that had seemed like all there was to life.

And then they released him and the last thing he could imagine was racing again.

The last thing he wanted was to step into a circle where the opponent wanted him in pain.

He had wanted freedom though, so he took it.

Moved to the coastal south and hid away with a nice car, the sounds of the ocean his constant reminder in the mornings that he wasn't alone in a cell anymore.

Just alone.

Sure, there were women that saw his face, his ride, and wanted him.

But even after all the passage of time, even after the regret for what he'd put them through, Damon couldn't bring his heart to let Elena go.

She was the love of his life and was always going to be.

Through Enzo, he decided the choice he made was the right one.

His Hummingbird left the circuit, finished school to follow the career she'd wanted before he'd come in and turned her world inside out.

She had moved on and he had to let her do that.

He hadn't known, about the rest, and it turns out that hindsight's a cruel bitch.

And that left them here.

With him once again back on the circuit, once again racing and drawing blood all because of someone's greed.

At least this time, it wasn't his own.

* * *

Damon reached over and grabbed his phone, sending Elena a quick text to let her know how much he loved her.

Tonight was going to change everything; for the better or the worse.

Taking a breath and gathering all the strength in his body, Damon stepped out of his car.

Music exploded around him, hundreds of voices yelling, laughing, talking about cars; engines revved and exhaust filled the air.

These were the streets of his past. His childhood.

And tonight would be the last time he would compete on them, because he finally understood that there was more to his life than this.

He pushed through the crowd, most of the people getting out of his way until he reached the place he'd told the others he would meet them.

Of course, they were all there.

Mason. Enzo. Stefan. Tyler. Even Oscar.

"You're really going to do this?" Enzo was the first to ask, his expression half awed, half concerned.

Damon nodded, "Someone has to."

"You know we have your back," Mason told him, "Wherever you need us."

"I need you on Klaus's men," he had already thought this out, "They aren't going to be too happy once this starts to go down, and I'd prefer not to get shot tonight."

Mason grinned, "They won't know what hit them."

"But wait until I'm in the ring," he instructed, then turned to Oscar, "Do you still have Elijah's contact information?"

"Elijah Mikaelson? Of course," the man gave a nod.

"Good. Call him. Let him know what's going on. All of it."

From what Damon could recall, Elijah played by the old rules, and there was no way in hell he was going to stand for his brother selling out the circuit for drug money.

"What if Klaus doesn't take the bait?" Stefan asked with a frown, "He...killed Mom. I doubt he's going to want to advertise that."

Usually, Damon would agree, but he knew the King well enough that he recognized the man's shortcomings.

"Klaus is two things above all else," he told his brother, "Greedy and prideful. He has and is getting more of everything that he wants. So all he has left to worry about is is pride. His title as King. If I threaten that...he'll take the bait."

"Or try to have you killed," Enzo reasoned.

Damon smiled darkly, "That's what you're all here for, right?"

"Klaus has been out of the ring a long time," Mason reminded him, "But he was still good. Really good. Best that you remember that."

"I remember," Damon assure him, "And yes, I know he's skilled. He's also manipulative and smart. I don't plan on underestimating him. But this ends tonight, brother. One way or the other. It ends here."

* * *

Elena knew that this was probably the wrong choice, and heaven knows she'd made plenty of them lately, but this is where she needed to be.

"Mrs. Salvatore, please," Detective Saltzman ran a hand down his face, "I can't help unless you tell me where they're going to be."

"I've already told you that I will tell you as soon as I can," she reminded him, crossing her legs.

They were sitting in his office at the precinct, where she and Damon had decided she would wait for a safety measure, until he had Klaus where he needed him.

Caroline was in the chair next to her, at Stefan's bequest, and because Elena felt better knowing Klaus would have no leverage to use against them.

"You said Damon was going to give me what I need. What does that even mean?" Alaric pressed, his frustration ever growing.

Elena didn't really blame him.

Right now, he was just another pawn in the means to their end, but this was how it had to be for everything to work out.

"I can get every officer I have to scour this city until they find the race, if that's what you prefer," Saltzman stated, reaching for his phone.

"Oh, alright," Elena sighed, "I can tell you what Damon's doing. But I can't tell you where he is. Not yet. I will take you there when I can. But you have to give him time."

"Time for what?" Saltzman pressed.

Elena threw a glance to Caroline, who's blonde hair made her chest ache with grief at her missing partner in crime.

"Klaus wants to do the run on the same day as Valhalla," she told him, and it was clear that the detective was taken aback.

"That doesn't make sense. It's his race."

"His race that is going to take the fall as a cover for his drug run," she corrected, "That information you got. Klaus leaked it on purpose so that the police would be focused on cracking Valhalla instead of his other illegal activities."

Alaric cursed, "And I suppose Damon didn't trust me to not go after the race too."

"Damon trusts you as much as he needs to," she repeated her husband's words, "But Klaus serving up Valhalla...all of our friends, all the crews...his men...that's against everything the circuit stands for and Damon couldn't live with himself if he let that happen. Not after what Klaus did to Stefan, to Lily...to Rebekah."

"Damn it, Elena," Alaric hissed, "If Damon goes after Klaus, he's going to-"

"He's going to deliver him to you."

"What?"

Elena straightened, holding the man's gaze, "Damon is at the competition tonight and he's going to fight Klaus. He's going to win. Our crew are going to keep Klaus's men off of him while it happens, and they're going to give the rest of the crowd a heads up that the boys in blue are on their way. You're going to show up and arrest both Damon and Klaus."

"I am?" Alaric arched a brow.  
"You have to," she insisted, "Public misconduct. Information on the circuit, whatever charge you want to lay down. But no one can know Damon's been helping you."

"Doesn't feel much like help at this point," he grumbled.

Elena's jaw flexed, "It is if you want the drug ring. Klaus will know Damon's pissed. He'll think Damon will flip on him for freedom, so he'll want a deal first. He'll give you what you need."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he'll be in jail and Damon will still make the pick up. We have the date and time. You'll bust them there."

Alaric leaned forward in his own chair, elbows resting on his desk.

His expression was pensive, and Elena prayed she made the right choice in coming here; in trusting this man to be one of the good guys.

"I suppose it's coincidence that I'll have to choose between busting Valhalla or busting the drug ring," he said, though the hint of a smile was now touching his mouth.

Elena shrugged, "It's your call, detective. But that's why I'm here. If you want to know where Klaus is tonight, I'll tell you. Damon's going to give you a reason to arrest him. But first, I'll need to see that paperwork you were going to draw up, giving us and our crew immunity."

The man was shaking his head slightly, but his expression was amused, and perhaps mildly impressed, "Damn, doc. You really are one of them, aren't you?"

She ignored that, "So, the papers…"

Alaric chuckled without humor, "Yes, Mrs. Salvatore. I'll get you the papers."

* * *

"Caroline messaged," Stefan spoke up, as the group had maneuvered closer to the central action.

Damon turned toward his brother, "What did she say?"

Stefan glanced over the text, "Elena got the immunity papers from the detective. They'll try to give us a little time before heading this way."

Damon nodded while trying to swallow through the tightening in his throat.

This was it; what they'd been waiting for.

He found Oscar's gaze, "You and Tyler need to be sure to put the word out once me and Klaus are in the ring. I doubt the police are going to focus much on the bystanders, but I'd rather play it safe and get as many people away as possible."

Oscar nodded and Damon switched his gaze to Mason, "Keep an eye on Marcel. He's Klaus's right hand and the biggest threat once the fight starts. I don't think the others will do much without his command. But, just in case," his eyes flickered over to Stefan and Enzo, "Watch them as well."

Once everyone knew the part they had to play, Damon scanned the rest of the area.

There weren't many tall buildings tonight, and Klaus would want to be sure he had come anyway, so it was all a matter of finding where the King had set up shop to wait for him.

He caught view of Marcel first, closer to the line of pimped out cars, and knew Klaus would be nearby.

Time was up.

With a sharp exhale, he sent up a prayer and made his way to the fighting ring, some yards away.

There were two men inside of it already, but Damon didn't have the time to wait for them to finish.

Besides, the lack of intro music told him that this wasn't a champion match, but a score building one, and that made him feel a hell of a lot better about what he was about to do.

Breaking the unofficial civil code of conduct, he pulled himself up to the edge of the ring and jumped into it.

The noises around him, the gasps, the protests, the cheers, all fell silent as he came up to the first man and easily tossed him aside, to the edge of the ring.

When the opponent saw what was happening, he immediately halted, giving Damon a what-the-fuck-bro stare.

Damon simply held up a hand, until the DJ took note of the action going on.

"Ooooh," the voice came overhead as the music quieted down, "Looks like the Crow is ready for a challenge tonight! Never one to wait your turn for the blood, were you?"

The crowd calmed and some even laughed.

But Damon wasn't here to offer them a show tonight.

"KLAUS," he called out, his voice a sharp roar that made the other's fall silent.

It only took a moment, but soon they were parting as a group of men walked down the middle.

To Damon's relief, Klaus was spearheading them, the guarded look in his eyes a betrayal to the fake amusement plastered on his face.

"Damon. I'm glad you could make it," the King spoke loudly, "Though I don't believe you're scheduled for the ring just yet."

Damon narrowed his eyes at the man, letting the hatred he felt for him seep into the adrenaline pounding through his veins.

"There's a new schedule now," he told him coldly, "And you and I have some business to take care of."

* * *

Caroline watched as Elena signed the papers the detective had given her.

She listened as they discussed the way the evening would play out.

And the entire time, all she could think about was how normal this all seemed to the brunette.

Caroline's stomach was twisted into knots, nausea rolling around with the fear in her gut that was screaming that all of this could blow up in their faces.

She was terrified, and she had been ever since Stefan was put in the hospital.

What kind of people operated so far beyond the law that they would resort to these levels of violence, just to have their way?

And she didn't understand how it was possible to even get used to this sort of life.

She expressed this to Elena once they were left alone in the office, waiting for the go ahead.

"You never get used to it," the older woman admitted, "That's why Damon's doing this. To get us out."

"I didn't think it was this bad," she admitted, sinking further into her chair, "When Stefan first brought me around it...it felt like a bunch of guys trying to play fast and furious. But now...he was put in the hospital. His mom is dead. Rebekah's dead...I don't know how I'm even supposed to-"

She cut off, shaking her head, "He just seemed to love it so much. I don't understand."

Elena reached over and took her hand, squeezing her palm, "I know that it doesn't make a lot of sense, especially from the outside looking in. But this life...it's addictive, Caroline. Stefan did love it. Probably still does. Just like a part of Damon always will. A part of me. The difference is that we have had enough happen that we can recognize the danger as well. We know that there are things that matter more than the circuit."

Caroline considered that, then voiced her main concern, "Do you think Stefan will leave it behind? Like Damon is?"

"I think he will," Elena nodded, "They've both lost too much, and Damon's not going to let Stefan fall into the same pattern he's trying to get out of. Stefan's smart and he has you. I think a lot will change after tonight."

Caroline sighed deeply, meeting the other woman's gaze, "I feel stupid for even sticking around, but I love him. I can't walk away."

Elena smiled a little, though it was more sad than humorous, "Love makes fools of us all."

She didn't miss the way Elena's hand fell to her stomach as she said this, and with all the drama going on, Caroline had almost forgotten that she was pregnant.

"But it's also what makes all of this worth it," the brunette continued, "And if you really love Stefan, it'll work out. Somehow."

Caroline sighed deeply, "I hope you're right."

"So do I."

* * *

Damon had the crowd's full attention now. Every eye was plastered to either Klaus or himself, listening intently to the conversation, and the King was well aware of that fact.

"The only business we have," Klaus stated, "Is your preparation for Valhalla."

A few supporting cheers followed that, but Damon didn't take his eyes from Klaus.

"There's a bit more than that, your _majesty_ ," he spat with a nasty tone, "And I'm sure we can afford to give all the people here a good show, don't you think?"

More cheers.

"After all," Damon smirked bitterly, "It's been a while since they've seen their King fight in the ring."

Klaus was pissed now, clearly reading Damon's intent, but all that showed of it was the tightening of his mouth into a straight line, "Another time, perhaps. Tonight is about the final scores. But good luck to you, Crow."

Answering protests and cheers as Klaus began to turn away, and Damon knew he would have to do better.

"I didn't know the King ran from fights," he called out, falling back to the old goading tactic, "What's the matter, Klaus? Afraid I'll take your title? I mean, I don't blame you. I did out score you in your last competitive year, didn't I?"

As intended, his words had brought Klaus to a halt, and the crowds echoing "ooooh" was only more encouragement for Damon to get what he was after.

The King turned, arching a brow, "I think you're getting a little big for your wings there, Crow. You might want to reconsider your tone before I turn my attention to a much smaller bird."

The subtle threat to Elena ran fire down Damon's spine, and his next words burned with it, "If you're too scared to fight, I'm sure everyone here will understand. I just never took the King for a coward."

A murderous, betraying coward.

"You've dreamed of this for years," Damon's teeth flashed as he taunted the man, "So step into the ring, Klaus. Have a go at my wings with your own two hands, for once. It'll be the only chance you get."

The crowd waited. Damon waited.

Then finally, slowly, a smirk broke across Klaus's face and he strode forward, "Have it your way, Crow. We'll settle this by the old rules."

He was at the ring now, pulling himself into it as the people around them yelled their excitement.

Damon smiled just as darkly, his crow ring heavy on his middle finger, "It will be my pleasure."

* * *

 **I'm obviously not a law student and the only thing I know about police work is from SVU and google lol.**

 **So forgive me if not everything is accurate on that front ;)**

 **Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Oh my god, so I finally got this written! lol  
**

 **You guys have waited forever, so I'll shut up and let you read! See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

 _Elena wanted to tug down on the edge of her leather skirt, but Rebekah's hand was firmly wrapped around her own, dragging her through an alignment of cars and loud voices._

 _It was hard to hear anything over the music that was playing even louder, and Elena's heart was banging against her ribcage in perfect timing to the bass._

" _Bekah, this is insane!" she yelled to her friend, who flashed a brilliant smile over her shoulder._

 _For weeks now, the blonde had been trying to convince Elena to come with her to some races her brother owned._

 _She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but a scene straight out of the Fast and Furious franchise wasn't exactly it._

 _All around her were beautiful rides, with even more beautiful owners, and the smell of sweat, gasoline, and exhaust overwhelmed her nostrils._

" _I figured you'd enjoy it!" Rebekah was smirking now, having finally come to a stop, along an unofficial sideline for the latest race._

" _Your brother owns the entire circuit?"_

 _Rebekah nodded, squeezing her hand, "My father first, when it was a simple street race, but when Elijah took over, it grew into all this!"_

 _The cars at the starting line revved their engines, and goosebumps erupted across Elena's skin._

 _The announcer overhead began the countdown while a dark girl in a neon colored bikini top raised a flag._

 _They were off as soon as it dropped, and Elena screamed right along with the rest of the crowd as the roar of the transmissions vibrated through her body._

" _There's big money in the wins," Rebekah moved close to her ear, fabric of her short dress brushing against Elena's side, "But mostly everyone come for the party and to watch the competitions. There's even a betting pool, if you're ever looking for quick cash."_

" _Or a quick way to clean out your wallet," Elena laughed, and the blonde shrugged, "It's all about choosing the right competitor."_

 _The cars were out of sight now, and some of the crowd had dispersed to watch the full race before they would make their turn around._

 _In the distance, Elena saw another gathering, with lights over something that resembled a boxing ring._

" _What's that, over there?" she asked, gripping onto Rebekah's arm now._

 _Her friend followed her line of sight, squinting her eyes slightly, "Oh! That's the fighting ring! Come on, you'll want to see this!"_

* * *

 _Elena giggled as she dragged her once more through the throngs of people, until they were standing among the rest of the viewers near the ring._

 _She had been right before, about it being almost like boxing, except the men inside the ring didn't have on any gloves or any other means of protection from what she could see._

" _Are...are they-"_

" _It's another competition," Rebekah assured her, with a slight roll of the eyes, "Leave it up to a bunch of boys to beat the shit out of each other for money."_

 _With a smirk, Elena stared up at the men, watching as they expertly moved around each other, avoiding fists and kicks as they did so, ducking at what seemed like the last second, then coming back for more._

 _She could hardly breathe, the air catching in her throat as she anticipated the eventual collisions._

 _This was crazy! So enticingly insane…_

 _One of the fighters, she soon noticed, was clearly better trained, dodging a bit faster, hitting a bit harder, and the way he moved...it was like a dance, calculated and measured, his body honed on his opponent, skin glistening under the lights._

 _He turned as they danced, and Elena caught sight of a beautiful tattoo covering the length of his back._

 _Black wings, like that of a raven, or a crow._

 _She was staring at it when the man threw the final punch, knocking his partner to the floor of the ring._

 _She cheered along with the rest, and watched as he lifted his arms into the sky as the crowd began to chant "Crow, crow, crow, crow…"_

 _He was beautiful, Elena couldn't help but notice, now that he was standing still enough for her to really look at him._

 _Dark hair falling damply across his forehead, captivating baby blue eyes, a smirk that spoke of sin, and a body that was clearly in shape for this...sport._

" _Damon Salvatore," Rebekah murmured, catching Elena's attention; she'd almost forgotten her friend was standing next to her, "Aka, the Crow. He hasn't lost a fight yet."_

 _Elena watched as the man reffing handed something to Damon, aka the Crow, and when he lifted his arms again, there was a ring on his finger, and a lighter in his other hand._

 _The onlookers went wild, and Elena stared intently as Damon brought the two objects together, then kneeled by his opponent._

 _The man yelled out when Damon pressed the ring to his skin, and Elena realized that he was branding him._

 _When it was over, the victor stood, and once again punched his hands into the air, seeming to soak up the glory that the crowd shouted out at him, his title still the chant on all their lips._

 _Then, in the middle of it all, Damon's eyes found hers and paused there._

 _She wasn't sure what she read in all that fiery blue, or what passed between them in that moment, but something about his stare sent a shiver down her spine and made her heart race faster than it already was._

 _With another devilish smirk, he winked at her, and Elena smiled, unaware that this was the turning point; her life forever altered._

* * *

Elena rode with Caroline in Alaric's SUV, and hoped that the night turned out the way they planned.

If it did, it was all over.

She and Damon were free.

Memories haunted her of the night she first met him, that first fight, that first race...it was burned into her skull and would be forever.

It was impossible to imagine that this was where they'd end up.

She held her stomach protectively, making a silent promise that this time would be different.

They would win, tonight.

They would be free.

* * *

Fuck.

Damon had forgotten just how good Klaus had been, before he'd stepped out of the scene.

Each hit the King managed to land, which were a few more than Damon liked to admit, send pain ricocheting through his body, remind him that he wasn't as young as he used to be.

Thankfully, neither was Klaus, and Damon had been competing more recently, giving him a slight benefit.

Still, they stayed evenly matched, the crowd around them having grown immensely since the beginning of the fight, everyone watching and waiting to see who would fall.

"This was stupid of you, Crow," Klaus muttered, after dodging another swing, "You honestly think I'll allow you a victory over me?"

Damon jumped back as the King lunged, barely missing his fist, "It'll be hard to allow anything when you're knocked out," he spat.

"I never took you for petty, Damon. We had a deal."

"That was before," he growled, shoving Klaus away, "before you killed Lily. Before you threatened Elena!"

"Tid for tat," Klaus grinned, swinging again, catching one of Damon's ribs.

Damon ignored the pain in favor of a counter attack, managing to knock Klaus's feet out from under him.

They both went down, tumbling for the upper hand.

"You're finished, Crow," Klaus was spitting blood as he finally managed to pin Damon under him, "Just like your mother. And when I'm through with you, I'll take care of that little bird of yours, too."

Anger fueled movement to Damon's muscles, and he brought his head up sharply, colliding into Klaus's with blinding pain.

He blocked most of it as he rolled them, landing a solid hit to Klaus's side, giving him the advantage he needed as the King paused to suck in air.

He reared back and swung again, but Klaus managed to lift an arm, catching the force of the blow.

"You won't touch her!" Damon bellowed, drawing back again, this time making contact, "You won't hurt any of us, ever again."

On his last swing, Klaus caught his fist, throwing him off as he drove his own hand into Damon's side.

With a hiss, Damon flinched away, allowing Klaus to get out from his hold.

He scrambled along with the man, until they were standing once more, but before either could move, the sound of sirens filled the air and a panic ran through the crowd as they dispersed, fleeing.

This was it.

* * *

Klaus's face froze with revelation, and he turned to the edge of the ring, but Damon reached him first, dragging him back.

"We aren't done yet," he snapped, throwing Klaus back to the center.

The King's eyes flashed with hatred, and he lunged.

Damon met his tackle head on, and they both tumbled until they fell over the ring's side.

Hitting the ground hurt like a mother fucker, but they were both past caring at this point as they drove their fist, connecting with any part of the other they could reach.

Damon reached inside himself, to the pure rage that usually terrified him, and used it as fuel, tuning out everything else.

He hated the man he was pinning beneath him, hated him like he'd never hated anything.

Everything they had lost; everything they had to lose...it was all down to this.

Elena, Stefan, the others...god, they were all counting on him.

Counting on him to finish this, here and now; to end it so they could finally move on with their lives.

His fist drove down, harder than they ever had, slickening with blood, both his and the King's.

Klaus was shouting, but Damon couldn't hear him.

He couldn't hear anything; couldn't feel anything; couldn't even see anything except the man beneath him.

Until Klaus moved his arm around Damon's side, and something broke through his tunneled focus.

Pain, worse than any brought on by the previous blows, ripped through his back and when he pulled away, he noticed something gleaming in Klaus's hand.

Before his brain could catch up to his vision, though, he was being pulled away.

As if in slow motion, uniformed men were surrounding him and his body was slammed into the ground, his hands being drawn behind his back.

* * *

"Damon!" his name was the first thing to break through the hazed silence, and with it, all the noise came rushing back.

Sirens, yelling, cars squealing as circuit members escaped.

And again, his name, "Damon!"

As he was lifted up, hands now cuffed, he turned his head to the sound and found her.

Elena, being held firmly by the detective who was struggling to keep his grip on her arm.

Damon nodded to the man, who released her then, and it took less than a second for her body to slam against his own, her arms wrapping around his neck, "Damon, oh god."  
"It's okay, baby," he spoke into her hair, breathing her in, "It's over. It's over, Hum."

She clung to him all the way to the police cruiser where they loaded him into the back.

The scene was so achingly familiar that Damon couldn't meet her eyes this time.

Except, this was the plan.

And as much as it reminded him of the previous arrest that took him away from her for years, this time was different.

However, it didn't make it any easier.

* * *

Elena was choking back tears the entire way to the precinct, which felt eternally longer than the trip to the circuit location.

Alaric had whispered words of reassurance the whole way, but watching Damon being loaded into the cruiser had done a number on her heart.

Last time he had…

She shook the thought from her head.

This had all gone as they'd planned. This is what was supposed to happen.

Well, everything except the way Damon had been plummeting Klaus.

Elena had seen it on his face and wondered if he would have stopped, had the police not intervened.

There was a part of her that wanted to believe that Damon, for all his faults, was not actually capable of killing someone, but then she thought of Klaus and everything the man had done, and part of her regretted that he hadn't.

But at least now, if Klaus took the bait, this was the end of it all.

They just had to get through the next few hours.

* * *

The time went by in a blur, most of which, she was kept waiting outside of the interview rooms, where they had hauled Damon after taking Klaus to a cell to wait for his turn.

She had been offered coffee, water, and other comforts, but she turned them all down, anxious to see her husband.

Stefan and Enzo showed up shortly after, assuring her that the majority of the others had gotten away and that the police didn't seem to be trying to hunt them down.

She thanked them and told them what she could about where things were at.

Damon was in the back room with Alaric, to keep up pretenses.

They knew Klaus had someone on the inside, so the detective had agreed to keep Damon's involvement on a need to know basis, with only himself and the Captain knowing the whole truth.

Hopefully, the King would buy the charade.

"It'll work out," Stefan told her, sitting next to Caroline, but reaching over to grab Elena's hand, "Klaus will flip to save himself."

"Maybe," she muttered.

Stefan sighed, "He's selfish, Elena. And he knows that Damon knows enough to really fuck him over. He'll talk, so don't worry. And you should get some water, or maybe some crackers or-"

"I'm not hungry," she told him, "I just want to see Damon."

Enzo stood from his seat and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck, "Breathe, love. Our boy is handling this, and you've got the little one to think about."

Elena closed her eyes and told herself that he was right.

There was no need in stressing out right now, despite the fact that every part of her body was fighting off a panic attack.

If this didn't work…

She gripped Enzo's arms, burying her face into the curl of his bicep, until a throat cleared nearby.

She looked up to see Alaric.

"Where is he?" she demanded, standing up, "We had an agreement, Detective. You promised."

"And I kept my word," he assured her, "Mikaelson is being taken back now for questioning, and when I run at him, I'm going to let on just how much I know. He'll know he's facing jail time; so we'll get the information we need from him."

"And Damon?" she pressed.

"We took him back to the cells," he reached over, touching her shoulder, "Just to keep up the right impression. But I can take you back to see him."

Elena nodded and let him walk her through the room.

* * *

The cells in the back were mostly empty, and Alaric lead her to the farthest one, which was completely abandoned, sav the one lone figure leaning against the bars.

"Damon!" she called out and he turned, looking exhausted, but smiling nonetheless.

"I can give you some time while I question Klaus," Alaric said, moving to unlock the cell door, "But you'll need to stay back here, out of sight, if we want to keep up the charade."

They nodded as the door was pulled open and Elena flew inside, eager to just feel him.

Damon's arms wrapped around her, crushing her against his chest and she inhaled deeply, finally relaxing.

"You're okay?"

"Fresh as a daisy," he smiled, and she shook her head at him, "Don't joke, please."

"Sorry," He leaned back, lifting her chin to meet her gaze, "You okay?"

She nodded, blinking back her relieved tears, "I am now."

Alaric paused hesitantly as they embraced again, "You need anything before I leave? Water, a new shirt, first aid kit? Looks like you got quite a bit of blood on that one.

Elena raked her eyes over Damon's body, and Alaric was right, he looked worse for wear.

"I'm good," Damon told the man, "Just go get that bastard."

Alaric nodded and finally, left them alone.

* * *

"Come here," he addressed her now, pulling her over to the barely padded bench seat so they could sit down.

She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "That was terrifying. When they put you in that car, Damon…it felt like-"

"I know," he assured her, kissing the top of her head, "I felt it, too. But we're together, Hummingbird. We're here, together. This isn't like last time."

She reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers, "We're so close, baby. I'm so scared that something's going to ruin it. Klaus is so resourceful; what if he manages to get out of this somehow?"

"He won't," Damon assured her, "At the very least, he'll be charged for the circuit involvement. He owns the damn thing, and they know that. Then there's the drugs he had me run. They have the delivery, the car that was totalled, and my testimony on the matter. At minimum that should get him at least a dime."

The words were comforting, and Elena took a few breaths as she processed them.

The past few months had been such a whirlwind around them, everything cultivating to this.

And now that it was on the edge of being over, she was overwhelmed.

Damon moved, crouching in front of her, his breathing hitched, "I'm sorry, Elena. I'll be saying it for the rest of my life, but I'm so fucking sorry for all of this."

Elena reached forward, taking his face in her hands, "It's over now. That's all that matters."

He nodded, and she kissed him, before he pulled away to drop his hands to her stomach.

His gaze followed as he ran his palm over the fabric of her shirt, back and forth, with a tenderness in his eyes so vastly different than the absolute murderous rage he'd held in them less than an hour ago.

"We're gonna do better this time," he said, to her or the baby, she wasn't sure, but when he looked up at her his eyes were wet and he was taking shallow breaths.

"I love you."

She smiled, pulling his hand into her own, "I love you, too."

He kissed her again, and this time, he stood, bringing her with him, so that his arms could wrap around her body.

She kissed him hard. Like she might never get the chance to do it again.

Then he pulled away, almost panting, "Elena…"

A smirk teased her lips, "Good to know I can still leave you breathless."

He didn't laugh, or even smile.

Instead, his eyebrows drew together, and his face scrunched as if in pain, "Babe...something's not…"

Elena jumped as Damon fell forward, staggering.

"Damon?!" she clutched his arms, "What's wrong?'

He grimaced, dragging in air with labored breaths, "Not right...something's not...fuck."

He stumbled again, this time sliding down her body, hitting his knees.

"Back," he choked out, "Hum, my back-"

Panicked, Elena leaned around him, surprised to see a good amount of blood soaking the lower part of his shirt.

She ripped the thing away, and flinched at what she found.

His back was covered in a thin layer of blood, leaking from a cut just below his ribs, and the area was swollen and bruised.

She had enough training to know what that meant. Likely a punctured organ; internal bleeding.

"Dizzy," Damon gasped, his knuckles turning white with how tight he was holding her, "Hard...to..."

Then his grip loosened, his body going slack as he crumbled, and Elena screamed out.

* * *

 **I know. I know. I KNOW. lol  
**

 **Still, you should review ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**GASP! What is this? Two updates in one day? I'm just as surprised as you guys! lol  
**

 **But I didn't want to leave ya'll with a cliffhanger for too long, especially after how long it took me to upload the last chapter, sooo enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline paled, as everything around her moved in slow motion.

Less than five minutes ago, they had heard Elena's screams for help, for an ambulance.

Stefan had shot down the hall, ignoring the yells of the officers, and she'd followed right behind him.

The last thing they'd expected was to see Damon on the floor of his cell, Elena frantically trying to turn him over while demanding someone get paramedics on scene immediately.

The two police officers on scene had ignored their presence as they entered the cell, one calling for a bus as another listened to Elena's instructions on turning Damon over.

Caroline clung onto Stefan, who was desperate to go to his brother, but knew enough that the small space was already crowded, and that Elena was going to do whatever it took to save him.

She was impressed with the brunette.

Where before, in the car to the fight, Elena had seemed on the border of losing all control, here, she was in her element.

Only the slight quiver of her voice gave way to the panic she must be feeling, as she gave loud and clear directions to the officer helping her.

Turn Damon over.

Pressure against the wound.

Elevate his body.

"Lena-" Damon seemed in and out of consciousness, and when Elena heard his voice, she moved so that she was sitting crossed legged, his head in her lap.

"Get the hospital on the phone," she told the officer, her voice low and even as she began to stroke Damon's hair.

"Ele-"

"Shh," she cut him off, "It's going to be okay."

When the policeman was put through to the hospital, Elena ripped the phone from his hands, "This is Dr. Elena Salvatore. I have an in-patient about to be on route to the hospital. Male, twenty-nine years old, laceration to the right side of the posterior abdomen. There seems to be internal bleeding that's causing pressure against his lungs. Guesstimation on punctured or ruptured organ; most likely renal or spleen. If she's available, have Dr. Josette Laughlin on standby for an emergency exploratory surgery."

More information was passed over the line, and when Elena eventually hung up and gave the officer back his phone, her hand was shaking.

"The bus is on it's way," the other cop assured them, before turning to Stefan and Caroline, "We'll need the two of you to return to the front, please. This area should be cleared for arrival."

"I can't just-" Stefan started to protest, but Elena spoke up, "Do as they say, Stef. I'll stay with him."

Stefan hesitated, staring over at his brother before letting out a heavy sigh.

Caroline squeezed his arm and pulled him in the direction the officer had commanded, giving Elena one last parting glance.

But she wasn't looking at them; too concerned with the man in her lap.

* * *

"I need you to stay with me," Elena murmured to Damon, who was fading in and out, his eyes unfocused, "You're strong. You can fight this."

He was breathing a little easier, now that he was facing upward, the blood not pressing so hard against his lungs, but the position was causing more external blood loss, and Elena could feel the shirt that she had pressed against Damon's wound soaking through.

She pressed it harder to him, adding as much pressure as she could.

With a shaky voice, she kept talking to him, hoping that he could hear her, and that it would calm him.

The slower she could get his heart rate, the more time she would buy him.

"You know, I've been thinking...we should find a place near the coast. It doesn't have to be right on the water, but you know, a short drive away would be nice. I...I like the ocean. And the East Coast towns are so colorful."

She kept stroking his hair, blinking back tears, "We could get a nice house, something with a wrap around porch and good sized yard, for when the baby is older."

A smile forced its way onto her tight lips, "Who knows, maybe we'll give them a sibling to play with…"

Damon's breathing was still labored, but felt more even now, so Elena continued to grasp at the topic, "We'll find a safe neighborhood, with good schools and friendly people. Some small town, with lots of back roads so you can still drive fast...that would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Her fingertips brushed over his cheeks, "But you gotta hold on, okay? You've got to stay with with me. You...you promised, remember?"

Her throat was thick, and she couldn't fight back the tears anymore.

"I can't do this without you, Damon. Please...please, keep fighting. That's what you do, right? You fight. You fight like hell and you win. Please, don't leave me baby."

He didn't respond, not that she had expected him too, but the rise and fall of his chest held steady, and that would have to be enough encouragement to get her through until the paramedics could arrive.

They would stabilize him enough to safely transport him to the hospital, and there, they could save him.

She would make sure they saved him.

* * *

" _Hey, Blondie," Damon called out, having spotted Rebekah Mikaelson being drooled over by some amatuer lower level racer._

 _Enzo was standing next to her, appearing amused._

" _Scram," Damon told the other guy, drawing close enough to throw an arm around the blonde girl in question._

 _Luckily, he didn't have to repeat himself, and Rebekah's would be suitor took off without a backwards glance._

 _She rolled her eyes, "A pleasure, as always, Damon. Now, why are you scaring off my dates?"_

 _He grinned, "That scrawny thing was your date?"_

" _Maybe once she was bored enough," Enzo teased, and Rebekah punched him on the arm._

" _Whatever," Damon brushed them off, "I needed to talk to you."_

 _He leaned closer as he said this, wanting to be sure she could hear him over the buzz of the Pit._

" _So talk."_

 _Not one to beat around the bush, he did._

" _I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been coming alone to these past few races. The new girl you're bringing around...who is she?"_

 _Rebekah's eyebrow arched at his inquiry, "That's what you wanted to talk about?"_

 _He shrugged, "Color me curious."_

" _She's not one of the Circuit groupies, Salvatore," Blondie warned, "So if you're looking for a hookup-"_

" _I just want to know her name," Damon assured her, "Come on, Rebekah...share."_

 _Her blue eyes narrowed, studying him, until finally, she sighed, "Oh, alright. Her name is Elena."_

" _She's new. Originally east coast or something," Enzo elaborated, "Young, but smokin'. Rebekah kept her hidden for months before bringing her."_

 _Rebekah rolled her eyes, "I had to make sure it was her kind of thing, first. She's good people, and have a few classes together this year."_

" _Elena," her name fit the angel face Damon been distantly staring at over the last few competitions, "She single?"_

 _Another pointed look from the blonde._

 _He smiled, "You know I'll find out anyway, Becks. You might as well tell me."_

" _Or," Rebekah motioned to the distance, "you could ask her yourself."_

 _Damon turned to see the brunette in question trekking over, and when she came to a stop at Rebekah's side, he noticed that her lightly curled hair had red streaks in it, too._

 _Little rebellions that had him fired up good._

" _Bekah, oh my god!" Elena was grinning, "Did you see the last round? Greene totally smoked that blond dude. So you can tell Lorenzo here that he owes me a hundred bucks!"_

 _Rebekah laughed, "You heard the lady, Enzo. Pay up!"_

" _Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," he muttered as he dug in his pocket for his wallet._

 _Damon took that time to size Elena up, as she waited with her hand out stretched._

 _Damn, she was gorgeous._

 _Tight body in fishnet leggings, black combat boots, and red shorts that curved her ass deliciously._

 _And he could practically see her bra through the sheer top she had on._

* * *

 _Inevitably, she caught him staring, and lifted a brow as her hand tucked her winnings into her back pocket, "You're the Crow, right?"_

" _I am," he smiled at her, before sending a flashing glare at his two friends._

 _Enzo seemed to get the hint that he wanted a moment alone with the girl, and thankfully managed to pull Rebekah away with him, to give Damon just that._

 _Elena was still staring at him, and didn't seem to even notice their departure, "I saw your fight a few weeks ago. You're good."_

" _Baby, you have no idea how good I can be," his tone was full of innuendo, and to his surprise, she exhaled with exasperation, "Seriously? And damn, you were actually hot."_

 _His brows pulled together in confusion, so she elaborated, "In the past month, I have had exactly twenty-seven offers for sex. Fourteen of those were heavily oral suggestions, and at least eight involved "taking a ride" as if that's the most original pick up line in this place. And I'll let you take a guess at how many of them I've turned down."_

" _All of them," she answered, before he could even open his mouth, "So, for the love of god, if you want to fuck a girl that badly, do yourself a favor and don't begin the conversation with gloats of your sexual conquests."_

 _Damon blinked, opened his mouth, then shut it again._

 _He literally did not know how to respond to her, but he knew he had to, because fuck if she wasn't the first girl out here to ever try and put him in his place._

 _Still, not wanting to let her win too easily, he teased her, "So...you think I'm hot?"_

 _Her chocolate colored eyes rolled back, "Goodbye, Damon."_

" _No, wait," he jolted forward, catching her arm, "Wait. I'm sorry. You're...you're right. Can we try that again?"_

 _Her hand found her hip, "You mean you have more to add to a conversation than lame hints at sex?"_

 _He grinned, "Try me."_

 _Those dark eyes trailed over him and he waited for the verdict._

 _When she relaxed, he dropped his hold on her arm and took a step forward, "I'm Damon. I race the circuit, and yes, I'm pretty good at what I do."_

 _Hesitantly, she offered him a hand, "Elena Gilbert. The orphaned friend of Rebekah who completely abandoned me."_

" _You're safe with me," he promised her._

 _She straightened, holding his gaze as she moved closer, "Hm. But maybe you're the one who's not safe with me."_

 _He chuckled lightly, "I can take care of myself, babe, don't you worry about that."_

" _Like you took care of that guy in the ring?" Elena questioned, crooking her head to the side._

 _She didn't sound impressed, as the women he spoke to usually did._

" _Like I said, I'm good at what I do."_

 _Then, because he was feeling ballsy, he added, "_ Everything _I do."_

 _She smirked, "Well, you know what they say. A jack of all trades is a master of none."_

" _But better than a master of one," he shot back, to which she genuinely smiled, "Touche."_

 _Feeling pleased that she was engaging now, Damon sidled up next to her, "So Rebekah's been dragging you out here, huh?"_

" _The first time she did," Elena admitted, "But I see the appeal, and I've come willingly since. The races are fun to watch, though that has more to do with the cars than the drivers."_

" _You like cars?" he asked, impressed._

 _Elena smirked, looking over at him, "That surprises you?"_

" _Let's just say that most girls around here have a different agenda."_

 _She lifted her chin indignantly, "Well, there was your first mistake, Crow; assuming that I'm like most of the other girl here."_

" _I'm beginning to see that."_

 _And it was the truth. Something about Elena was vastly different than the endless stream of admirers he usually dealt with._

 _She wasn't fawning over him in desperation, or feeling him up at any chance._

 _In a way, she was like Rebekah, a part of the scene, but removed from it all the same because there was no way a girl like that could possibly be in your league._

 _Except he was the fucking Crow, and he'd proven time and time again that he could get his hands on anything he wanted._

" _Let me take you out, sometime," he offered with a crooked smirk that had won him over a number of conquests, "Dinner, a movie...we can have some fun."_

 _Her expression was unreadable as she looked over at him, and his breath actually caught when she turned to face him fully, her body so close, he could feel the warmth radiating off of her._

 _Her tongue grazed over her bottom lip and he felt himself harden slightly as he imagined that pretty mouth of hers wrapping around his cock._

 _Her hand came up slowly, as if to touch him, and he began to smile in victory._

 _Except, she merely patted his cheek and said, "No thanks."_

 _And with that, she'd strode away, off to find Rebekah, or to check out more cars, or to turn down more men._

 _He had no fucking clue._

 _But he knew that this wouldn't be the last conversation they had on the subject, because he was the Crow.  
He would get what he wanted._

 _And he wanted Elena Gilbert more than he'd wanted anything in a long time._

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The endless sound from some machine was the first thing Damon became aware of.

 _Beep. Beep._

It wasn't loud, not really, just close enough to him, eternal enough, that it seemed like it would never stop.

Everything else was a blur of black, but that damn noise…

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Annoyance cracked his eyes open, as he searched for the source of the sound; it couldn't be far away.

His head felt groggy and his entire body was sore, but at least the blackness was fading.

He felt something weighing him down, and forced his sight to focus.

Wires, tubes, IV...monitors hooked up to his body.

He lifted a heavy hand, reaching for them sluggishly, and yanked some free.

At first, he was relieved, the weighted feeling was less, but then, when he pulled a cord from his finger, the machine that was beeping in steady rhythm started screaming and that was definitely worse.

"-the fuck," he groaned, trying to sit up.

Then a pair of hands were on his shoulders, and he was being pushed back, "Damon. Baby, don't."

That voice.

 _Her_ voice.

It grabbed the whole of his attention, and cleared some of the fog in his head.

He blinked several times.

There was a doctor, fixing the machines. A nurse behind the doctor.

And then there was Elena, right in front of him, her hands on his shoulders, her expression one of both worry and relief.

Her tear stained cheeks brought back his memory, and suddenly he knew exactly where he was and why.

"Hummingbird," he croaked out, then swallowed to clear some of the gravel.

The sigh of relief Elena let out was tremendous, "Thank god."

"Is he alright?" the doctor asked, but Damon ignored her, too enraptured with staring at his wife.

Elena gave him a glance over, "Seems to be. Babe, you have to keep the monitors on."

"Don't like them," he relaxed into the pillows behind him.

Elena stroked his cheek, smiling a little, "I know. But they're tracking your vitals. Making sure you remain stable."

Damon blinked again, "I'm in the hospital."

Elena nodded, then moved to adjust his bed so he could sit up better.

"How bad was it?" he asked, once she'd finished, "I remember being in the cell...Klaus...what happened? Did they get him on the drug charge?"

Elena hesitated, looking over at the doctor, "I think we're good here, Jo. Thank you."

Jo.

Damon glanced over then, noticing Elena's ex.

The woman nodded, "Yeah, everything appears fine. Be sure to reconnect the machines. I want him monitored for at least the next forty-eight hours."

She left once Elena promised to do so, and Damon waited for an explanation once the door had shut behind her.

* * *

Elena turned slowly, and he noticed that she was in pajama pants, a long cardigan wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hum-"

"Klaus stabbed you," she said, pausing at the edge of the bed, "It punctured your kidney and you were bleeding out internally. The blood was pressing against your lungs, which is why you couldn't breathe in the cell."

She moved so she could sit down near his feet, her hand resting on his leg, "I wanted to be in there with you, for the surgery...hell, I wanted to go in myself, but I was _kindly_ reminded that I no longer worked here, so I was unable to perform surgery of any kind in their OR."

"You asked for Jo," he recalled, and Elena nodded, "She's good at her job, and she cares about me. I knew she would help you because of that and there wasn't anyone else I would trust more with your life."

Damon reached down for her hand and squeezed it, "It was a good choice."

Elena nodded, "Yeah. They found the renal laceration, which luckily was small, and they were able to fix it. It took a bit longer to drain the blood out, and Jo wanted to keep you sedated until it had all been given a chance to heal a bit."

He frowned, "How long was I out?"

"Just for last night and most of today. They did the surgery yesterday, and it seemed like you woke up this morning, but you were incoherent and faded back out. We couldn't tell if you were in pain or not."

"I'm not," he told her, "I mean, I feel stiff and sore, but no more than after any other fight."

Elena nodded, "Good. That's...that's good."

She was holding herself at a distance, and Damon wasn't okay with that at all.

He tugged on her arm, "Hum, talk to me."

Elena swallowed thickly, "It's fine. I'm..I'm fine...I just...I'm glad you're okay."

Her voice was shaking.

"Babe-"

"I'm just really glad...I'm so glad you're…"

Tears filled in her eyes and Damon pulled her harder, forcing her down into his arms.

Elena broke against his chest, burying her face into the crook of his neck as he tried his best to wrap her into a secure hold.

"I could've _died_ ," she accused, "You almost fucking died! I almost lost you, damn it!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, holding her as tightly as he could, "I'm sorry, Hum."

"I was so scared, Damon. It was like Valhalla all over again, and I literally saw you fading, and I just…"

A sob caught in her throat and he rubbed her back as she drew in ragged breaths.

"I'm sorry," he repeated in a whisper, wishing he could offer her more.

She calmed herself a little, then lifted off of him, just enough so that their gazes locked.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she warned him and he smiled tiredly, "I'll do my best, babe."

She sighed and pressed their foreheads together.

* * *

After a moment of silence, she told him, "Though, for what it's worth, Klaus folded."

Damon froze, then jerked back, "He did?"

Elena nodded, wiping her eyes, "He wasn't very forthcoming at first, but when Alaric found out about you, he threatened to add attempted murder to the list of charges, and I guess Klaus didn't like the odds he'd face with that, so he gave up the cartel, his informant, and all info he had on the transportation of the drugs."

"And the circuit?" Damon pressed.

Elena smiled, "You know, funny enough, Alaric didn't ask him anything about it."

Now Damon was the one feeling relief, "You were right to trust him."

"I was."

"So what was the verdict, in the end?"

She shrugged, "Klaus is still awaiting sentencing, but he's remanded without bail until then. Alaric thinks he'll get ten years, unless they find proof that he killed Lily. Their tracking the box he shipped to us, hoping it'll lead somewhere, but no answers yet."

Damon nodded, "Ten years is still...something."

"No what you wanted though," she guessed, resting back into his body.

"I want him dead," he admitted, "But I'll take whatever they can give us. And if that's ten years...well, at least it's enough time for us to get the hell away from here."

Which reminded him, "How are you doing with all this? The baby…"

"It's fine," she assured him, "I'm okay...at least, I am now that I know you're out of the woods. Not stressing has been impossible, but Jo's been monitoring me as well, making sure the baby is healthy."

"Good," he kissed her hand, "I'm sorry you had to deal with all this. If I'd known Klaus was literally going to stab me in the back…"

"You would have gone through with it anyway," she accused in a light tone, and he smiled softly.

"Maybe."

"Definitely. It's who you are, Damon...and it worked...it's over now."

It's over now.

God, those words sounded so damn good.

"I guess we can start looking for those coastal home listings then," he murmured.

Elena turned her head up to look at him, "You heard that?"

He nodded, "Bits of it. And you can have whatever the hell you want, Hum. Say the word."

She smiled, "Well, right now I want you to let me put these monitors back on you, so I can keep a sane mind while you heal."

Damon grumbled, but agreed to her request.

Elena laughed at his lack of grace, which made the ordeal a little easier.

"I can turn the volume down on the machine," she offered, when he told her about the beeping.

He nodded and she made the adjustments.

"The others came by," she said, once she'd finished and crawled back over to him, "They wanted to see you. Stefan and Mason spent last night in the waiting room; but they really didn't want anyone else in here until you were awake and feeling better."

"They let you in," he pointed out.

"Yes," she agreed, "But I have connections. Besides...would you have let them keep you out, if it were me in this bed?"

"Hell no," he admitted, making her giggle, "Exactly."

Damon slid a finger under her chin, forcing her face to angle toward his, "I love you."

She leaned forward, closing the space between them to kiss him soundly.

It was a long, slow kiss that made him grateful for all the years they had awaiting them in the future.

"I love you, too," she whispered against his lips when they parted, "Forever."

"Sounds good to me, babe," he pressed another kiss to her forehead, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

It didn't take long for Elena's eyes to close, after she checked once more to make sure that he was alright, and he wondered if she had slept at all since he'd been administered to the hospital.

Probably not much, seeing as she had dark circles under her eyes and her breathing was evening out like she was on the verge of passing out there in his arms.

He settled into the bed, determined to let her get comfortable and rest.

And that was where they stayed for the next hour, intertwined as Elena slept and Damon watched over her, his own eyes fluttering as he dozed on and off again.

There was a certain peace that he wanted to stay awake to enjoy; something he hadn't felt in years.

Elena was in his arms again.

Stefan was safe.

Klaus was in jail.

There was nothing on the horizon but a hopeful future with his and Elena's child in whatever town they decided to settle down in.

They had endured the fight of their lives these past few months, but they'd come out on top, and damn, if that didn't feel good.

Damon gazed amorously down at his sleeping wife; his sleeping pregnant wife, and knew once more, without a doubt, that no other prize could ever compete.

He'd won his greatest victory when he'd won her heart, and she was the only thing he needed in his life to feel like he could reach the heavens.

This woman, this amazing, beautiful creature, who for whatever reason had chosen him.

He would spend his entire life trying to deserve her.

And he couldn't wait.

* * *

 **I think there is one or two more chapters left to this story, so I hope you guys have enjoyed it!**

 **I certainly have!**

 **Will try to update again soon. Thanks for sticking with it :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, this is the last official chapter and I am in tears! This has been such a fun and amazing story to write!**

 **I'll be posting an epilogue shortly, just to tie everything up nicely, but I just wanted to take a moment and thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for taking the time to read this story! You guys are awesome!**

 **And also, a special shout out to ma girl, Kim! Whom without, this story would not have been possible!**

 **Anyway, I'll let you get on with the reading! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Dust kicked up as wheels were spun in practice circles.

Distinct chatter could be made out over the clusters of people gathered around one car or another, fine tuning; admiring.

The flow of excitement was as tangible as the heat from the midday sun that bore down on them all.

It didn't matter the time of year, the desert was always hot.

Elena was appreciative of the ice water Caroline had brought her, as they took their seats in the makeshift stands by the finish line.

Off in the distance, she could see Katherine's blue paint, gleaming like a beacon, and her stomach coiled with mixed emotions for this final race.

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Damon had made a complete recovery.

There had been no lingering problems, like infections or tears, and he'd complained almost the entire time she'd put him on bed rest in her little house anyway.

Packing up had been less of putting things in boxes to be moved, and more of her and Damon arguing about who should be doing the packing.

"You're pregnant," he would say, "You shouldn't be lifting!"

"And you're injured," she would counter, " _You_ shouldn't be lifting!"

In the end, they'd just called a damn moving company to do it for them, since they couldn't agree on whose condition was more disabling.

Finding a house, however; that had been relatively easy.

They'd scrolled through the listings in Virginia, the Carolina's, and even some down in Georgia.

When the computer had popped up a Virginia listing for a modest two story house, with a wrap around porch, in a quaint little town that was only half an hour drive from the coast, they'd all but instantly made up their minds.

Of course, they did their homework, checking the listing, calling the local realtor, getting the house damage history and the likes, but everything seemed to be in working order.

There were a few little exterior problems, like some railing needing replacing, and some loose shingles, but Damon assured her that he could take care of those without much issue.

Within the week, they'd wired in a down payment and Elena had began looking up job listings for the nearby hospitals, while Damon had already gotten calls back from two different mechanic shops Oscar had sent his info to.

They were all set and ready to go.

Except, there was one last thing that needed to be done.

She had understood, when Damon told her.

After all, he had bled for his right to be at this starting line, and the prize money would set them up well for the coming future, especially considering all the things they still needed to get for the baby.

But more than that...this was Damon's dream; the one that had always been a brush out of reach.

The race his father had won, the race that had almost killed him, the race that encompassed everything Damon loved about the circuit life so much that he had permanently tattooed it's symbol into his skin.

He deserved this last run; this final chance at victory, here at this place that had always been waiting for them.

Valhalla.

* * *

Soon, she and Caroline were joined by the others.

Stefan, taking the blonde's hand, Enzo sitting at Elena's other side, and the Lockwoods.

It had been a little while since she'd seen Tyler, but figured Mason had encouraged him to lay low while all the drama was unfolding.

Now though, they settled on the seat right above her, so that Mason's knees bumped against her sides and his hand could reach down to mess up her hair.

Elena swatted at him playfully, "Grow up."

"Oh come on," he leaned forward, "I'm taking whatever opportunity I have to tease you, while I still can."

Enzo's arm came around her shoulder, "Still sure you want to leave all this behind, love?"

She leaned into him a little, resting on his arm, "Yeah, I do...it's time."

Then she glanced over to Stefan, on the other side of Caroline, "Offer still stands for you to come with us."

"I know," he smiled, then looked down at his girlfriend, "But there's still things here I gotta stick around for. Maybe we can come visit, once you're settled."

"And we'll take care of him until then," Mason reassured her, "Don't you worry about that."

Enzo pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "The two of you just focus on enjoying your little one."

He winked, then looked over the race stretch, "And we will enjoy watching the Crow smoke everyone's ass one last time!"

"Caw, mother fucking, Caw!" Mason bellowed, cupping his hands around his mouth, and Elena laughed.

"He and Oscar have spent all morning with Katherine. No way in hell she isn't running smoother than she ever has before!"

Enzo tipped up the beer he held in his other hand, offering cheers to the sky, "Viva la Valhalla!"

"Viva la Valhalla!"

* * *

The line up started then, and Elena straightened, barely able to hold still as the cars rolled up and Katherine's baby blue shimmer reminded her of Damon's eyes.

"Better get down there," Mason urged, and Stefan laughed, "You'd think after all this time, Damon wouldn't need any more luck."

Elena shook her head, but got to her feet and made her way down to the pit.

Just a few more minutes and the flag would drop, but she wasn't about to stand in the way of tradition.

"Damon!" she called out as she approached Katherine, and his dark head leaned out the window.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he teased with the brightest grin, and she smirked, "I'm here now."

He reached up for her and she leaned down, letting him pull her to his lips.

They kissed hard and fast, her way of sending him off before every race since they'd first gotten together.

"I love you," he told her, as the engines revved around them.

Elena smiled, "I love you too. We'll be rooting for you from the stands."

He kissed her again before she parted, going back to find her seat, and she had just gotten settled in place when the countdown began.

3\. 2. 1…

The flag fell and the cars took off.

* * *

The sun had almost set by the time Elena had Damon to herself again, and they were able to walk across the racing grounds.

For the first two hours after he'd crossed the finish line, it had been hard to get a full sentence out without interruption.

Everyone wanting to talk to the Crow; Valhalla's victor.

Whatever slight anxiety Elena had felt at the beginning, when the tires had spun, had been smoothed away when Damon came in for the finish line, winning first place by a good few feet.

The crowd had jumped up with a defining roar, her among them.

As soon as the others had passed the line, Elena had run to her husband, and was in his arms before he had fully exited the car.

This particular victory kiss so much more than all the others, as Damon hoisted her into the air, his arms wrapped around her securely.

Then the admirers had come, and Elena had laughed, backing off some to give Damon his moment of glory.

But now, he was all hers, hand in hand as they made their way across the sands to where some of their friends stood.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mason cheered as they approached, before pulling Damon into a bear hug, "There he is, fucking Crow! Way to kill it, man!"

Enzo fist bumped him once Mason had backed off, "Hell of a ride, brother."

"It was," Damon agreed, sliding his free arm around Elena's shoulder, drawing her closer.

"Forget that," Tyler grinned, "How much was the prize?!"

Mason elbowed him with a "None of your business" as the others laughed.

In truth, it was $50,000, which Elena thought was insane, but wasn't about to complain.

Especially since it would be more than enough to help them live comfortably while setting up their new life, without having to dip into savings.

Damon merely winked at her as Mason and Tyler stared to scuffle out a play fight and she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Fifty bucks says the Wolf throws out his back in the next five minutes," Enzo murmured, half joking.

"I'll pass on that one," Damon smirked, "But actually, Lorenzo, I do have something for you."

The dark haired man arched a brow, his eyes flickering to Elena, but she had no idea what Damon was talking about either.

Letting go of her hand, he reached down into his pocket and retrieved whatever he was looking for.

Then he placed it in Enzo's hand.

Elena's gasp was a sharp as Enzo's exhale, and she was pretty sure her mouth fell open slightly.

Enzo's definitely had.

"Damon," he breathed, "I...what...are you _sure_?"

Damon nodded, an odd peacefulness about him, despite what he'd just done, "You're good, brother. Not as good as me, of course, but maybe with her, you can be."

"Gee thanks," Enzo smirked, still seeming awed.

Damon clapped his shoulder, "She's built for racing; she belongs here. Just promise me you'll take care of her."

Enzo nodded as the two embraced, Katherine's keys held firmly in his palm.

* * *

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day," a voice drawled over, "The Crow giving up his wings."

Damon turned almost as fast as Elena did, and with another shock of the evening, they came face to face with Elijah Mikaelson.

Damon stepped forward, "Elijah. Miracles do happen."

The man smiled, looking almost the same as Elena remembered him, tall and classically handsome, the suit he donned giving him an impressive appearance.

He glanced back at the others, "I would like a moment with my victor, please."

Getting the hint, the group dispersed, so that it was just the three of them, standing there together.

" _Your_ victor?" Damon emphasized the word.

Elijah nodded, "In lieu of my brother's actions, I have decided to take back the responsibilities of running the circuit. Niklaus allowed things to get too far out of control, and it is time to reign them back in."

"What about your business overseas?" Damon asked, though he sounded pleased with the news.

Elena knew that he and Elijah had always shared a mutual respect for one another.

"My brother Finn, along with other delegates, will run things for me while I clean up this mess, and once my younger brother, Kol, has enough experience to take over for the circuit, I'll step away."

Elena scoffed, "You don't think Klaus will have an issue with being booted out? Even if he is going away for a while, when he gets out-"

"Niklaus will not be an issue anymore," Elijah said firmly, meeting her gaze.

Elena frowned, but Damon was the one who spoke, his words slow, "He won't?"

Elijah's expression cracked just a little, softening, and he reached out to touch Elena's shoulder.

"You loved my sister; as did I. Niklaus is the reason Rebekah is no longer with us, and Lillian Salvatore, too, from what my informants tell me."

He looked back and forth between them, before holding Damon's gaze, "I understand why you involved the police, but this will be handled with my way. Klaus will pay for what he took from our families, that I can promise you."

"Wait...so you're saying-"

"That maybe he'll find a knife in his own back, soon."

Elena felt her brows furrow, but Damon's expression remained blank, "You'd order that? On your own brother?"

Elijah smiled gently, "I have other brothers, Salvatore. But Rebekah was my sister, my _only_ sister. Klaus was a fool and his actions took her from me. I will see that he answers for that crime in a way the police can not. And you and your Hummingbird will never have to worry about his presence in your lives again. You have my word."

Ten years without Klaus had brought Elena such a resounding relief; but hearing Elijah's words, despite knowing what they meant, gave her a deeper sense of peace.

A world without Klaus; future that would be safe, once and for all.

That was something she'd barely hoped to wish for, but here it was...waiting for them to take it.

* * *

The sun had set by the time all the goodbyes had been said.

Damon had held Stefan for an entire five minutes before the younger man had promised to visit and to keep his nose clean in the meantime.

According to Caroline, as Elena hugged her goodbye, Stefan had even promised to drop from the circuit, to give them a real chance at a life.

They had all lost too much, and this was a time for healing and moving forward.

Enzo, Mason, Tyler, Kol, and even Oscar, all the ones who planned on sticking with the racing, the fights, and everything the circuit offered, would at least be in safe hands under Elijah, who had ran things smoothly for years before he'd departed.

They were all going to be okay.

Elena had to keep repeating this to herself as she climbed into the passenger seat of her Charger, which was packed down with the necessities for their trip.

The rest of their belongings would arrive at their new home in just a few short weeks.

She was ready; they were ready.

Only, still, it hurt, as Damon cranked the car and it lit up, their friends and family waving at them in the illumination of the taillights.

She was going to miss them all so much, and there was a special pain in her chest, as she eyed the empty spot next to Enzo, where Rebekah should have been standing, sending them off with the rest.

But she knew that her best friend would always be with her, just as every single one of the guys behind her would be.

The family that accepted her and loved her, when she had nothing else.

They would see each other again one day.

And until then, she was going to live her life to the fullest, starting here and now, with Damon taking her hand into hers, squeezing it tightly as they started forward, on to something better.

* * *

After hitting up a gas station to fill up and grab some snacks for the road, they made one final pit stop, one that Elena hadn't even had to ask for.

Damon, as usual, had just known her well enough to know that she needed to do this; that they both did.

The gate to the cemetery was locked shut, with how late the hour was, but of all the illegal things the two of them had done in their life, hopping the fence was probably one of the more innocent ones.

Damon helped her down, still holding her in his arms once her feet had touched the ground, and together, they walked over to their son's headstone.

Elena couldn't help but touch her stomach as she dropped to her knees beside Grayson's resting place.

She ran her other hand over the cool stone, feeling the indentions that spelled out his name.

"We can still make the call," Damon whispered to her, "There's a cemetery in the town, where-"

Elena shook her head, cutting him off, "No...he feels at peace here."

She smiled a little, "This is where it all happened, you know? Where we met and fell in love, where he was conceived and born...it's where we found each other again."

Damon reached for her hand and brought her fingers up to his mouth, kissing them, "I just thought you might want him closer."

"A part of me does," she agreed, "But I put him to rest here years ago. And your parents…"

She looked over at the faded headstone where Giuseppe was laid, next to the newer one they had ordered for Lily beside him.

There hadn't been a lot to bury, but Alaric had given them what remained of her body once evidence was cleared with them, and they, along with Stefan, had said their goodbyes to her as well.

"We'll visit," Elena squeezed Damon's hand, "Maybe one day we'll bring this one back to see the old stomping grounds as well."

She looked down at her stomach with a smile, "But it's like what you said about Katherine...she belongs here. Grayson does too. All of our history, the start of everything, it's all here with him, with the circuit, with Valhalla. Besides, we'll see him again, someday."

Damon nodded and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

With a light smirk, he said, "I'm sure Rebekah will keep an eye on him for us, until then."

Elena chuckled thickly, a single tear falling down her cheek, "I'm sure she will."

They said their goodbye then, knowing that it was time.

She pressed a kiss to the stone, thanking Grayson, Rebekah, and even Lily for the lives they'd had and what they had brought to hers, despite how it all had ended.

And with each step she and Damon took away from the gravestones, she felt closure, some essence of the past tying up in her heart, freeing her.

Damon helped her over the fence again, before jumping it himself, and soon they were once more in the car, pulling out onto the road, heading east of it all.

East of the past, of their history, of the loss, and the circuit, and of Valhalla.

A new start for them both, together; the way it should have been all along.

Elena turned, smiling as she looked at her husband, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

His own smirk broke across his lips, turning the corners of his mouth as those crystal blue eyes flickered over to her, "Yeah, Hummingbird. I think I am."

She leaned into him, kissing their clasped hands before closing her eyes.

And into the night, Damon drove, nothing but the road and an endless future before them.

* * *

 **Still crying, ya'll. I didn't want this to end.**

 **But I'm happy with the way it did! Hope you guys are too!**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here it is! The very last chapter!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

* * *

"Thank God," Elena sighed heavily with relief as she opened the front door, "You're finally here!"

Stefan laughed as his sister-in law pulled both him and Caroline inside, "What do you mean, _finally_? We made a usual thirteen minute drive in eight minutes!"

"Shush," Caroline scolded him, "She's in labor, she's allowed to be impatient!"

Elena chuckled as she led them through the house, picking up toys off the floor along the way, "It's fine. I've been crazy all week, trust me."

"Understandable," Caroline assured her, "But it's almost time! Are you excited?!"  
"Of course," she grinned, running a hand over her swollen stomach, "She's taken her sweet time, but she's ready now and so are we!"

They made their way through the living room and kitchen, to the sliding glass door that opened into the back yard.

"They're back here," she said, pushing the door open, "And they've already had lunch, so don't let them tell you they're starving and convince you to order pizza again."

"That was one time!" Stefan defended as they stepped outside and Caroline smirked, "Twice, actually. You're a pushover."

* * *

Across the yard, Elena spotted Damon sitting on the edge of the sandbox, holding a drowsy three year old in his lap as he helped their oldest son line up his toy race track.

"Okay, so if the Corvette here drifts on the turn too fast, that's gonna make him-"

"Slide into the Integra and knock em both out!" the six year old grinned, using one of his toy Hotwheels to practically obliterate the other one.

"Right," Damon praised, "Which leaves the lane wide open for the GTO to take the lead!"

Elena shook her head at the pair, before calling over, "Beck, look who's here!"

The six year old's head shot up and a smile split his face when he saw who was with her, "Uncle Stefan! Aunt Caroline!"

With more energy than Elena could deal with most days, he jumped to his feet and shot across the yard, launching himself into Stefan's arms.

Luckily, the man was prepared, and made the catch quite easily.

"They're going to stay with you and Liam for a little bit, okay?" Elena told him, as Damon stood, carrying their youngest son over, "So I want you to behave yourself, understand?"

He nodded, his brown eyes serious, "I will, Mommy...are you gonna go have the baby now?"

For a six year old, Beck was smart, so she and Damon had tried to appropriately explain to him about his new little sister, and so far, he'd taken it in stride.

"That's right," she smiled reaching over to brush down his dark hair, "And then Uncle Stefan and Aunt Caroline are going to bring you and Liam to come meet her, okay? Now, give me a hug!"

He leaned over, squeezing her with his little arms, and she kissed his cheek.

"We'll call you once she's admitted," Damon told his brother, passing Liam over to Elena once Beck released her.

"See you in a little bit, baby," she murmured to their youngest, kissing him too, before allowing Caroline to take him from her.

"We've got this under control," Stefan assured them, "Just go deliver a healthy niece for me."

Elena smiled, thanking them both, as Damon took her hand, "He's right, we should go."

She nodded, "Yeah, okay. Text if you need anything. If the baby hasn't come by eight, you can put them to bed and we'll bring them up in the morning. Liam has extra underwear on top of the dryer, but you can go ahead and put him in a pull up if you lay him down for sleep, because he still has accidents. Also, for dinner there is-"

"Baby, they'll be fine," Damon wrapped his arms around her, with a laugh, "And we need to get going."

"I know, I know," she sighed, then reached for Beck one more time, "I love you. We'll see you in a little while."

A final squeeze for Liam, and Caroline all but threatening to push her out the door, before she let Damon lead her through the house and out the front.

She climbed into their new Mazda SUV, bought once they had found out she was carrying baby number three, and Damon hopped in the driver's seat.

"They're going to be perfectly fine, Hum," he assured her, placing a hand on her knee as he pulled out of the drive, noticing the anxious look she must be sporting.

"I know. I just don't want to have to worry about anything."

She tried to ignore the knowing look he gave her that told her he was reading into her hidden meaning.

Liam's birth had been a messy one, requiring an emergency C-section, and during that time, Beck had been sick with pneumonia.

Luckily, everyone had pulled through alright, but the panic she'd felt over both her children that day wasn't something she cared to repeat this time around, so knowing they were both safe and sound at home with everything taken care of...it helped her stay calm.

"There's nothing to worry about," he smiled at her, "Except the daughter you've been waiting to have for the past four years."

She smirked a bit at his teasing, because yes, she had been hoping a little that Liam would be a girl, but in the end, it was a good thing that Beck had a brother.

They were already wrestling around, trying to destroy the house every other day, and Damon would just laugh, insisting that he and Stefan were the same way growing up.

But now, they were having a girl, and while the pregnancy had been mostly smooth sailing, she was two weeks past her due date, and Elena had been getting impatient.

"You're right," she told Damon, relaxing into the seat, "We're finally getting to meet her."

He nodded, "She's kept you waiting long enough."

"Stubborn like her father," she joked, and he winked in response, a smile on his lips.

* * *

Adeline Hope Salvatore was born at 3:26 a.m, kicking and screaming as she came into the world, and was placed quickly placed against her mother's chest.

Tears streamed down Elena's cheeks, as they had each time she'd held one of her child for the first time, and she cradled the little girl as close as she could.

It only took a few minutes for the crying to settle, and for her daughter to feel soothed by the strokes she was running across her delicate new skin.

"She's perfect," she breathed in a choppy breath, "Damon, look."

Her husband was exactly where he'd been during all of the births; right by her side.

"I see," he gazed down at the pair of them, before placing a kiss against his wife's damp forehead, "You did good, baby. Real good. She's beautiful."

Elena ran a finger over Adeline's tiny little nose, and the baby girl blinked up at her.

She grinned, "Her eyes are going to be blue."

"You think so?" Damon's voice was quiet, awed, "The boys' eyes didn't darken right away."

Elena shook her head, "They look like Grayson's did. Like yours."

He smiled at her softly, meeting her wet stare.

"I love you."

Exhausted, but radiating happiness, his wife reached up with her free hand to touch his cheek, "I love you, too, Damon...so much."

He kissed her soundly, and as he did, their daughter began to cry again, making him laugh.

"Somebody already doesn't like sharing Mommy's attention."

Elena smiled and placed a soft kiss against the tiny forehead, "Just wait until she meets her brothers."

"We're in for a wild ride," he observed, laying his arm across the two of them.

That was probably true, but…

"We can handle it," she said reassuringly, "We can handle anything."

Damon smirked slightly, his eyes falling to his daughter's face, "I don't know. They outnumber us now. It'll be munity before too long."

She laughed, "Well there's no one I'd rather be taken down with."

"Ditto, babe," he smiled at her, "Ditto."

* * *

The next three days were spent in the hospital, where the boys got to meet their sister, Damon pulling out his rarely used "stern" voice to warn them about being gentle.

The introductions went smoothly, however, both of them excitedly climbing onto the bed with their mother while Daddy brought "Little Addy" over for them to see.

Caroline and Stefan were the best, watching the boys for most of the duration, and offering to stay the first night they were allowed to go home, but Damon had declined, assuring them that he and Elena had it under control, but that they were free to visit the next day if they wanted.

Elena was just happy to be back in her own bed, and she was pretty sure Damon felt the same, from the way he was fighting sleep while laying on the thing.

She smiled over at him, "You can get some rest, babe."

He yawned and shook his head, "I'm good."

Their room was full tonight.

Adeline was sleeping soundly in the bassinet by the bed, Beck had passed out in the crook of Damon's arm, and Liam was all but snoring between his brother and Elena.

They'd all curled up under the comforter after eating pizza, watching some sitcom on the television so that Elena didn't have to exert herself too much.

"Did you want to move them to their room?" Damon asked quietly, his fingers brushing through Beck's hair.

Elena shook her head, "No. They missed us. Let them stay for tonight. Besides," she glanced over at the sleeping infant, "I give it an hour or two before she's awake, and it's better they get used to the crying now."

Damon chuckled, "Ripping off the bandaid, huh?"

"Might as well."

He nodded and a peaceful silence fell around them, aside from the low hum of the show.

After a moment, he spoke again, "You know, he might need a haircut soon."

Elena lifted her head to observe Beck's silky brunette curls slipping through Damon's fingers.

They were getting a bit lengthy, now that he mentioned it.

"I'll do it in a few days," she yawned, and he reached to the end table for the remote, turning off the television.

As he did so, she caught a flash of his newest tattoo, Adeline's name, added to the open space on his right arm, underneath her brothers'.

The scrawled font was similar to what Elena's own name was printed in, each swirling letter connecting to the next.

The only variation were the little angel wings, on either side of Grayson's name, at the top of Damon's bicep.

Elena sighed and snuggled deeply into her pillow, "I still have trouble believing this is all real, sometimes."

Damon turned onto his side, pulling Beck against his chest, so he could move closer to his wife.

"Me too...but I wouldn't change any of it."

She smiled and interlaced her legs with his, their feet brushing against each other, "I wouldn't either. I love our lives...though sometimes, I do wonder if you ever miss it..."

"Miss what? The circuit?"

She nodded and Damon considered her question.

"I dream about it, sometimes," he admitted, "About being back behind the wheel of a fast car, at the starting line, or in the ring with my song playing...I think a part of it will always be with us."

She could understand that.

"But then I wake up," he continued, "And I see your face on the pillow across from me. I see the boys at the breakfast table. I go to work at my garage and get to rebuild cars with Stefan and not have to worry about the police every time they drive by. I get to come home to an actual house every night, and have dinner with you and our children. I get to tuck the boys in and tell them stories about the fast cars and races...then I crawl into bed with you, and I can't imagine a better life than that. Especially now that we've added a baby girl to the equation."

Elena blinked back tears at his words, low key blaming the hormones, "I feel the same way. This is everything I ever wanted."

"I know it is, Hummingbird," Damon reached across the mattress, taking her hand, "And I'm glad we're here."

She interlaced their fingers, staring into her husband's blue eyes, letting the weight of every single thing they'd overcome to get to this point wash over her, and it was overwhelming.

The wildness of their past, the happiness of their present, the excitement for their future...Damon truly had given her everything, and she when she thought back to her time without him, she wanted to cry.

At how close they'd come to not having all of this.

But they made it.

Somehow, they'd made it through and this perfect little family was really theirs and nights like these were only the cherry on top of the crazy adventure that would be the rest of their lives.

Together.

* * *

"Raising functional children," she mused, "I guess that's our next big challenge. The craziest race yet."

"Scares me a hell of a lot more than Valhalla ever did," he grinned, "But I've got you in the passenger seat; so I think we'll manage a win with this one, too."

She scoffed, "Please. I'm the one driving. You're in _my_ passenger seat."

He laughed out loud at that, which woke up the sleeping baby, who didn't waste any time making herself heard.

Elena sat up, moving the boys over closer to Damon so she could grab their daughter, which of course, had Beck's eyes opening tiredly.

"Daddy...I'm thirsty," he complained, almost kicking his brother as he rolled over, and Adeline's cry turned to one that was demanding she be fed immediately.

Elena laughed, "Ready, set, go, baby."

Damon smirked, standing up with a stretch to go get some water for their oldest, but paused to kiss her on his way.

His eyes held the same spark she'd fallen in love with at seventeen, and she loved him even more as he pulled away and breathed against her lips, "I'll meet you at the finish line."

He gently slapped her ass ass he departed, making her shake her head in amusement, before attending to their youngest.

This was going to be a crazy race alright!

But they were ready.

They would win.

Together.

* * *

 **I'm crying.**

 **I know you guys have loved this story as much as I have!**

 **Thank you for sticking with it to the end! Love you all!**

 **(Also: New story coming soon!)**


End file.
